Serena Smith (AKA Sarah) The New Blonde in WWE
by annalouise92
Summary: Meet Serena Smith (AKA Sarah ) one of the three newest Divas in the WWE. She starts on Total Divas with JoJo and Eva Marie. Watch what happens when she takes over the Diva locker room. She is now living her biggest dream and is going to fight for everything. What happens when she catches the eye of a certain superstar and what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Meet Serena Smith (AKA Sarah in the ring) one of the three newest Divas in the WWE. She starts on total divas with JoJo and Eva Marie and wants to be the next thing in the WWE. Watch what happens when she takes over the Diva locker room. What happens when she catches the eye of a certain superstar and what will happen?

**Profile:**

Full Name: Serena Smith Wrestling Name: Sarah

Age: 25

Height: 5.6

Hair Colour: Long blonde hair

Eye Colour: Blue

Appearance: Physique of Trish Stratus

Finishing Moves: Kiss of Death (Lift the opponent over my left shoulder and fling them back down face first hard), Back Stabber (jump onto the persons back and fall backwards and they land on my knees) and a double back somersault of top rope and land on the persons chest.

Submission move: the agoniser (grab both arms and bring them around the back tightly kneel on back with your knee and pull back arching the back.)

Serena is caring, loveable and life of the party. She loves to go out and have fun same attitude as Nikki Bella (they will get a long great). She is tough on the inside and out if something is bothering her she will talk about it. Sarah has had a troubled past which will be brought up later on. Serena will capture the eye of one of WWE's biggest stars.

WWE Name - Sarah: Sarah inside the ring is aggressive, hates to lose and has the strength of previous Divas like Trish and Beth. People will compare her to Trish Stratus.

* * *

I made it. I have done it. All the hard work over the many years of training and wrestling I'm finally here. I got the call up to be on the WWE main roster. I am ecstatic. I'm Serena Smith and I am finally going to live my lifelong dream of becoming a WWE Diva. As well as that they want me to be on their new reality show Total Diva's. I may be a newbie on the roster but I am no rookie in the ring I have been wrestling since I was 16, and now I am living in Tampa ready to take over the WWE. After putting my phone down I hear my phone begin to ring I see that it's Natalie (Eva).

"Hey Eva." I say into the phone.

"I'm going to be on Total Diva's!" she screams into the phone.

"Omg really, that's great, they just called me, I got called up to be on the main roster." I exclaim excitedly.

"That's so great Serena, you've worked so god dam hard and us Newbies meaning JoJo and I are going to be there soon enough." Eva responds.

"This is so exciting I can't believe we both are doing what we have dreamed of, have you heard from JoJo?" I ask.

"Yeah she's with me now, she's going to be on it too." Eva responds excitedly.

"Well tomorrow is our first day on the job, meeting everyone, I am so excited." I shout.

"I know me too, well I will see you at the hotel tomorrow where we are meeting Mark and Jane." Eva replies.

"Want me to pick you up?" I ask.

"It would save us taking two cars, so yes, I will see you tomorrow at 8am." Eva finishes and hangs up..

I throw my phone on the bed and start to giggle and jump up and down, I've finally made it, I now just hope everything goes with out problems.

* * *

The next day I arrive at JoJo and Nat's apartment and ring the buzzer. "I'm here." I announce into the speaker.

I hear a laugh. "Coming." JoJo answers.

I wait a couple minutes and see my two friends JoJo who is short and has dark skin and curly brown hair. Then Natalie (Eva) follows behind with brown and red hair who is tall, tanned, a goddess to describe shortly.

"Hey girls." I say as they hop into my Jeep.

"Hey Serena, you look great." Natalie says as she climbs into the front. I look down at what I am wearing, denim jeans I white singlet shirt, my long blonde hair is straight. "Thanks you girls look great to." I respond. "Ready?" I ask them. They clap in response.

"Let's do this." JoJo responds.

We arrive at the hotel and are escorted into a room and are given some shirts and other things. Jane and Mark come in and introduce them selves. "You three must be the three new divas." Jane announces.

"That is true, hi, I'm Serena Smith, or Sarah in the ring." I inform her shaking her hand then marks.

"Nice to me you Serena, its great to finally put a name to a face, we have heard a lot about you and are happy to have you in the divas division." Mark says.

"Wow, thank you I am just beyond excited I can't wait to show everyone what I have got." I respond eagerly.

"Now, you two must be the newbies?" Jane asks.

"Yes, I'm Natalie Eva Marie, or Eva." Eva introduces herself.

"I'm JoJo." JoJo says last.

"Well it's great to meet you all, and it's a great time to be starting here as it's Wrestlemania week, and we are going to have Natalya help show you around and show you the ropes." Jane says.

"That sounds amazing." Eva responds.

"Now, Serena, we love the blonde hair so we don't want to change that." Jane compliments.

"Thank you." I reply.

"Eva, we know you just got your hair done yesterday but what do you think about becoming blonde?" Jane asks her.

She doesn't look happy. "Wow." Eva says shocked. "I guess I can try it's just a huge change." Eva finally says.

After a while of going over our contracts and any more information we needed to know about Nattie (Natalya) comes over to Jane and Mark. "Hi Jane." Nattie says greeting her with a hug.

"Hi Nattie, I would like you to meet our three Newbies. JoJo and Natalie who have only been training for a couple months." Jane says as she gestures to my two friends. "And also Serena, who's been training for years." Jane says.

I can't believe I am looking at Natalya she's a huge WWE Diva I mean she's part of the Hart family so I idolise her like crazy. "Hi." I say shaking her hand.

"I've seen you around the training centre and at NXT." She says.

"Really?" I ask still in awe.

"Yeah your good." She responds.

I smile. "Thanks, that means a lot."

"Well I am here to make your lives much better here so if you have any questions or a hair problem please don't hesitate to ask me." Nattie says.

"Well speaking of hair." Jane interrupts. "Eva over hear is going to change her hair." Jane announces.

"Oh really, what is she going to do?" Nattie asks.

"Blonde." Jane answers. "We need some more blondes in the locker room." Jane adds.

"Wow." Nattie says. "That would be different for you." Nattie says turning towards Eva.

"Yeah I'm a little worried." Eva says and is interrupted by Brie Bella coming over. "Hi Jane." She says hugging her.

"Hi Brie, welcome back." Jane announces.

"It's good to be back." Brie says then looks over to us.

"Brie this is Serena, Eva and JoJo." Jane introduces us to Brie.

Brie glances at us and has a half smile. "Hi." She says softly.

"Anyway we were just discussing Wrestlemania week." Jane begins to say.

"Oh, cool." Brie says.

"Nattie is going to show the Newbies around." Jane continues and talks to Brie.

"Well that's exciting." Brie says.

"Well that's all I needed to tell you three so you can go and get settled, and Eva I can't wait to see the hair." Jane says.

"Oh, what's she doing?" Brie asks.

"She's going to go blonde." Jane answers.

"Wow, big change, well I can't wait to see it either." Brie says with a grin.

Eva just smiles and we begin to grab out things. "It was great meeting you all, we will be in our room if you need anything." I inform Jane.

"Alright no problem see you." Jane responds and we leave.

* * *

In our hotel room we are unpacking a few things from our luggage. I can tell Eva is worried about her hair. "You worried about your hair?" I ask her.

"I mean I get why they want me to, they don't want me looking like a Bella Twin, but a blonde, I'm Latina it is not going to suit me." Eva expresses her concern.

"Well just try it, it's for your job, you can't just not do it." I tell her.

"Your right." Eva says and I smile knowing I was and walk into the bathroom. While I am in there I hear a banging at our hotel room door and voices yelling "Newbies, come out come out."

"What in the world?" I say in the bathroom overhearing the racket.

Eva opens the door and standing before her are the Bella Twins Nicole and Brie. "Hi." They both say.

"Hi." Eva responds shaking their hands.

"I just wanted to come meet you girls in person." Nicole says with a fiery attitude.

"Come in." Eva says and shuts the door behind them.

I come out of the bathroom and see JoJo on the floor, Eva sitting on the edge of the bed and then the Bella Twins in my room. "Oh wow, hi." I say shocked.

"Hey." They both respond.

"I wasn't expecting to see you ladies in our room that's for sure. It's nice to see you girls." I say shaking their hands.

"You too." Nicole responds and I shake Brie's hand to.

"So what's going on?" I ask the room.

"We just wanted to come meet the Newbies, check out the competition." Nicole says.

I laugh. "Well compared to you girls there isn't much, yet." I joke.

"I like you." Brie says pointing at me with a smile.

"Thanks." I respond shyly.

"So what are you three up to?" Nicole asks the room.

"Well I am going to go do my hair." Eva says.

"So you're going to do it?" Brie asks.

"Yep." Eva responds.

"Good because we can't have you looking like me now" Nicole jokes and I laugh. "Anyway we are off to the gym, nice meeting you girls try not to show us up." Brie says and Nicole follows her out.

"Bye." I say walking them out and closing the door behind them.

"That was weird." I say and walk back to the girls.

"Very." JoJo responds.

"Ready to go?" I ask Eva collecting my wallet and phone.

She nods hesitantly. "Let's go." She says.

"Do you need anything while we are out?" I ask JoJo.

"No I'm good." She responds and goes into the bathroom.

* * *

At the hair salon Eva and I walk up to the desk. "Hi I have an appointment with Marie to get my hair done." Eva says to the chick at the counter.

"Please come in." she says and we follow her to the back. "Can I get you girls a drink?" she asks us.

"Champaign please." I say with a wink to Eva and she laughs.

"Just water." Eva replies and the girl walks away and comes back with my Champaign and Eva's water.

Moments later Marie comes over. "Hi Eva." She says. "What are we doing today?" she asks.

"I need to go blonde." Eva says explaining her situation.

"Okay, I'll go get the colour stripper and we will figure it out from there." Marie explains and goes off into the back room.

"What are you thinking?" I ask her sipping my Champaign.

"I don't know how it's going to look." She responds.

"Just go with it." I tell her and she nods as Marie comes back and starts stripping her colour out. Once she has dried it I try not to laugh at her.

"Oh hell no." Eva says "I look like the lion king." She says and I laugh.

"What are you going to do?" I ask her.

"I can't be do it, I can't be blonde, it's not me." She says firmly.

"This is a big risk your taking you sure you want to do this? Your risking your job here?" I ask her.

"I'm positive." She says as Marie comes back.

"So what's it going to be?" Marie asks.

"I can't do blonde I just can't. Go red." Eva says sternly.

"Red?" I ask curious.

"Yes Rhianna red, fire engine red." She responds.

"Don't you worry girl I got you." Marie says and goes to mix up the colour.

An hour later Eva's hair is finished and it looks amazing. "Wow." I say in awe. "It looks great, no one is going to mistake you for a Bella Twin now." I say grinning.

"No they are not." She says high fiving me.

"You ready to show Jane?" I ask her. She nods and we leave the salon.

"At least there is still only two blondes." I say.

"Your happy aren't you?" she asks.

"Stoked." I say with a grin and Eva laughs.

* * *

We arrive to meet Jane and see her in the hallway. "Hi Jane." Eva says shyly walking up to her.

Jane looks at Eva's fire engine red hair. "What happened to the blonde?" Jane asks.

"I just couldn't do it. I tried it just didn't look good on me, and to me Eva Marie is fire and attitude. I just couldn't do it." Eva explains herself.

Jane sighs and then smiles "I hate to say it but I love it." She says and I clap with joy. "It looks great." Jane adds.

I pray to the lord that she loves it and start clapping. Jane then turns to Eva "Eva next time though if we ask you to do something do it, please don't go behind our backs." Jane says more serious.

"I promise." Eva says and then we say goodbye.

We leave Jane and then head back to our hotel room. "JoJo?" I ask as we enter the room.

"Hey." JoJo says coming out with her gym gear.

"Wow." JoJo says admiring Eva's hair.

"You like it?" Eva asks her.

"Love it." JoJo exclaims.

"What did Jane say?" JoJo asks.

"She loves it." Eva says adrmiring herself in the mirror.

"Vain much." I joke and she throws a pillow at me.

"Shush you, I just have to never go behind their backs again." Eva responds to the question.

"Well I am hitting the gym." JoJo says.

"Okay, well wait five minutes and I will join you." I say to her and she nods.

* * *

**I do not own any of the WWE Superstars or Divas that will be in the story besides my OC Serena and other characters that may be mentioned.**

**I hope you all like the story ones I get chapters up. **

**Please give me tips on how I should continue with the story or who she should have a love interest with that can change if you want it.**

**Thanks and I am writing the first chapter now.**

******Read and ****Review if you like what the description is like.**

**Kind Regards Anna xx**

**p.s be nice and no haters if you don't like it don't read it.**

**xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - I hope you like it, read and review please.**

**Anna**

* * *

Arriving at the gym with JoJo we head straight for the treadmills. "Walk for ten at 6mph, then gradually increase speed to a jog then we will do sprints. Ready?" I ask her setting up my treadmill.

"Yep." She says doing the same.

"How is it like not being home for the first time?" I ask her as we walk a steady pace to start with.

"Scary, my first time leaving home, but I'm excited about it." She responds.

I smile at her. "You're lucky you have supportive parents supporting you." I tell her.

"Yeah, I know." She then glances ay me "Was it tough doing it all on you own?" she asks me.

"Very much. I didn't get a proper education, my dad died when I was 14 so it was hard, then my mom turned to alcohol and expected me to do everything for her. So when I was 16 I left school and got emancipated got a full time job in a gym and worked my but off moved to LA when I was 18 worked my but off more and now here I am." I inform her.

"And looking at you now, no one would know it." JoJo continues.

"Yep, I'm never going to forget my past but I am going to everyday move forward and become someone my mother wasn't. I haven't spoken to my mother in three years, I've had to look after myself and it sucks, but looking at what I have now, I wouldn't change it, because it's made me strive even more." I finish.

She nods. "Alright enough of bringing down the moment, let's make some sweat." She jokes.

"Great idea." I laugh and put my speed up more. "So are you worried about the other Divas?" I ask her.

"Not really, I have you and Eva, and as you said, I'm only 19 so I will be here for a long time, I will have my moment when I get it." She answers.

"That's the spirit, because Nattie and the Bella's won't be here forever and we will rain the locker room after they leave this place." I say smirking.

She high fives me "Yes we will."

After a while of running JoJo then announces "Hey isn't that Trinity (Naomi) and Ariane (Cameron)?" she announces looking over to the other side of the gym.

I nod. "Yes, do you want to say hi?" I ask her.

She nods with enthusiasm and we stop our treadmills and walk over to them. Trinity sees me first. "Sorry to bother you, but we just saw you and wanted to introduce ourselves." I begin to say "I'm Serena and this is JoJo, and we are new Divas and cast mates of Total Divas." I say introducing ourselves to them.

"Hey ladies, how you liking it so far?" Trinity asks.

"Haven't really started yet but we started Total Divas today." I inform her.

"Oh cool girl, and a good time to start to with Wrestlemania." Ariane says.

"I'm so excited to be here. I here you girls have a match at Wrestlemania too." I say getting there interest.

"Sure do." They say smiling.

"You nervous?" I ask.

"Terrified, but we have been hear a year now and it will only get better here on out. We couldn't be more happy as well." Trinity answers.

"Well it was great meeting you girls, thought we would introduce ourselves as you will be seeing us around a lot more now." I joke.

"I like you, you're confident but not over the top, you will fit in real well here." Ariane comments.

"Thanks so I've been told, but I know where I stand I'm a Newbie you're a huge fan favourite and I am going to get my time the right way." I tell them.

"Good to know you've done your homework." Trinity says.

"Got to know who you're working against right." I joke and they laugh.

"So where are you from?" Ariane asks us. "I'm was born in Seattle and moved out here when I was 18." I tell them.

"So you have been working a lot then?." They ask intrigued.

"Yes, started working full time at 16 at a gym, then 18 when I had the money moved out here worked and wrestled hard and here I am." I inform them.

"So a mystery." Ariane says interested.

"I guess you could say that, yeah." I tell them.

"Fair enough. What about you JoJo?" Trin asks.

"North Hollywood, California." JoJo answers.

"So Cali girl as well." Ariane asks. JoJo nods. "How long have you been training?" Ariane asks us.

"Well I've been training and working at gyms since I was 16 as I said before. I moved out here at 18, and haven't stopped, and now here I am at 25 and living a life long dream and it's only good stuff here on up." I inform them.

"That's the spirit." Ariane says.

"So what are you girls working?" Trinity asks.

"We only just started cardio but we are going to do some weights in about half an hour, want to join us?" I ask them.

"Love to." Ariane answers.

"Cool, I'll come find you when we are done, you can teach us the ropes and stuff." I respond and JoJo and I walk back to our machines.

"You know how to talk to people don't you?" she comments.

"I sure do, you just got to know where you stand. We are at the bottom now, but we slowly make our way to the top, as for how Eva will take that I'm not sure, she's fiery and will do anything to make it in the business, we just have to look out for ourselves." I explain.

"That we do." JoJo confirms.

* * *

The next day is a big day it's the start of Wrestlemania week so we are just going to be following Nattie around and learning the ropes. JoJo, Eva and I meet her down in the lobby of the hotel. "Hey girls." She says.

"Hi." We respond.

"Sleep well?" she asks us.

"Yes, last good night sleep for a while." I joke.

"Very true." She responds. "So today we are just going to be at stalls meeting fans and what not just getting everyone in the mood, and tonight there is this party which you girls are coming to right?" she asks us.

"Yes. We have dress fittings at 4." I inform her happily.

"Great we will be done way before then, so follow me." She says and we follow her for most of the day.

Around 3:30 we have finished following Nattie around and we go up to our our hotel rooms. "Now let's go get our dresses." I say excitedly.

"Someone is excited." Eva remarks.

"Shut up." I say poking my tongue out and grabbing my car keys and wallet. "Ready?"

"Yes." They say laughing at me.

"You don't get it, we get to have a great night and meet some of the biggest stars tonight." I say more excitedly as we make our way to my car.

"Just don't do that tonight please." Eva says.

"Oh please I will be professional." I inform her with a grin as we climb in my car.

* * *

We arrive at our dress fitting right on time and get our beautiful dresses. We later go and get our hair done and we are all getting our hair curled. Once we are finished at our hair salon we go and get tans, well Eva and I do, then get our make up done. We get back at our room and get all our accessories, shoes and dresses out to put on. JoJo is wearing a simple black strapless dress with a clutch and black heals. Eva is wearing a white dress and her flaming read hair is the accessory with red shoes, as for me I am wearing a blue strapless bandage dress with silver shoes. Once we are all finished I glance at the three of us. "We look hot." I say out loud as I look at myself.

"Yeah we do." Eva responds.

My phone goes off I read the message "Girls our car is outside we have to go." I announce looking at my phone.

"We have a car?" JoJo asks surprised.

"Yes our own personal car for the night yes. Now come on we will be late." I say excitedly.

Arriving at the party we walk the red carpet taking photo's and enter the hall. Inside we see many Superstars and Divas talking amongst one another and taking photographs with guests. "This is so real now." I comment.

"It sure is." Eva confirms looking around the room. We eventually get into the grove and talk to guests and explain who we are. Get photo's with people. I feel very happy and lucky right now.

Suddenly someone asks behind us "Can I get a photo?"

I turn around and find that tt's Nattie. "Hey Nattie, you look beautiful." I give her a hug and a light kiss on the cheek."

"As do you three ladies. Want some Champaign?" Nattie asks us.

"Yes please." I say excitedly accepting the glass in her hand.

"No thanks." Eva says and JoJo shakes her head.

"Well then I'll have it." Nattie says and I laugh.

"Having a good time?" I ask her.

"Yes, very much, you girls having fun?" she asks.

"Yes, first of many of these events." I comment.

"True." Nattie says. "Did you enjoy today?" she asks another question.

"Yes, just being here behind the scenes is insane, and seeing everything come to life, it just started to feel real." I respond.

We stay together for a while and then Nattie then says "Serena there are some people I would like you to meet, do you girls mind if I steel her from you." Nattie asks JoJo and Eva.

"Of course not have fun." They both say and I smile as I follow Nattie before looking back at them.

We walk up to a group of people, a bunch of superstars and I am star struck straight away it's The Shield and Cody Rhodes in suits.

"Guys, let me introduce you to our newest Diva, this is Serena, or you will call her Sarah in the ring." Nattie says as I smile and wave.

"Cody." Cody says shaking my hand.

"Nice to meet you." I say smiling.

"Joe or Roman." He says shaking my hand and smiling.

"Colby or Seth" another one says and I laugh.

Then lastly I am introduced "Jon or Dean." He says shaking and staring at me.

"Nice to meet you all." I say smiling.

"You too." Jon says.

"How long have you been training for?" Colby asks.

"Since I was 16, 17." I answer.

"Good. Because we have heard about you at NXT and the training centre." Joe says.

"Really?" I ask suprised.

"Yeah, several people have been talking about you." He confirms.

"Wow, it just got real then." I say and Nattie laughs.

"Well get used to it because if the fans haven't seen you wrestle then just wait for that." Cody adds.

"I will take that advice, it will be needed." I say. I then turn and see Eva and JoJo with the Bella Twins who are giving them their Champaign glasses. "Hey, sorry, but I will be right back, it was nice meeting you all, I look forward to seeing you all around." I say to them and head towards the Bella's.

I walk up to where Eva and JoJo were where the Bella's are. "Hey Brie, Nicole how are you?" I ask them.

"We are great, seen you been talking to some of the Superstars with Nattie." Brie comments.

"Yeah, it's all like to hard to believe." I tell them. "Where did Eva and JoJo go?" I ask them changing the topic.

Brie and Nicole eye me and smile. "They just went to get us some Champaign." Nicole says.

"Oh, okay." I say smiling.

"Having a good night?" Brie asks.

I sip my Champaign "Yes, loving it Nattie's been showing me around."

"Well follow the right people and you will do just fine here." Brie says.

"Thanks for the tip." I say smiling sipping my Champaign further as JoJo and Eva come back with three glasses of Champaign.

"Here you go." They say giving the Bella's one each.

"Thank you ladies, appreciate it." Nicole says accepting the glass.

Eva then hands me one "And one for you to Serena."

My face lights up. I scull my other one. "Oh, thanks, I just finished this one." I say holding up my empty glass. Nicole laughs at my comment. "Having fun girls." I ask JoJo and Eva.

"Yeah." They say sadly.

"Hey Serena can I borrow you?" Nicole asks.

"Sure." I asked confused.

We walk away from the group and sit walk further into the crowd "I like you Serena your different from all the other Newbies, you know your place around here and I think we can be great friends." Nicole begins to say.

I smile "Wow, thanks I know the heirachy around here, and if I play my cards right I know I'll get there in the end." I tell her.

"So how long have you been training for?" she asks me.

"I started working and wrestling at 16 when I left home and school, worked my ass off and then at 18 I moved out here and now here I am living a life long dream." I inform her.

"Good to know you look great." Nicole compliments.

"Thanks and that coming from you means a lot." I say and she smiles.

"I want to introduce you to my boyfriend over here." she says and I immediately see John Cena.

"No way Nicole, really?" I ask excited.

"Yes way." she says grinning.

"You are one lucky chick." I say and she laughs and I change my attitude to serious.

"John." Nicole says touching his back. He turns around and looks at Nicole and places an arm around her waist then looks at me. "John this is Serena, she's one of the newst Diva's on the roster. Serena this is John." She says.

"It's so nice to meet you, I'm a huge fan." I say shaking his hand.

"I've heard a lot of good stuff about you." He says.

"Really?" I ask in shock and awe.

"Yes, a lot of people have actually." John continues.

"Wow, I had no idea." I say shocked further.

"From what I have heard, your good and with the further training with Bill DeMott as your coach you will become even better." He says.

"Wow that means a lot." I say and we begin to talk and have a conversation.

"Well we will leave you to it, I need some more Champaign." Nicole says giving him a quick kiss and we walk away.

"You two are the cutest couple." I compliment.

"I know." Nicole says.

"ha, modest I like it." I say and she laughs and we walk back to Brie and see Nattie but no Eva or JoJo.

"Now I know who kidnapped you." Nattie jokes.

I laugh "I was terrorised that's for sure." They all laugh. "Where did JoJo and Eva go?" I ask looking around.

"Oh they left." Brie says.

"What why?" I ask.

"Something about a headache." Brie answers.

"Oh, I hope someones ok. Anyway what have I missed?" I ask the girls.

"Nothing really just that there is a lot of talk about you and that your good." Brie says.

"Well I don't mean to brag but I go alright in the squared circle." I joke and they laugh.

"Hey guys, can we get a photo?" a camera man asks from behind me.

"Of course." Nicole says and she grabs me before I move and asks me to stay. I smile and then face the camera.

"Smile all of you." He says and a smile and do my usual right arm on hip pose. "Just lovely want to see it." He asks.

We nod. I glance at the photo and we look amazing. "We look hot." Nicole says.

"I have to second that." I say agreeing.

For the rest of the night I hung around with The Bella's and Nattie and met other Diva's and Superstars. It was 1:30 when Brie and Nicole dropped me back home. "Thanks for dropping me home." I say thanking them.

"No problem, we are hitting the gym in the morning want to come?" Brie asks.

"Sure, what time?" I ask.

"7am, we will pick you up in my new range rover." Nicole says.

I laugh "Arriving in style, nice. Text me when your out the front." I say and give them a wave goodbye and walk inside.

* * *

In my hotel JoJo and Eva are both dead asleep on one bed. "Serena?" I hear a whisper.

I see Eva sit up. "Hey." I say softly. "Sorry for waking you." I apologise.

"It's cool, how'd you get home?" she asks.

"The Bella's dropped me off." I answer "Who had a headache?" I asked.

"JoJo." Eva answers.

"She okay?" I ask.

"Yeah couple aspirin and she was fine." Eva answers.

"Good, I'm going to shower then hit the bed I'm going gym at 7am tomorrow with the Bella's." I inform her.

"You seem rather friendly with them." Eva comments.

"They are just showing me the ropes like Nattie is with you two. Goodnight." I say entering the bathroom and turning the shower on and glance at myself and smile in the mirror.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the next chapter hope you like it. Please read/follow/fav/review and get others to read it. I really want to know what you all think.**

**Anna xx**

* * *

I wake up the next morning to my alarm going off. I quickly duck into the bathroom and change into my workout clothes. At 6:55 I get a message from Brie _We are outside. Brie. _

I quickly respond and shut off the light and leave the hotel room to go outside. I get outside and walk up to Nicole's car. "Morning." I say as I climb into the back.

"How you feeling?" Nicole asks.

"Maybe, one to many Champaign's." I joke to the twins.

"I feel your pain." Nicole confirms.

"So you girls excited for Wrestlemania?" I ask them.

"So excited. We've been gone for so long it's the perfect time to make a comback." Brie says.

"Is it nerve racking?" I ask them.

"Your first Wrestlemania defiantly, but once you get out there we just went with it and the crowd feels amazing." Nicole explains.

"Who knows maybe next year I will have my first one." I say aloud.

"If you work hard and do the right stuff then I don't doubt that you will get a shot. So we are going to train first then go work on some stuff in the ring, we want to see what you got." Brie says.

"Then bring it." I say excitedly.

Arriving at the gym, we make our way inside and head for the dance studio. We wait outside the door and Nicole asks me "What's your training like, what do you work?"

"Well I start with cardio just to warm up, then I go to waits, then to cool down stretch. The occasional class I love to do to." I answer.

"Likewise." Nicole replies.

I grin as we walk in the door and make our way inside and get a spot at the front. "Let's see what you got." Brie says and I grin.

"You asked for it." I joke as the instructor comes in and stands on the podium at the front. She then welcomes everyone to the class and says "Welcome to aerobics are there any new faces in the class today?" She asks.

I raise my hand "welcome, have done aerobics before?." The instructor asks.

"Yes." I reply with a smile and the instructor nods and starts playing the music. We begin the class and I easily follow the steps and working off a swet.

* * *

After the class we cool down we make our way to the training centre and choose one of the empty rings.

"You were great in the class." Brie comments.

"Thanks." I say redoing my hair in a high bun. "So what are we working today?" I ask them.

"Everything." Nicole answers as we walk over to Bill.

"Bill." Brie says as we walk over.

"Hey ladies, oh I see you have found Serena here she's a great talent." Bill says.

I blush "oh stop." I say gesturing with my hand. And they laugh.

"Ready to show us?" Nicole asks.

"I've been ready for a while now." I respond and they smile.

"Good to know." Nicole remarks.

I step into the ring and Bill gets me and Brie to run ropes 100 times.

"Your fast." Brie mentions.

"That I am." I respond with a grin.

"That's good." Brie confirms. I then work with Nicole in a lock up, she locks my neck but I reverse it and work her arm.

"Good." Bill shouts in response to my move. Nicole reverses it then punches me. "Nice." Bill shouts again. I quickly hop up ready for the next move as Nicole runs the ropes to close line me but I side step and I change it to a close line of my own. Nicole catching her breath gets up and Brie and Bill claps.

I smile at them. "Okay, Serena, work on your drop kicks with Brie." Bill suggests.

I nod and meet up with Brie. She drops kicks me three times and then we switch roles. After that we work on our neck locks again, which I hate. By this time several superstars are watching us work. "Okay good work, now Serena." Bill then begins to say. "Work on your finishers." He says.

"Finishers?" Brie asks.

"I have two now, and am working on a third." I respond.

"Well don't just stand there show us." Nicole says eagerly.

"Who would like to be the first victim?" I ask playfully.

Brie laughs "I'll give it a shot." Brie says stepping inside. "What's your first one?" she asks.

"It's called the back stabber." I begin to say and walk her through it and I move behind her. "What I am going to do is jump on your back with my knees then your going to land on my knees, you have to arch your back on the landing." I tell instruct her.

"Okay." Brie says as she signals for me to do it. And I do just that very quickly. I jump on her with my knees and fall backwards and lands on my knees.

"Ooh." Nicole says out loud.

"Yeah ouch." Brie exclaims.

"That will do some damage." Bill says.

"Okay Nicole your up." Brie says to Nicole.

"What?" Nicole says in a high pitched voice.

I laugh "don't fret I'll explain it."

"So it's called the kiss of death. I am going to put your head under my arm I am going to lift you up so you will face upwards over my shoulder then I am going to fling you down face first to the mat hard. Cover your face with your arms." I tell her and she nods to signal to do it. I quickly do the move and she gets back up after a little bit wiping her face "That's intense your strong you just lifted me over your shoulder and I'm not light." Nicole jokes.

I laugh "Thanks it's all in these babies." I say showing them my muscles and they laugh and that's when I hear clapping from behind me. I turn around and see Stephanie Mcmahon and Paul Levesque (Triple H or Hunter). I am literally shaking with nerves. They walk over to the ring I am in and Triple H begins to say "Great work in there your good. Thank you so much." I say as I shake his hand.

"Bill" he says facing Bill "you have done a wonderful job." He adds.

"I haven't had to do much, she came with most the skills, just fix up on her technique a bit but when I'm finished with her ready for her debut she will be a killer in the ring." Bill says.

Stephanie then comes over to me. "What's your name?" she asks me.

"Serena Smith or Sarah in the ring." I reply nervously as I am staring at Vince Mcmahons daughter.

"Your right honey, she's amazing, the diva's division has well improved over the past years, and we need some more powerhouses and looks, and you have both, you will make a great diva to our company." She says.

"Thank you so much, it means a lot, thank you." I say still in awe.

"Bill can we have a moment." Hunter asks.

"Of course" and they exit the ring and walk out of the shed.

"Omg, did Stephanie McMahon just compliment me?" I ask still starstruck.

"Yes she did." Nicole says. "They never go to the training and they saw you, and I hate to say this you have got what it takes, I would usually be like, you're a newbie and piss all over you, but you're good and I respect you for that." Nicole finishes.

"I agree with my sister, welcome to WWE." Brie says.

I smile and then hug them "You never know maybe one day we can be in tag matches together, we would be killers out there." I suggest.

"Beauty and brains." Nicole says.

I laugh "oh trust me I'm not that smart, I didn't finish school." I say as we begin to stretch.

"What?" Brie says.

"I left school at 16." I say putting my head to my knee.

"Why?" Nicole asks.

"Not really a topic for gym discussion but my farther died when I was 14, my mother turned to alcohol, I had enough moved out, and moved in with friends, got emancipated, got a full time job then moved out here at 18 and now here I am at 25 getting my dream job" I tell them the shortened version.

"Wow." Nicole responds.

"Yeah, I worked really hard to get what I have, it hasn't all been blonde hair and fake tan." I tell them.

"Well we are here if you need anything." Brie says.

"Thank you." I respond and we stretch and leave to get iced teas.

* * *

Back at my apartment it's 9:30 and Eva and JoJo are getting ready. "Hey girlies." I say to them walking inside.

"How was the gym?" Eva asks.

"Great, then I went to work in with the Bella's and Bill and I met Stephanie and Triple H." I tell them.

"Omg, really?" JoJo says excited.

"Yeah, I didn't know at the time but they were watching my whole training and when I finished they said I was good." I inform them.

"You're so lucky." JoJo continues.

I smile. "So what's your plan for this morning?" I ask them.

"Oh just the gym then us Newbies are going to work on stuff with Bill, then meeting Nattie again." Eva says.

"Oh right we are, two days before Wrestlemania, we have to head to New York tomorrow." I say remembering.

"We are going to go, we meet Nattie at 11." Eva says.

"Okay, see you later." I say as they leave.

After a quick shower I put on a pair of jeans with grey high knee boots and a white blouse I grab my car keys and meet Nattie at the place we are meeting her at. I arrive with fifteen minutes to spare and message Nattie asking where she is. _Hey, just arriving now _it reads. I then look at the doors and see her walking inside.

"Hey." I say greeting her with a hug.

"I heard you worked with the Bella's this morning." She says.

"Guilty." I respond.

"They also said, Steph and Triple H complimented you too." She adds.

"Double guilty, I was just in awe and so star struck I still can't believe it." I tell her.

"Well, that doesn't happen very often, so you are on my watch list for sure." Nattie says.

"Where are Eva and JoJo?" I ask her.

"Oh they are coming they are running late." Nattie answers.

"Oh, I thought they would be here by now. Odd." I tell her.

"All good no rush." She says. "So Wrestlemania in two days, excited?" she asks me. "How are you heading to New York?" she asks.

"I am so excited and as for getting there we are flying tonight." I tell her.

"Same here." Nattie responds.

"But I am just so excited to witness it in person and behind the scenes, it's really a dream come true." I add.

"And maybe next year you will be in the ring." Nattie suggests.

"You never know." I respond.

Finally Eva and JoJo arrive and we begin our scheduled day, with press and filming and looking behind the scenes.

* * *

That night Eva, JoJo and I leave LA to head for New York and make our way for out hotel where everyone is staying. We get in not too late and I am exhausted. JoJo and Eva decided to get some dinner so I stayed in to rest. I lie on my bed and glance at my phone and think to myself maybe I should ring her. My mom should here my voice right. I haven't spoken to her in three years we ended on bad terms. I make a decision and press call. The number rings and I hear I the first ring, then the second, followed by third, fourth and when I am about to hang up I hear the softest whisper "Rena?"

"Mom." I say in the same tone.

"Hi." She says.

"Hi." I repeat.

"How are you?" she asks.

"I'm good, I just wanted to tell you, that I made it into the WWE." I say into the phone.

I hear silence then a sniff. "That's amazing, baby, you have worked hard, I'm happy for you." She says. I can actually hear that she is meaning it.

"How are you?" I ask her again.

"I'm good baby, I'm really good, I've cleaned up my act and changed my ways, I'm clean and sober." She informs me.

"How long have you been sober for?" I ask her.

"15 months." She answers.

I start to cry. "That's great mom." I say.

"Are you happy?" she asks.

"I am so happy." I answer.

"Have you met anyone?" she asks.

"As in boys or in Superstars?" I ask.

"Both." She asks.

"No to boys and yes to superstars and divas, they all are really nice, and I have become friends with Nicole and Brie and Nattie so quickly." I tell her.

"That's great honey." My mom says.

"Well I better go." I say finishing the call. "I am happy that you are sober." I tell her.

"I've moved from Seattle honey." She says.

"Where are you?" I ask her.

"Miami." She answers.

"Wow, when did you move there?" I ask her.

"15 months ago, you were right, I was a failure to you so I left and am working and I am better than ever." She says.

"That's great, well if I am ever in Miami I will see you." I tell her.

"You promise?" she asks.

"I promise only if you have truly changed." I tell her.

"I have." She says.

"Good, anyway goodnight mom, I love you." I say with tears.

"Love you too sweetie, stay safe." She says and I hang up.

"Always am." I whisper and shit my eyes and fall into a dark and peaceful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The day after we arrive to New York we are busy running around with Nattie. It's so crazy here, there are billboards and posters of things with WWE and Wrestlemania it's chaotic but it's the best feeling. The night before Wrestlemania we all couldn't sleep as we were so excited for it to start. But eventually my body told me to sleep and so I did. So when I wake up in the morning with a huge grin on my face I couldn't contain my excitement. Today is a huge day. Its the biggest day of the year in WWE Wrestlemania. Wrestlemania 29.

I get up from my comfortable bed and walk into the bathroom. I look at my horrid look and sigh as I turn on the hot water and climb in the shower and clean myself. After my shower I blow dry my hair, hopefully waking up the others to start getting themselves up. Once my hair is dry I roughly curl it and put on a black and white dress with short sleeves, with match black boots. I quickly shimmer my legs and put some make up on then walk out with a smile seeing the others slowly getting ready.

"Are you girls excited as I am?" I ask enthusiastically.

"Beyond excited." JoJo replies with equal excitement.

Eva then responds "yeah very excited." Eva says coldly.

I choose to ignore it. "I can't believe we actually get to go backstage and in the divas locker room, it's amazing." I say still in disbelief that I am actually attending Wrestlemania as an employee.

"We know your dream is coming true." Eva says coldly.

I turn to look at her. "Did I do something wrong?" I ask.

"No never, your just to perfect." Eva says rudely.

"Ok, first of all, no one is perfect and secondly I don't want your mood running my day, so I am going to go downstairs get something to eat then come back and forget about this. I'll be back at 10 to leave when our car arrives." I say closing the door behind me and take a breath then head for the elevator.

* * *

I arrive at the breakfast bar in the hotel where I see many WWE Superstars and Divas eating getting ready for their big day. I make my way for the line and see all the different assortments of choices. There is pancakes and waffles, fruit, yogurt, toast, scones, croissants and pastries. "You can come back for seconds you know." Says a masculine voice next to me. I turn my head to the right then I see Randy Orton next to me.

"Wow, Randy Orton, I was not expecting to see you here this morning." I say in shock and a little star struck but down playing it.

"Randy." He says taking my hand to shake "as you already know." He says smirking.

"Serena or Sarah, but mostly Serena." I say smirking right back.

"Yes, I've heard about you, I hear your very good." He responds.

"So I have been told, bit intimidating though, I haven't even had a match yet." I explain.

"You will get used to it, just wait for the fans to notice you." He adds.

"The most important right?" I grin.

"Correct there." He says.

"So you ready for your fight tonight?" I ask him changing the topic from me to him.

"Very much so and The Shield are going down." He remarks.

"I can't wait to see it." I say grinning.

"Good to know." He says taking a waffle.

"Well I better eat before people start yelling at us to go faster, it was great meeting you and good luck tonight." I say piling my plate up.

"Great meeting you too Serena, I'll see you round." He says as I walk away.

* * *

I come back to my hotel room at 9:45 fed and ready to go. JoJo is adjusting her hair and I hear Eva doing something in the bathroom.

"You look cute." I say adrmiring her black romper and wedges.

"Thanks you look sexy." She retorts.

"Oh stop." I joke and she chuckles.

I sit on the bed with a smile on my face. "How was breakfast."

"Very good." I say still smiling.

"Okay, what's got you in a good mood?" she asks me.

"I may or may not have just met my favourite superstar." I say smiling hard.

"Who?" she asks even more eager.

"Randy Orton." I say with a huge grin on my face, my cheek bones begin to hurt.

"No way." She says standing up in excitement.

"Yes way." I retort.

"What was he like, was he bigger in person?" JoJo asks.

"Not as big as John Cena but yeah, I could see his muscles bulging through his tight shirt." I tell her.

"Lucky girl." JoJo remarks and I hear my phone buzzing.

"Car's here." I say standing up and yelling. "Eva, cars here."

"Coming." I hear a shout from the bathroom and moments later she comes out in a black dress.

* * *

We pull up at the stadium and get out. We are met by officials and are escorted inside backstage to find Nattie. We eventually find her. "Hey Nattie." I say greeting her with a kiss and cuddle.

"Hey girls you look beautiful." She compliments.

"Thanks you too. And those shoes, I hate you." I joke and she laughs.

"Come this way follow me." She says and we follow her.

It's chaotic backstage. Stage crew running back stage to get everything in on time before the main show starts. Superstar's and Diva's arriving at the seconds it's all a mad rush, but nothing I will never forget.

On our way up to a private booth we notice that there already is so many people piling in. "It's packed already." I notice.

"Yeah, and it will only get even more crazy, the crowds are insane." Nattie says.

"But that must give you such a huge amount of momentum." I mention.

"Sure does." Nattie says.

We make it into a booth that have about 30 people in it. "What's this?" JoJo asks.

"It's a private box for the Superstars and Diva's to watch if they don't want to go backstage, there's like ten of them." Nattie answers.

"You can see everything from here, it's so cool." I say enhanced by the atmosphere.

Once the show begins we are all sitting intently on the matches. It comes to undertakers match and there have never been so many "OH's" and "omg's" ever. After his match it is time for the Diva's mixed tag team match.

"Here they are, there up." Nattie says excitedly clapping her hands.

I smile at her enthusiasm and wait patiently for the girls to come out. But all of a sudden John Cena's music comes on. "What?" I ask in confusion.

"Aren't the girls supposed to be up?" Eva asks.

"Yeah, there supposed to be on now." Nattie answers. "Let's go find out what happened." She suggests and we follow her. We make our way backstage into the Diva's locker room.

"Hey ladies." Nattie greets them. "Aren't you supposed to be on now, when are you going on?" she asks the four girls.

"Never." They all say.

"What do you mean?" Nattie asks.

"We got cut, match before us took too long." Brie explains.

"Oh, I'm so sorry girls." Nattie says sorrowful.

"Yeah, sorry girls, you worked so hard." I add.

"It was our first official match back in WWE." Nicole says. "And if I say something I am going to just lose it." Nicole adds.

"I'm sorry." I say again. All girls smile at me.

Trinity then looks upset and walks out. "I'll talk to her." Ariane says.

We follow her to another locker room. "Hey." Nattie and I say.

"I'm fine, just a little sad." She says.

"That's normal." Nattie says.

"You will have many more Wrestlemania's not just this one." I tell her comforting her, as is Layla. And she smiles at us.

"Yeah, your right." Trin says.

"I just know the right things to say, I'm going to go get some coffee, anyone want one?" I ask the girls.

They shake their heads. "No, but thanks." They say.

I nod and walk out. "I'll come." Eva says and follows me out.

We find a coffee stall backstage and I fill up my cup, I then see Randy walking in my direction.

"Sorry for the loss." I say to him passing me.

"We tried our best, it was a great match." He replies.

"Yeah, you'll get them next time, don't worry." I tell him and he shrugs and smiles as he walks off.

"What was that?" Eva asks me.

"What was what?" I ask in confusion.

"That, with Randy Orton?" she asks confused.

"I met him at breakfast this morning he gave me some advice on choices." I tell her.

"And why didn't you tell me?" she asks.

"I forgot, you were in the bathroom and JoJo and I were ready." I explain. "Now come on, let's go comfort the others." I order her and walk back into the locker room where they are changing.

I go and hug the Bella's. "You girls okay?" I ask them.

They nod "we will be." They respond and I hug them and then walk out.

* * *

Leaving Wrestlemania I got to experience it first-hand. Even though we didn't get to see the girls wrestle we got to see all the action and next year just maybe I could be wrestling. Unlocking and walking into our apartment we strip and get into our sweats. "Have fun today?" I ask JoJo.

She nods. "I'm just going to call my mom" she says.

"I spoke to my mom for the first time in three years." I tell her.

"Really? When?" she asks.

"Couple nights ago, she's sober and lives in Miami now." I tell her.

"Is that good?" she asks.

"She said she's clean and healthy, and that she wants to see me when I am in Miami next." I inform her.

"Will you?" she asks.

"Don't know." I respond and she goes outside on the balcony.

After a long day I receive a message from Nicole. _Hey, thanks for the arm to cry on today, it was tough but I can't wait to see you in action on raw. See you soon. Nikki._

I reply _No problem, you would of done the same thing if roles were reversed. Me too, can't wait to actually have a match. Serena._

I plug my phone in and then climb into my bed and play my iPad.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is the next chapter - read/review/fav/follow **

**Anna xx**

* * *

I am now travelling to raw now. I'm so excited as I always am. I get to see my first raw live. I meet up with Mark and Jane. "Hi Mark, Jane, you wanted to see me?" I ask them as they messaged me to come and see them. "Yes, we want you to valet someone tonight." Mark says.

"Really?" I ask excited.

"Yes, Natalya." Mark says.

"Wow, who's she versing?" I ask excited.

"Alicia Fox." Jane says.

"Now do you know what a valet is?" Mark asks.

"Yes, they accompany someone to the ring, cheer them on, help them win." I answer.

"Correct." Mark responds. "We want you to help Natalya win." Mark continues.

"How so, any tips?" I ask.

"yes, in warm up's she work it with you, she's in the gym now." Jane says.

"Thanks guys, I won't let you down." I say running out of the room.

I make my way to the ring and see Nattie and Alicia warming up. "Hey." I say to Nattie.

"Hey girl." She says. "Alicia, you remember Serena, or Sarah now?" she asks.

"Yeah we met at Wrestlemania." Alicia responds. "Great seeing you again." She adds.

"You too, so I'm valeting for you." I tell Nattie.

"So I have heard, and they want you to help me win." Nattie repeats.

"Yes. Anything specific you would want me to do?" I ask them.

"Well you could always do the usual get up on the apron." Nattie suggests. "Distract the ref?" she suggests further.

"Yeah, but isn't that done like all the time?" I ask.

"Yeah, well Aksana, will be in my corner so you can work with her." Alicia says.

"So maybe have a go at Aksana, when you are down Nattie you attack me, then when you get back in the ring, you get her down for the sharpshooter?" I suggest.

"I like that idea." Says a voice from behind.

"Yeah, it will give the audience an idea of what you're like not just a pretty face." Aksana says.

"Hi." I say to her.

"We can work on that." Nattie says. "I like it."

Aksana and I walk over. "So should you distract the referee or something I come over and pull you down, you slap me, then I jump on you and start punching?" I suggest. "I'll have my back turned so Alicia can pull me up and then kick me down." I add.

"Sounds easy enough." Aksana agrees.

"Cool, let me know if I am pushing, you can put in any advice." I say.

"No, it's good, you have ideas, all us Diva's want a chance at the spotlight, with our little feud it wll get you and I a chance to fight you no what I mean." She explains.

"Yeah I think I do, we can talk to Mark about it, once we go through it with him." I say agreeing to.

After rehearsing we go through with Mark and Jane and they like it. "You up for this?" they ask me.

"I was born ready." I answer and they laugh.

"Now go get into something appropriate, Sandra our seamstress will get you something." Jane says.

"Sweet, ill go find her." And I leave.

* * *

After trying on my outfit which is pink wrestling pants with black boots with a black halter top which is mid drift which is taped and sown in.

"What do you think, I got the pink because it's my favourite colour and I'm cheering you on." I ask Nattie.

"Love it, you look great." She says smiling.

Brie and Nicole "I hear your valeting tonight?" Nicole says.

"True, I'm a little nervous, it's my screen debut." I say.

"You will do great, we will go out and celebrate tonight before we hit the road. Who's your traveling buddy?" Brie asks.

"Ah, well JoJo and Eva are traveling together I haven't seen them today." I tell them.

"Haven't you?" Nattie asks.

"Nope why?" I ask.

"Apparently Eva is going to be auditioning for Fandango's new dance partner next week." Nattie explains.

"Oh, I didn't even know she danced." I comment.

"Neither did Mark or Jane." Nattie adds.

"So tonight, I don't have a road buddy can I travel with one of you?" I ask.

"You can come with me and Ariane." Trinity says "We will be with my fiancé Jon but he's cool." Trinity adds.

"Thanks, and apparently we are all go out after as well?" I ask.

"True, and because it's your screen debut, it will be a special night to celebrate." Brie says.

"Well I can't wait." I say smiling.

"Now come on we got to get you ready." Nattie says.

"See you ladies later." I say and Nattie and I walk back to the change room.

* * *

As I am getting my hair and make-up done, I feel so lucky. It looks great. "What do you think?" Amy the make-up artist asks.

"I love it, it looks great." I say.

"Now go get dressed." She says.

I find Sandra who has sewn jewels on the shirt. "Omg, it's so pretty." I say in awe. "Thank you." I say hugging her.

"It suits you, pretty on the outside but once you're in the ring, all attitude. We will make many more like these, pink, purple, blue, and red, give you assortments." Sandra says.

"You are great I will love them all." I say excited.

"Now go on, put it on so I can tape you in." she says ushering me into the change room.

I come out and Nattie starts crying. "Awe Nattie." I say.

"You look great, it's hot, shows just enough skin but still covers everything." She says.

I look at myself. I put a hand over my mouth. "Omg." I say with tears. "This isn't happening." I say smiling.

"Don't ruin your make up." Amy says coming over.

"Sorry, it's just really happening now." I say excited.

"Come on I'll touch up your hair and make up." She says dragging me.

The Bella's come out and see me, "what do you think?" I ask them.

"Smoking hot." Nicole says.

"Your look gorgeous." Brie also says.

"Okay, Natalya and Sarah you're up next." A stage hand tells us.

"Ready?" Nattie asks.

"Born ready." I say and we wait for our call.

_Natalya's music starts and a huge cheer of applause comes on and we head out._

_"This contest is scheduled for one fall, being accompained by Sarah from Calgury Alberta Canada, Natalya." Justin announces to the crowd._

_The crowd cheers on as Natalya and I come down the ramp and clap hands to fans._

_"Look at the newest Diva, Sarah isn't she a beauty." King says at the announce table._

_"Yeah, she's beautiful." JBL says._

_"She's from Seattle." Michael says._

_"Well she's making her screen debut, she must be nervous." King says._

_Natalya and I climb into the ring and cheer on the crowd. Natalya's music stops as Alicia's comes on "and her opponent being accompanied by Aksana ,Alicia Fox," Justin finishes and exits the ring._

_The referee asks Aksana and I to get out of the ring and stand outside. He rings the bell and Natalya and Alicia circle one another. Natalya makes the first move and grabs Alicia and locks her in a neck lock._

_"Natalya with a neck lock." Cole commentates._

_"Alicia is fighting it though." JBL says._

_Alicia then elbows Natalya in the face causing her to release her. Alicia gains momentum and pushes the ropes and close lines Natalya. _

_"Come on Natalya." I shout._

_Alicia then waits for Natalya to do a stand up but does a drop kick causing natayla to fall right back down. __Alicia waits for he to get up and kicks her and she falls back down. Alicia then does an sleeper hold on Natalya. __"Come on Natalya, fight it." I shout and start banging on the ring and the crowd eggs on Natalya._

_Natalya fights out and makes it to her feet and to the ropes. The ref counts to four and Natalya releases her but Alicia kicks her in the kidney. Alicia goes to kick her again but Natalya grabs her foot causing Alicia to flip her on her back in the middle of the ring in going for the sharpshooter. _

_"Natalya is ready to lock in the sharpshooter." Cole announces._

_"Wait look at Aksana on the apron." King says._

_I see this and it causes the ref to pay attention to Aksana of trying to get her to down. At this time __Alicia then moves out and kicks Natalya to the mat. _

_"The distraction by Aksana has gained Alicia the momentum, oh wait look." Cole says. _

_I run over to Aksanas side and pull her down off the apron and she hits her face on the apron. __Aksana and I stare one another down waiting for the first one to make the first move. _

_"This has just gotten heated." JBL mentions._

_"What is happening?" King asks._

_"Well Aksana was distracting the ref so Sarah went to fix it." Cole explains._

_Aksana then pushes me.__"Oh." The crowd oohs._

_I then flip out and jump on Aksana knocking her down and starts punching her Over and over._

_"Omg, Sarah is unleashing on Aksana." King shouts._

_"Oh but here comes Alicia to save her team mate." JBL says. _

_Alicia gets out of the ring as Natalya is still on the floor. Alicia grabs me by the hair and throws me down and starts kicking my stomach._

_"Oh here comes Natalya." Cole says. And Natalya grabs Alicia and rolls her back in the ring. Alicia gets up but gets a closeline from Natalya. She then grabs Alicia's legs and crosses them putting them in the sharpshooter locking it it._

_"And she's got it locked in." King mentions._

_"And Sarah is getting back up holding her stomach." Cole adds._

_"It looks like she's about to tap." King says and Alicia taps making her roll out of the ring._

_The ref signals for the bell and Justin announces "and here is your winner by submission Natalya."_

_I run into the ring and help Natalya get up and I hug her and throw her arm up in the air as the crowds cheers._

_"What a match." Cole says._

_"Yes, but that Sarah, is one tough diva, did you see those punches she lashed out?" King exclaims._

_"Yeah, looks like we will see her in action very soon." JBL mentions and draws their attention back to the ring._

* * *

Nattie and I arrive back stage after the match and my adrenaline is pumping. "That was so cool." I say loudly.

"You were great out there, those punches looked like they hurt." Nattie mentions.

I smile and hug her. "You were great." I say and she hugs me tightly.

"Come on lets go cool down." Nattie says and I follow her.

"Nattie well done." Brie and Nicole says as we enter the dressing room.

"Thanks ladies." She says smiling.

"And you miss fire cracker, I don't want to get on your bad side." Brie jokes.

"Yeah don't piss me off." I joke.

"How do you feel?" Nicole asks.

"Pumped up." I answer.

"It's the adrenaline." Nattie says.

We hear a knock at the door. "Great job ladies, and Serena, wonderful job. Guess who has their first match on mainevent?" Jane announces.

My face falls flat. "What no way?" I say excited.

"Yep, you will verse Aksana." Jane announces.

"Tomorrow?" I ask excited.

"Yes and Nattie will valet you." She finishes and leaves.

"I have my first match tomorrow." I say jumping up and down.

The doors open and Eva and JoJo come in. "We saw it, you were great." JoJo says and hugs me.

"Thanks it's so cool out there." I exclaim.

"Well maybe I'll be out there next week." Eva announces.

"I heard, your auditioning for Fandango's dance partner." I say to Eva.

"Yes." She says grinning.

"I didn't even know you danced." I say.

"Yeah, when I was younger." She explains.

"Well good luck." I say and go and get change.

"Hey where leaving." Eva announces.

"Okay, well I'm hanging out with the girls tonight, I'll speak to you soon." I say to her as they leave after I am changed into jeans and a top.


	6. Chapter 6

**This is the next chapter hope you enjoy it!**

**Anna**

* * *

Arriving at the bar with all the divas who are being awfully nice, we make our way to a long table and order several bottles of Champaign. "So Serena, how did you enjoy your first time at ringside?" April (AJ) asks me.

"It was insane, I don't know how you concentrate with all the crowd." I respond.

"You'll get used to it." Celeste (Kaitlyn) says.

"I have my first match tomorrow?" I announce.

"We heard." Nicole says.

"You nervous?" Brie asks me.

"Yes and no, but nerves are good, and I'll have Nattie out there with me." I add.

"She's a great person to have around. Nattie was one of our first matches." Nicole says.

"I remember you're debuts, the twin magic was so good, then over the time, refs would get so angry with you, it was hilarious." I state.

"Yeah, helps to have humour some time." Nicole says pouring me a glass.

"So Serena, when is your birthday?" April asks.

"March, I turned 25." I answer.

"So you just had one then." Brie smiles.

"That I did." I smirk.

"What did you do?" Celeste asks.

"Just a night out in Hollywood with some of girlfriends nothing too big." I answer.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Nicole asks.

"What's with all the 20 questions?" I joke. "No I don't have a boyfriend, bit of drama in the boy department." I answer.

"What happened?" Nattie asks.

"Let's just say, my history with guys isn't good." I respond.

"So tell us about your childhood." Nikki's asks.

"I dont really like talking about it but my dad died when I was 14, when he died it all went down hill, my mother turned to alcohol, expected me to do everything for her, then I left and moved out at 16 and when I had enough money I moved to Tampa and started more training." I tell the divas my story.

"You must have seen some hard stuff?" Alicia asks.

"I did, I'm not proud of what I did, but I've moved forward and I am better then ever." I admit.

"Where's your mom now?" Brie asks.

"Well, when I left home, I called in time to time, but whenever I did she was still drunk all the time, so I stopped calling her. Then three years ago I fully stopped talking to her, and when I arrived here, I told her I made it, she seemed better but I won't know until I see it in person." I say.

"Where does she live?" April asks.

"She lives in Miami now, she's been sober for 15 months." I add.

"Good for her." Brie says.

I smile. "Anyway enough about me, what about you girls." I say changing the subject.

* * *

After several hours of drinks Nicole, Alicia and I hit the dance floor. "I haven't had a night out like this in ages." I confess to the two girls with me.

"What do JoJo and Eva do?" Nicole asks.

"Well JoJo is only 19 so she can't really do anything, as for Eva, apparently she doesn't drink." I inform them.

"And you drink?" Nicole smirks.

"I like to have a few drinks yes." I confess.

They laugh "good to know. Brie has a mode." Nicole says.

"What kind of mode?" I ask curiously.

"Brie mode." She says.

"And what is Brie mode?" I ask curious again.

"Beyond drunk and she becomes so much more fun." Nikki jokes, "Brian doesn't like it much." Nicole adds.

"Well I will definitely have to see that soon." I say loudly.

"Well your coming to Nattie's bachelorette weekend right?" Nicole asks.

I nod "she told us about it, can't wait." I shout over the music.

We make our way back over to the table. I feel the effects of the drinks. "More drinks?" I suggest.

"I like you." April speaks out.

"Thank you, I like to have fun once in a while, let my hair down." I confess.

"Good, because being on the road all the time gets tiring and we need more party animals." Nicole says.

"Glad to be one." I joke as Nicole and April follow me to the bar.

I walk over but bump into a large chest. "I'm sorry." I say loudly.

"Ah, no worries." Says a familiar masculine voice.

I look up it's Randy. "Oh Randy hi." I say with a shy and embarrassed smile.

"Saw you out there tonight." He tells me.

"You did?" I ask shocked.

"Yep, got some attitude." He says.

"Then don't get on my bad side." I joke and poke him.

"Have a good night." He says and passes me.

"Okay what was that?" Nicole asks me.

"What was what?" I ask innocently.

"That with Randy, you two were so flirting with each other." Nicole asks.

"Oh, no we weren't. I've only seen him like three times." I tell her.

"Well it looked a little friendly" April adds.

"It was nothing, anyway he's married." I say.

"No he isn't." Nicole responds.

"What?" I ask confused.

"He just got divorced, around the same time as John, accept, he isn't seeing anyone so not many people know." Nicole confesses.

"Even if he is single, that was hardly flirting." I say looking away.

"It was and he likes you." April confesses.

"Ok that's enough he does not, he's like one of the biggest stars in WWE he wont fall for me." I say but they just smile. "Okay, drop it now." I say louder and they put there hands up in surrender.

"Whatever." April says and we order our drinks.

* * *

After our night out, we make our way to the bus with our luggage already on and head for the next venue which is mainevent. I see familiar figures on the bus. "So Serena, I hear you have your first match tomorrow." Cody says to the group of people on the bus.

"That's true." I answer.

"Excited? Nervous?" he asks.

"Bit of both." I answer staring at my phone.

"I'm sure you will kick some ass." Cody responds and I smile. Arriving at our hotel I am roomed with April and Celeste.

"So this is our room." April announces putting the key in the door.

"Good, because I need to sleep." I confess.

"I think we all do, we all had a little too much to drink." Celeste adds.

"Who wants the bathroom first?" I ask them.

"Newbie first." April jokes.

"Haha, so funnt, I'll be quick." I say grabbing some grey sweats and a singlet.

A couple minutes later with freshly brushed teeth and hair pulled back I roll into one of the queen beds. "You can have the bed to yourself too." April says.

"You sure?" I ask them.

"Yeah, we can rotate, because your our new traveling buddy." Celeste says.

"Oh yay, but I'll miss JoJo and Eva." I confess.

"You will see them all the time." April says.

I smile "yeah I guess your right. Night." I say crawling under the sheets and laying down.

"You'll smash it here." April says.

"Coming from you that means a lot." I answer and close my eyes.

* * *

The next morning I am woken by someone jumping on me "time to get up." The mean person says.

I slowly open my eyes and see April on top of me. "oh, no five more minutes." I say pulling the pillow over my face. April rips it away, sorrow, car is picking us up in half an hour, be quick. I sigh and sit up and feel my head and slowly make my way for the shower. About half an hour later, I am dressed nicely in leggings, ankle boots, a pink blouse and my hair pulled into a neat bun and my sunnies covering my eyes.

"Ready." I say grabbing my luggage.

"Oh, we are staying here tonight, as well, leave your suitcase, just bring you're wrestling stuff and a carry on." Celeste tells me.

"Thanks for the tip." I say dumping my back and picking out a blue wrestling outfit.

"Blue, hmm, I like it." April says.

"Good, cause so do I." I confess and they laugh and we leave.

We meet the others in the lobby and make our way for the bus. "Ready for today?" Aksana asks me on the bus.

"Yes." I say hesitantly.

"Don't worry I'll go easy." She jokes.

"Don't hold back." I joke back and we all laugh.

Arriving at the stadium we pile into our dressing room and get our schedule. My match is the fourth match. So I begin to unpack my things and make my way for rehearsal and practice. I go over my moves with Aksana and meet with the tech team about my music that has been made. After rehearsals we head for hair and make-up, well the divas that are in a match tonight.

I notice Amy setting her stuff up. "Hey girl." She says as I take a seat.

"Hi." I say with my coffee.

"Excited?" she asks me.

"Yes." I answer and sip my coffee as she puts my hair in curlers. Once they are all in she works on my make up and I go and get my clothes on. I am wearing similar to my first night but it's blue instead of pink. I get Sandra to stick me in and so up any loose seems and I am ready to go.

Mainevent started an hour ago, so my match is on next. Nattie and I are called to the gorilla.

"Kick some ass." April says as I walk by ready to walk out.

"I will." I say and blow all the divas a kiss before I hear my music start to play.

"Just take a breath then walk out." Nattie says and I do just that.

_My music hits 'It's my party' by Jessie J (But not the lyrics just the music) comes on and the crowd erupts as I walk out with Natalya. "This contest is scheduled for one fall, introducing first being accompanied by Natalya making her in ring debut from Seattle, Washington State, Sarah." Lillian announces as I walk out and a huge applause comes up._

_Natalya and I make their way down the ramp and enter the ring, as I go through the ropes and whip my hair and give the crowd a smile. __"So Miz, this is Sarah's first match." Josh says._

_"Yes, I heard, she came out with Natalya last night on raw, and had a conflict with Aksana, let's see what happened." Miz says as the titatron reveals what happened._

_My music cuts off after the preview and Aksana slow music comes on "and her aponent Aksana." Lillian says and leaves the ring._

_The referee rings for the bell and I circle Aksana. Aksana makes the first move with locking me up and pushing me into the corner. She get's counted for four but is told to back away, that's when I make my first move. I kick her in the stomach making her hunch over. I then punch her to the other side of the corner. I then put my foot to her throat and get counted for four and kick her again._

_Aksana recovers quickly and goes to knock my down but I duck and reverse it into a drop kick._

_"Nice drop kick by Sarah." Miz comments._

_"She's good." Josh says._

_"Come on Sarah." Natalya says and I use her cheer as more power. __I place Aksana in a head lock and keep her down, but she fights back and elbows me in the face making me release her giving her the chance to kick me and cover me._

_"1, 2." The ref beats but I kick out._

_"And a kick out by Sarah." Miz says._

_Natalya then bangs on the apron "come on Sarah." And gets a beat going, which I use really effective as Aksana has me in a head lock and she kicks me. She runs the rope but I side step and kick her in the head._

_"oh." Says the crowd._

_I quickly cover her for a two count. I pick up Aksana throwing her into a corner and run at her and collide with her. I do it a second time and it gives me the perfect opportunity for my finisher._

_Aksana stumbles towards me. I kick her in the stomach so she buddles over. I put her head under my arm fling her up and plant her face first into the mat. _

_"And lock at the strength of Sarah." Josh announces._

_"She calls this the kiss of death." Miz adds._

_"That's one of her finishers." Josh says._

_I cover her and pull her leg the ref counts "1, 2 and 3." And rings the bell._

_I won. I won my first match. I scream with excitement as the ref raises my hand and Natalya comes in the ring and raises my hand a second time as I stand on the middle rope and raise a hand in the air and appreciate the crowd. __I get out of the ring and walk up the ramp._

* * *

As soon as I get through the curtain I scream with excitement and Brie and Nicole hug me. "You were amazing." They say in unison.

"Really?" I ask them.

"You were amazing." Nicole confirms.

"Thanks." I say with a huge smile.

Mark then comes over to me "great match, looked like you enjoyed yourself."

"I did." I answer with a smile.

"Well keep it up, you're doing really well." Mark says and goes off.

"How do you feel?" Nattie asks me.

"Like I was born to do this, and I can't wait for my next one." I answer.

"Come on let's go find the ladies." Nattie says with her arm in mine.

As soon as I hit the divas locker room I am bombarded with bodies and hugs and questions. "You were great." Alicia says coming in.

"Thanks foxy." I thank.

"You were a natural out there." Celeste says.

"I can't wait for my next one." I confess.

"It's only upwards from here." April says and I get my things. Leaving the venue that night we go back to the hotel and I run into Eva and JoJo.

"Hey well done on your first match." JoJo says.

"Thanks girl, what you do today?" I ask them.

"Just hung out the with everyone." Eva answers.

"So your audition is next week, you prepared?" I ask her.

"Yes." She says.

"Well I'm heading to my room." I tell them.

"Who you traveling with?" JoJo asks.

"Oh, just April and Celeste this week but will probably change next week." I answer.

"Have a good night then." JoJo says running after Eva.

I nod and go to my room. I hear my phone ring it's from an unknown number. _Great match tonight, you will definitely be a future champion one day. Randy. _The text says.

How did he get my number? I wonder. I quickly reply. _Thanks, and how did you get my number? _I ask.

_It helps being friends with the COO. _Randy replies.

_Well that's not creepy or anything. _I joke.

_You love it. _He replies.

_You wish. _I respond

_Anyway well done and I'll speak to you soon. _I smile at the phone and leave it on the night stand.

After my shower April and Celeste come back to the room. "How was your diner" I ask them.

"Very fulfilling." April responds.

"Well I am buggered, good night." I say to them going into one of the rooms.

"Night." I hear them say at the same time.


	7. Chapter 7

**This is the next chapter enjoy. Please read/follow/review/fav.**

**Anna**

* * *

The next week flew by after my wrestling debut and we are now travelling to Dallas, Texas. My next match is on Monday against the Bella's with Nattie as my partner. And I am excited to have a match with the Bella's for real this time. Arriving at our next hotel I unpack my luggage in April and Celeste's room. We quickly make our way for the venue and prepare ourselves for the show. We start with warming up in the ring, working on moves and strategy with Bill. We then go into scripts, well not me but the others do and then we prepare for the actual show in getting ready. Walking into the locker room I see familiar faces. "Hi ladies." I say to the divas.

"Hey, Serena." Many say in unison.

I put my stuff away and Brie and Nicole come over. "Hey girls." I say giving them a hug and kiss.

"Hey, you ready for the match?" Nicole asks smiling.

"I am in deed. Let the best woman win." I joke.

"Noted." Brie finishes.

"Any plans for the week?" I ask the twins.

"We are actually doing a life swap, Brie and Brian are coming to stay with us in Tampa, then we are going to go to Aberdeen where Brian grew up." Nicole explains.

"Sounds like an interesting weekend." I reply.

"I'm just a little worried about the bugs and stuff thought." Nicole adds.

"Typical Cali girl, I get it, I hate bugs and insects, don't ever take me camping." I joke and they laugh.

Nattie comes into the locker room. "Morning ladies." she announces.

"Hey Nattie, you look great as always." I compliment.

"Thanks, as do you, ready to kill some Bella but?" she jokes and the twins give her an evil eye then laugh.

"Born ready girl." I reply.

"So what is your ring gear tonight?" Nattie asks.

"I'm not sure, Sandra is making me more outfits, but I cannot wait to find out." I say excitedly.

"Good, because your gear is hot, have you seen the men in the crowd drooling?" Nicole asks.

"Ah, thanks and no I haven't." I reply as the girls laugh and we make our way to hair and make up to get ready.

* * *

At hair and make-up, Trinity and Ariane come over to me followed by JoJo. "Hey JoJo." I greet her.

"Hey did you hear that Eva is auditioning to be Fandango's dance partner?" JoJo asks me."

"I heard, I didn't know she could dance." I reply.

"Yeah neither can I because she can't." JoJo whispers.

"What? then why is she auditioning?" I ask louder.

"She wants to be noticed, get tv time." JoJo explains.

I then look at the others who are having their own conversation. "When is her audition?" I ask her.

"Like now." JoJo answers.

"This could get her fired." I exclaim.

"I know that." JoJo assures.

"Hey girls, Eva's about to audition want to check it out?" Ariane suggests.

"Why not." Nattie says agreeing and we all leave to go to the front to check out the audition. We arrive at the front and see the stage getting set up and then camera crew filming as well as Mark and Jane out the front. Fandango's music starts to play and he comes out, then Eva comes out dressed in a black and sliver sparkle ball gown dress.

She doesn't even dance and is doing horrible. "Omg." Nattie exclaims.

"She can't dance." Nicole comments.

"No she can't." JoJo says agreeing.

"Then why is she auditioning?" Trinity asks.

"Because she wanted to get noticed and got jealous when I was out in the ring." I tell the group.

"Well this is the wrong way to get noticed, Jane is pissed." Ariane comments.

"This is not good." Nattie agrees.

* * *

After the whole debacle with Eva and her lying we make our way back to hair and make-up. Amy my make up artist as usual does an amazing job with everything and I go to get my gear. "Hi Sandra." I greet her with a happy smile and rub my hands together. "What amazing outfit do you have for me?" I ask eagerly.

"Here." she says getting my outfit she has finished stitching with jewels. It's similar to my other ones but is green.

"The green is so cool, it's so nice, I love it." I say taking it and looking at it.

"Go on try it on." Sandra orders which I obey to.

"What do you think?" I ask coming out of the change room minutes later.

"It's perfect." Sandra says with a smile. "Let me tape you in, then you can go redo make up." Sandra finishes and I nod as she tapes me in tightly, making sure everything is secure. After I am ready we wait 2 hours before we are given the 15 minutes heads up to head for the gorilla.

"Bella Twins, Natalya and Sarah your up in 15." A crew member announces.

We walk to the gorilla and I pump into Randy again. "Hey." I say a little to loud.

"Good luck out there." He says and then winks and walks off.

"Thanks." I say waving and turn to see a confused Nattie staring at me.

"When have you and Randy started talking?" Nattie asks me

"Since the morning of Wrestlemania." I answer softly. "And we keep bumping into one another." I add.

"Okay get over the giddy crush and into character we are on." Nattie orders and I salute her which she glares at.

"Fine sorry." I say and she laughs.

"Come on." Nattie orders again and we meet with the Bella's.

"Let the best woman win." Brie says.

"It will be us." I say and they laugh. "We'll see." Nicole replies as their music starts and we hear a mixed reaction from the crowd. "Natalya you're up next." Says a stage hand. I take a deep breath as I watch Nattie walk through the curtain.

_I hear my music and the crowd cheers. "And her partner from Seattle, Washington State, Sarah." Justin announces as I make my way down the ramp running and clapping hands on the way down. I make my way for the top rope on the corner and turn to face the crowd. "This is Sarah's second match, she won her first match last week." King announces._

_"She's not just a beauty King she can fight too. I saw the match she has some killer moves" JBL adds._

_I make my way for Natalya's corner and we come up with a game plan. "You start." I tell Natalya and climb back through the ropes on the outside._

_"To start off the match is Natalya and Brie." Cole announces._

_The two spare off for several minutes it's back and forth. Then suddenly, Brie gets the upper hand and manoeuvres Natalya in the corner where Nikki is. Nikki gets tagged in and they trade positions. Nikki manhandles Natalya more by kicking in the stomach making Natalya hunch over, giving Nikki to put her into a arm lock._

_"And a arm lock by Nikki." Cole says._

_After a while I start to shout "come on Natalya, come on." I say clapping and getting the crowd moving to give her momentum. With my help Natalya gets out of the hold but gets knocked down again. Nikki runs the ropes but is about to close line her but Natalya ducks and runs the rope by hitting Nikki down to the mat, going for a cover. "1, 2." The ref counts but Nikki kicks out._

_They both get back up but they hit one another one at a time Natalya goes for the opportunity to give her a running close line but Nikki stops it by crashing into her making them both hit the floor hard._

_"That must of hurt, now is the time to tag in." JBL mentions._

_I stretch my handout for Natalya keeping my other on the rope. "Come on Natalya." I say as the crowd is with me._

_Nikki tags Brie in first but Natalya tags me in seconds later. I pounce into the ring with all my might and duck Brie's charging close line. As she turns around I give her a drop kick, and follow it by two more._

_"And three big dropkicks by Sarah." King says._

_I then go for the cover. "1, 2." And Brie kicks out._

_"And a kick out by Brie." Cole comments._

_"She's good." King adds._

_I focus on Brie getting up and doing a running bulldog and cover her again. __"1, 2." The ref says but Brie kicks out._

_"And another kick out by Brie," JBL says._

_I then make my way for the top rope and jump and land on her for another cover. "What a top rope dive." Cole shouts._

_I cover again, but it's another kick out. "Come on." I scream in anger. _

_I get back up and wait for Brie to get up I then have the perfect opportunity for my back stabber and I hit it correctly. __"And a back stabber by Sarah." Cole comments._

_"That must of hurt." King adds._

_I cover Brie with a "1, 2 and" but Nikki breaks it up by attacking me._

_Natalya does the save with a spinning close line. I then pull Brie up into my kiss of death stance. __"This is another finisher it's called the kiss of death." Cole mentions._

_I lift Brie up over my right shoulder and drop her face first onto the mat. "Ouch." King says._

_"This has got to be over." Cole adds._

_I cover Brie. "1, 2 and 3." The ref hits the third count and rings the bell. We won. I jump up in excitement and am greeted by a hug from Natalya._

_"Here are your winners the team of Natalya and Sarah." Justin announces as the crowd applauses and cheers. Natalya and I get up on the middle ropes and point to the crowd and wave._

* * *

Walking backstage I am congratulated on my win by several Superstars. I then run into Vince McMahon. "Serena right?" he asks me.

I reply shakily "yes sir." shaking his hand.

"You were great out their, you have a lot of talent and skill, you are going to make our divas division just a whole lot better." Vince tells me.

"Really, thank you so much, I am loving what I do, thank you." I say shaking his hand as he is about to leave.

"Keep up the good work." and he walks off.

"Did that just happen?" I ask in disbelief.

"Yes, and get used to it." Brie says from behind me. "Just wait until your fans come to recognise you." she adds.

"Great stuff out there girl." Nicole says.

"Thank you, it was fun, I feel a little bit of rivalry coming on." I say grinning.

"You never know what happens here, it might just happen." Brie says smiling.

We walk into the divas change room and I am greeted by well dones. "Great match ladies." Ariane says.

"Thanks girl." I reply as do Nattie and the twins.

Ariane then says to me. "You've got some attitude out there, I love it." she says grinning.

"Why thank you." I say flipping my hair and they all laugh as we hear a knock at the door. "Come in." We all say.

Jane then comes in "Hey ladies." she says.

"Great match out there ladies, everyone loved it." Jane says to us four. Jane then faces me "Stephanie wants you to see her." Jane tells me.

"Oh, really, ok, right now?" I ask confused.

"Yes." Jane says.

I stand up and follow her out. "Great job out there, you are really doing well, and the talent are loving it, as well as Vince." Jane says as we walk to Stephanie's office.

"Thank you Jane." I say smiling. "I just have so much fun out there, I can't wait for what will happen next." I add.

We eventually reach Steph's office and Jane knocks at the door. "Come in." a strong confident voice says.

Jane opens the door and I see Stephanie sitting on a lounge with paper work and on her phone. "Hi Jane, hi Serena, nice to see you again." she says as I shake her hand.

"Nice to see you again to." I reply.

"Please sit." she says and I do just that. "You are probably wondering why I asked you here, so I'm just going to out right tell you." Steph begins to say. "In a months or so you will eventually begin to to promo's and segments that will be apart of a storyline coming up. We don't know what it will be yet but it will be involving, the Shield, Randy Orton and you." Stephanie says.

"Wow. This sounds amazing." I say excitedly.

"I'm glad you are happy. We usually don't use new divas in their first few months but we feel that you are perfect for the role." Stephanie continues. "In about a month we will have a meeting with everyone involved and give you all the details of what the storyline will involve." Stephanie finishes.

"This is amazing, I would love to do it." I say still getting it stuck in my head.

"Well great, that's all I need for now, but it was great speaking to you again, and great match tonight Serena, you will make a great Diva's champion one day." Stephanie says.

I smile widely "thank you, that means so much and i won't let you down." I reply standing up shaking her hand. "Thank you again, bye." I say walking out of the room. As I exit the room I do a little happy dance and walk back to the diva's locker room.

* * *

Walking back into the locker room it's only the Total Diva's cast inside, filming. "Hey girl." Trinity says as I enter.

"Hey." i reply with a huge grin.

"What did Stephanie want to talk to you about?" Nattie asks.

"She told me that they want me for a future storyline in a couple months involving Randy and the Sheild." i say excitedly.

"Wow, that's huge news girl, well done." Nicole says hugging me.

"Thanks, I'm still a little shocked but I am so happy right now." I say grinning.

"And it looks like you get to spend more time with Randy." Nicole jokes. I glare at her and some of the girls laugh. "I'm just joking." Nicole says laughing.

"Whatever, it's only professional, besides he's like a huge Superstar here so he could never like me." I say to the girls.

"Fine whatever." Ariane says "now come on." she adds as I finish packing my stuff. We leave the venue and I travel with Eva and JoJo back to the hotel. We walk into the lobby and turn to face one another. "Breakfast tomorrow morning?" I suggest.

"Sure, would love to." JoJo answers.

"Yeah, it would be good to catch up." Eva adds.

"Great, well I will see you tomorrow morning, have a good night." I reply and they head for the elevators and I make my way for the hotel bar.

Taking a seat at the bar I order a cocktail and watch it being made. The bartender then finishes making it and places it in front of me. "You know people might start to think you may have a drinking problem." says a familiar voice.

"Really, now, well maybe I just like to have a drink now and then." I argue and then smirk.

He smiles back and sits down. "Good match tonight." he then compliments.

"Thank you." I say smiling.

"So i hear we are going to be working together soon." Randy says.

"True." I reply. "Do you have any idea what the storyline is?" i ask him.

He shakes his head. "No unfortunately not, we won't know until the meeting in a month or so." he replies.

"But it will be fun to work with you." i say.

"Likewise." he replies and I finish my drink and place the empty glass in front of me.

He laughs "want another one?" he asks me.

I turn to look at him. "Sure, why not." I reply and he orders me a drink.

A couple hours later I've had a few more drinks and have started to feel the affects of them. So Randy is walking me back to my room. "Thank you for walking me back to my room." I say tripping but he catches me. "Oh, god this is so embarrassing." I say hiding myself from him.

He laughs "It is not, I think it's cute." he responds.

"It's so not cute." I argue. "I have had one too many drinks and right now I am acting like a drunk teenager, it's so humiliaiting." i explain.

"It could be worse, I could be carrying you and you could be blurting things out." he argues.

I look up at him "yeah you are probably right." I reply and we both laugh. "Anyway I better get inside, April and Celeste are probably wondering where i am." i say pointing to my door.

"No problem, have a good sleep." he says turning around.

"Randy?" i say getting him to turn around "thank you." i say and he grins and turns back to the elevator and i step inside.

"Serena?" a voice further inside says. "Is that you?"

"Yeah it is, sorry I'm late." I say taking off my shoes but i have a huge smile on my face.

"I know that face, that's the I had drinks with someone face." Celeste comments.

I look away then look back "who was the lucky man?" April asks.

"None of your business, it was a fluke anyway." i answer.

"Was it Randy?" April asks me. I ignore the question but she knows the answer. "It so was, wasn't it. You like him." April expresses.

"Shush, keep it down." I shriek. "I don't like him, I don't." I argue.

"Sure you don't." April comments.

"Since when have you been hanging out with Randy?" Celeste asks curious and confused.

"We met at Wrestlemania, he gave me a few tips on what to have for breakfast and we just keep bumping into one another, and I work with him, so yeah, but then he got my number and has recently started texting me, and then just now he found me in the bar, so that's the timeline." I say sitting on Celeste's bed.

"He has your number?" April asks.

"Yeah, he got it from Paul." I reply.

"Props of being friends with the top guys then right." April comments and i nod my head in agreement.

"That's what I said, anyway I am beat, I am going to shower then head to bed." I tell the two divas.

"Ok, and what is your schedule like this week?" Celeste asks.

"Well, I am not wrestling any time this week but I am going anyway." I inform them.

"Good, you can come exploring with us when we aren't working, we leave tomorrow." April says.

"Okay, and where are we going next?" I ask.

"Cincinnati." Celeste responds.

"Cool, I will be ready to go at what time?" I ask.

"It's a long drive so 7." April answers.

"Oh god, well I will sleep in the car then and we can rotate driving." I respond.

"Sounds like a plan." Celeste agrees as I turn to go to the bathroom and my bed. "Oh and Serena, great match tonight." Celeste adds.

I turn to face them "thank you." and step into the bathroom.


	8. Chapter 8

Getting up the next morning I quickly tell JoJo and Eva that I won't make it for breakfast. April, Celeste and I make our way for Celeste's car and we hit the road. "So how are you like WWE So far?" Celeste asks from the driver seat.

"I love it, I feel welcome, and for once where I belong." I answer.

"Good on you, and the other divas respect you, you may be a newbie but you are deffinately a pro and deserve whatever you get in this company." April says.

I smile "thanks, and it's been fun rooming with you two." I add.

"Likewise." Celeste agrees and speeds up.

Two hours into the drive we stop for breakfast at a diner. "This is cute." I compliment.

"Yeah, we don't have long so eat quick." April orders.

"Yes mam." Celeste jokes as we sit at a booth. A waiter comes by and takes our orders after a few minutes. I ordered the waffles with iced tea. "Where does all that go?" April asks me.

"Oh trust me, it goes to the thighs." I say and they laugh.

"Yeah right your so skinny." April adds.

"Not compared to you. But I do love my body." I add and they laugh again.

"Modest much." Celeste adds.

I shrug "if you like what you got, own it right?" I ask them and the nod with agreement.

Back in the car after breakfast April is driving now. "So I heard Stephanie wanted to see you." April asks me as I am in the front now.

"Yeah, about a storyline coming up." I tell the girls.

"That's exciting, do you know who is involved?" Celeste asks.

"Um, The Shield, Randy and me." I say quietly.

"Randy really?" April asks eagerly.

"Yes." I reply. "And before you say anything else, it's only for work." I tell her.

"Okay." She says backing off. "So how has the Total Diva filimg been?" April asks.

"It was weird at first a camera in your face most of the day, not knowing when they will show up, but I am used to it now." I answer.

"What days do you film?" Celeste asks.

"Whenever Jane tells me they are coming, but most likely when we get to Cincinnati." I add. Eventually after our long car drive we check into the next hotel and make our way for our room. Our room is still three beds and two bathrooms, which is a bonus. "So what is your schedule like?" I ask the girls.

"Um, we don't have main event or superstars but Wednesday we tape for Smackdown. Want to hit the mall tomorrow?" April asks.

My head pops up at the word mall they both laugh "shopping, hell yeah." I say and unpack my things. "I have a question." I say to the two girls. "Does this traveling all the time get boring?" I ask.

"At first you love it but after a while you get over it, but that's the good thing about having a lot of divas you get time off. Also because if you don't have anything to do that week after raw, you get to go home and cool off a couple days." April explains.

I nod. "Thanks, but I just can't wait to go home and just relax." I say.

"I agree with you there." Celeste says.

"When do you get to go home?" April asks.

"Next week, as Raw is in Tampa next week which I am excited about and we will be filming a lot next week for total divas as well." I inform the girls.

"Get some rest and we will go for dinner after." Celeste says and I slump on my bed and shut my eyes.

At dinner we sit down at a restaurant that is a block away from our hotel. Some people notice us as we sit down. "You will get used to this." Celeste says.

"Yeah, hope so, how do you cope with it?" I ask them.

"You just do." April answers.

I shrug and look at the menu and order a salad. "So I hear you're going to Vegas for Nattie's bachelorette weekend?" April asks.

"Yeah I am, you going?" I ask.

"No we can't we have to work, we are having a storyline coming up, a feud." Celeste responds.

"Wow, can't wait to see that." I say as they both smile.

"But Nicole, Brie and the Funks are lovely so you will have a blast." April adds.

"Glad to know, so have you seen Brie mode?" I ask them.

They laugh "no but from stories I've heard she's hilarious." Celeste says.

"Well I will have to wait for Vegas then won't I." I respond. I then get a message from Nicole. _Hey girl, on Thursday we are catching up with everyone for brunch in Tampa, please come, nikki._

I reply _Will be there just tell me where and what time._

"Who was that?" April asks.

"Just Nicole, brunch on Thursday, I fly home Wednesday after Smackdown." I answer.

"Excited to have your own bed back?" Celeste asks.

"That and to do laundry." I joke. We eat our dinner and hurry off back to the hotel. "So where abouts in LA do you live?" April asks.

"On the beach, it's amazing." I answer.

"Do you live by yourself?" Celeste asks as we walk.

"Yes." I answer.

"Do you get lonely?" April asks.

"Sometimes, but I have some really great friends and they are over most of the time, but now that I am working here, I wont be home as much, but yeah sometimes I do." I answer.

"What was it like, leaving home at 16?" Celeste asks.

"It was hard, but I moved into a friends house, got a job, and then went on from there. I mean I did some stuff when I first left home but I look at myself now and think if I didn't do that I wouldn't be here right now." I explain.

"You are very brave." Celeste comments.

"Thanks." I respond as we enter our room.

"We will be able to go shopping in the morning." Celeste says. "Before we have to go into work."

"Sounds like a plan." I respond and get into my sweats.

* * *

The next day we venture off to the mall in the morning. "Ooh, lets go in there, I love this store." I say recognising one of the shops.

"There's some cute stuff in here." April comments.

"Dah." I joke and have a look around the racks grabbing things that look cute.

"We don't have much time so shop quickly." Celeste says.

"Ok." I say looking further into the racks. In the first store we each get a couple things and go into the next. After a couple hours of shopping we head off to Smackdown.

"Hey ladies." I say greeting JoJo and Eva backstage.

"Hey." They both say.

"How was your drive here?" I ask them.

"Long." JoJo answers.

"Same." I respond. "Who's having a match today?" I ask them.

"Not sure." Eva responds. "I've got to go, I'll be back." Eva says going off.

"Is Eva ok?" I ask JoJo.

She nods. "of course."

Backstage JoJo, Eva and I are watching the screens as Kaitlyn and Layla verse AJ and Alicia. "Wow, that was a good spear." I say as I watch Kailtyn spear AJ.

"Looked like it hurt." JoJo says agreeing.

"Wouldn't want to get hit by that." I joke and JoJo laughs.

"You excited to go home?" Eva asks me.

"Yeah, I can't wait to get some clean clothes." I answer.

"Same." Eva responds. After finishing filming we all go back to the hotel and Celeste drops me off at the airport.

"I'll see you on Monday." I tell her.

"See you, have a good rest of the week." She says waving.

Walking through the terminal I see people looking at me and pointing. As I am waiting at the back drop a little girl comes up to me. "Excuse me." She says.

I look down and see a beautiful little girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. "Hi sweetie." I say to her.

"Can I get an autograph?" she asks.

I smile. "Sure thing." I crouch down. "What's your name?" I ask her.

"Tiffany." She responds.

"Well Tiffany it's lovely to meet you." I say.

"I love you, your so pretty and good in the ring." She says.

"Thank you." I say finishing the signature. "There you go Tiffany." I say and she looks at her shirt and has a huge smile and runs off to her mom. I stand up and move further down the line and then think to myself, she knows me, she actually knew me, that was my first autograph and people are actually recognising me, it's finally gotten real.

I quickly tweet _just got asked for my autograph, it's starting to feel real now #onlythebegining. __  
_

I finally board the plane and take my seat. We eventually take off and are in the air. When we land 2 hours later it's late. I quickly turn my phone on to see people have favourited my tweet and retweeted. I have a few conversations from my friends one is from Nicole and Brie _SarahWWE you deserve it girl_. Another is from Nattie _SarahWWE it's a great feeling, and you will have many more._

I quickly respond _NicoleandBrie and NatbyNature thanks lovelies it was so nice, see you at brunch tomorrow with NaomieWWE, CameronWWE can't wait for the details of your week. xx_

I signal for a cab outside and get driven home. As I unlock my door of my apartment I flick on the lights. I smile and make my way inside. I open up the doors to the terrace and get some air inside. I place my luggage in my room and crash on the couch. Home.

* * *

Waking up the next day at 9 I quickly have a shower and get ready for brunch. I am wearing denim jeans, black ankle boots and a cream top. My hair is pinned into a bun and my make up is light. I look at myself quickly one last time, grab my car keys and wallet and head on out. I drive to the café that I am meeting the girls at. When I arrive I see Nattie sitting down. "Hey." I say waving.

"Hello." She says standing up to greet me.

"How was your flight last night?" she asks.

"Alright, I basically went to bed straight away when I got home." I say sitting down. "You look pretty." I say admiring her outfit.

"Thank you as you do as always." She responds.

I smile. A few minutes later "JoJo and Eva come over."

"Hey girls." Nattie says greeting them.

"Hey. You girls look great." Eva says.

"Thank you." We both say.

"Looks like you have been to the gym." Nattie comments of their attire.

"Yeah we did." JoJo laughs and sits next to me. The next to arrive is Ariane and Trinity. "Morning ladies." Trinity says coming over to my side.

"Hello, I love those shoes Ari." I say.

"Thanks girl there new." She responds as finally Nicole and Brie arrive. "The fun ones are here." Nicole jokes as she comes to the table.

"How's everyone's week been?" Brie asks.

"Good, slow." I respond "how was your few days away?" I ask them.

"Fun, we won in wood chopping." Nicole exclaims.

"Nice." I respond. "So everyone, I was thinking on Saturday I was going to have some friends over, I want you all to come." I ask them.

"Sounds like fun." Nicole comments.

"Trust me it will be, my parties are always fun." I brag.

"We will be the judge of that." Ariane chimes in.

"So you all going to come?" I ask the table.

"Why not." Brie says. "What time?"

"Like 8ish, you can bring your other half too if you want." I also say.

After brunch we say our goodbyes and head our separate ways.

* * *

The next day is Friday, so I begin to plan for my party. I invite my friends then the Total Divas. I then fumbled at Randy's name. should I invite him. I then ring Nicole for advice.

"Hello." She says picking up.

"Hey." I say.

"What's up?" she asks.

"I need some advice." I say.

"About?" Nicole asks.

"Are you alone?" I ask.

"Brie's with me." Nicole answers.

"Oh, good, then put it on speaker I will have two options." I say "so should I invite Randy?" I ask them.

I hear a gasp "you like him." Nicole jokes.

"I'm serious Nicole, should I or should I just wait." I ask.

"Maybe wait, you've only just met him." Brie says.

"Okay I wont invite him them, thank you." I say hanging up and head out to the shops where I by some alcohol, food, for a BBQ. After unpacking the groceries I get a message from Jane. _Hi Serena, hope you are having a good week, just telling you, you have a match on Monday night, with Naomi. _

I quickly reply _thanks for letting me know, I will see you Monday._

For the remainder of the day I relax at home watching TV. I get RSVP's from friends saying they are coming as well as the remaining divas who are coming. Looks like tomorrow is going to be a good night.

* * *

I wake up the next day at 9. I put on my workout clothes and head to the gym. I make my way for the studio where I will be attending a body pump class. I see familiar faces and make my way inside. After body pump I say goodbye and go to the weights. I do some squats, then some arm weights and I am finished. By the time I finished at the gym its 11:30 and I quickly pick up last minute things for tonight.

At 5 I start getting ready preparing food. My friend Ellie comes over and helps me. "Hey Ellie." I say greeting her.

"Hey hun, I've missed you, how is life in the WWE?" she asks.

"Amazing." I answer.

"You are missed around here though." Ellie adds.

"I miss you guys too, but we have a show on Monday, you are coming." I tell her.

"I will be there with the girls." Ellie responds. "So how is life on the road?" she asks.

"I'm tired a lot, but I wanted to do this so got to suck it up right?" I tell her.

"Yeah, and you've worked so hard, you've earned it. And it looks like someone is getting more famous to, you have so many more twitter followers now." She jokes.

"I know, but I'm glad people are noticing me." I add.

"Well I can't wait to meet everyone, are they nice?" she asks me.

"Yeah, I was worried at first but I showed them all who I was and they respected me, and now look where I am, I have one everyone of my matches so far." I explain.

"You wrestling Monday?" she asks.

I nod "yeah one of the girls that are coming." I respond. "Now come on help me get ready." I order.

At 7:30 the first fleet of friends arrive, they are all my friends that I met, when I first moved here. "Hey Serena." My friend Lisa greets me.

"Hey hun." I say hugging her.

"How's WWE?" she asks.

"Love it." I respond going to the next person "come in you know where everything is." I say.

"Hey girl." Says my best friend Anna.

"Hey you." I say and give her a big hug. Anna is my first friend I met here and we are very similar in personality. "How's travelling the world?" I ask her.

"Insane." She replies. "How's your work?" she asks.

"Love it, I'll tell you later." I say with a grin.

"You better." She says going further inside.

And my last friend at the door "Angela." I say hugging her.

"How you been?" she asks me.

"Very good." I reply. "Come in." I say and shut the door.

"So Serena, tell us everything about WWE." Anna asks eagerly.

"How about we make a toast first." I suggest grabbing a bottle of Champaign.

"I like the sound of that." Ellie says.

I pop the cork and pour some glasses. "To being home and having amazing friends." I say raising my glass and we all clink. "So WWE, is amazing, at first I was insanely nervous, I didn't know how I was going to be treated, or how it was going to work, but from day one I told people and showed them that I am here to do well but in my own time, and they all respected me." I begin to tell them. "Wrestlemania week was insane though seeing it all behind the scenes was a dream come true." I continue. "When I showed people how good I actually was they respected me even more and I even got compliments by Stephanie Mcmahon and Triple H." I add.

"Wow." Anna says, who is a huge WWE fan.

"I just found out I have a story line coming up soon." I add.

"That's great hun." Ellie says.

"So you are all coming on Monday night, I will give you VIP passes and show you around backstage." I inform them.

"Omg, you're the best." Anna says overwhelemed.

"But Anna, I know you are a fan, you have to act professionally, this is my job now ok." I tell her.

"I will be on my best behaviour." Anna says.

"Good luck with that." Angela jokes.

"Just someone keep a leash on her and she will be fine." I joke to and get a dirty look from Anna. "Love you." I say and she flips me off.

"So what time are your work mates coming?" Ellie asks.

"Shortly." I answer and we continue our conversation.


	9. Chapter 9

About half an hour later I heard the buzzer go off. I let them in and a few minutes later I hear a knock at the door. I open it and it's Ariane, Trinity and Jon her fiancé. "Hi." I say smiling to them all. "Come on in." I say opening the door wider.

"Your right on the beach this is so cool." Ariane comments stepping inside.

"Thanks you, I love it here. So there are drinks on the counter and outside, BBQ is warming up, food everywhere, please make your self comfortable." I inform them as I close the door and they follow me further down the hall.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet some of my work mates this is Ariane, Trinity and Jon, trinity's fiancé." I say to the group of girls on the lounge.

Anna immediately hops up. "Hi, I'm Anna." She says shaking their hands.

"Anna." I scold.

"It's fine, I'm Trinity." She says shaking Anna's hand.

"The black haired girl, is Ellie." I say pointing and they shake hands. "Anna you just met, we are basically the same, um Lisa, the other blonde, and Angela the brunette." I finish introducing everyone. They all make there way around and talk to everyone. "You have a great place." Trinity admires.

"Thank you, I love it here." I reply.

"How long have you lived here for?" Jon asks.

"Um, like nearly three years little less." I answer. "Are you guys hungry?" I ask the three of them.

"Starving." They all say at the same time.

"Well there are some snacks to eat before I cook the sausages." I tell them. "Please, sit down and have a drink and please enjoy your selves." I say ducking into the kitchen. About 15 minutes later the buzzer rings again. I let the people in and then another knock is heard at the door. It's Nicole, Brie and Brian. "Hey guys." I say hugging them.

"Hey, we brought you some wine." Nicole says handing me it.

"Oh, thank you. Come in." I say shutting the door.

"You have a beautiful place." Brian compliments.

"Thank you, please make yourself comfortable Trinity, Jon and Ariane are here." I tell them.

"Cool." They say admiring my the place more. They come into the lounge where my girlfriends are and introduce themselves then make there way out to the balcony.

"Would anyone like a drink?" I ask the people on the balcony.

"Yes please." Nicole says grinning.

"Come on." I say and she follows me back inside. "Should we open your wine you got me?" I ask.

She nods in enthusiasm. "Your place is so nice, and elegant." Nicole says again.

"Right now, it probably isn't but thank you." I say pouring the wine into two glasses.

"Cheers." She says and we clink glasses. "So who are your friends." Nicole asks.

"Girls." I say yelling into the lounge. "This is Nicole, Nicole, these are my girlfriends, Anna, Ellie, Angela and Lisa." I inform her pointing To the girls.

"Nice to meet you." Anna says. "I am a huge fan." She says.

"Well thank you." Nicole says and begins to have a conversation with the girls.

* * *

Another half hour later everyone else comes, Nattie came after Nicole and Brie, without TJ then finally JoJo and Eva arrive last. Everyone is talking and getting along rather well, and surprisingly, Anna is doing very well. I am out on the balcony cooking the meet. "How long have you lived here?" Brie asks me.

"Almost three years." I answer.

"Well you are so lucky" she says

"thanks I love it here, I had to work hard to afford this place and now I can and even more now." I inform them.

"So Serena, you here we have a match on Monday night?" Trinity informs me.

"I got the message from Jane, you ready to lose." I joke.

"Oh someone is cocky." She jokes.

"Very much so." I continue. "Okay, sausages are ready." I announce to everyone in the apartment and bring them inside. We all grab a plate and pile it up with food. And we all make our way to the lounge and table inside and out. "Does everyone have a drink, alcoholic or non alcoholic?" I ask the group. They all nod in unison "I just wanted to thank everyone for coming, I hope you have a good night and eat up." I say raising my glass and we all sit down to eat.

After dinner we all relax and talk, the first to leave is Ellie and Angela as they have work early in the morning. Lisa followed shortly after that. Ariane left after as well as Eva and JoJo, leaving Brie, Brian, Nicole, Anna and Trinity and Jon.

After a while of talking everyone else left but Anna as she was staying over. "It was great meeting you all." Anna says as they leave.

"You too, see you Monday." Trinity says to Anna.

"I'll talk to you soon and thanks for coming again." I say after and lead them out.

When everyone has left I sit down on the couch "I have never seen you this happy." Anna says.

"I'm living my dream job and I am in a great place now now." I tell her.

"I know and I'm proud of you." Anna says.

"Thank you, we should go to bed, a have a feeling I am going to be hungover in the morning." And we go into my room and sleep.

* * *

The next morning I wake up to find Anna in the kitchen. "I made eggs." She says.

"Thank you, how you feeling?" I ask her.

"Not to bad." She responds. "I'm excited about seeing you wrestle on Monday." She adds.

"Well I just better win now shouldn't I." I joke which she laughs at.

"So everyone seems lovely at work." Anna says.

"Yeah they are very welcoming especially Nattie and the twins, they were kind of my first friends here." I explain.

"Good. Anyway I got to jet, I will call you Monday morning to come get the tickets for the girls." She says.

"Okay, come by at like 8 please." I say and walk her out.

For the rest of the Saturday I stayed in the apartment cleaning and doing laundry. I got several messages from my girls at work saying thank you again. It felt good that they appreciated and respected me, it felt like I was a part of the family now.

* * *

Monday came quick enough and I quickly passed over the tickets for Anna. I headed to the gym to start my busy week. I met up with Nattie at the gym. "Morning." I say to her.

"How was the rest of your weekend?" she asks me.

"It was good, did a lot of laundry." I tell her and she laughs. "How's TJ (Tyson Kidd)?" I ask.

"Still on the couch." Nattie says.

"How's his knee?" I ask.

"Better but it's like ever since his injury we have no sex life." She says.

"Well you know what I think we should do, grab Nicole and go to a lingerie store and get you something sexy." I say.

"I don't know." She says concerned.

"Come on, just go try some stuff on then if you find something, buy it. I might even get something." I add.

"You don't have a guy to flaunt anything for." She remarks.

"I know, but I can still spoil myself with sexy underwear can't I." I say and she laughs.

"Spot me?" she asks.

"Sure." I reply and go behind her and spot her lift. "You good?" I ask as she is ready to start. She nods and begins to lift.

On the tenth she puts it back in place. "Switch?" she asks. I nod and we change positions. And I lift away.

"Wow your strong." Nattie exclaims.

"Thanks." I say sweating and sitting up.

"So how much can you lift?" she asks.

"My pb is 130 at the moment." I answer.

"Wow, not many girls can do that." She says.

"I know." I reply and we take turns again. After our workout, we get changed and we head for the arena. We meet up with the Bella's as we arrive.

"Hey girls." Brie says.

"Hey." I reply.

"Excited for your match?" Nicole asks.

I nod "Yes."

We pile into the change room and empty our stuff out into our lockers. We change into our training gear and head for the ring. We warm ourselves up and Trinity and I work on some stuff then we all make our way for hair and make up. After hair and make-up we see the arena start to pile in. a message from Anna says that they are inside and have ringside seats. She must be having a ball. Getting changed into my last made outfit for a while by Sandra. This one is a little different. It's a bit more showy but useable. It has a slit in the side of where my legs are on each side, but the bottoms are pink and I am wearing my wrestling boots. The top is a black drop top that has a black mid drift shirt that shows off my curves. Sandra sews me in and taps me in.

After I am ready Trinity, Ariane and I make our way for the Gorilla. We stretch then we just wait. After an hour we are called to get ready to go through the curtain. Trinity and Ariane are first as they do a dance. I hear their music play and slip into my character of Sarah.

_My music begins to play and I hear the crowd erupt. "An introducing her opponent from Seattle, Washington State, Sarah." Justin announces as I walk down the ramp and clap hands as I make my way for the ring. I get up on the apron and turn to the audience and wave then get inside the ring. I look out once more and see my friends in the front row and smile. Naomi and I then make our way and get ready for the match._

_"This is going to be a hell of a match." King says._

_"They both are athletic and powerful, let's see who will come out on top." Cole adds._

_"And the ref signals to start and this match has officially started." JBl then finishes._

_Naomi and I circle ourselves for a bit then she goes and kicks me making me hunch over. She flings me into a corner but before she can close line I move out of the way. I then roll her up._

_"And a roll up by Sarah." Cole announces. _

_"1 and a kick out by Naomi." JBL adds._

_We circle one another again and we lock up. I get the upper hand and kick her. I then work on her arm twisting it, and rolling and twisting it. Naomi fights out of it but I kick her. I run the ropes and close line her and go for the cover._

_"1, 2." Ref counts but Naomi kicks out and Cameron cheers her._

_I get up and pull her with me. I turn it into a back break and cover her again but she kicks out._

_"And another kick out by Naomi. Wow, Sarah is really dominating the first half of the match." Cole says._

_I get up and climb to the top rope but Naomi comes up and climbs it as well. She punches me, and I punch back, she punches me again, and I punch back as we climb the rope. She then goes to flip me over but I hold onto the rope. She punches me and I stumble. This gives Naomi the upperhand. She then lifts me and I fall back first onto the mat. But Naomi gets hit to._

_"And what a move by Naomi, but did that hurt Naomi more then Sarah." JBL announces as Naomi crawls over to me. __She covers me "1, 2." But I kick out._

_"And a kick out by Sarah." Cole announces._

_I roll over and get up holding my back. Naomi makes her way to the other side, I see this as a perfect opportunity for my back stabber. I get another gust of wind and run full speed jump on Naomi's back and delvier my back stabber._

_"And Sarah hit's her back stabber." Cole says._

_I cover Naomi "1, 2, and" a kick out._

_"Omg, a kick out by Naomi, I thought the match was over." King exclaims._

_I sit up in anger "What." I say to the ref and he signals two. __I nod and I pull Naomi into the centre of the ring and put her into my submission. I grab both her arms and put them behind her back. I kneel on her spine and pull back._

_"Oh and this looks like a submission move." Cole says._

_"It looks painful." King adds._

_"The pressure on the spine and the arms behind the back, that's got to hurt." JBL adds._

_Naomi is dead centre in the ring and she isn't moving. I put more pressure and she then begins to tap. "And Naomi taps out." Cole finishes._

_The ref signals the bell "and your winner by submission Sarah." Justin announces and I jump in excitement as the referee raises my hand. I run out of the ring and hug my girlfriends. And clap hands with the fans around them._

_"So far, Sarah is undefeated no one has beat her yet, she could be in the running for divas champion." King announces._

_"You never know." JBL adds. "But what a match." JBL exclaims._

* * *

I walk back through the curtains and am congratulated by a bunch of Superstars. "Good work out there." I hear Jimmy and Jey say.

I smile "Thank you."

Trinity comes back inside "great match out there girl, that was killer." She says hugging me as I feel the pressure of our fall.

"But that flip on the top rope that did some stuff." I say and she laughs.

"Well great work." She says again and we walk into the divas room. A bunch of cheers is heard and we are scooped into hugs as we walk into the locker room. "Great match ladies." Brie says.

We thank everyone and Jane comes in. "Great match ladies." Jane tells Trinity and I. "Keep up the good work Serena and you could be in the chance of a title shot."

"What already?" I ask.

"Yeah, everyone here agrees you would make a great champion." Jane continues.

"Well thank you." I say.

"Can you come out here for a sec." Jane asks.

"Sure." And I get up to speak to her.

"I didn't want to say this in front of everyone but we were thinking not this coming paper view which is extreme rules that you could have a title match, it might be a triple threat but we will see." Jane tells me.

"No way, omg that's amazing." I say.

"We will keep you updated though, but because of the storyline with AJ and Kaitlyn we think adding a third to it would make it even better." Jane adds.

"Well just let me know, I am appreciative of any match I am given." I tell her and she smiles and leaves.

I walk back inside "what she want?" they all ask.

"I might be in for a title shot, not this coming paper view but next." I say excitedly.

"Great work, that's so good." Brie says.

"But they will tell me if, but right now, they are happy with everything that is happening." I add.

"Well we are so happy for you." Ariane says.

"I feel bad though because you guys have been hear and I am like giving away your spotlight." I say.

"If anything you are bring us more, if we continue to fight you it's more ring time for us, and if you get a title shot and win, it could mean even more for us, as it will create many storylines." Nattie says.

"You aren't mad?" I ask.

"I mean we are a little upset but you have worked so hard, you deserve it." Nicole says.

"Thanks, but if you ever feel like I am taking away your thunder please tell me." I tell them.

"We will, but right now, we love your thunder because we have had these amazing matches." Brie says.

"Well in that case, who should I verse next." I joke and they all laugh.

* * *

After the show I meet up with my friends and show them backstage. I introduce them to some of the superstars and they are having a blast.

"So where are you heading now?" Anna asks me.

"Philly." I inform them.

"Cool, well we have to go but we will miss you." Ellie says.

"I'll miss you girls too." I say hugging them all.

They leave shortly after and I head back for the change room. I am traveling with JoJo and Eva again because they want me to hang more with them to show them the ropes more. "Ready?" I ask them, as they are driving with me.

"Yes." They say.

"Ok."

And we head for the exit "Serena." I hear Mark calling me.

"Hi." I say turning to face him.

"Just reminding you, you have a match tomorrow for mainevent and then another on Smackdown." He reminds me.

"I remember back thank you for reminding me, I will see you in Philly." I say to him and we leave.

We hit the road shortly after and drive to the next place. We drive the long trip to Philly and we are exhausted. We check into the hotel and go straight to bed.

* * *

The next morning I wake up early as I have to get to Mainevent, where I am versing Layla. Arriving at the arena I meet up with everyone in the locker room and Layla and I work on our moves we will work on. Making my way for hair and make-up I am feeling exhausted but I eat a energy bar and then go and get changed. I am wearing the same outfit as I did yesterday.

"Ready?" Layla asks.

I nod "good luck." I yell as she goes through the curtain.

_I hear my music hit and the crowd erupt and it's time to play dirty. I run down the ramp and clap fans hands. "And her opponent from Seattle, Washington State, Sarah." Lillian announces. I get up on the apron and wave out to the crowd and get into the ring. _

_The ref rings the bell and Layla and I circle one another. I gain the first momentum and lock up with her. I push her into a corner and the ref forces us apart but when I move my hands up Layla does a cheap shot and kicks me in the stomach and starts hitting on me. She then turns it into a back breaker. But I kick out at 1. I quickly get up and do a drop kick. I get up again and give her another one and follow it with a third one. I then bring her and put her into a sleeper hold to weaken her. I then go into the kiss of death. _

_"And she's putting her into position for the kiss of death." Josh announces._

_"This has been a quick match." Miz says._

_I pull her and lift her up over my shoulder then fling her and slam her face first. I pull her leg up and cover her._

_"1, 2 and 3. Ring the bell." The ref says and I stand up in victory._

_"Here is your winner Sarah." Lillian announces and I go to the middle rope and wave at the crowd._

* * *

Finishing work that night I pile into my shared hotel room with Eva and JoJo. "Hey did you win?" JoJo asks me.

"Yes, I did." I answer.

"Guess what?" Eva says.

"What?" I ask.

"I get to shoot a spread for maxim." Eva says.

"Wow, that's really cool." I say hugging her.

"When did you find out?" I ask.

"Just today, I am so excited." Eva answers.

I smile at her. I truly am happy for her but if she wants to go and be a model be my guest but I wrestle so I don't really mind if she shoots a magazine cover. I say to myself as I tell them about my day.


	10. Chapter 10

Friday came soon enough and it was time for Smackdown. Tonight I am in a six man tag match with The Bella's and me versus Alicia, Aksana and Rosa. I'm excited to team with Nicole and Brie it will be different and fun. Arriving at the venue we pile inside the entrance. "Hey team mate." Nicole jokes.

"And what a great team it is." I amuse.

"Damn right." Brie confirms.

We walk into the locker room, we unpack our things and make our way for rehearsal. Before we go on, we have a little promo with Aksana, Alicia and Rosa before we go on. "So your first promo you worried?" Brie asks.

"Well I haven't actually spoken, but with practice I will get used to it eventually and I will be amazing for my story line." I tell them.

"Don't worry the director will tell you what to do." Nicole adds.

We make our way for wardrobe. We are going to colour coordinate so the Bella's are wearing blue gear and I am wearing my blue gear. "Hey Foxy." I say making my way for the make up table.

"Hey girl, here your teaming with the Bella's." She says.

"Heard right, I'm excited to fight you." I say grinning.

"Me too." She responds.

After I am finished with hair and make up I go and get changed. Nattie comes into the locker room "cute outfits ladies." She compliments.

"Thought it be cool to colour coordinate." Brie says.

We hear a knock at the door and Brie opens it "we need Brie, Nikki and Sarah for your segment." Says a stage hand.

"Coming." Brie says and we walk out.

We meet our director and camera man where Aksana, Alicia and Rosa are already there. "Okay so this is how it will go." The director begins to say. "The Bella's and Sarah are going to be discussing their match, then you three come up to them and belittle them, talk smack and say that you are going to win the match." The director adds.

He then points to me "then you are going to come in and say when was the last time one of you won a match, yeah not recently. Say that you can talk all you want but we are going to show the action and it will be us raising our hands in victory." He explains.

"Sounds simple." Nicole says.

I nod in agreement. "We have about ten minutes before we have the segment, we only have one shot, it's live so just go with it and don't look at the camera." He finishes.

Nicole, Brie and I get into position and we have the ten second countdown.

_3, 2, 1. _

_"__Hey Sarah, I can't wait to for Brie and I to team up with you." Nikki says._

_"__Me too, with all our strengths in one team we will be unbeatable." I respond._

_"__And we've watched your matches, you are great, we are going to kick some but." Brie adds._

_"__Yeah we are." I add and we hear a voice come in._

_"__If it isn't the Bella Twins and plastic Barbie." Alicia says as Aksana and Rosa come into view.._

_Brie, Nikki and I give them evil glares. "Excuse us." Brie declares._

_"__You heard us, we are just here to wish you all good luck, because you are going to need it, as we will be beating you're asses in that ring." Aksana says._

_I begin to yawn of boredom. "I'm sorry were you talking, i got a bit tired, listen you can talk as much smack as you like, but the reality is, we are the ones that are going to be beating you tonight, and that's a fact, when was the last time you won a match ladies?" I ask as Nikki and Brie laugh at my comment._

_"__You really are losers." Nikki adds and we all put the loser sign on our foreheads. _

_"__Good luck out there." I finish and we go off camera in the opposite direction._

_The light goes out "and cut." _

"Great job ladies." The director yells.

"You were amazing at improve." Nicole compliments.

"Thank you, it felt so bitchy I loved it." I say grinning.

Jane and Mark come over "great promo guys, now head out to the gorilla your on next." Mark says and we head off to the entrance.

Rosa is first to go down the ramp, followed by Alicia and lastly Aksana. It is now time for my tag team.

"Bella's first the Sarah," a crew member tells us.

We nod and get ready to go through.

"See you down there." Brie says and their music hits and they go through the curtain.

_My music starts and I walk out to a huge applause "and their partner from Seattle, Washington State, Sarah." Lillian announces._

_I walk down the ramp and clap hands and make my way for the apron. I stand up and turn to the crowd and wave and blow kisses. I meet up with Nikki and Nicole and make our way for our corner._

_"__Another diva's match up." Cole says._

_"__Six diva tag team should be interesting to see how Brie and Nikki teaming with Sarah." JBL adds._

_Brie, Nikki and I talk strategy. "I'll go first." I tell them and they nod and climb out onto the outside of the ropes._

_"__Starting of the match is Sarah and Alicia." Cole starts._

_"__These two haven't fought yet so this should be interesting." JBL reminds._

_Alicia and I lock up and she gains the upper hand and pushes me into the corner. She gets counted for four and starts kicking me. The referee has to drag her back. As she comes back for more, she speeds up but I am to quick and give her an elbow._

_"__And a elbow to the face by Sarah." Cole announces._

_With the distraction I run and give her a running bulldog. And cover I cover her. "1, 2." But she kicks out and tries to get to her corner. I work on her arm and put it behind her back. She begins to stand and starts to elbow me in the stomach which I release her. She goes for the robes and goes to close line me but I duck and she goes the other side of rope but I gain momentum and catch her and throw her down._

_"__Did you just see that, she lifted her and threw her down." Cole says in shock._

_"__She's strong." JBL adds._

_I cover Alicia but she kicks out. I need to rest so I bring her over to the corner and tag in Brie._

_"__And Brie gets tagged in." JBL says._

_I kick Alicia then climb out of the ring. Brie then starts to kick her as she is down. She tries to crawl but Brie pulls her back and gets her into a neck lock._

_"__Let's go Brie." Nikki and I cheer Brie._

_Alicia finds her feet and pushes Brie away Brie, runs the rope but gets hit down by Alicia and falls. Alicia up now tags in Aksana, who then covers Brie, but she kicks out at 1. __"__And a kick out by Brie." Cole says._

_"__Come on Brie." I yell and start to clap as she is caught in a neck lock. __Nikki and I start to clap and get the crowd going. With the momentum from the crowd Brie gets to her feet and starts elbowing Aksana and drop kicks her and drop kicks her again. Brie then goes to the top rope and lands on Aksana. She covers her._

_"__1, 2" but she kicks out. Brie gets angry and starts stomping on Aksana. __"__Come on Brie." Nikki yells and Brie tags in Nikki._

_Nikki comes in and starts to manhandle Aksana, she drop kicks her as Aksana gets to her feet. Nikki then runs the ropes and does a running bulldog. She goes for the cover "1, 2 but Alicia makes the save and Brie takes down Alicia with a face buster, but Rosa attacks her from behind. _

_I run in the ropes and close line Rosa. __"__And Sarah takes down Rosa." Cole yells._

_"__That must of hurt." JBL adds._

_I then make my way back to the corner as Rosa rolls out of the ring. Nikki then sees me and tags me in and slowly makes her way out. I run into the ring. And pick up Aksana. I give her a back breaker and cover her. "1, 2." But she kicks out. I yell in aggression and get her ready for the kiss of death. I lift her up over my shoulder and fling her face first into the mat. "And Sarah delivers the kiss of death. This match is over." Cole adds._

_I cover Aksana and put all my wait into it. "1, 2 and 3. Ring the bell." The ref says as Aksana rolls out of the ring and Brie and Nikki raise my hand. We group hug then we go to the ropes. Brie and Nikki on two and me in the middle and we point to the crowd._

_"__What a match and another win for Sarah, she is deffinately a powerhouse." JBL says._

_We walk back up the ramp clapping fans and go behind the curtain._

* * *

Backstage we hug one another. "That move you did picking her up and throwing her down. Wow." Nicole says.

"Thanks." I say and we hug again.

John, then comes over and embraces Nicole "great match out there, and you did really well Serena." He tells me.

"Thank you." I say smiling as Brie and I let them have a moment alone. "That was so good, we were bad ass." I comment.

"Beginning of a beautiful friendship." Brie jokes and we make our way back to our change rooms.

Walking back I bump into some one. "Sorry." I say and look up. And of course it's Randy.

"Gotta stop meeting like this." He jokes.

"Yeah it's starting to get a little freaky." I joke.

He laughs "great match tonight ladies." He says.

"Thanks Randy." Brie replies.

"Thanks." I say "You on tonight?" I ask.

"Yeah on soon, will you be watching?" he smirks.

"Maybe." I grin and turn around and walk away.

"Okay, wow, that was major flirting by the both of you." Brie says when we are out of ear shot.

"That so was not flirting." I retort.

"It so was." Brie argues.

"Just let it go." I say and she shuts her mouth.

We walk into the room and see all the girls in there. "great match ladies." Nattie says.

"Thank you." We respond and quickly get changed and pack our normal clothes.

"So where is our next destination?" I ask the divas.

"Miami." Someone says.

"Miami really?" I ask shocked.

"Yeah why?" Trinity asks.

"Ah, my mom lives in Miami." I explain.

JoJo then comes over "are you going to see her?" she asks me.

"I think I should." I say softly.

"When was the last time you saw her?" Nattie asks.

"Just before I moved to LA." I answer.

"I think you should do it." I hear Eva speak up. "You will regret it if you don't." Eva adds.

"You are probably right, I'll call her." I tell the girls.

"Come on, we have to get on the road." Eva says.

I nod and we make our way for my car. "Ready?" I ask them. They nod and we climb in the car and drive off.

* * *

We arrive in Miami early the next morning, we drove all the way without stopping, except for bathroom and food breaks. We check into a Miami hotel where all the superstars are staying and basically go straight to sleep.

The next morning I wake to my alarm. I meet Brie and Nicole in the lobby and we make our way out for a walk along the beach. "It's so beautiful." I say admiring the view.

"Yeah, it's peaceful." Brie adds.

"I don't think I have ever been to this many places in my whole life." I say.

"Well we travel the whole world it's pretty amazing." Nicole says.

"I can't wait to go overseas if they ask me to of course." I add. "Where's your favourite place to go?" I ask them.

"London." They both say.

"Wow, that was creepy." I say and they laugh.

At 8:30 we come back to the hotel after our walk. "Brunch at 11:30?" I remind them.

"Yes." They nod and we head our separate way as camera's follow us.

I decide to call my mom so I make my way outside as the camera's follow. I wait for the ring and she picks up. "Hello." Her voice says.

"Mom." I say quietly.

"Serena?" she asks.

"Yes, it's me." I respond. "How are you?" I ask her.

"I'm good." She replies. "Everything ok?" she asks.

"I'm just letting you know I am in Miami." I inform her.

"Really?" she asks.

"Yes, I was wondering if we could meet up for maybe dinner or something?" I ask her.

There is silence. "I would love that." She finally says.

"Tonight?" I ask her.

"Yes, I am free." She responds.

"Well you know Miami better pick the restaurant and I will meet you there." I tell her.

"Okay, will do, I can't wait to see you." She says.

"Me too." I say quietly and I hang up and I walk back inside and head for my room. JoJo and Eva are just getting up.

"Hey." I say quietly.

"Where were you?" Eva asks.

"I went for a walk and I spoke to my mom." I tell her.

"Are you seeing her?" she asks.

"Tonight for dinner." I answer.

"You nervous?" she asks.

I nod and head into the bathroom. I get back out after my shower and blow dry my hair. "Remember brunch at 11:30?" I remind them.

They both nod and start to get ready. At 11:15 we are in the lobby and we walk down the street to a nearby café. Nattie and the Twins are already there. "Morning." I say greeting Nattie.

"How was you're sleep?" she asks.

"It was good." I respond.

We all sit down and wait for the Funks to arrive and shortly after they do. "Did you speak to your mom?" Ariane asks.

I nod "yes, I'm seeing her for dinner tonight." I tell the group.

"wow, that's a big step, this is good, maybe you can start over." Trinity says.

I shrug "I just hope she has changed." I tell them.

They nod and we order our meal.

* * *

After brunch we all walk back to the hotel stopping at a little boutique on the way. "So what are you going to wear for your diner?" Nicole asks.

"Something comfortable. It's my mother so I am not going to glamorise myself but I want to look well for her." I answer.

"If you need a hand or an emergency call, text us and we will come find you." Brie says.

I look at them and smile as they embrace me from either side. "You know I have a similar relationship with my dad." Nicole says.

"You do?" I ask.

"Yeah, similar situation you were in except not as bad." She responds.

"Do you talk to him?" I ask.

She shakes her head "no."

"Are you going to?" I ask.

"I don't know." She says. "But he wants to see me." She adds.

"Well maybe it's a sign, that both of us are seeing or talking to our parents again." I tell her.

"Maybe so, but I still don't know yet." Nicole says.

"Well do whatever you think is right, but I'm going to use tonight to see if she really has changed, and if she has I would like her to be in my life again." I say quietly.

"You always know what to say." She says.

"I guess I just say what I'm feeling." I respond and we walk quietly the rest of the way.

* * *

I leave for dinner at 6:30 and catch a taxi to the restaurant. I walk into the restaurant and ask the waiter for the reservation. "Right this way." He says and ussures me inside. I follow and then I see her. She has blonde hair that goes straight to her shoulders. She looks clean and presentable. As I approach the table she looks at me and stands up. "Serena." She says shocked to see me actually in front of her.

"Hi mom." I say greeting her with a hug.

"You look beautiful." She says.

I smile "you look good too mom, really." I say honestly and can see a huge improvement. "How do you feel?" I ask her.

"I feel fine." She answers.

"That's good." I respond.

A waiter comes over "may I order you some drinks?" he asks.

My mom shakes her head "just a water with lemon." She asks.

"Water is fine." I say and he walks away.

"So how you been?" I ask her.

"I've been good, I have a great job, a great home and an amazing partner." She informs me.

I gasp at the last part. "You have a boyfriend?" I ask.

She nods. "His names Nick." She says.

"Is he nice?" I ask.

She nods "yes, he is lovely has a little girl." She adds.

"So you are a step mom?" I ask shocked.

She nods "yes, and I am going to marry him." She finishes and shows me her ring finger.

I cover my mouth. "wow, that's a lot to take in, in five minutes." I say. "How long have you been together?" I ask.

"Little over a year." She answers.

"Oh." I say. "Does he know about your history?" I ask.

She nods "Yes, he helped me get through it." She explains.

I frown "what do you mean?"

"He was a doctor." She says.

"Oh, and you've actually been clean this whole time?" I ask.

She nods. "I've changed Serena, and I apologise for my past mistakes but I am a different person now. Listen I was going to tell you about this, but I didn't know if you would want to know." She explains.

"I understand, I haven't talked to you in three years I get it, but I am happy for you mom, you have really changed." I say.

She smiles "I want to be apart of you're life again." She says.

"I want that to, I mean it won't be easy but I want to have a mother again, I want to tell you about everything that's happened, but it won't be like that straight away." I tell her.

She nods "I know, but I really want this to work." She says.

I smile "me too."

We eat our dinner and continue to chat. After dinner she walks me to the taxi rank. "You sure you don't need a lift?" she asks.

I nod "I'm positive. I'll call you, and I want to meet Nick and his daughter." I say and she laughs.

"Well whenever you have time off come up and we will make a plan." She says.

"I will make the effort." I say.

"As will I." replies.

I hug her for a long time before my taxi comes "thanks for dinner." I say and give her a kiss on the cheek. "I'll speak to you soon." She says and shuts the door and watches me drive off.

* * *

I get back at the hotel and I feel a huge part of my life has been finished. I have a mother again. I walk into my room to see JoJo and Eva up. Eva is on the phone but JoJo is just on her bed. "How'd it go?" JoJo asks.

I smile "it went well, I'm glad I did it." I respond.

"Is she going to be apart of your life?" she asks.

I nod "I hope so, she really has changed, she's engaged and is a step mother." I tell her.

"That's amazing." JoJo says.

I smile "I really feel like a huge weight has been lifted from my chest." I tell her.

She smiles "good for you." She responds and goes back to her ipod.

I quickly ring Nicole. "How'd it go?" she asks me.

"It went really well. She really has changed, she looks great and I am so glad I did this." I tell her.

"I'm going to see my dad." Nicole says.

"That's great, I really think it's good for you Nicole, it feels like a huge weight has been lifted and I can enjoy my life now, and I am starting to get my family back." I inform her.

"Well tell me about it on Monday." She says.

"I will, night Nicole." And I hang up.


	11. Chapter 11

**This is the next chapter hope you like it and where it is going. Please read/review and follow/fav.**

**Anna**

* * *

The Next Monday was Raw again. I hit the gym first thing in the morning before JoJo, Eva and I head for the arena. We arrive around 11 and make our way inside. I have a message from Mark asking me to meet him. I find talent relations office and knock on the door.

"Hey Serena." Jane and Mark say.

"Good morning." I respond.

"We want to inform you that you have a match with Kaitlyn tonight." Mark says.

"Wow, that's great." I say.

"We want to see how you two work together in the ring, when it comes to it, it will be a great storyline to." They add.

"Well I am ready to go." I tell her. "Any thing else?" I ask them.

"Yes, you have the rest of the week off but we want you to start doing more backstage segments." Jane says.

"Happy to do it." I respond.

"You will have a segment on Smackdown next week, it will be involving your match with Kaitlyn depending how it goes." Mark adds and then dismisses me. I head to the locker room after that and greet the divas. "Morning."

"Where were you?" Nicole asks.

"Mark wanted to tell me I have a match tonight." I say.

"With who?" Brie asks.

"Kaitlyn." I respond.

"Wow." They all say as Celeste and April walk into the locker room. "Did you here?" I asked her.

She shakes her head. "We have a match tonight." I tell her.

"You and me?" she asks.

I nod "yeah, Mark just told me." I respond.

"Well this will be fun." April comments.

"Can't wait to see it." Nattie adds.

* * *

After changing into my workout clothes I head to the gym to work on some moves as Bill is coaching me. "Now Kaitlyn she is very strong and powerful, use your speed, but you are just as strong take advantage of that." Bill tells me. I nod "her spear hurts if it hits you." He adds.

I nod "do you think I am ready for my last move?" I ask him.

"You have been working on it for a while now, only if you think you need it, but I would use it later down the track." Bill suggests.

"Is there anything else I can do, that can weaken her?" I ask.

"Maybe kicks, punches, drop kicks, stuff from the ropes, back breakers just keep moving." Bill responds and I thank him before heading off to hair and make-up.

At hair and make-up I meet up with Celeste. "I'm excited to verse you in the ring." I tell her.

"Me too, let the best woman win." She says and I grin.

After hair and make up I put my gear on. It's my pink pants and black crop top. Sandra tapes me in and I am ready to go. I am called to the curtain and for the first time I am nervous. Celeste and I hug before we go out. She heads out first and the crowd erupts. "Hey good luck." I hear a voice.

I turn around it's Randy. I smile "Thanks." And get into character.

_My music blasts and the crowd cheers. It's anyone's match. "And her opponent from Seattle, Washington State, Sarah." Justin announces to the crowd._

_"__This will have to be Sarah's toughest match yet." Cole says._

_"__Biggest match yet, she's versing the diva's champion." JBL adds._

_"__It's going to be a good match that's for sure." King finishes._

_I walk down the ramp and clap fans hands that I reach. I climb up into the apron and look out to the crowd. I climb into the ring and go to the corner. My music dies and it's just raw energy coming from the crowd. The referee rings the bell and we are set. Kailtyn puts her hand out to shake my hand. I am wary at first but shake it._

_"__And a hand shake, they both respect one another." Cole says._

_We circle one another for a minute waiting for someone to make the first move. Kaitlyn runs towards me but I move out of the way and hit her down._

_She stares at me and gets back up. "And Sarah takes down Kaitlyn." Cole says._

_We circle each other again and lock up. She is stronger so she pushes me back but I fight hard. I push her away and run the ropes and take her down again._

_"__And another takedown but Sarah." JBL announces._

_Kaitlyn gets to her feet and goes to punch my stomach but I block it and kick her. I kick again and again._

_"__Those are some powerful kicks." Cole says._

_On the last kick Kaitlyn catches my leg and I stumble back and she close lines me. "And a huge close line but the champ." King comments._

_Kaitlyn covers me but I kick out at two. "And a kick out by Sarah."_

_I crawl away but Kaitlyn puts my head into a head lock and I am losing vision. But the crowd starts to clap and I crawl to the ropes and Kaitlyn is forced to release. "And Sarah gets to the rope." King says._

_I make my way to stand up and go to the corner. Kaitlyn starts to kick me in the stomach and it makes me fall to the ground. The ref pushes me away and I stand up. Kaitlyn runs to my turnbuckle but I move out of the way._

_"__And face first into the turnbuckle." Cole says._

_I then get the upper hand and jump on her back and get the neck breaker. "And a neck breaker by Sarah." JBL says._

_I cover her "1, 2." But she kicks out._

_I get up and gain some momentum I run the ropes and do a running bulldog as she gets up. "And a running bulldog by Sarah." Cole comments._

_"__This is a great match." King adds._

_I then start go to the corner as she makes her way to her feet.. "What's she doing?" JBL asks._

_"__Looks like she's making her way for the top rope." Cole says._

_I climb the top rope and as Kailyn stumbles on her feet. I then dive and she lands on her back. I go for the cover. "And a cover by Sarah." JBL mentions._

_"__1, 2." And Kaitlyn kicks out._

_The crowd then starts to chant "this is Awesome."_

_I stare out into the crowd and smile and make my way on my feet as does Kaitlyn. I then turn around but don't see Kaitlyn coming towards me "and a spear by Kaitlyn." Cole yells._

_"__This has to be over, it's finished, that nearly chopped Sarah in half." King adds._

_Kaitlyn covers me close to the ropes. "1, 2 and" but I lift my foot onto the rope._

_"__Omg." The commentators say._

_"__Her foot." The referee says._

_Kaitlyn pulls her hair in annoyance. "This was done." JBL says "how did she move her leg?"_

_I start to move again and get to my feet slowly. I just got out of a near loss. I use the ropes as a guide and make my way to my feet._

_"__How is she standing?" Cole asks._

_Kaitlyn goes to throw me over the ropes but using my strengths I lift her up and throw her over the top rope onto the floor._

_"__She just tossed Kaitlyn to the floor." Cole yells._

_I scream as the crowd cheers. I climb out of the ring and bend down to Kaitlyn as my hair covers her face. "This match is amazing." I whisper to Kaitlyn as I pick her up and roll her in the ring._

_I then crawl back in and get ready for my finisher. I grab her by the head and place her head at my waist. I pick her up over my right shoulder and fling her down onto the mat face first."_

_"__The kiss of death." King yells._

_I cover Kaitlyn "1, 2 and 3. Ring the bell." I scream in excitement. I won._

_"__She just beat the champ." Cole yells._

_"__She's unstoppable." JBL adds._

_"__And here is your winner Sarah." Justin announces as the crowd erupt. I stand on the ropes and point out to the crowd and hold my stomach._

_I climb out of the ring and clap hands fans and make my way up the ramp. As I get the top I turn around and raise my hands in the air and the crowd screams again. I turn back and walk through the curtain._

* * *

As I come back through the curtain I am holding my stomach. Nattie, Eva, JoJo, Nicole, Brie and the Funks all come up to me. "That was a great match." They all say.

I smile still holding my stomach. "I am still processing it." I say. Celeste then comes up behind me "you were great." She says hugging me.

I hug her back "you were too."

"How's your ribs?" she asks.

"Little sore." I answer.

"Maybe go get them checked just incase, you haven't moved your hands from your stomach." She says.

"Can someone take me." I ask.

"We will." Brie and Nicole says.

"Great match though, you deserved that win, but just don't let it happen again." Celeste jokes and I laugh.

Brie and Nicole walk me to doc where he checks me out. "Your ribs are a little bruised you should be fine to wrestle next week." He tells me.

"Great thank you." I respond and the girls help me up.

"Everyone was watching the match it was insane." Nicole comments.

"Everyone?" I ask.

"Yes, everyone was watching monitors everywhere." Brie says.

Jane and Mark come over to me. "Great match out there it was amazing." Jane says.

"We want you to have an interview with Renee, and she's going to ask you some questions get everyone to know you a little better." Mark says.

"Now?" I ask.

They nod. "Ladies can you take her there." Jane asks.

They nod and we walk towards Renee. We arrive backstage at a location where we see Renee. "Renee." Brie and Nicole say.

"Hi ladies, and Serena or Sarah." She says.

"Serena but Sarah in he ring." I inform her.

"So what we will be doing is I will be asking you just some basic questions and how your feeling after your win." She tells me.

I nod "it's live so just be yourself but be in character." She adds.

Hair and make-up touch me up and we are signal for ten seconds. "ready?" renee whispers. I nod.

_Hi I'm Renee Young and I am here with the newest diva Sarah." The crowd cheers when they see me_

_"__Hi Renee." I say smiling._

_"__So you have just won another match, and against the diva's champion how do you feel?" she asks._

_"__I still am processing it. I have so much respect for Kaitlyn and am a huge fan so getting into the ring with her was a dream come true, and I couldn't have asked for a better match tonight." I answer._

_"__So Sarah, what is next for yourself here?" she asks._

_"__Who knows, I am here to be the best wrestler I can be, and I think I proved that tonight. Down the line hopefully a chance at the title but I am only new so I can wait, but just being here is enough, being out there infront of 10s of 1000s of people is amazing. It's electrifying. And yes I am quoting the rock." I reply and she laughs and the crowd cheers._

_"__Well you have certainly made your mark here, welcome to WWE and I am certain we will see you again soon." Renee says and the director yells __"Cut. __Great job." He says._

* * *

Walking into the locker room I am engulfed with more hugs. April comes over "that match was insane, we are going out and celebrating." April says.

"Don't we have to get on the road and go to the next city?" I ask.

"None of us are on until Wednesday for Smackdown taping so, come on, we will go out tonight here, then leave in the morning for the Airport." Brie says.

"Fine I'll go." I say smiling. They cheer and we soon leave. We all pile into the bus that takes us back to the hotel. We are met by fans outside and we go and say hi. I go along the line signing autographs and am enjoying the moment. People know me and it feels amazing.

On the bus back to the hotel I check my twitter and I have even more followers now. I have many tweets from fans, but one tweet I am start struck by. "OMG." I shout.

The girls turn to me. "The rock just tweeted me." I express.

They all laugh "oh shut it, I'm new, give me some slack." And they just laugh.

"What's it say?" Celeste asks sitting next to me.

_ SarahWWE I watched your match and it was electrifying you will be a huge part of WWE, keep up the good work #future._

"You are becoming very famous now." April says.

"I am." I respond smiling.

* * *

We get to the hotel and hurry up to get ready. We meet back down in the lobby half an hour later and head off to the bar. I am wearing black leggings and a pale pink blouse. My hair is straight and my make up is light.

"Don't you look hot." Nicole comments.

I smile "I try." I joke and she pushes me playfully.

"So what's our next city?" I ask them.

"Chicago." Nattie says next to me.

"The windy city." I add.

They nod "Are we all on the same flight?" I ask and they all nod. And we walk into the bar. Several Superstars are there that I recognise, Joe (Roman), Jon (Dean) and Colby (Seth) are inside, there is Dolf Ziggler, and many more. We order our drinks and get a large table and have our own mini conversations. "So when does the feud with you and April start?" I ask Celeste.

"After the battle royal next week, there is a battle royal for the number 1 contender and April is in it. She wins and it goes from there." She tells me.

"Who is in the battle royal?" I ask.

"um, we got the list the other day, um Tamina, Brie, Nikki, Layla, Alicia, AJ, Rosa, Natalya and Aksana." She tells me.

"Nice. I will definitely be watching that." I tell her.

"Who knows maybe you will be in the running after that, as extreme rules is in three weeks, and then payback." Celeste adds.

"You never know." I reply.

After a while of drinks and talking I decide to head back. "Hey, I'm going to head off." I tell them.

"Want us to come with?" Brie asks.

"Oh, know don't worry about it, it's not far, and besides I can kick some ass if I get in trouble." I joke.

They laugh "you sure?" she asks again.

I nod "positive, I'll see you in the lobby early for the bus to the airport." I tell them and hug them all and I walk out of the bar and start walking until I hear my name being called.

"Serena." It is louder now.

I turn around and see Randy running up to me. "Hey." I say stopping.

"You heading to the hotel?" he asks me.

I nod "yeah I'm a bit beat." I tell him.

"Yeah I saw, that spear looked painful." He comments.

"It was painful." I say and he laughs.

"Mind if I walk with you?" he asks.

I smile "no not at all." I say and we continue walking. We walk silently for a while and it starts to get awkward. "So." I say beginning to start a conversation. "You don't have to answer but, how are you with the whole divorce, are you okay?" I ask him.

He seems to tense up but relaxes. "You know all everyone ever asks is how I am doing." He says.

"And what do you usually say?" I ask.

"I'm fine, I'm going day by day. I'm better." He says.

"Is that the truth though or is it what you want them to hear to leave you alone?" I ask.

"The latter." He sighs.

"And that's okay, trust me, I've been there with telling everyone about how I feel but keeping them bottled up is not how you should do it." I inform him.

He looks at me admiringly. "I've heard throughout the locker room about your past, how about you tell me about it." He says "and I will tell you how I really feel." He recomends.

"Sounds like a fair deal." I respond. "Okay, what do you want to know?" I ask.

"Everything." He says,

"Well I wont tell you everything but I will give you majority for now." I smirk. "So when I was younger I would always very active and really just over excited. I would never sit down a whole lot so it was hard to keep me quiet." I begin to say. "Anyway, the only time I would be quiet was when I was watching the wrestling. I would sit there and watch and just be so engulfed in the TV I would shut down and completing shit everything out." He smiles as I tell him. "So, years past and I was like that's what I want to be, and my dad was so supportive." I tell him. "But when I was fourteen he died, in a car accident. Leaving just me and my mother." I tell him.

"I'm sorry." He says.

"Anyway, after he died it all went down hill, after school I would come home and see my mother passed out drunk and it wasn't pleasant. When I was 16, I came home and she was barely breathing. I got her to the hospital. When she came home I lost it, I told her I can't deal with this anymore, she would always say I am trying to change it's so hard, but she never did, so that was it, I packed up my stuff moved out of home and lived with my friend. I left school got a job" I look up at him to make sure he's listening which he is. "I then worked and trained hard full time and when I was 18 I moved to LA and worked even harder and that's when I started competing and well now here I am." I finish.

"Wow, so you had to grow up fast." He comments.

"I did, and for a while I just told people what they wanted to hear, I'm fine, I take it and just bottle it up. But when I started training I let go of all that and it made me let go." I inform him.

"When was the last time you've seen your mother?" he asks.

"Ah, ah, I told you something now you tell me." I say grinning.

He smirks "fine, so at first I was angry and tired, so we separated then having our daughter I wanted to see her, it was tough, me being on the road having to deal with it." He tells me. "But being on the road helped me with it, John who recently divorced as well told me that I should just move forward and upwards with my life." Randy adds.

"Good advice." I comment.

"So once the divorce was finalised it thought it was over, but then we had to go over rights for Alana." He says.

"Do you see her much?" I ask.

He nods "I try to make it to see her as much as I can when I am close to home, but I call her most days."

"How's your relationship with your exe?" I ask.

"We are civil, because of Alana." He admits.

"Good." I say smiling. "Okay, my turn, so when I left for LA, I told my mother I was leaving for LA, she wished me luck but was still drunk all the time so I just left. About three years ago I went to see her to see how she was she had not changed so I just left instantly and so when I just got into WWE, my friends were encouraging me to call her, tell her and tell her I made it, so I did, I let down my ego and just did it." I tell him looking up at him "She's sober now, for 15 months which I was shocked about, and I saw her for the first time in three years on Saturday, she's engaged now a step mom and she wants to be apart of my life again." I finish.

"Wow, and it was good seeing her?" he asks.

"Yeah, it feels like a whole bunch of weight was lifted, and she looked good, so if she really has changed I will give her a chance." I tell him as we reach the hotel.

"Well thanks for telling me." He then says.

"Thanks for telling me." I reply. "Anyway thanks for walking me home." I thank him.

"Wouldn't want any crazys coming up and attack you now would we?" he jokes.

I laugh "I'd be more worried about the crazy's when they attack me, I could kick their ass." I joke which he laughs at.

"Do you think I can take you out to dinner some time?" he asks me.

I smile "I'd like that." I respond.

"Well when you aren't so hectic with your schedule and get used to it, I'll ask you again." He says.

I smile and make my way to my room "I'll be waiting then." And enter my room with a smile on my face.


	12. Chapter 12

We hit the airport the next morning and all board the plane for Chicago. After we land in Chicago we each get hire cars and travel to the hotel. When we arrive at the hotel and get our rooms. I am roomed with Nikki and Brie.

"So was it me or was I seeing things last night or did Randy run out after you?" Brie asks as we enter.

I turn around to look at her and don't answer. "That's a yes isn't it." Nicole chimes in.

"What did you talk about?" Brie asks eagerly.

"He wanted to know a little more about me." I reply.

"Anything else?" Brie asks.

"He may or may not have invited me to dinner." I reply and their mouths fall open.

"Your joking?" they respond.

I shake my head "nope."

"And what did you say?" Nicole asks.

"Yes, and I don't know when but he said soon when we both have more free time." I inform them.

"So do you like him?" Brie asks me.

I smile "I don't know, I don't know if it's right or wrong, he's Randy and I'm just a diva." I tell them.

"Don't think of it like that, he likes you he asked you out, if he didn't like you he wouldn't be bothering with whating to spend time with you and walk you home." Nicole exclaims.

"I guess your right, I guess I just have to wait and see, but to answer your question maybe I do." I say grinning and they both smile.

"Well we are both happy for you." Brie eventually says.

"Thanks I guess.

"So what's your plans for Smackdown shooting?" Nicole asks.

"They want me for a backstage with Kaitlyn." I answer.

"Really do you know what it's about?" Brie asks.

I nod "something about her congratulating me and saying that I am good and she would be happy to fight me again type stuff." I inform them and continue unpacking. "Just to get my voice at there you know speak more." I add and they both nod.

* * *

We all traveling to Mainevent after unpacking. I wasn't doing anything today but the Bella's have a tag match tonight so I am going to support them. In the locker rooms we wait for them to get ready and make our way for the waiting area and they stretch before going out. I am with Eva and JoJo. "Who are they versions?" JoJo asks.

"Alicia and Aksana." I answer.

"How was last night?" Eva asks.

"It was good, I left early as I was beat." I inform them.

"What's it like out there in front of the crowd?" JoJo asks me.

"It's really cool, you get a boost of adrenalin every time the crowd cheers. I'm excited for my storylines to come." I say.

"So have you heard about what your storyline is with the Shield and Randy?" Eva asks.

I shake my head "haven't heard about it since I was told. I've only been hear a month or so, so it will be a couple more weeks until anything happens, probably around the time approaching extreme rules." I tell them.

"Did you hear there is a battle royal for the number 1 contender for the diva's champion ship?" Eva asks.

I nod "yeah."

"You in it?" She asks.

I shake my head "nope."

She has a slight smile of relief. "When do you shoot maxim?" I ask her.

"In a couple weeks." She responds. I smile and turn my attention to the screen.

* * *

After the Bella's match we are all talking in the locker room when we hear a knock. Layla opens the door "Hello." She says.

"I have a delivery for Serena." Says someone.

"Thank you I will take that." Layla says and shuts the door.

"Rena." She yells and I walk over.

"Yes." I respond.

"Got a delivery." She says handing me the flowers.

I frown "oh, thanks." I say picking them up and taking them from her.

"Who's it from?" Brie asks.

"I'm not sure." I say taking the card.

_Serena/Sarah_

_You are so beautiful I am your number one fan. i think about you every day._

_Anonymous. Xx_

I read the car over again "it doesn't say, just anonymous." I tell them showing her the card.

"Well your first fan mail." April says.

I smile "yeah." I say smiling "odd though they didn't say their name, I would have sent a thank you." I add.

The girls shrug and we leave the arena but as we are about to leave Mark comes up to us Diva's. "Hey ladies." He says.

"Hey Mark." We say in unison.

"Just a reminder we only need Celeste, the twins, April, the Funkadactles and Serena for Smackdown tomorrow." Mark tells us.

We nod "thanks for reminding us." Brie acknowledges and we leave and head back to our hotel.

* * *

The next day, Brie and Nicole, Ariane, trinity, Celeste, April and I make our way for the Smackdown taping. We go and get ready for what we need to do.

My schedule for today is to have my backstage segment with the Funkadactles and Celeste. I get to hair and make up and find a cute outfit that would suit Sarah's personality. "That dress is cute." Ariane compliments.

"Thanks girl, I got it in Cincinnati." I tell her.

"Well it looks great on you, a very Sarah outfit." She adds and I laugh.

"That's what I was going for." I respond as we make our way to where we need to go.

We meet with the director and camera man. "So basically the Funkadactles are going to be having a conversation with you Sarah and then Kaitlyn will come in and say that she was impressed by you and that she would be glad to get in the ring with you again but next time it will be me pinning you, and so on, the rest you just improve." The director says. "Funks, ones Kaitlyn comes in you say goodbye and back away. Got it." He asks us.

We all nod. We get into places and are given the 1 minute warning. I touch up my hair and put lip gloss on and get into character.

"Action." Director yells.

_"__We just wanted to say that it's great having you hear in our diva's division." Naomi says._

_"__Yeah, you have made this place a lot more stronger and we just wanted to come and say thank you and introduce ourselves properly." Cameron adds_

_"__Thanks Naomi and Cameron, I love being here, and that match we had last week Naomi was great." I add._

_Naomi and Cameron clear their throats and look behind me. I turn around and see Kaitlyn in front of me. __"__We better go, get ready." Cameron says and they walk off with Naomi._

_"__It's Sarah right?" Kaitlyn asks me._

_I nod "yes."_

_"__I just wanted to say that the match on Monday that we had was good, no not good exceptional and that you are good wrestler. I just wanted to thank you because the talent here in the WWE is good but with you here it's just gotten a little bit better. I would gladly have another match with you but this time it will be me getting my hand raised in victory." Kailtyn finishes staring at me._

_"__Look I respect you Kaitlyn but if you haven't seen I haven't lost a match since I have arrived here in the WWE and when I got in the ring with you, I actually had to work a little bit harder, so I thank you for making me be at my best but that's only the start of Sarah around here, and about your so called prediction we will just have to wait and see." I say and walk off past her._

The director then yells "Cut. Great work ladies, your finished here." The director says and we walk off.

* * *

After Smackdown we head back out to the hotel check out and head for the next city. Which is back to New York for Monday night raw. We have the weekend to get there so I am going home for a couple days to get some rest.

After touching down in LA I get dropped at my apartment and walk inside. I check my mail and go through it. I see bills and some invites but other than that nothing. Since I have been in WWE I have a separate box for fan mail that gets delivered to WWE headquarters. So when I see a pink coloured envelope I glance at the writing. It's the same one from the flowers. I open in and read it.

_Sarah you are my favourite diva and you are so pretty and beautiful. I love you so much. I think about you every day._

_Anonymous_

I look inside and see there is some lipstick inside it. How on earth did people find out where I lived, they are supposed to send stuff to WWE. This is not good. I decide to shake off the feeling and throw it away forgetting about it.

After doing a load of laundry I head for my comfortable bed and go to bed.

* * *

For the rest of the week I catch up with friends and catch up on some much needed rest. On Sunday I head for the airport in the morning to go to New York again. I get on my flight and am on my way. When I land I am greeted by a sign saying my name and head to the hotel where the WWE Diva's are staying. I ring April to ask what room they are in as I am travelling with them for the whole week.

She comes and gets me and walks me up to our room. "How was your week?" she asks me.

"Relaxing, caught up on some much needed sleep." I answer.

"So battle royal tomorrow, you ready to turn heel?" I ask her.

She grins "Heels always are so much more fun to play." She says.

"I would like to turn heel down the line." I tell her.

"You would be an interesting heel, but it be good to watch." April adds.

I smile and unpack my stuff. "Where's Celeste?" I ask.

"She's with PJ her boyfriend." April says.

I smile "I didn't even know she had one." I reply.

"Yeah her private life is very private." April comments. "So I heard that Randy asked you out." April adds.

"Jeeze words spread like fire around here." I say which she laughs.

"It's a big place that has a lot of gossipers." April says.

"Anyway to answer your question yes he did." I finally answer.

"Are you?" she asks.

"I said yes, but not yet, we are just so busy right now, but once everything settles down he is going to ask me again." I tell her and unpack my stuff.

* * *

The next day April and I head to the gym for a boxing class. "So do you know how the storyline is going to turn out with Celeste?" I ask.

She nods "But I am not going to say anything." She says zipping her mouth.

I poke my tongue out and finish my set of jabs.

After our workout and a shower we head to the arena. We are in a group meeting with all the diva's. "Okay, today's schedule is like this, the diva's in the battle royal all know their roles and who is going to win, as long as you make it look good, that's all we care about." Mark says. We all nod and are dismissed. I hang out with Eva and JoJo backstage and I notice JoJo eyeing PJ, (Justin Gabriel).

"Who you staring at?" I ask sneaking up behind her.

She hits me "don't do that you scared me."

Eva laughs "she was checking out Justin." Eva says.

"Were you now." I mock and she glares at me. "Come on the diva's match is about to start." I add getting their attention and we go and sit in one of the many rooms and watch the screen while eating food. After the match we greet the girls at the curtain and tell them they did well. We are given the schedule for tomorrow and I have a singles match against Rosa. As does Brie and April. We leave the arena that night and go to the hotel bar after.

"So Brie, you have a match with April tomorrow." I remind her.

She nods "yes and you have one with Rosa Mendes right?" which I nod my head.

After our drinks we make our way for our separate rooms and get ready for bed.

* * *

The next morning we arrive at Mainevent. Getting ready now doesn't take as much time as it used to be. I do my hair and make up and get into my gear. I am wearing my black and green ones today. Waiting for my time slot to come up I wish April and Brie good luck for the match. Eventually their match finishes and Brie loses and we are on after the next match.

I head to the gorilla position and see Rosa stretching. I haven't really spoken to rose but from what I have seen she doesn't get much screen time, so it will most likely be a short match. After going over some things with Bill and stretching my match is finally up. Rosa goes out first to a mixed reaction. I then hear my music start shortly after and I go through the curtain.

_"__And her opponent from Seattle, Washington State Sarah." Lillian announces as I get a huge roar from the crowd. I clap hands and make my way for the ring. I stand up on the apron and wave to the crowd and get in the ring and get energised for my match._

_The referee rings the bell and I circle Rosa. I then get her into a head lock. I put more pressure than work on her arm. I twist and twist and work on the arm some more. Rosa tries to fight out but it doesn't work. I then close line her and bring her back up and close line her again. I then let her stumble run the ropes and hit her down. I cover her "1, 2." But she kicks out._

_I then am just ready to finish the match so I wait for her to get back up and jump on her back bend my knees and bring her down back first and she lands hard on my knees._

_"__And Sarah hits the back stabber." Josh calls._

_I cover Rosa and she isn't moving. "1, 2 and 3. Ring the bell." The ref says as my music plays and I get up and cheer as the referee raises my hand. I then stand on the rope and wave to the crowd._

* * *

After my match I meet up with everyone and we head back for the hotel. We have one more day in New York until we travel further down and hit New Jersey. That night we meet up with all the Total Divas for dinner.

I arrive at the restaurant first and get our table. JoJo and Eva arrive next and they congratulate me on the match. Several people in the restaurant notice me and they start to look a little star struck which is a first For me. Nattie, Ariane and Trinity arrive together and they take a seat followed shortly by the twins last.

We all order drinks besides JoJo and do a toast Nattie leads it "a toast to total divas and in a two weeks we will be heading to vegas for my bachelor weekend." Nattie says and we clink our glasses and take a sip.

"So JoJo, how's Justine?" I ask her and she glares at me and the others laugh. "Have you talked to him?" I ask her.

She shakes her head "nope."

"I think you should." Brie pipes up.

"Me too." I add.

"Just give it ago, talk to him you're a catch why wouldn't he not want to talk to you." Nicole says.

"Anyway, ladies, next week JoJo and I are having a housewarming party we want you all to come." Eva announces.

"What day?" I ask.

"Friday." She answers.

"Luck we have a few days after New Jersey." I add.

After dinner we head back to the hotel and have an easy night. Tomorrow is Smackdown again and I am doing commentary when the Bella's and Funkadactles have a match. I will get to speak more and the WWE Universe will get to know me better.

* * *

The Bella's, Funkadactles and I arrive at Smackdown and make our way for the diva's locker room. I get changed into a black skirt with a nice white shirt with black knee high boots. I look at my appearance and it's not too sexy but it's still sexy. I exit the locker room and make my way for hair and make up. I wait for the Bella's to get theirs done first. As I am waiting and tweeting someone taps my shoulder. I turn around and see Randy. "Hey." I say smiling at him

"Hey." He responds.

"You have a match tonight?" I ask.

He nods "yeah, with Roman from the shield." He says.

"Does that mean your storyline with them is starting? I ask.

He nods "in the early stages, but we will know more soon." He responds.

"Well good luck out there tonight." I tell him and he walks off.

Brie and Nicole look at me when I turn to them "don't even say anything." I threaten.

"Wasn't even opening my mouth." Brie says.

"He likes you." Nicole says.

"If he does then he can, but just please don't say anything, okay." I tell them.

They nod and then grin.

Ariane, Trinity, the Bella's and I head to the Gorilla. "Sarah you are first as you are on commentary." A member tells me. I nod and wait for my music.

_I hear my music and I walk out. The crowd cheers and I walk down in my very high heels and claps fans hands. I make my way for the announce table and shake JBL and Coles hands. __"__Hi Michael, JBL." I say greeting them._

_"__And joining us today is the lovely Sarah." Cole says as JBL gives me a head set._

_"__Hi guys." I say taking a seat._

_"__So how are you liking WWE so far?" JBL asks as the Bella twins music comes on._

_"__I love it." I respond watching the twins come down the ramp._

_"__So Sarah, you have won everyone of your matches here since debuting a month ago, do you see a title opportunity coming up?" Cole asks me._

_"__I don't know, that would be amazing, but in the near future definitely." I reply. As the Funkadactles get in the ring._

_"__So you are going to be staring with these four in total diva's how is that going?" JBL asks._

_"__It's been great, at first the camera's were all in my face and it was all very new to me but now I am used to it, sometimes I even forget they are filming." I inform JBL and Cole. _

_"__So who do you think will win this match?" Cole asks me._

_"__Well the two teams have skill in both of them so it could be anyone, but if I have to put my money on it then I would have to go with the Funkadactles, Naomi's rear view is very dangerous." I reply._

_"__And to start off the match is Brie and Naomi." Cole says watching the match._

_"__Sarah tell us who inspired you to wrestle?."__JBL says._

_"__Well I am a huge fan of Trish and Lita, they were very talented and put the diva's division on the map. What I really loved is that they weren't afraid to get into the ring with guys." I tell them._

_"__Would you be interested in that?" JBL asks._

_"__I think it could spice some stuff up yes." I respond swinging in the chair._

_"__So you watched the battle royal on Monday for the divas championship at extreme rules and now AJ is the number one contender for Kaitlyn's championship and you beat Kaitlyn, who do you think will win at Extreme Rules?" Cole asks me._

_"__Very good question. Ouch." I say as I watch the match. Nicole and Cameron just collided. __"__That looked very painful." I add. "Anyway to be honest I think AJ, she is very sneaky, and she plays mind games, but I also think Kaitlyn is strong so it could be anyone, but think AJ but we will have to wait and see won't we." I answer._

_"__And a kick out by Cameron." Cole announces commenting on the match. Cameron makes her way for Naomi but Nicole brings her back. But Cameron escapes and kicks Nicole in the head making them all fall over._

_"__And a huge kick by Cameron, who will make it to the partner first." JBL adds._

_I sit back eagerly watching the match "You are very quiet over there Sarah." Cole notices._

_"__It's called studying Cole." I say and JBL laughs at my comment. "They are my competition I have to know what they are doing, so I can use it to my advantage." I add smirking._

_"__Beauty and brains." JBL says and I smile._

_"__And a tag by Cameron. Naomi is in and she's on fire, she takes down Brie straight away. And again." Cole announces._

_Naomi drop kicks Brie, following it by a second. She runs the ropes but Brie ducks. And Brie runs the ropes but Naomi sees this and hits her with the rear view._

_"__And a rear view by Naomi." Cole yells._

_Naomi covers Brie "1, 2 and 3." The referee rings the bell._

_"__Hear are your winners, Cameron and Naomi." Lillian announces._

_I then go to stand up "Sarah it was great meeting you." JBL says shaking my hand._

_"__It was lovely talking to you, I will definitely be coming back." I say smiling and walking in front, and clapping hands as I walk up._

* * *

After the match we get changed into comfy clothes and make our way to the hotel. We quickly check out and hit the road. I am with Eva and JoJo again. We hit New Jersey later that night and arrive at another nice hotel. We get our rooms and basically crash as soon as we get inside. We have the weekend to explore the city as well as rest before Monday night Raw.


	13. Chapter 13

**This is the next chapter I hope you all like it. If you want to follow me on twitter I have one it's AnnaTodd92. I follow majority of the superstars as well as other celebrities. **

**Please review so I know what you like and don't like.**

**And a huge thank you to the readers, thank you, the views go up everyday.**

**Thanks **

**Anna**

* * *

When Monday eventually came around it was time for our weekly meeting to get what we will be doing all week. In talent relations office we are all waiting for Jane or Mark to arrive. Mark arrives and begins to speak. "Okay, tonight we will be having a singles match." Mark announces.

"We want to see how this goes, it will be April and Serena." He says.

April and I look at one another and smile as the others all congratulate us. "Kaitlyn you will be at the announce table." Mark adds.

Kaitlyn nods "Bella's, funks, you are going to have a backstage segment which we will run through with you later. Tomorrow night on Mainevent will be The Funkadactles and the Bella's versus Layla, Alicia, Aksana and Rosa." Mark finishes.

"Smack down, there will be know divas matches." He adds and dismissed us.

Once I am finished discussing rehearsals for tonight with April I head to hair and make up. Once I am all glamed up I go to get changed into my wrestling gear. I am wearing my pink and black gear. I am stretching in one of the halls when Mark comes up to me.

"Serena, have a minute?" He asks.

I stop what I am doing. "Yes of course."

"Tonight after raw, Steph, wants to sit down with you and everyone involving the storyline coming up." He tells me.

"Okay, so after the shows over then?" I ask.

He nods "meet at Steph's office." He says and leaves.

"What was that about?" I hear a voice ask me.

I turn to see April "meeting after the shows finished." I inform her.

"Does it have to do about one of your upcoming story lines?" She asks.

I nod "I think so."

"Well good luck out there." She says.

I smile "you too." And I get into character.

"Sarah your up first, then you and then Kaitlyn." A crew member informs us.

We nod and head to the curtain. My music plays and I am now Sarah.

_I hear my music start playing and walk out through the curtain and the crowd cheers. "And this divas match is scheduled for one fall, introducing first from Seattle Washington State, Sarah." Justin says as I make my way down the ramp clapping hands of fans. I do my usually taunt and stand up on the apron and blow a kiss to the crowd as my music dies down and AJ's starts. _

_She starts to skip down the ramp and around the ring as I watch her closely. "And her opponent from Union City, New Jersey, AJ LEE" Jusitn finishes as she gets in the ring. __The referee is about to ring the bell when Kaitlyn's music starts up and the crowd erupts. AJ and I watch Kaitlyn walk down the ramp past the ring towards the announce table. AJ eyes Kaitlyn eerily and I take note of that. The referee eventually rings the bell and the match is underway. _

_"And joining us ringside the divas champion Kaitlyn." Cole says as AJ and I eye one another._

_AJ and I circle one another and watch each other closely. AJ makes the first move but I side step and grab hold of her arm and twist it. "And an arm lock by Sarah." Cole says. "So Kaitlyn you will be versing AJ at extreme rules are you ready?" He asks._

_She nods "born ready."_

_I twist AJ's arm behind her back and keep working it. She tries to remove my grip but it doesn't work. AJ then does a forward roll and changes position and now has me in a arm lock and choking me with my own arm._

_"And a reversal by AJ." King says. "Kaitlyn you versed Sarah last week are you worried about her coming after your title?" Cole asks her as they watch the match._

_"I'm the divas champ I have a target on my back now, so yes I am a little worried, but I underestimated Sarah, she won't be so lucky next time," she responds holding her title._

_I then fight out off the hold AJ has on me and start elbowing her in the ribs. I have a chance and run the ropes and take her down with a close line. "And a close line by Sarah." King announces._

_I quickly cover AJ, but she kicks out at one. I pull her up by her head and put pressure on her back with my knee against her spine, hopefully waring her out._

_But she fights back and spins around and kicks me in the stomach making me hunch over where she delivers a neck breaker. She covers me "1, 2." But I kick out. She throws me into a corner and goes to charge at me but I get out of the way. I then come up behind her and roll her up._

_"And a roll up by Sarah." JBL mentions._

_"1." But she kicks out._

_I get aggravated now and start working on her back. I start elbowing it and getting up again, followed by another elbow. I lift her up over my shoulders and throw her down._

_"And look at the strength by Sarah." Cole says in shock._

_I cover AJ "1, 2" but she kicks out again._

_I sit up angry and wait for her to get up I run the rope as does she but she catches me and twists on me and puts me into the black widow. Oh shit. _

_"And AJ has the black widow locked in." Cole announces._

_Kailtyn leans forward watching closely. __The ref asks if I am going to tap but I fight back. The crowd helps me and I pump my fist to get momentum. She has it locked in good, I start to go to my knees but I get another boost and stand up again. I have the sudden hit of energy now and pull AJs arm from me. I then lift her over my shoulders above my head and throw her forwards, making her land on her stomach._

_"And Sarah just got out of the black widow and threw AJ off her." King says shocked._

_I then have a second and catch my breath. I grab AJ by the head and position her for the kiss of death, "and Sarah is setting up the kiss of death." Cole says._

_I place AJ's head under my arm I fling her up over my shoulder and slam her face first onto the mat._

_"And it looks like this is over." King says._

_I cover AJ and put all my weight into it, "1, 2, and 3. Ring the bell." I scream in excitement as the referee raises my hand. I go to stand on one of the corners and wave to the WWE universe. I then look back at Kaitlyn who is watching me carefully as she stands up from where she is sitting._

_I smile at her and look at AJ and back at her and look back to the crowd as I raise my hands once more and the crowd erupts. I slowly get out of the ring and make my way up the ramp and through the curtain._

* * *

Once I am refreshed I walk back into the locker room. "Great match girl." Ariane compliments.

I smile "thanks girl," I hug her and sit down.

"You going to head out with us tonight?" Trinity asks.

"Maybe, I have a meeting after raw, but let me know where you guys are going and I might meet you." I tell the girls and go get changed.

After raw is over I head for Stephanie's office I knock at her door and she opens it. "Hi Serena." She says greeting me nicely. I walk inside and see Jane, Mark, Paul, Randy and the shield all in one room. "Please take a seat." She says and I sit at a large table.

"So coming up you all know the upcoming storyline, we have further details on it, and we are going to start working with it." Hunter says.

We all nod and he continues "so it's already started as the shield have had their problems with Randy in the past, which is still going. We are going to start doing segments with Randy and Serena." He adds.

I look around the room and nod "Serena, your role in this is the shield will notice that Randy has started to talk to you, be around you, and that makes you an ally to Randy. They will do anything to break him, even if it means going after you, they will want to scare both of you." Stephanie continues.

I smile as the information is getting good. "But is everyone getting the idea?" Stephanie asks us.

Colby, Joe and Jon all nod in agreement as does Randy. And I finally nod.

"Great, that's all we needed to tell you." Hunter says rising as does everyone else.

I'm the last one to leave and walk back to my locker room, the other divas are still inside. "How'd the meeting go?" Nattie asks me.

"Good, I'm going to be starting the storyline very soon." I inform them.

"That's great, so what's it about?" Brie asks.

"It's about the shield wanting to destroy Randy and his team makes, we don't know who yet but it will make him angry and they will get inside his head and yeah, that's the start of it anyway" I inform them.

"Sounds interesting." Trinity comments.

"I just hope it turns out well." I respond.

"It will." Brie says and we eventually all leave and make our way back to the hotel as it's still early. I decide to stay in tonight and get some sleep.

* * *

The next day is Mainevent. I have no match but I go into work and support my friends. Arriving in the locker room I find the Funkadactles, Nattie, Alicia, Aksana and April. "Hey girls." I greet them.

"Hey baby girl." Trinity says.

"Do you three have a match today?" I ask.

They all nod "six tag team." Nattie answers.

"Well I came in to cheer you on." I inform them.

They all smile "well we will need all the support so yay." Ariane comments.

The ladies leave to go to hair and make up and I walk out to go to catering. I sit down at one of the tables and start to eat my fruit. Several people come to the table and sit down. I look up from my phone and see its Joe, Colby and Jon. "Hey boys." I say putting my phone down.

"Hey, we just wanted to say we look forward to working with you soon." Jon says.

I smile "well I can't wait for this storyline to start, seems rather interesting and exciting, the fans will love it." I respond.

"We also just wanted to say that we are huge fans of you right now, your really good." Jon adds.

I look at them all and smile "wow, thanks, I appreciate it."

"Well we better go, see you round." Colby says standing up and the others follow and they walk away.

* * *

After Mainevent is I head for the hotel as everyone is checking out. I say goodbye to the ladies and head to the airport to go home. I will be seeing them on Friday and then after Smackdown next week on the Thursday we head to Vegas for Nattie's Bachelorette weekend.

The car drops me at the airport and I walk inside. Several people notice me as I walk through the terminal. I am sitting at the gate as three teenage girls walk up to me, they look shaky and star struck. "Sarah." They say breathless.

I look up and smile at the tree girls "hi girls." I respond.

"Would you mind it we got your autograph?" The smaller of the three asks me.

I smile "of course, where do you want me to sign?" I ask them.

They point to their shirts and I nod. I get up and kneel "what's your name?" I ask her.

"Sarah." She says. I look up at her "well what do you know, mine is too." And she laughs as I sign her sleeve. "Next." And the next one says her name and goes and tells her mom and the last one says before leaving "I just wanted to say, you are very talented and I want to be a diva just like you."

"Well if you want to be like me I am very flattered, and don't ever let anyone tell you you can't try something. Just go for it." I tell her and I give her a hug and she runs off. I sit back down with a smile on my face before checking Twitter and Instagram before boarding the plane.


	14. Chapter 14

It's now Friday and it's JoJo and Eva's housewarming party. All the total divas are going with their other half's and JoJo even invited Justin. Getting ready for the party I am putting on a red maxi dress with wedges. On my way to the party I pick up some wine and arrive at Eva and JoJo's. I ring the doorbell and wait for someone to let me in. They let me up and I knock on their apartment door.

Eva opens the door. "Hey." I say hugging her.

"Hey, thanks for coming." She says inviting me inside.

"I got you this just as a little present." I tell her.

She smiles "thanks."

"So who's coming?" I ask the two girls who are setting up.

"Brie, Nicole, Nattie, Trin, Ariane and John I think." Eva answers.

"Is Justin coming?" I ask JoJo.

She nods and I smile "So have you gone out with him yet?" I ask.

She shakes her head "no, but I'm hoping we can talk tonight." She says.

A while later slowly everyone begins to show up. I am on the couch sipping Champaign as Brie, Ariane, Nattie, JoJo and I are talking. We are discussing the age gap between JoJo and PJ.

"It doesn't matter the age." Ariane begins to say. "When I was 16 I dated a 21 year old and when I was 20 I dated a 40 year old." Ariane finishes.

We are shocked as she tells us this. JoJo is still keen on liking Justin, it's her choice I just have a feeling that she is to young and it's going to end badly for her. After the party I get back to my place and I find flowers at my door. I pick them up and read the card.

_Serena/Sarah,_

_You are so beautiful I think about you every day. I got you these flowers because I think of you as a beautiful flower._

I begin to get freaked out. I bring them inside and throw them away. This is starting to get out of hand. How did someone even get inside without a key or being buzzed in, that's not good? I go to sleep that night restless.

* * *

On the Sunday following the party I head to the airport with Eva and JoJo for our next destination. Minneapolis. Tomorrow I start filming my segments with Randy, and I am rather excited to work with him and spend time with him.

As we arrive in Minneapolis we get to the hotel we are all staying at. We pile into our rooms and it's my forts room where I actually have a room to myself. I put my luggage away and head out to check the city. I walk around the streets going into little boutiques and purchasing anything I like. I make my way back to the hotel when I see Brie and Nicole has just arrived.

"Hey ladies." I say with my shopping bags.

"Looks like someone's been busy." Nicole comments on my bags.

"Yeah, I had some time to spare." I inform them as we head up the lift.

That night we hit a restaurant down the street for dinner with the girls. We talk about our adventure to Vegas and we all are looking forward to it. After dinner we slowly made our way back to our respective rooms and went to bed early ready for tomorrow night's Raw.

* * *

The next morning I am awoken by my ringing cell phone.

"Hello." I grumble into the phone.

"We are going to the gym, you are coming." Ariane says.

"Okay, let me just wake up." I inform her.

"Meet in the lobby in 15." She orders and hangs up.

I look at the time 7:00am. Shit. I slowly crawl out of bed and make it to my feet. I put on my work out gear and put my hair in a messy bun and grab my keys and wallet and head for the lobby. "Morning." Ariane says.

"You are deffinately a morning person aren't you." I comment to her. She nods as we wait for the others. Finally all the girls are down and we head for the local gym.

We all attend the local cross fit and work a serious sweat. It definitely woke me up. We all stop for coffees on the way back to the hotel.

After coffee we get our stuff in order for raw tonight and head outside for the bus that is waiting for the Superstars and Divas. I look around to see if Randy is around but I don't see them. As we arrive at the arena we climb out of the bus and are met by screaming fans and we sign autographs on our way inside.

After talking to Mark and Jane they hand me a script which goes over what the segment is today. Today our storyline goes as follows I am going walk out of a room and I pump into Randy. He tells me he has seen my matches and that I am good, blah blah and we have conversation but then I have to go for my match. Today's segment will get the crowd involved that there might be something happening between us or might star with the small dose of flirting.

Getting ready I had to get ready earlier as we had to film prior to my match. My gear today is a new outfit, it's a blue shorts with black wrestling boots that have diamantes on them and my top is a white top with black writing saying _Sarah_. It shows off a lot more skin then usual but it's cute and I love it. After getting taped down and making sure I can do moves I head for hair and make-up touches as I need to look ready to go. I am escorted to a set where camera's are set up. Someone taps me from behind "Hey." I hear Randy say.

I turn around and smile "hey." I reply.

"Ready to work?" he asks.

I nod "let's do this." I say excitedly. "Any tips?" I ask him.

"Don't over play it, but be your character but use your personality in it." He suggests.

"I will take that into consideration." I joke and he laughs.

Hunter and Stephanie come over as they want to watch this play out. "Hey Randy, Serena." Hunter greets us.

"Hi." I respond.

"You ready to start this storyline?" Stephanie asks me.

I nod "Yes, I'm ready." I respond.

"Great. Do you have any questions before you go on?" She asks.

"Not right now, but if I need to I will definitely ask." I respond. She nods and stands away.

I am told to go behind a door. I will hear a sound and that is when I am to come out. Randy and I rehearse our lines before we have to film, and finally we have what we want.

The camera man and director get into position and I go behind the door. "And action." The director yells.

_I walk out of the divas locker room and as I walk out I bump into someone. "Omg, I'm sorry." I say looking up. I am looking at Randy Orton._

_"__It's fine." He says. "I wasn't looking where I was going." He adds._

_"__Yeah same here, I will learn from now on that it's important to keep my head up." I joke and he laughs._

_"__I've been meaning to tell you, I've watched a few of your matches, since you've arrived here, and I just wanted to say, you are really good." He says smiling._

_I blush a little (totally meant for that to happen) "Thank you, that coming from you it means a lot, the more praise I get the more determined I am." I inform him._

_"__Well in no time you will be the divas champion." He adds._

_"__It's a goal of mine to be accomplished, sooner rather than later." I say confidently._

_"__Good to know you have your goals set, it's good to have them around here." he says._

_"__Anyway I better go, my match is next." I tell him._

_"__Yeah, good luck tonight." He says as I go to walk away._

_"__Yeah, good luck with Dean Ambrose tonight, kick his ass, he's a bit too cocky for my liking." I add and he laughs._

_"__Don't let him hear you say that." Randy says._

_"__Thanks for the advice, but I think I'll be okay." I respond. "Anyway I'm sorry again, but I will see you around." I say turning around as I smile and walk towards the camera._

"And cut." The director yells. "Great work." He says.

As I turn to walk away Stephanie stops me. "Hey Serena you have a moment?" she asks. I nod and she pulls me aside. "You have been doing so well since you have arrived that, after extreme rules we are going to give you a chance at a title shot." Stephanie informs me.

I cover my mouth "really? Are you sure it's not too soon?" I ask her.

"That's the thing, it is never to soon to achieve greatness, and from what I've heard and see from the other divas here is that they respect you, you don't walk on anyones toes, you do the right thing, you deserve it just as much as everyone else." She says.

"Wow thank you Stephanie, that means so much." I tell her.

"Now go along get ready for your match, its against Tamina." She says.

"Probaly my toughest match yet." I tell her.

She nods "probably but you have a great mindset and a huge future ahead of you." She says and turns away.

"Thank you, thank you for this opportunity." I tell her.

"You're welcome." She says and walks off with Paul.

* * *

As I reach hair and make-up again I see (Sarona) Tamina getting her hair done. "Hey." I say to her.

"Hey, heard we have a match tonight." She says.

I nod. "I'm looking forward to it." She adds. I smile and nod in agreement as Amy adjusts my hair and make up to make it look like I did before.

Our match is now. I wait at the gorilla position waiting for my call. Tamina walks out first and is looking fierce and intimidating. I take a deep breath and my music starts up and a huge roar comes from the crowd. They would have just watched Randy and I meet, so let's see what happens. _I walk out and another roar comes from the crowd. I raise my hands in the air and walk down the ramp "And introducing her opponent from Seattle Washington State, Sarah."_

_I get to the ring and climb up on a corner and turn around and blow a kiss to the fans and jump in. I jump up and down to get some energy and get my mind set ready for this match._

_"And a divas match is underway, Tamina Snuka versus Sarah, this will be an interesting match." Cole says._

_"__Indeed it will, probably Sarah's toughest match yet. If she can beet Tamina she is unstoppable." JBL adds._

_The referee rings the bell and Tamina and I lock eyes. "A stare down from the two divas." Cole announces._

_We circle one another so I make the first move and I kick her making her angry but that's what I want. I kick her again and she pushes me. I smirk and walk back over._

_"Did Sarah just smirk?" King asks._

_I circle Tamina and we lock up. She's stronger and has me in a neck lock. She holds tightly but I elbow her until she lets go. As she gains control she goes to close line me but I duck and I kick her in the stomach making her hunch over. I use the rope and do a swinging neck breaker. "And a swinging neck breaker by Sarah." Cole says._

_I cover Tamina, but she kicks out at 1. "And a kickout by Tamina." Cole says._

_I then grab her arms sit her up and put my knee on her back. "And a submission hold by Sarah." King says. "She has many moves." He adds._

_I use all my might to hold her but she is too strong. She makes her way to her feet and elbows me in the face making me put my hands to my face, covering my eyes and she close lines me._

_"__And a huge close line from Tamina." JBL says._

_Tamina covers me "1, 2." But I kick out. I'm still in this. She pulls me up picks me up and flips me back down she covers me again but I kick out. "And another kickout by Sarah." Cole says._

_I make my way for the corner and that's when Tamina manhandles me. She kicks me in the stomach and continues to do it until she makes me hit the floor. I go to stand but she runs and squishes me in the corner. I stumble but before she can do anything with help from the crowd I side step and use the ropes and do a running bull dog. I then work on her stomach. I elbow her, again and again, getting up and down. I cover her "1, 2." But she kicks out._

_I then go to the corner. "What's Sarah doing?" Cole asks._

_"__Looks like she needs some height." King says._

_I make my way to the top rope as Tamina gets to her feet as she stumbles I jump and tackle her making her fall on her back. This is where I need to show my strength. Tamina is a big girl it isn't going to take my kiss of death it got to be something where I flip her and do more damage to the back. As Tamina makes it to her feet I stalk her and grab her and pick her up over my shoudlers._

_"__And look at the strength of Sarah." Cole announces. "She just picked her up over her head." Cole adds in shock._

_I then do a twist and slam her into the ground (like f5 but girly and not as powerful) I then cover pick her up by her hair and get her ready for the kiss of death._

_"__And locks like Tamina is setting her up for the kiss of death." JBL says._

_But before I can move her Tamina over powers me and flips me over and I land on my back. Holding my back as it's in pain "and a counter by Tamina." King says._

_"__This is a great match up." JBL says._

_I make my way to my feet and walk to the mat but all I see is a boot to my face. Tamina kicks me right in the face. "And a huge kick to the face." Cole yells. "Sarah has got to be out called." Cole adds. "Did you see the force of that kick?"_

_Tamina covers me "1, 2 and" I kick out on the last second_

_And the crowd cheers "And Sarah kicks out. How on earth did she do that." Cole says astounded. The crowd then begins to chant "This is Awsome, this is awesome." It really is. I roll over and Tamina moves me to the corner. "Getting ready for the super fly." Cole says._

_As Tamina gets to the top rope I have to have the perfect timing. As she jumps and is about to land on me I roll out of the way "and Sarah rolls out of the way." Cole says._

_I then get to my feet and hold my jaw. I then am ready to finish this match. I do a running start and jump on Tamina's back and do a hard Back stabber to my knees._

_"__ooh." The crowd says. I then pull Tamina up and put her into position for the kiss of death._

_I put her head under my arm I lift her up over my shoulder and fling her back down face first. "And Sarah delivers the kiss of death." Cole says._

_I cover Tamina "1, 2 and 3. Ring the bell." The referee says. "And here is your winner Sarah." Justin announces._

_It takes me a moment to get to my feet but as I do I scream to the crowd and they erupt into applause. The referee raises my hand and I smile to the crowd. "And another win by Sarah, this girl is unstoppable." Cole says._

_I then taunt to the crowd and get out of the ring holding my jaw. That kick hurt._

* * *

Walking back through the curtain I am met by huge cheers and everyone saying "great match, you were great, you were awesome, spectacular." I am engulfed by the girls backstage as they see me.

"That match was insane." Nattie says.

"You are unbeatable." Brie says.

"I don't know, I almost lost out there." I respond.

I give each a hug as I take a water from catering. I enter the locker room to more appreciations and sit down to gain my strength back. Sarona comes in after I get up and hug her. "That was truly a great match." I tell her.

She hugs me "it was un real, I don't think I have ever felt so good to be defeated, you were great." She says and I hug her for a last time and sit back down.

* * *

After raw that night we all head back to the hotel. I am exhausted that match was tough and I needed to be extra strong, I need to come up with more moves, I need to work on my double back salt splash.

As I stumble into my room I collapse on the bed. After about twenty minutes I hear a knock at the door. I go to peak the eye whole. A man in hotel uniform is outside my door.

I unlock the door and open it. "Can I help you?" I ask him.

"Yes, this was left at the lobby." He says passing me a package which is in a box.

"Oh thanks but you didn't have to bring all this up for me." I tell him. I tip him and shut the door. I walk back further in the room and sit on my bed.

I read the card that is on top it reads

_Serena/Sarah,_

_I can't stop thinking about you so I had to take these photos of you._

_You did amazing in your match tonight._

_Anonymous_

I read it twice and start to get a funny feeling. I open the box and I gasp. It's a box full of pictures of me. Oh god. It's pictures of me, in LA on the street, off my Instagram and Twitter and Facebook, in the ring, on the tour. This is not good. I quickly ring Nattie.

"Nattie." I say into the phone.

"yes." She says.

"Do you have a minute I need to show you something I don't know what to do." I tell her.

"What room?" she asks me.

"416." I tell her.

"I'm on my way." She says and I hang up.

I don't touch any of the photos because there is hundreds but I just feel sick now. About ten minutes later I hear my door knock. I look through the whole and see Nattie and Brie. I unlock and open the door. "Hey." I say a little shaky.

"What happened?" she asks getting worried by my appearance.

"Come in I'll show you." I tell her and open the door wider.

"Before I show you I need you to know, this has never happened to me before so it can't be some fluke, but this isn't the first thing I've gotten.

I pick up the box and show them the photo. They cover their mouths. "Omg." They both say.

They embrace me "Hey, it's okay." I say and start to feel like crying.

"We will find out who sent it, what else have you gotten from him?" she asks.

"The flowers that came into the locker room, that was the first one, then letters at my apartment and now this, this is the most terrifying one." I tell them.

"Did you keep them?" brie asks.

I shake my head "I didn't think about anything from it, but then on Friday last week after the party I found flowers outside my door, and a card. He knows where I live, he got in and I don't know how." I say crying.

"hey, hey, shush, it's okay, I'll call Jane, we will figure this out." She says. I nod as Brie comforts me.

* * *

Nattie gets off the phone 15 minutes later filling Jane in and saying she's on her way up. "Your first stalker." Brie jokes.

I laugh "Have you had one?" I ask.

"Nope, you are actually the first diva to have one." She answers.

"Aren't I lucky." I respond sarcastically.

A knock at the door makes me jump. "hey, it's okay." Brie says. Nattie answers the door revealing Jane and Stephanie McMahon. They come in my room and find me on my bed with Brie.

"Hey Serena." They both say soothingly.

I sit up "hi." I say softly.

"Want to tell us everything, so we can find out if we can find this guy?" Stephanie says. I nod. So I tell her everything that I have been given, down to him leaving stuff at my apartment.

"From what you have told me, he knows your every move, he follows your schedule knows where you are at all times, that's bad, but we are not going to let anything happen to you, we at the WWE are family, so we are going to help you." Stephanie says.

I nod "thank you." I tell her.

"No problem." She stands up "now what I think is best to do is check out of this hotel and room with Nattie is that okay?" she asks.

I nod "yeah that's fine." I reply.

"We will get someone on it, and we are questioning staff. As you told us the guy who came up to deliver it to your room, we won't let anything happen to you." Stephanie repeats. I smile a little. "Alright, we will keep you updated. But if he keeps giving you things, keep them and give them straight to us." Stephanie says.

I nod and she leaves as Jane follows. I grab my luggage and get out of the room. I walk into Natties room feeling safer. Out of all the things in WWE, having a stalker isn't one of them, but having the help of the others I am going to be fine.


	15. Chapter 15

I wake up the next morning in my new hotel room with Nattie. I had the worse sleep and now I have to get up and go to work. Only a certain few know about what happened and I am hoping it will stay that way for now. I walk out of the bathroom as Nattie is getting ready.

"Morning." I say to her.

"How do you feel?" She asks.

"Not going to lie, I couldn't sleep much last night, but now that people know and people are on the lookout I feel more safe. I just need to keep myself distracted." I tell her.

"Well you have me if you need anything, and if you need to, if you don't want to go back to your apartment in you can stay in Tampa at mine." Nattie offers,

"You would do that for me?" I ask.

She nods "we are family in this business and when one family member is down we all want to help out as much as we can." Nattie says.

"I'm starting to see that, last night with Stephanie and Jane they were so comforting it made me feel very lucky to be in this line of work." I tell her.

"Now come on let's go to work." Nattie says as I nod in agreement.

* * *

Arriving at Mainevent we pile into the locker room waiting for our schedule. Mark comes in and gives everyone their roles. "Okay, tonight's match is Nattie versus April. Serena you will be valeting Nattie. And April will have big E." Mark announces.

We nod and go and get ready. I am wearing tonight a pale yellow dress that goes half way to the knee with black heels. It's pretty but not too sexy.

As Nattie and I make our way to hair and make up Vince McMahon comes over and pulls me aside. "Serena, can I have a quick word?" He asks me.

"Of course." I say smiling politely.

We walk to a quiet hall "Stephanie told me last night what happened and I just want you to know, we will do everything in our power to make sure you are safe and feel secure." He informs me.

"Thank you Mr McMahon, I appreciate all then help." I say.

"Please call me Vince, please call anyone if you are scared or if anything else happens." Vince says.

"I will Vince, thank you." I say kindly and smiling.

"Now go on get ready." He says and I walk off.

I get back to hair and make up and Nattie looks at me warily. "All good." I say to her and she smiles.

It's now time to go to the Gorilla position where the other girls are and they wish us luck as they have a segment backstage. I wish Nattie good luck and we see April and Big E arrive after. She smiles to me as does Big E who is really very friendly in person.

We hear Nattie's music and we head out.

_"This contest is schedule for one fall, introducing first being accompanied by Sarah, from Calgary Alberta Canada Natalya." Lillian announces._

_Natalya and I walk down the ramp as we clap hands and wave to fans. We walk into the ring and she does her usually taunt in the ring as the crowd cheers. Her music dies down and I clap her on the back and get out of the ring. That's when AJ's music comes on and she stands at the top of the ramp and starts skipping down._

_"And her opponent being accompanied by Big E Langston from Union City, New Jersey, AJ Lee." Lillian finishes as she gets out of the ring._

_The referee rings the bell and the two divas circle one another as I cheer "come on Natalya." And start clapping as the WWE Universe clap with me. I see Big E standing still by the steel steps. I am going to keep my distance. The two divas lock up and Natalya gets the upper hand by kicking her and working on her arm. She twists and twists and brings it behind her back. I clap "good job."_

_AJ starts to fight back and elbows Natalya in the face making her release her. This gives AJ the upper hand to run the ropes and do a neck breaker. AJ covers Natalya. "1, 2" and Natalya kicks out and I clap the apron. "Come on Natalya." I yell loudly._

_AJ then puts Natalya in a head lock making her become weak. It makes her feel faint so I start up walking up and down the outside of the ring clapping and getting the fans involved "come on Natalya." I cheer as I begin to clap and the crowd joins in making her get her spirit back. Natalya then starts elbowing AJ into the stomach and AJ releases. Nattie then lifts AJ and does a suplex. I clap in approval. She goes for the cover "1, 2" but AJ kicks out._

_Natalya then gets up as does AJ and they both run the ropes, AJ ducks and runs the other side and winds up and puts Natalya into the black widow. Natalya tries to fight it but she locks it in. "Come on Natalya." I tell banging on the apron but it doesn't do anything._

_Natalya falls to her knees and begins to tap._

_"No." I say shocked. The referee rings the bell and raises AJs hand. "And your winner AJ Lee." Lillian announces._

_AJ exits the ring as I get in to check on Natalya. AJ is grinning ear to ear and I stare at her._

* * *

After Nattie's match we head back for the Locker room. We get changed and make our way back to the hotel. The total divas gang are all going to dinner so it should be fun.

We arrive at the hotel and put our things in our room, which is me and Nattie. I am starting to not worry as much as I was so it's good. For dinner tonight I am wearing black shorts with knee high stockings and boots with a pink blouse and a belt. My hair is in a bun and I have a gold necklace.

Nattie and I arrive at dinner first and we get escorted to our table. We get a bottle of wine and get comfortable.

"How you feeling?" She asks.

"Better, I'm trying not to think about it." I inform her "I'm just a little worried when I go home." I tell her.

"Well don't worry about that now, on Thursday we fly out to Vegas and you can just let your hair down and have a good time with us." Nattie says.

"Exactly I am not going to worry about it right now." I tell her.

She smiles and we sip our drinks. A little while later everyone arrives and asks how I am doing.

"We heard about what happened you okay?" Eva asks

"I will be." I answer.

"Well if you need somewhere to stay you can always stay with us." JoJo suggests.

"Thanks I've had many offers, but I'm not going to worry about that right now, I am going to get up tomorrow, go to Smackdown and then we are going to Vegas." I say cheerfully.

They both smile "Justin's coming to Vegas." JoJo says changing topic.

I nearly choke on my drink "what?" I ask shocked.

"That was my same reaction accept without the near joking bit." Eva says and I laugh.

"So you've gone out with him?" I ask.

"Well you remember our party well, we hooked up and we went out a couple days later, and now here we are." JoJo explains.

I smile at the thought of her on a date good for her. "Ladies." I say getting all their attention. "I want to make a toast to Vegas and to what is to come." I say raising my glass. "To Nattie's weekend." I say and they grin in approval.

"To Vegas, the future and Nattie." We all say in unison and we sip what we have in our hands.

Dinner comes and it looks delicious. I am have stroganoff with potato. I Instagram it and begin to eat it. "This is delicious." I say enjoying every bite.

* * *

After dinner we head back to the hotel and we all pile in ones room, we are going to have a girly night all together. The night ended up being a perfect way to relax and get to know one another more. I love this group of girls and they have welcomed me in so lovingly and I know we are going to be great friends in the years to come.


	16. Chapter 16

**This is the next chapter I hope you like it, next chapter will include a lot more Randy/Serena.**

**Please Read/Review/Fav/Follow.**

**Anna**

* * *

I have finally finished work for the week and now I am heading to Las Vegas to have a great weekend for Nattie's Bachelorette. We are going to have so much fun and I can't wait to just let my hair down and let loose a little bit. Everyone piles on the bus to the airport. There is a big group coming. There is the total divas cast, Brian, John Uso, Justin Gabriel, TJ of course and a few others that I don't know. But we all are ready to party.

As we walk into the airport we all have smiles on our faces. I am in the middle of the hird walking with Nicole and Ariane. We quickly make our way through bag drop and head for our gate. Eventually after being very inpatient we get on the plane and shortly after take off.

Arriving in Vegas, it's sunny and we are in party mode. It's only midday so we have heels of time to celebrate and head to the pool.

Our hotel is the palms and we are in awe. I've never been to Vegas so I have a grin from ear to ear. I am taking photos and enjoy every bit of it. We get our separate rooms and Nattie and TJ have their own suite where we will meet everyone to start the night off later. I get my room and I walk inside. It's so perfect. It's well decorated and neat, and just a perfect room. Everyone is heading down to the pool so we are all meeting there. I quickly get changed into my bikin and put on a shall and head down to the pool. I get the attention of people as I walk by and meet the others.

I see all the girls near a gazebo and head on over. They notice me coming and wave me over. "Don't you have a great body." Nicole says.

I laugh "we all do." I reply and she laughs. "We don't work this hard for nothing." I say taking a seat in the sun.

Everyone is at the pool, we've been in the pool, layed out in the sun and now I am sitting on the steps talking to JoJo and Ariane.

"How are you and Justin?" I ask JoJo. "You seemed very friendly in the suit at Nattie and TJs." Ariane adds.

"Where good, he's really sweet, I really like him." JoJo says.

"Wow, that's good." I respond and look up and then I see Justin talking to some waitress from inside the pool and he seems to be flirting. The girls notice my head movement and look and see the picture.

"I can't believe he's just doing that in front of you." I say.

JoJo seems confused, angry hurt I feel bad for her. I stand up and go to get out.

"Hey, what's that?" Ariane asks pointing at my ribs.

I twist and see my tattoo. "It's a tattoo." I answer.

"Who's Mark?" She asks.

"Mark was my fathers name." I answer.

"It's really cute, and sweet, do you have any others?" Ariane asks.

I nod "yeah only small ones, I have live life love on my back." I say and show the girls.

"Why'd you get that one?" JoJo asks.

"I got it when I moved out to LA, my life was falling into place and I thought why not." I respond.

They both nod and we go and hang with the girls.

"Hey Nattie, Nicole, having fun?" I ask them making my way into their little gazebo.

"A blast." Nicole responds sipping her cocktail.

"That drink looks good." I say smiling.

"Try it." Nicole says.

I take a sip and I am in heaven. "That is so good." I say ecstatic. "So what's with the frowning faces, and why are you on your phone Nattie?" I ask.

"This guy Garret who I am really good friends with keeps texting me and I don't know what to do." Nattie explains.

"What are the messages like?" I ask.

Nattie hands me her phone and I scroll down. "Nattie, he's flirting, and your responding, this has to stop, this guy likes you and if you keep responding he's not going to stop." I tell her.

"That's what I was telling her." Nicole says.

"Why are you talking to him now?" I ask.

"I guess I like the attention I'm getting." Nattie answers.

"Does TJ know?" I ask.

She shakes her head "talk to TJ, tell him how you feel, and stop with the replies, you are with a wonderful man who loves you and your about to marry him, just tell him how you feel." I say and they both look at me shocked.

"How do you know what to say all the time?" Nicole comments.

"Big history of dating men." I answer.

"You never told us about that?" Nicole says.

"Because I really don't like talking about it, I made mistakes and I have to live with them." I answer.

"Well we are here to talk if you need to." Nattie says. "How are you doing though?" She adds.

I sit down "to be honest I am really scared, but I have to live my life, go back to work, go home eventually I'm just worried that something's going to happen, I've lived by myself for a while and I was always safe but now I don't feel as safe, and I'm a wrestler, I should be able to protect myself but I just feel unsafe now." I answer truthfully.

"You always have us and WWE if you need them, and as I said you can stay with TJ and I, he said you are more than welcome to stay." Nattie says.

"I think I might take that offer, but I will go back to my apartment check on things but I would like it if someone could come with me whenever I do end up going home." I say.

"I'll come with you with TJ and it will be fine." Nattie says.

* * *

After my heart to heart with Nattie about her problems and mine we head back to our rooms to get ready for our first wild night. Tonight we are having dinner with the whole group then us girls are going to a strip show and then continue at a club after that. I am wearing a blue bandage dress with black peeptoe pumps. The dress fits my figure perfectly. I curl my hair into long flossy curls and pin up my fringe. My make up is dressy as I have a smokey eye and it looks amazing. My fresh tan looks amazing and I am ready to go.

I then head to Nattie's suit where everyone is meeting before the restaurant. I knock on the door and wait for someone to let me in. Nattie answers and she's wearing a beautiful sparkly pink dress, that I love.

"Omg, Nattie you look so pretty." I say hugging her.

"As do you, come in, just waiting for Eva and JoJo." She says closing the door as I step inside.

I walk inside and see everyone dressed nicely and greet them all. I sit at a table with Ariane and Brie.

"So Brie are we going to see Brie mode tonight?" I whisper in her ear.

She laughs "maybe but I can't do it in front of Brian as he doesn't like it." Brie says.

I smile "well I will be joining you in Brie mode, so you won't be alone." I joke and she laughs.

"We can look like a bunch of crazies together, and that dress is amazing." She adds.

I look down "why thank you." I respond winking at her and Ariane and Brie laugh.

"What we taking about?" Nicole says over Brie and my heads.

"Brie mode." I answer.

"Oh yes, she is definitely coming out tonight." Nicole says and I clap Nikki's hand.

* * *

We make our way down to the restaurant and it looks beautiful. There are several bottles of champaign on the table as we arrive and I am so happy. We all sit down, I am sitting next to Nikki and Ariane. Nattie and TJ are next to each other and looking madly In love and do the honours of popping the corks of the bottles. We all get a glass besides JoJo and Eva.

TJ then stands up and makes a toast "I just want to say that Nattie is the love of my life and I couldn't have asked for a better women to be marrying. I want to thank you all for coming and let's have a great time." TJ says raising his glass.

"To Nattie and TJ." We all say in unison and drink.

We have dinner but now it's time to go to the show just us girls. We are in the front row, the champaign is flowing and I already and a little tipsy.

The show starts and we start to scream as there are hot men shirtless and they take Nattie up on stage and she is having an amazing time. Us girls all whistle and scream in excitement as we see Nattie up there getting wind up by ropes and naked men. To be in Nattie's spot would be amazing.

After the show, we all go to the night club, minute JoJo and Eva as they do t want to go as JoJo can't and Eva doesn't for some reason and is being JoJos buddy.

The nightclub is amazing, we are standing on top of lounges and dancing. Brie and I as we said earlier are the most drunk followed closely by Nicole who has just fallen over. We help her up and she's laughing. "Careful we have to wrestle on Monday." I tell her.

After our night in the club we head back to Nattie's suit and stay there for a bit. I start to feel the effects of the drinking so I decide to turn in for the night.

"Girls." I shout and they all laugh. "I'm turning in." I say.

"Wait, your room is near mine and Brian's we will go together." Brie says and I nod.

We say goodbye to the girls that are still up and walk out arm in arm. We walk down the hall and to the elevator and press our floor. We stumble out of the elevator and laugh "oops." I say shushing and we both laugh.

"This ones mine." I say searching for my key and find it after investigating my bag.

"Goodnight, tomorrow is going to suck." Brie says.

"That's not what I am looking forward to." I respond and put the key inside and blow her a kiss. "Mwa." I say and step inside and close the door and lock it.

I stumble inside further and crash on my bed. I fling off my shoes take off my dress put on a big shirt and pass out.

* * *

The next morning I wake up to knocking at my door, morel like banging. I maneuver out of bed and walk towards the door. "Coming." I say groggily.

I open the door and see Nikki and Brie. "Well good morning." Nikki says.

I hold my head and shake "what time is it?" I ask.

"10am, time to get up, we are going to breakfast us girls." Brie says.

"How are you even up yet?" I ask her.

"Brian got me up." Brie answers.

"Okay, well I have a massive headache but I will be there, come in, I'll be quick." I tell them and they step inside.

"Your rooms pretty." They both say at the same time.

"God that's creepy." I say searching through my suitcase. They laugh in response.

I quickly get dressed putting on a black maxi, sandles and tossing my curly mess of hair in a messy bun. I grab my room key, wallet, phone and sunnies and out them on my head. I quickly take off the make up and then I am ready to go.

"Okay, let's go." I say putting my sunnies over my eyes.

They drag me out and we head to breakfast. "Look who we got." Nikki says.

"And the dead rise," trinity jokes.

I give her a glare but she can't tell "how you feeling?" Ariane asks.

"Like if been hit by a truck, but I'm tough." I respond.

"Yeah you are, you fell over like three times last night." Ariane says.

"What I thought that was Nikki." I argue.

"She fell over once." Ariane answers.

"Three times?" I ask putting my head down in shame.

"You gave Brie a run for her money." Nikki said.

"Oh god, how embarrassing." I respond.

"Don't be you were very entertaining." Brie says.

"How can you remember?" I ask her.

"I remember some stuff." Brie responds,

"Okay enough about me, Nattie, did you have a good time last night?" I ask her.

She nods enthusiastically. "Yes. It was great fun."

* * *

After breakfast we all head to the pool again after we get a swimsuits on. Laying out in the sun was what I needed, no fast movements or walking around just resting. I was starting to feel better by lunch time so Eva, JoJo and I ended up grabbing some lunch together.

"So what did you two do last night?" I ask the two girls.

"We just hung out in our room, but something happened." JoJo announces.

I look between the two as JoJo continues "we were going for a walk and we saw justin get into a cab with some chick." JoJo says sadly.

"I'm so sorry JoJo. Are you okay?" I ask her.

"I will be, I was just an idiot, he's so much more older then me." She responds.

"Well your still young so don't worry okay." I tell her as she nods and we order our lunch.

After lunch I head back to my room for a little nap, we are going out to a club tonight again but I am not drinking that much tonight. After my nap, I start to get ready for our second night. Tonight I am wearing a white bandage skirt with a pale blue shirt and white wedges. My hair is out of my face in a high pony. My make up is light and elegant. I grab my things needed for the night and head for the restaurant. Arriving at the restaurant there are only a few people there so far. Nattie and TJ, Brie and Brian, Nikki, Ariane and Vincent, when did he come.

"Hey." I announce and greet everyone.

I take a seat next to Nikki and whisper in her ear "when did Vincent get here?" I ask.

She shakes her head "apparently this afternoon, he surprised her." She says softly.

I then turn my attention back to the table and we start conversations. Everyone arrives a while later and we have a nice meal. I see JoJo and justin are sitting next to one another but JoJo isn't having any of his antics. Good for her. She can do better.

After dinner we all head out to the club minus JoJo and Eva again. We get a private lounge and have a good night. Throughout the night Vincent ended up having too much to drink and Ariane wasn't having any of his nonsense so they left. Nikki and I followed shortly after. We decided to go for a walk first.

"What's on your mind?" She asks me.

"I don't know, just seeing Nattie and TJ, it makes me want to find someone like that, what they have you know." I respond.

"I know, I didn't have that until before I started dating John, he's an amazing guy and I love him so much." Nikki says.

"I can see it, you two are perfect, the night that you introduced us you were so good together, like you were meant to be together." I tell her.

She smiles at the thought "was it tough after his divorce?" I ask.

"He still is hurting you know, he told me he will never get married again, but I know he's still scared from that, but I love him, and he loves me." Nikki says.

"Are you okay with that?" I ask her.

"Yeah." She responds. "I'm hoping he would change his mind." Nikki adds.

"Well just take it slow, don't rush." I tell her.

After our little chat we head our separate ways and I go to place my key in the door and there is a box at my door. Not again I think to myself. I bend down and pick it up. I quickly get inside and shut my door. I open the box and there are more photos, recent ones, ones of me in the last week and here in Vegas. I quickly call Nikki.

"Nicole." I say into the phone.

"Yes." She says.

"He sent me something again." I tell her.

"What?" She says shocked. "I'll be right there." She adds and hangs up.

Minutes later I hear a knock and I know it's Nikki. I open the door and she comes inside "what is it?" She asks concerned.

"More photos but they are really recent, he's here, in Vegas Nikki, this one is from last night." I say and it shows me sitting with the girls in the nightclub laughing.

"You have to call Stephanie." Nikki says.

"What's she going to do, she's in another state." I say.

"Just inform her, and bring them with you, and show her when you get home." Nikki says.

I nod and call Stephanie she sounds like she was sleeping. "Serena?" Says a tired voice.

"Him steph um I'm sorry to bother you at this time, but I've been given another box." I inform her.

"Did you open it?" She asks.

"I did, it's more photos, but they are recent, like from last night and earlier in the week." I tell her.

"Okay, what in want you to do, is when you get back here, bring the box, and come into wwe office and we will sort it out, was there a card sent?" She asks.

"Not this time." I answer.

"Okay, thanks for informing me, are you going to be okay?" Steph asks.

"Yeah Nicole is with me right now." I inform her.

"That's probably best you stay with someone for the rest of your time, I will see you on Monday." She says.

"Thank you Steph." I say hanging up.

"What she say?" Nikki asks me.

"Do see her on Monday at the WWE headquarters luckily raw is there." I answer.

Nikki stays with me in my room that night, I lend her some night clothes and we go to sleep.

* * *

The next morning I wake up remembering the events from last night, as it's Sunday now, and we are coming home today. I informed Nattie about what happened when I woke up and she said that when I get home she and TJ will come to my apartment to get some things and check it out and then head to theirs.

We spent the morning with everyone at breakfast and eventually went to pack our things. We arrived at the airport in the mini bus and went through the terminal. We waited at our gate for a while before we boarded and all I could think about was, is there going to be something waiting for me at home, is there not.

Eventually we board the plane and shortly after we take off. I put my headphones on my ears and zone out everything. At least I had a good weekend and I didn't let it take me down, I know I will be okay, I just need to be more cautious now, I need to look for a new place, more secure, have cameras, everything in my power to get through this and I have a wonderful WWE family there to help me through it.


	17. Chapter 17

Landing in LA we all went our separate ways but Nattie and TJ were coming back to my place to help me get some of my stuff. When I got to my apartment I didn't find anything waiting for me which was a relief. I grabbed another suitcase and packed some more clothes then closed everything up. I checked my mail box and then we left.

We arrived at Nattie's later that evening and we all were pretty tired from our trip. We had to get up for Raw in the morning early. Nattie shows me the guest room and we go to sleep for the night.

* * *

The next morning I put on some gym clothes and headed into the kitchen where I found Nattie. "Ready to hit the gym?" she asks.

I nod "Ready, I am ready to take out some frustration." I respond and we leave and hop in her car.

We pull up at the gym and are ready to work out. We worked mostly on weights and I am trying to lift heavier now. As I am waiting for my turn I get a message from Stephanie, to come see her. "Hey Nattie, Stephanie wants me to see her after we finish here." I inform her.

"Ok, do you have the thing he sent you?" she asks.

I nod "yeah, I have it in a shopping bag." I respond.

After our workout, we change into more proper clothes and head off to WWE headquarters to see Stephanie. When we arrive we walk up to the desk and ask the receptionist. "Hi, where he to see Stephanie." I say politely.

"Name?" says the girl behind the desk.

"Serena." I respond.

The girl nods and rings a number. "I have Serena." She says and hangs up. "Go on up, floor 15." She says and we leave for the elevator.

We walk out of the elevator and are met by Stephanie. "Hi Steph." I say greeting her.

She hugs me then Nattie. "Please come in my office." Stephanie says and we follow her inside.

We take a seat and I get out the box. "So tell me what happened?" Stephanie asks me.

"I was coming back early to my room when I saw a package at my door. It was in the same box as before, but there was no card. I opened it and found the photos." I tell her giving her the box.

"And these photos are recent?" she asks examining them closely.

I nod "some were of our first night there." I inform.

"You didn't notice anything out of wack, people following you?" she asks.

I shake my head "no, I was just having fun enjoying my self." I respond.

"When you went back to your apartment yesterday was there anything left?" she asks.

I shake my head "no, Nattie and TJ were with me, nothing was out of place it was the same as I left it." I inform her.

"Okay, what I am going to do, because there isn't a note, I'm going to see if there are any other finger prints on the photo's. There is not much we can do but to make precautions its probably best to stay with someone for the time being." Stephanie recommends.

"Nattie is letting me stay with her until I find somewhere else, I think I just need to find a new place more secure and safe." I reply.

"That's probably right, but how do you feel?" she asks me.

"I don't really know how to react, I mean it's all been flowers or little gifts and now the photos, I don't know what to think." I tell her.

She nods "well we have upped security now on the shows so anyone that comes in and gives you something is checked out, your fan mail is checked as well." Stephanie says.

I smile "thanks, Stephanie, I feel a lot better having everyone so supportive and caring." I say.

"That's what WWE is about, we are hear to help in anyway possible." Stephanie says. "Now a lot more people at work now know, so they know your situation, so for your safety always travel with one of the other diva's or a security officer. We will make sure you are with someone and roomed with someone else as well." Stephanie adds.

"That sounds like a good plan ." I respond.

"Now I think that's all we can do for now, we just have to see what happens next, lets hope that you staying with Nattie he will just let it go. Now I will see you girls later for Raw, and you have a promo to shoot today as well as a match." Stephanie informs me.

"Well I better get over there then." I respond and she smiles.

"Thank you again Stephanie." I say as she walks us out.

* * *

Nattie and I arrive at Raw and walk to the divas locker room. When I walk inside I am met by April and Celeste "Hey girl how you feeling?" April asks.

I smile "I'm better." I say.

"We heard what happens if you ever need to call us, please don't hesitate." Celeste adds.

"I will thank you." I respond.

Later on Mark comes in "Hi ladies," he says "Okay so today's match is a six diva tag team it's The Bella's and Serena versus the Funkadactles and Nattie." Mark announces.

We all have big smiles on our face and thank him. "Serena you are needed for a promo later on so get ready it's with the Randy and the shield today." Mark adds.

I nod and go and get ready. I head for hair and make up. I decide to have my straight today and my make up is looking flawless. My wrestling gear is new, I am wearing green shorts and a green tank and black wrestling boots. The top has fab in black ink on it. Once I am ready I am called to go and find Randy and the shield. On my way to the shoot I am met half way by Randy. "Hey." I say with a smile.

"How was Vegas?" he asks me curious.

"It was actually really fun, well needed." I respond.

"Hey, listen I heard about what happened a while back and in Vegas if you ever need someone to talk to im here or if you are worried call me." He says.

I smile "thank you randy. But it's been weird this whole thing and scary but WWE has been so helpful and caring." I tell him.

"That's what this business does, if one of us is in trouble they will do everything in their power to fix and help someone." He says.

I nod in agreement "read the script? I ask.

He nods "yeah, not much of you in the promo but it's worth it."

I blush slightly as we make it to set where the shield are already there. "Hey guys." I say greeting them with a hug.

"How was Vegas, saw some of the photo's." Colby asks.

I laugh "it was good." I respond.

The director comes over and tells us how it will be set out "So Serena, you are going to be walking down the hall and then the camera will span to Randy when you see him. You will stop and walk over, you will have a conversation about how you've been doing then the shield are going to come in from behind you guys. There will be no sneek attacks but they will scare Sarah away and then randy and the three will talk and that's when team Hell no, come in and stand beside randy as they are your team mates for extreme rules. You know the script follow it the best you can. Now we will do a few takes and practices and then we will film the whole thing." The director informs us and we all nod in approval as Amy re touches my hair and make.

So after practicing we are ready to film.

"Ready 5, 4, 3, 2,1 and action." The director yells.

_I am walking down the hall making my way back stage and I walk around the corner and see Randy there but he doesn't see me. "Randy?" I say and he turns around._

_"__Sarah, hey." He says. "I was actually just about to come find you as I couldn't find you after your match, but I wanted to say you were great out there, you really are a great fighter." Randy says._

_I smile and look away "Thanks, I saw your match you really tricked the Sheild out last week on Smackdown." I respond._

_"__Well you know what they say if you fight dirty fight back just as hard." He says._

_I laugh "I don't think they say that but I know what you mean." I respond. I am about to continue when I see three dark figures approaching us. Randy notices this and stands in front of me._

_"__Well what do we have here?" Dean says with his signature grin. "If it isn't Randy and the newest poster child." Dean adds._

_I am hurt by his words "Go." Randy says to me. _

_"__You sure." I say he nods and I walk away fast._

_"__You know Randy, we keep finding ways of being able to hurt you, maybe it's time to really kick you where it hurts." Seth threatens and they are about to pounce when Team Hell No come over and stop them._

_The shield start to back away and laugh "Extreme rules it ends." Seth says._

_"__Believe in that." Roman says and they walk away._

_Randy, Kane and Daniel Brian watch as they walk away ready for a fight just in case._

* * *

"And cut." The director yells. "That's a wrap great job." He finishes we are dismissed and go our separate ways "good luck tonight." Randy says.

"Thanks you two." I respond and walk away.

After our promo the show has started and now I go and wait for my name to be called. Six diva tag match should be interesting. I am walking into a viewing room when Jane comes and finds me.

"Serena, hey do you have a minute?" she asks.

"Sure." I respond.

"On Friday night, we are going to get the shield involved in your match are you up for it?" she asks.

A smile runs across my face "of course. What do you want to happen?" I ask.

"You are going to have a match with Kaitlyn and about half way in the match the shield are going to come out, and they are going to come down to the ring and watch you, you will get distracted by them and it will give Kaitlyn the opportunity to try and pin you, with them being out there you wont be on your full game, you will eventually lose, and when you lose, they are going to start to come to the ring but Randy is going to come and save you, then followed closely by team hell no, this will give the universe a bit of a what's happening." She informed me.

"Sounds like fun, do they know yet?" I ask.

She shakes her head "they will later." She says.

"Is there a reason we aren't doing it tonight?" I ask.

She nods "it's too soon, but on Friday it will give the universe some time to think what's going on with Randy and Sarah." She explains.

I nod and she lets me go "oh and before you go, you most likely will be in a title shot at payback." Jane announces.

I cover my mouth in shock. "Wow, thank you Jane, thank you, I can't wait for everything to come together." I tell her and run off to get ready.

* * *

I touch up my hair and make up and meet my team and opponents. We all wish each other luck and let the better team win. The Funkadactles go first followed by Natalya and now it's my teams turn. I blow Brie and Nikki a kiss and watch them go out of the curtain and then my music starts.

_My music blares and I walk out and the WWE universe erupts into cheers. I stand at the top of the ramp and raise my hands in the air as Justin introduces me "and their tag team partner from Seattle, Washington State, Sarah." And the crowd cheers again._

_I walk down the ramp and clap fans hands and get to the ring and jump on the ropes and face the crowd and blow a kiss. I jump into the ring and walk to my team mates who are in the ring. I hug them and we huddle. "Who wants to go first?" I ask._

_"__Do you want to?" Nikki asks._

_I nod "Sure," and I face the three opponents and see Natalya step forward. _

_"__Looks like Natalya and Sarah to start the match." Cole says._

_"__We have six diva tag team action tonight, what a very exciting match." King says thrilled._

_The referee rings the bell and Natalya and I circle one another not taking our eyes of one another. __We finally go for it and lock up. She gains the upper hand and puts into a head lock. I try to fight but she's to strong. But I gain moment shortly after and elbow her in the stomach making her losing her grip which allows me to grab her arm and twist it making me gain control. __I twist her arm and she rolls trying to get out of it but I have a tight grip, I then kick her and run the ropes and close line her, but she gets straight back up. She goes to run at me but I am quicker and side step her and move out of the way as she runs past and I roll her up "1," but she kicks out._

_"__And a roll up by Sarah but Natalya kicks out." I then drop kick her which makes her drop to her stomach. I then work on her arm again bringing her to my corner and tag in Brie._

_"__And a tag to brie." Cole announces as I step out._

_Brie then kicks Natalya in our corner as Nikki and I have our hands up far away. __Brie and Natalya go back and forth until Natalya does a huge close line followed by a suplex. She covers Brie but she kicks out. Natalya then goes to her corner and tags in Naomi._

_Naomi then starts going at it with Brie. Naomi runs the rope as does Brie but Naomi moves out of the way quicker and takes down Brie. Brie gets up and Naomi goes to drop kick but she miscalculates and Brie runs the rope and tales Naomi down maiming them both land on their stomachs. Brie tired crawls to her corner as does Naomi.__ "Come on Brie." Nikki and I scream at the same time. Cameron is tagged in and Brie__ finally gets to her feet and tags me in and I bolt in the ring. Cameron runs at me but I duck her and I then drop kick her. She bounces back up. I drop kick her again and then run the rope and do a running bulldog.__I cover Cameron. "1, 2." But she kicks out. I then pick her up by the hair and then suplex her. I __cover again but she kicks out at two._

_"__And another kick out by Cameron." JBL says._

_I then get to my feet and make my way to the top rope as Cameron gets up and I crash on top of her. I then pick her up and put her on my shoulders._

_"__Look at the strength of Sarah." Cole says._

_I then flip her over and make her land on her back. I go to cover "1, 2 and" but before the referee could go three Naomi stops the win and jumps on my back making me hold my back. This causes Brie to get in the ring and take Naomi down with a face buster.__Then Natalya gets Brie and does a spinning close line which makes Brie roll out of the ring. Nikki sees this and takes Natalya down by throwing her out of the ring._

_"__And there are bodies everywhere, it's still Sarah and Cameron still in." Cole says._

_I look around at the bodies. __I get to my feet and so does Cameron. I run the ropes left and she does the opposite but I duck hers and run faster and then run the ropes a second time and I take her down I then get ready for my finisher. I put her in the position as I raise my left right arm and cheer to the crowd. I lift Cameron over my shoulder and fling her face first into the mat._

_"__And a kiss of death by Sarah." Cole says._

_I cover Cameron "1, 2 and 3." And my music begins to play "and here are your winners the team of The Bella Twins and Sarah." Justin announces as I get to my feet and Nikki and Brie meet me in the ring and we raise our hands in victory._

* * *

Walking back stage we are all praised for our performance out there and are knackered. We pile into the locker room and are met by the other divas who congratulate all of us. After raw is over we leave the arena and I head to Natties to get my stuff so we can get going to our next place. We quickly grab everything we need and Nattie and I in my car drive to our next destination which is Phoenix.

* * *

Our drive to Phoenix was fun we chatted and talked listen to music until we made it to the hotel. I am rooming with Nattie again. We pile into our room and get our things sorted and then Nattie and I go to get dinner.

At dinner we find a cute restaurant close to the hotel we are staying at. We order a bottle of Champaign and then our meals. "So how are you liking your storyline?" she asks me.

"It's fun, I get to show off my acting skills." I say smiling.

"And you get time to spend with Randy." Nattie adds in.

"That too." I respond.

"So has he asked you out since the last time you talked?" she asks.

"No, but I'm hoping soon, and us working closer together maybe he will again." I respond.

"I saw the promo today, was good." She says.

"Thanks, I don't know how it looked, I think when I have a long enough break I am going to go back and watch everything I have done so far." I tell her.

"Good idea." Nattie replies.

"So I saw you talking to Jane before the show what was that about?" she asks.

"She was informing me I have a match with Kaitlyn and that the shield are going to get involved or distract me and then surround the ring with me in it after my match and then randy and team hell no will come out and save me." I inform her.

"Wow, that's big." Nattie says.

"yeah, I'm excited to see how it turns out." I tell her.

"Me too." She responds.

"She also told me that I'm going to get a title shot." I tell her.

"Omg that's great when?" she asks.

"Payback, there is going to be another big storyline, so we will see." I inform her.

"Well you have worked so hard, you deserve it." Nattie says.

I smile "you don't think it's too soon for me, I am a newbie." I ask.

"Newbie or not you are talented and you've won every match and so far the fans love you, one maybe too much." She jokes.

I laugh and we continue eating dinner. We get back to our hotel later that evening and go to bed.


	18. Chapter 18

The day after raw I had the day off, so I had time to explore Phoenix. I went shopping and got my hair, nails and tan dome. After my me day, I head back to the hotel where some of the others are arriving. I pump into April who's at reception. "Hey girl." I say making her turn around.

"Hey, you look great." She compliments.

"Thanks had a me day." I respond.

"You probably needed it." April replies.

"Yeah I certainly did need it, I'll let you get settled." I say and leave her be.

Close to dinner time Nattie comes back in a good mood. "How was your match?" I ask.

"I won against Brie." Nattie replies.

"That's great." I respond doing my toes.

"Looks like you've had a good day, you look great." Nattie acknowledges.

I smile "I did had to get my hair and stuff done it was nice." I respond.

"Did you go by yourself?" Nattie asks.

"Ah no, I had a security person go with me, it was weird but I felt safe." I respond.

"Good. So I've heard around that everyone is enjoying the storyline line with you and Randy so far." She says.

"I remember you telling me, I'm excited for Friday." I inform.

"the match with Kaitlyn should be interesting to watch." Nattie responds.

* * *

The next day, Nattie and I arrive at Smackdown ready for taping. We arrive at the sports centre and go and train. Bill gives me some more moves to try if I can and then I head to the locker room. As I am walking I see Randy arrive. "Hey." I say.

He looks to me "hi, ready for our segment today?" He asks.

I nod "yeah, I'm excited to see how it turns out, and what the fans will think." I respond.

"Well over twitter it's going off they are loving it." He replies.

"No way, really already?" I ask.

He nods "it's social media once they see something they can't stop talking about it and see what happens next." He adds.

"Well I am glad that everyone likes it." I say as we walk to our respective places.

"Well I've got to go, I'll see you before your match." He says and I nod and go into the locker room.

After unpacking my stuff I go to hair and make up. I have it in loose curls at the ends. I then do my make up and head to get changed. I'm wearing my blue and black gear today. I meet up with Celeste after I am ready to go over what is happening for the last time and we are ready to go "Kaitlyn, Sarah, head to the gorilla section." Says a employee.

We leave and get good lucks by the other divas and walk to where we have to go. We see the shield heading out as they come to the ring by the audience. They quickly greet us and then leave. Randy and team he'll no aren't there yet but they will be there. Celeste and I give a last little pep talk and over view then Celeste's music plays.

I then hear my music and get into character.

_I run out of the curtain the the crowd goes wild. "And her opponent from Seattle, Washington State, Sarah." Lillian announces as the crowd cheers on enthusiastically. I run down the ramp and clap hands with fans. I jump up on the apron and clime onto the ropes in the corner and face the WWE fans. I wave and blow a kiss and jump down. I eye Kaitlyn and am ready for this match up and the referee rings the bell._

_"And the match up is underway Kaitlyn the divas champion versus Sarah, they've fought before it's going to be a great match." Cole announces._

_"I agree with you there and Kaitlyn better look out Sarah is coming for her title she hasn't lost a match since coming to the WWE." JBL adds._

_Kailtyn and I circle one another and we lock up. She gains control and pushes me into a corner which makes the referee make her back up. As she backs away I run at full speed and take here down with a huge close line._

_"And a close line by Sarah." JBL shouts._

_I then start punching Kaitlyn and the referee has to pull me apart. "Sarah looks to be in a bad mood tonight." Cole says._

_Kailtyn eyes me and then charges at me but I'm to late she takes me down and starts punching me. I slowly fight back with my punches and it's back and forth until she stumbles and I punch her and push her into the ropes and I close line her." I cover._

_"1, 2" but she pushes me off her._

_I bring her up and suplex her in the corner. I then get up on the top ropes and wait for her to get up when I take her down by jumping on her._

_I cover her "1. 2" but she kicks out._

_I then stand up aggravated and get her ready to put her into my finisher that's when I hear_

_Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta, Shield_

_"What in the world." I say as I look to the crowd and see the shield making their way down._

_"What's the shield doing out here and in a divas match?" Cole says shocked._

_I put Kailtyn down and eerily watch them come down. They jump over the barricade and make their way around the ring. The referee is telling them to stay back._

_"Sarah must be scared to death in there." Cole says._

_I look around the ring and see that they are just standing there surrounding the ring. I have to focus. I turn back to Kailtyn but she's standing up and she spears me._

_"And a spear by Kailtyn with the distraction by the shield Kailtyn has been able to get her strength back." Cole yells._

_Kailtyn coves me "1, 2 and 3." The referee rings the bell and the crowd has mixed reactions. Kailtyn notices the shield surrounding the ring and quickly rolls out of the ring leaving me inside._

_I start to get back up as the shield begin to stand on each side of the apron._

_"What are they doing, Sarah get out of there." JBL shouts._

_"She's scared to death, why are the shield surrounding her." Cole adds._

_I start to see what's happening and I back up but I stumble holding onto my ribs. I walk backwards and don't look at what's behind me when I bump into a hard body. I flip around and am face to face with Seth Rollins._

_"Agh." I scream and stumble back crawling away and then I feel feet behind me._

_"Agh." I scream again. I then look and see all three members of the shield standing in front of me now smirking,_

_"Please don't, I haven't done anything." I plead and they corner me in a corner. I have no where to go._

_"They are taunting her they have her cornered she's stuck, someone help her." JBL shouts._

_That's when "I hear voices inside my head" play and the crowd erupts. Randy comes down the ramp running followed by team hell no._

_"It's Randy Orton, Kane and Daniel Brian coming to Sarah's rescue." Cole announces._

_The shield flip their modes to defence as Randy and team hell no come up to the ring and jump in allowing me to just stand there in complete shock. The two teams go at it and Randy and team hell no get the upper hand and they toss the shield out of the ring. The shield stands up and begins to retreat through the crowd as the crowd cheers the people in the ring. Randy comes over to me __"You okay?" He asks._

_I nod and he embraces me and the crowd "awes." __He helps me out of the ring and we walk up the ramp and they check to see if the shield have come back._

* * *

After walking through the curtain we are met by officials saying that was great and they told me I did a great job with my acting. I smile and thank them all and meet Celeste.

"Hey you looked so scared out there, it was amazing." She says.

"Thank you, I was worried it was too much." I say.

"No it was perfect." She responds.

We walk back to the locker room when Stephanie and Paul walk by "great job out there ladies." Stephanie says.

"Thanks Steph." We reply.

"The storyline is going great Serena keep up the good work." Paul says and they walk off. I glance at Celeste and I bust into cheers "omg they like it." I exclaim.

"They do and they chose the right person." Celeste says opening the door.

In the locker room we are greeted by "well dones." By the ladies.

As I leave the locker room I hear a voice calling my name and I turn around and see Randy coming towards me. "Hey." I say smiling.

"Hey, you did good out there." He says.

"Thanks you too." I reply.

"Listen I was wondering did you want to go to dinner tonight?" He asks,

I smile "I would love to." I reply.

"I'll meet you in the lobby at 8 then." And he walks off.

I have a huge smile on my face as I catch up with Nattie who's waiting for me signing for fans.

I sign many autographs and we pile into my car and head back to the hotel. "What's got you smiling?" Nattie asks.

"Randy asked me to dinner tonight." I tell her.

"And what did you say?" She asks,

I turn to her and smile "I said yes." I say and she claps with joy.

"Omg yay that means you have a date tonight what are you going to wear?" She asks.

"Omg what am I going to wear?" I say coming back to reality.

"Don't worry us girls will find something. Let's ring the twins." She says.

So we do and they will meet us at our hotel room. When we get into our hotel room I quickly have a shower as it's 6:30. There is a knock at the door and Nattie yells "I'll get it."

Nattie answers and it's Nicole and Brie. "What's with the call, come to our apartment bring dresses and shoes?" Brie asks.

"Well someone has a date tonight?" Nattie says gesturing to the bathroom.

"What no way she's going out with Randy tonight?" Nicole asks excited.

Nattie nods. "She needs help picking out an outfit." Nattie explains.

"We are on it." Nicole says putting down the dresses on the bed.

I come out of the bathroom fresh as a daisy and the twins have grins. "Hi I need your help." I say.

"We have already been informed lets get you ready." Brie says clapping her hands.

After deciding what I am wearing Nattie does my hair while Nicole does my make up and Brie is organising accessories. I am finally finished getting ready and it's 7:45 and I have 15 minutes before I have to meet him in the lobby. I look at myself one last time I am wearing a black dress that has long sleeves and goes halfway down my knees. I'm wearing red heels and a matching clutch. My necklace is gold and my hair is curled and pinned to the side. I thank Brie and Nicole and we are having breakfast in the morning with the total divas so I will inform them about what happens tonight and then we head to the next city.

* * *

At 8 I walk into the lobby and search for Randy. I then feel someone tap my shoulder. I turn around and see it's Randy dressed nicely in a fancy shirt and pants. "Hi." I say nervously.

"Hi, you look beautiful." He says admiring my outfit.

I look down "thanks you look handsome." I say.

He smiles "I try." And I laugh to get the nerves out.

"So where are we going?" I ask eagerly.

"You'll see, now come with me." He says and I walk beside him with my arm in his.

We walk outside and waiting for us is a black limousine. "Is this for us?" I ask. He nods "wow, it's fancy." I say as the driver opens the door and I get inside closely followed by Randy.

"I've never been in a limo before." I say looking around and excitedly.

"Never?" He asks.

"Never." I reply.

"Well there is always a first for everything." He says.

"There is." I say and he opens a bottle of champaign. "Agh breaking out the expensive stuff." I say and he laughs.

"You know your drinks then?" He asks with a eager eye.

"No I just no the difference from cheap and nice ones." I explain.

He then pours me a glass and himself one. "To a wonderful night." He says.

"Cheers." I say and I sip. "This is good." I say with a smile.

"It's one of my favourites." Randy says.

"Noted," I say and he grins as we drive in the limo with small chatter happening. We arrived at the restaurant and Randy helps me out "why thank you kind sir." I say with an accent and he laughs.

We walk into the restaurant and it's so elegantly lit and are escorted to our table. Randy holds out the seat for me, what a gentleman. He orders a bottle of wine and we are left alone for a while. "So Serena, tell me something that I don't already know about you." Randy says.

I out my glass down and look at him in the eye "my middle name is Elizabeth." I answer.

"Why Elizabeth?" He asks.

"After my great grandmother." I respond. "Now your turn something I don't already know about you." I ask.

"Hmm okay, I love chocolate." He says.

I laugh "I think everyone does if they didn't like I would consider them an alien." I joke and he laughs.

"Okay, another thing about you." He asks.

"I have two tattoos." I answer.

He seems interested in that "I didn't take you for the tattoo type." He says.

"Well I have two small ones, one is on my rib on my right side with my fathers name I got that when I was 16." I tell him.

"So your a rebel then?" He jokes.

I laugh "I wasn't a rebel it was a friend from the gym that I used to work at in Seattle and he was a tattoo artist as well, he did it free might I add." I answer.

"And the other one?" He asks curious.

I have "live life love is on my back shoulder blade I got that when I moved out here because I was starting to my career. That's all so far." I explain.

"You want more?" He asks.

"Maybe, don't know." I shrug.

"Well if you want one I knew a guy." He jokes and I laugh.

"You would as you would be his best client, so why skulls?" I ask curious.

"I wanted to stand out and they look kind of cool." He says.

I nod "I get it, there good." I say and before I can shut my mouth it's too late. Oh shit.

He grins "do you check me out?" He asks smirking.

"Don't flatter yourself Orton, I work with you." I say trying to get my heart rate down.

He laughs "whatever helps you sleep at night." He jokes.

I look at him and roll my eyes "keep wishing." Our meal comes after our talk and it is delicious. "This food is amazing." I announce having my last bit and washing it down with wine.

"I thought you would like it." He says.

"Well I do." I reply.

"Desert?" He asks,

I smile "I'll have a look at the menu, god I am going to have to do a serious workout tomorrow to work this off." I say aloud.

He laughs "what's you favourite thing to do in the gym?" He asks.

I smile "I hate to say it but weights, it makes me feel strong and powerful." I reply. "But I also love a good class." I add.

"That's how you get your speed then." He says.

I look up at him "having you been watching me?" I question and he smirks.

"Who hasn't been your amazing out there." He says.

I smile "thanks sometimes I don't really get what everyone sees I am just doing what I love to do." I tell him.

"Well you should give yourself more credit, your good so many people have told you, why don't you see that?" He asks me.

"Because I don't want to over step, I respect everyone in the business and I'm new I don't want to take anyone's spot light." I tell him.

"The thing about WWE you are in the spotlight all the time now, no one can take that from someone, yes some may have more matches then others or be in more paperviews but it's the way the business works, and trust me people respect you." Randy explains.

"Well I guess I should start accepting it then." I say.

"Yes, you should because I hear you have a chance at the divas title." He says.

"Yeah maybe at payback, so it will be my first paperview." I say excited.

"Well you've worked hard, just go for it." He says and I nod.

After our meal he tells me he has another surprise for me. So we get back into the limo and we drive off. About 15 minutes later we pull up to a building. He helps me out of the car and escorts me inside. We walk up many flights of stairs and walk through a door. When walking out, it looks like we are on a roof. The building looks out over the horizon. It's not the tallest view but it's amazing. We walk over to the ledge and look out. "This is so pretty." I say as Randy walks closely next to me with an arm around my waist. I feel safe when I'm with him, it feels nice. I then spot on the other side a little band. "What is this?" I ask in shock and awe.

"It's a private band." He responds.

"Just for us?" I ask looking up at him.

He nods "yes, you told me you like to dance so, we have a private dance floor up here." He says.

I smile "this is amazing." I tell him.

So we walk over and we start to dance and we are looking into one another's eyes and it is so romantic. We stay on the roof for a while taking and holding onto one another. Of all things thought would happen in WWE I never thought this would happen, me being on a rooftop with Randy Orton one of the biggest superstars in WWE, ultimately known as a bad guy but is a face at the moment.

* * *

After our date he walks me to my hotel room. I am about to hug him but he stops me and looks into my eyes and leans in. He kisses me softly on my lips and we part. I then look up at him with admiration and I kiss him again. This time longer and sweeter. Finally after releasing I say "thank you for an amazing night, I had a great time."

"Me too." He says and kisses me on the cheek and I open my door and close it. When I walk in the room I see Nattie asleep in her bed. I quickly move around quietly and slowly so I don't wake her up. I put on my pjs and climb into bed with a smile on my face.

* * *

**Thank you for reading another chapter please review and tell me what you think.**

**Anna.**

**ps read/review/fav/follow**


	19. Chapter 19

**This is the next chapter I hope you like it. Please read and review.**

* * *

The next morning I am being poked and prodded by a finger "wake up." I hear a voice. I open my eyes and see Nattie above me.

"Agh Nattie, why are you waking me?" I ask groggily and feel a headache coming.

"We are meeting the girls soon, got to get up, sorry princess, you had your fun." Nattie responds.

"Fine, fine I'm up." I say sitting up and feeling my head.

"Someone must of had some fun last night." Nattie exclaims.

"Shut up." I say give her a glare.

"So how was it?" Nattie asks with a sinister grin.

"I'm not going to tell you, I'll tell everyone all at once." I tell her and she smiles.

I get out of bed and get some clothes on. I put on black shorts and a nice top with some black ankle boots.

"Okay, I'm ready." I say puting my hair into a bun and grabbing my things.

* * *

We get to breakfast and Eva and JoJo are already there. "Morning." I exclaim.

"Looks like someone had a late night." Eva notices.

I smile "yeah I did." I say and sit down.

"So tell us." JoJo eagerly says.

"When everyone gets here, I don't want to repeat myself." I explain. They nod and wait eagerly.

Finally all the girls make their way to breakfast. Nikki and Brie have the look of tell us everything and I know I am going to get bombarded with questions.

"Okay, sweet cheeks pipe up." Nikki says first "tell us everything." She adds.

I sigh "okay, so we walked outside and he got us a limo." I begin to say. They all grin with delight. "Then he took me to a fabulous restaurant where we got to have dinner and learn more about one another." I continue. "After dinner he wanted to give me another surprise so he took me to this rooftop in the city and there was a private band and we danced." I say.

"Aww." The girls say in unison.

I give them all a smile "then he took me back and walked me to my door." I end with.

"Did he kiss you?" Brie asks.

I look away and blush "omg he so did and by the reaction you kissed more than a couple times." Brie comments.

I nod "so what does this mean?" Ariana asks.

"I don't know, I would like to see him again." I answer.

They all look at me and smile "well we are so happy for you, and we new you liked him." Nikki says.

"So is it going to be awkward now at work?" Eva asks.

I shrug "I don't know, I want to be professional at work." I tell them "I will just have to wait and see." I add.

* * *

So after breakfast we all go back to our rooms and pack our stuff heading to the next City San Antonio. Nattie and I pack my car and we head off. I start driving the first leg and then Nattie will do the next and so forth.

On the way we stop several times and the small towns and see the local shops. Buying stuff if we like what we see. We eventually meet up with Nikki and Brie half way for coffee and then head off again.

We eventually arrive in San Antonio at the hotel that all the divas are staying at. It's Saturday now and we have a couple days to look around before raw on Monday. At the hotel I am roomed with Nattie and we find our room. It's smaller than the ones we previously had but it's cute. After unpacking we head out and get some lunch with Nikki and Brie who arrived closely after us.

"This is a beautiful city." I say excited.

"You don't go anywhere much do you?" Brie asks.

I shake my head "I really didn't have the time to travel I was working so much to afford to live on my own you know." I tell them.

"Was it tough at first?" Nattie asks.

"Definitely but I found a cheep place that I moved into, then I met Anna and she was looking for a roommate and I could afford it. Then after working hard and competing I earned enough money for my own place so I moved into my apartment that I have now and I couldn't be more happy. Before my dad died he used to tell me don't give up keep fighting and eventually you will get everything you want, and now here I am with a dream job and stable income at 25 I didn't think it was possible but I did it. It also helped that my dad's trust fund kicked in when I turned 18 that's how I moved out to Tampa." I explain to them.

"Wow, I still can't believe your only 25 you seem so much older." Nikki says.

"I feel older mental but physically I still want to have fun and have my wild moments because I never got that in my teens I was working so much." I inform them smiling.

"Well cheers to you and living happy" Brie says picking up her iced tea.

"Cheers." We all say.

After lunch we walk back to the hotel and take photos of us together which I upload on twitter. Arriving back at the hotel we see Trinity, Jon and Ariane arriving.

"Hey guys." I call out.

"Hey baby girl." Trinity says. "How long have you guys been here?" She asks us four.

"Like an hour or so." Nattie answers.

"Did you have lunch?" Ariane asks.

"Sadly yes but there is a nice cafe just at the end of the street, walking distances." I inform them and they nod for appreciation and I head to my room to get into my gym gear.

* * *

Nikki and I head to a local crossfit as Brie and Nattie are back at the hotel, Brie with Brian of course. Nikki and I help each other out while talking doing our workout. "So are you happy that your back in WWE?" I ask her.

"I missed it so much, but we needed that break just to refresh ourselves you know but a month after we left we were like we want to come back." Nikki exclaims.

"But you had been for for 4 years prior so you just needed to reboot." I tell her.

"Exactly, but while we were gone, we were worried that we had been forgotten." Nikki tells me,

"I would worry, you can be forgotten here, but I loved your bitchiness when you were heels." I inform her.

"It is more fun to be a heel, get to just be crazy and nasty and you don't care." Nikki informs me.

"How do you ignore the crowd was that hard?" I ask.

"At first yeah, but you just go with it, if the crowd are booing you it's because they are enjoying the match and they don't want there favourites to lose, it just gets you to be even more mean, I mean it sucks when you have to talk but work with it." Nikki says.

"Duly noted, it would be fun to turn heel though, they wouldn't expect it." I tell her.

"Definitely they see you as this royal princess that kicks everyone's asses." Nikki says.

"It will defiantly be shocking, who knows maybe down the line I will turn heel." I say going back to pick up my squat weights. After our amazing gym session we head back to the hotel and it's still sunny. The rest of the day we end up in Nattie and my hotel room talking.

* * *

The weekend went and it's now time to head to Raw. Done with my morning workout and ready for whatever it is to come at me. We arrive at the arena and walk into talent relations office and Mark is there.

"Okay ladies, there are going to be two divas matches tonight, with the previews of total divas starting to come out, we want to watch more of you girls, so it's going to be A tag match and a singles match." He says giving us a minute to get that in our skulls and then says "The tag match will be the Funkadactles versus the Bella twins and the singles match is Natalya versus Sarah." Mark announces.

I look at Natalya with a huge grin and she grins back. "Serena you also have an altercation with the shield today." Mark says.

We walk to the divas locker room and put our stuff away. I read over the script and see I am getting kidnapped by the shield. This should be very interesting I can't wait to do this. At hair and make up I decide to put my hair in a pony tail. It's going to be a good match between me and Nattie so I don't want my hair in the way. I have idolised Nattie for years and I can't wait to get in the ring with her one on one this time.

When I am finished with my hair and make up I get changed into my purple wresting gear and start to stretch. Nattie and my match is first so we head to the gorilla position and stretch and talk over how it's going to go. I am going out first so I am ready to go. My music starts and I blow Nattie a kiss and walk out.

_I run through the curtain and the crowd erupts. I stand at the top of the ramp and just take in the atmosphere. I walk down the ramp and Justin introduces me "this contest is set for one fall, introducing first from Seattle, Washington State, Sarah." _

_I clap hands with fans and jump up on the ring. I go to a corner and face the ground and blow them a kiss. I hope down and Natalya's music starts up and a huge reaction is met for her._

_"A huge match up Natalya a former divas champion against Sarah. She's been unstoppable she's only lost won match and that was due to a distraction by the Sheild, we have no idea why they came out but Sarah better watch out." Cole announces._

_Natalya gets in the ring and we watch one another. I smile at her and she smiles back. I shake her hand for respect and the referee rings the bell._

_"And Sarah and Natayla shake, Sarah is a huge idol of Natalya so being in the ring with her is probably very exciting for her right now." King says._

_Natalya and I circle one another and we lock up. I gain the first momentum and grab her in a neck lock. Using all my strength I use more pressure._

_"And a head lock by Sarah." Cole says._

_Natalya fights out of it elbowing me in the face which makes me release her. As I hold my face Natayla close lines me._

_"And a close line by Natalya." King exclaims._

_I get back up slowly and Natalya works on my left arm. It's sore so I do a front flip with one hand and reverse it bring her arm behind her back._

_"And a great reversal by Sarah. She's speedy." Cole says._

_I then release her run the ropes and do a running bull dog. I cover her. ""1, 2" but she kicks out._

_"And a kick out by Natalya this is a great match so far." King exclaims._

_I get up and suplex Natalya. I do it one more time and cover her "and another cover by Sarah." Cole says but she kicks out again._

_I then start to get aggravated and put her in a chocker hold while she's on the floor. I feel her fading so I put more pressure but the crowd starts to clap and she gains momentum and gets to her feet. She elbows me and elbows me making me hunch over and she runs the ropes and takes me down. She does a suplex on me and covers me,_

_"1, 2." But I kick out._

_"And a kick out by Sarah." JBL says._

_I roll over and make my way for the ropes but Natalya pulls me back and does a back breaker on me._

_"And a back breaker by Natalya." King announces._

_Natalya then has me in the centre of the ring and she looks up at the crowd and she grabs my legs preparing for the sharpshooter. I fight out but her grip is too strong. She twists me over and arches my spine. The pain is excruciating but I fight it, I can't lose, I can't tap._

_"Do you tap." The referee asks._

_"And the sharpshooter is locked in." Cole shouts._

_But I fight it and use my hands to crawl slowly to the ropes which are like miles away in my head. I crawl and crawl and feel Natalya trying to pull me back. But I use all my strength and stand my ground. I am almost to the ropes._

_"And Sarah has nearly made it to the ropes." King yells._

_I reach my hand out and I touch the rope holding on to it. The referee counts "1, 2, 3, 4 and Natalya lets me go._

_"How on earth did she do that, this girls is a machine, her back must be in so much pain." JBL exclaims._

_I lie on the ropes and rest there. Natalya is unhappy that I got to t he ropes she gets me up and pushes me into the ropes and starts kicking me. She walks backwards and goes to tackle me but I step out of the way just at the right time. This causes Natalya to go face first into the corner. I use this to my advantage. I need to win. I can't lose, that's not an option._

_"And Natalya goes face first into the corner." Cole says._

_I then wait for Natalya to turn around and I kick her and put her into the position for the kiss of death._

_I lift her over my shoulder and fling her face first into the mat. I cover her and pull her leg up further. "1, 2 and 3." The referee rings the bell and I just sit there looking down and lift my head up holding my back. "Here is your winner, Sarah." Justine announces._

_I stand up and the referee raises my hand. I stand up on the ropes and raise my hands in victory. I climb out of the ring and walk up the ramp with a huge smile on my face._

* * *

Walking back through the curtain I am bombarded with hugs from the other divas. "You did so well out there." Celeste says,

I smile "thank you."

I walk away as a worker comes up to me, your segment is on shortly Randy's match is after the next one you will be taken now.

I nod and walk to the camera crew and I greet the Shield who are prepping. "Hey great match." Jon says.

"Thanks, it was a hard one." I respond.

The director comes up and explains what we have to do. I will be walking backstage after my match and it will be played out to the audience, several superstars are going to congratulate me as the camera follows me, then coming up behind me Jon will cover my mouth and I will squeal and squirm and then be dragged away off camera. No one will know who has taken me but it will be shown right before Randy's match. So we are filming it now.

"Ready?" The director asks as a line of superstars are down the hall. In nod and he signals the countdown.

_After my match I walk backstage and I see some Superstars are in the hall I am walking down. "Hey Sarah, great match out there." R truth says._

_"Thank you." I say smiling. I then hear another congratulations It's Dolf Ziggler. "Thank you Dolf." I say smiling and continue walking. _

_A dark voice comes up from behind me "well done out there." _

_I tense up and I turn around but the unknown figure covers my mouth and he pulls me away from view._

_"Omg. Stop." The superstars yell from the distance and the screen goes black._

_The camera goes back to the announce table "I don't know what we just witness but something has happened to Sarah someone has taken her, and we don't know who we have to figure this out. She seemed very scared." Cole announces._

The camera stops rolling backstage and I walk with Joe, Colby and Jon for the next segment coming up shortly. We are in a dark place, the shields hang out and they set me up in where I am going to be. I am not going to be talking as I am gaged but by my eyes and my shivers I am scared. We go through some stuff and are given the ten minute warning as this is live, and we can't mess up. It has to feel reel. I gain composure and take a deep breath and get into my character and let the acting play out. We are given the two minute warning, then the minute and get into places. "And action."

_"Randy, oh Randy." A voice says. It's Seth Rollins._

_"It's Seth Rollins." Cole says as everyone in the crowd looks at the screen._

_"We just wanted to show you something Randy." Dean says._

_The camera spans to me and I am hunched over and Roman is grazing my cheek. "Ahh." I say with tears._

_"We've got your friend Sarah, she hasn't been very easy to manhandle. She's a fighter that's for sure, and of course she's just had a match so she isn't strong enough to fight, we just want to deliver you a personal message." Rollins speaks up._

_"You see at extreme rules this ends, you wanting to try and beat us, it's never going to happen, and we just want to make it clear that we will not let you stop us." Roman says standing up from where I am._

_"We are the shield and we are the orders of justice and you keep coming up, you need to be delt with and you need to be out to rest forever. So what better way to hit you where it hurts then right here." Roman says putting his hand over his heart._

_"You see your pretty little friend here has gotten to you, and you wouldn't want anything to happen to her would you." Dean says coming up behind me and grazing my arm. I shudder and shake him off. "Touchy." Dean says to me._

_"So Randy we just want to give you a little reminder that you can't beat us, and we will keep coming at you, and coming at you and we will always prevail. You need do under stand Randy that everyone has a weakness and this girl right here just happens to be your weakness." Seth says._

_"If you touch her I will kill you." Randy yells through the microphone and the audience cheers._

_"So you do have a soft spot for Barbie, well this is a warning, don't ever underestimate us, we will always be one step a head of you, and you will never beat us." Roman explains._

_"Next Sunday at extreme rules this ends." Dean says._

_"And you will believe, and will believe in the shield." Roman says and the screen goes blank._

* * *

"And cut." The director yells. "Great job everyone, great job." He repeats and we dismiss ourselves.

I get to the locker room and the divas clap for me. "I'm guessing you watched it?" I ask them.

"You were killer, you made me scared." April says.

"I'm a great actress." I joke as the girls continue to congratulate me.

We are packing up our stuff when a knock is at the door Brie answers it. "Hi Jane." Brie says and opens the door.

"I was wondering if Serena could come out here." Jane asks.

I hear this and go to the door and walk out. "So great job out there it was amazing." She says.

"Now on Friday, you will be needed again, this time the rolls will be reverse, Randy and team hell no are going to get the upper hand with the shield pay back for taking you, then you are going to come out and help as well. You will be attacking them to with the help of Randy. Now do you know how to hit someone with a chair?" She asks me.

I nod "yes." I answer.

"Well you are going to be hitting dean with one. The other two members are going to retreat while dean is stuck in the middle. You will come out with Randy and when you get the best opportunity you will hit him in the head with a chair, you will continue to as you will be giving him payback then the final thing is you will kick him in the face when your done as he tries to get up. This will be in the mainevent." She informs me.

I smile excitedly "you have no idea how excited I am to do this." I tell her.

"Well on Wednesday come in early and we will go over it with everyone rehearse it so you don't go out here blind." Jane adds.

"No problem, I will be there, see you ten Jane and thank you." I respond walking back into the change room.

"What was that about?" Nikki asks me curiously.

"You will have to come to Smackdown on Friday to find out then." I inform her and the divas and pack my stuff.

* * *

I get back at the hotel with Nattie and I am exhausted. Today was so fun, I got to verse Nattie and then had a terrifying segment but I feel like I nailed it. I am checking my twitter and see that a lot of people are talking about me. I plug my phone and and lay down as a smile appears on my face.


	20. Chapter 20

It's time for Smackdown and I am so excited to be having more of an impact in the WWE. Usually not many of the divas take part in the guys matches anymore so today I am going to be doing a segment in the ring in the Mainevent of Smackdown. I haven't told anyone what I will be doing but I am so excited.

Today I had to arrive earlier than normal as I had to go over safety precautions of hitting someone with a chair. I meet up with Bill my coach, Colby, Joe and Jon as well as Daniel (Brian), Kane and Randy. I haven't seen Randy since our date but we have been talking. I walk up to the ring and see the guys are already there, they are going over moves when I walk up to the ring. I greet them all. "Hey." I say.

Randy and Joe or locking up at the moment but the others come and say hi. "So I here your going to be using some chairs." Colby says.

I nod with enthusiasm "yes, and I hate to admit it but I cant wait to hit you with it." I joke and they laugh.

"Well you aren't going to be hitting anyone until you have been re taught." Bill says butting in.

I nod and the guys get out of the ring. I do some warm ups first sparing with Colby just to get my heart beat up.

"So how is this going to happen?" I ask them.

Randy then comes over and answers.

"After the shields match we will come out through the crowd, you will be with me and we will surround the ring. And because you want revenge for them taking you, you will help only when the time is right. After Joe and Colby are taken out, I will signal for you to come in the ring with a chair as Jon is getting up, I will nod and then you will hit him over the head. You will scream at him and then we will be the ones standing tall." Randy informs me.

I smile at him slyly "well let's practice then." I say eagerly and get back into it.

* * *

After practice the other divas have finally started to arrive and I meet them in the locker room.

"Why are you so sweaty all of a sudden?" April asks.

I smile "I was working with the guys, had to practice for what will be happening later." I say grinning.

"What are you doing?" Brie asks me.

"Not going to say, you are going to have to weight, lets just say I will be getting payback." I inform the divas.

They all smile with eagerness and we head to hair and make up.

At hair and make up Amy does my hair exceptionally well as always and my make up is flawless. I make my way to get my gear which is a another new one it's a yellow and black outfit. It's yellow and black pants with wrestling boots and the same top as I always have which is black. I have about an hour and a half before I have to do anything so I support The Bella's and the Funkadactles tonight as they are versing each other again.

When I finally get the warning to head to the gorilla I see Randy, and team Hell no out there.

"Hey." I say to them all.

"Hey." Randy says. "You ready we are heading out to the stands now." He informs me.

"Lead the way." I respond and he smirks and we walk off.

We walk out of the arena and back into it to where the entrance is. We are escorted by several security and workers.

We are given the five minute warning of when we need to walk out. The first to go out is team hell no then followed by myself and Randy.

Finally we hear the match end and the shield are victorious. We get signalled to go out now.

_"__And the shield are victorious yet again." Cole announces._

_"__Are they going to be stopped." JBL says and as he finishes this a big blast goes off as Kane's music starts and the crowd cheers._

_"__And what is going on?" Cole asks looking around._

_Kane then heads out with Daniel Brian and they head down the stairs._

_"__It's team hell no." Cole exclaims._

_"__It looks like they have come to confront the shield." JBL adds._

_Then Randy's music starts and he holds his hand out and squeezes it and we walk out._

_The crowd erupt as we walk fast down the stairs._

_"__It's Randy Orton and Sarah." Cole shouts. "What is she doing out here?" he adds._

_"__Maybe she wants some payback for what happened on Monday?" JBL says._

_Randy and I get to the barricade finally and he helps me over and we stand outside the ring as the shield prepare themselves ready for a fight. Randy, Daniel and Kane then separate and walk around the outside of the ring cornering them. I stand where I am infront of the announce table ready. I am angry._

_"__It looks like Randy, and Team Hell No, are cornering the shield. And Sarah is out there, I don't know if this will end well." JBL says._

_The shield look around and sum up what they have coming but they have no idea what they have in store for them. The guys get up on the apron and stare down. I stare into the ring. The shield make the first move and attach each of the members 1 on 1 but Kane tosses Roman outside and they fight on the other side of the ring. The crowd cheers as Kane and Roman fight one another, but Kane delivers a big boot and gets ready for a cholk slam. _

_"__And it's Roman and Kane on the outside and a big boot by Kane and he's setting up for a chock slam." Cole exclaims._

_Daniel and Seth or going at it inside the ring but Daniel uses his speed to get the upper hand tossing him out of the ring. Daniel then waits for Seth to get up and divas on top of him and cheers. He then signals for me and I walk over._

_"__Wait, what's Sarah doing?" JBL asks confused._

_I walk over and then run at Seth and give him a huge kick to the face as he starts to get up knocking him back down. I high five Daniel and we go onto the next person._

_"__And a huge kick by Sarah to the face of Seth Rollins, she is getting payback." Cole says._

_I then see Randy and Dean still fighting and Randy is manhandling him which I love. Roman and Kane are still fighting and Daniel helps Kane out._

_"__And now it's Kane and Daniel on Roman here comes the numbers game." Cole says._

_"__And don't forget Sarah." JBL adds._

_Kane and Daniel then lift up Roman and he's on the floor. They hold him in a tight grip and I slap him across the face._

_"__How do you like it Roman, not so tough now are you." I yell as the crowd cheers. I then kick him in the chest he falls over and kick him again and now he is out._

_Kane, Daniel and I then face Randy who is starting to struggle so Kane and Daniel go into the ring to help their partner while I stay outside making sure the others stay down. Seth begins to get up to I run up and kick him in the back of the head._

_"__And another kick by Sarah." Cole announces and the crowd cheers._

_I smile and the WWE Universe and look back to the ring and it's a three on one assault. I then see Randy stop and turn to find me and he points to me to get a chair. I nod._

_"__What's Randy asking Sarah to do?" Cole asks._

_I walk into the time keepers and get a chair. "Oh, no she has a chair." Cole adds._

_I crawl into the ring as Kane and Daniel continue to kick Dean. I then hand it to Randy who is about to hit Dean but then turns to me and passes it to me._

_"__You hit him." He yells._

_The crowd cheers and I listen for their response and I smile as does Randy. I walk closer to Dean and shout "This is for Monday." I yell and I raise the chair over my head and fling it down and hit him in the head._

_"__ooh." The crowd says._

_I raise my hands again and hit Dean across the back a couple times. I throw the chair away and look at what I have done. Randy then goes to the corner and gets a mike._

_"__This is how it's going to look next Sunday at extreme rules, the Shield went to far in taking Sarah and now we get our revenge and this was only the beginning." Randy says and drops the mike and does his signature arm taunt and the crowd cheers as Dean rolls out of the ring._

_"__The Shield have been overpowered is this what we are going to see at Extreme Rule?" Cole asks._

_"__I don't know, but now that Sarah is involved it's gotten a lot more personal." JBL says._

_Kane and Daniel leave the ring first and walk up the ramp. Randy and I stay in the ring and cheer the crowd. I raise his hand in the air and the crowd erupts. He helps me out of the ring and puts an arm around my waist and we walk up the ramp and through the curtain as we leave the shield on the floor._

* * *

As we walk through the curtain I give Randy a hug. "That was insane." I tell him.

"You were great." He informs me and lets me go. "How did it feel?" he asks.

"It felt good, I liked being a badass and kicking some guys but." I tell him.

"Well from the reaction of the crowd it's just got better." Randy says.

"It has." I respond and he kisses my cheek as we walk down the hall and go our separate ways.

I walk into the locker room and the girls all have huge grins. "Omg, you were incredible out there, so bad ass." Brie says.

"Thanks it felt so good to kick some but." I tell them.

"How did it feel?" Nikki asks.

"Amazing, I want to do it again, so watch out." I joke and they laugh and we pack our things up.

As we are about to walk out Jane comes into the locker room. "Serena can we talk Stephanie wants to see you." She says.

I nod and I follow her. "Great stuff out there." She says as we walk.

"Thanks it felt good, I hope it looked good." I respond.

"It did, it's blowing up twitter." Jane exclaims.

"Wow, that's great." I respond and we make it to Stephanie's office. Jane knocks on the door and we here her say "Come in." and we do.

Stephanie is on a couch on her phone with some paperwork. "Hi Stephanie." I say shaking her hand.

"Hi Serena, great job out there you did amazing." she says.

"Thanks Steph." I reply.

"Now, extreme rules, we want you to be apart of it, and how you are involved tonight, when it comes to the shield, Team Hell no and Randy's match we want you to be in Randy and Team Hell No's corner." Stephanie tells me.

"Your joking." I say shocked.

"No, we are serious, with you at ringside it will give you some more air time and can give the fans a chance to see more of you and Randy." Stephanie says.

I nod "Omg, this is so surreal, I would be happy to do it, I just don't know what I should do" I respond.

"You can do it, we believe in you, we wouldn't be asking you if we didn't think you could do it." Stephanie says.

I smile "Well than I will do it." I respond.

"That's good." Stephanie says. "Now lastly, totally not about the storyline, how are you feeling?" she asks.

I turn to her and Jane "I'm doing better, still scared but I think it's only natural to be. But me being on the road and doing stuff is helping me out, and staying at Nattie's has really helped. I'm looking into new apartments." I tell her.

"Well if you need any help in finding anything please call." Stephanie says.

"I might actually take you up on that because I have no idea what to look for now." I tell her.

"We will handle it, we will find some places that are available for you and then when you have time show you them." Stephanie says.

"Thank you Stephanie, for everything and Jane you have been so greatful through all of this." I tell them.

"No problem Serena, now get going and get on the road." Stephanie orders and I leave the two to talk.

* * *

Leaving the arena I am with Nikki and Brie and they ask me. "So what did Steph want?" Brie asks.

"I'm going to be involved at Extreme Rules." I tell them.

Brie turns around to face me with a smile "really what are you doing that's so great."

"I'll be at ringside during Randy's match." I say with a smile.

"That's great Serena, it makes sense since you just kicked the crap out of the shield tonight." Nikki says.

I laugh "yeah I did didn't I." I respond and they laugh.

We get to the hotel and quickly grab our luggage and we drive to the next city Austin Texas.

* * *

After a long drive we arrive at our next city exhausted. It's Saturday night and we all just want to rest. I am rooming with Celeste. Celeste is already there when I get in.

"Hey." I say greeting her.

"Hi, I saw you tonight, you kicked butt." She replies.

I laugh "yeah I did." I joke. "When did you get here?" I ask.

"A while ago, but you are hear you hungry?" she asks me.

"I'm actually really tired from the drive but want to get breakfast tomorrow?" I ask her.

"Definitely." Celeste responds.

"So you excited for extreme rules?" I ask her.

She nods "Yes, I'm excited to verse April and the feud we've been having is crazy." Celeste says.

"yeah, I don't know how April does it being such a bitch." I joke.

"Me either, but she can pull it off, well." Celeste says.

"So I was told the other day that I may be getting a title shot at payback." I inform her.

"I was told this, they want it to be a triple threat." Celeste says.

"Yeah, it would be interesting, the two good girls and the bad one." I joke.

"Yeah, and I love versing you." Celeste adds.

"As do I, I have only verse you twice but whenever I do you make me be at my very best." I inform her.

"Same here, and you're a lot younger so I have to try harder." Celeste says.

"Yeah, but I'm just greatful that I get TV time, it's crazy how much has happened in a month and a half." I tell her.

"A lot has but for the better, look at you, you are a strong confident woman with her first stalker." She jokes and I laugh.

"I didn't think I was stalker worthy yet." I joke back and she laughs.

"Well I'm going to get some dinner, I'll see you later." She says and leaves.

* * *

After my talk with Celeste I have a well needed shower get into my comfortable sweats and sit on my bed. I hear my phone buzz and it's a message from Randy. I look at it. _Hey, you were great tonight, I wouldn't want to get hit by one of your chairs._

I laugh and reply _why thank you, then don't get me mad, but I had fun. Did you hear that I'll be in your corner at extreme rules?_

I second passes _I did, you worried, scared, excited?_

_Little bit of everything, but it will be my first paperview I will appear at, I would have had to debut sometime and being in your corner is a whole lot better_. I respond.

_Well I will be thinking of you while I'm in there._ He responds.

I smile at the message _well you will have me there and when you win I might even give you a present_. I joke.

_And what type of present?_ He asks.

_You would have to win to find out._ I tease.

_Your mean._ He responds.

_Oh suck it up Bolton, you'll live, but don't worry I know you will do great, and I get to see your chest up close too_. I respond with a smirk.

_I knew you only did this segment to get close to my body. _He replies.

_Haha you wish, but it is very nice to look at. Anyway I'm off to bed I am buggered and have been in a car for the past day or so. See you xx_

_Good night and you did well on Smackdown. Xx_. He finishes and I plug my phone in.

* * *

The next morning is Sunday and as promised I am at breakfast with Celeste. We get recognised by several fans and have photos which was nice. After breakfast we went for a walk and just enjoyed the day off. After our lazy and relaxing day I head back to the hotel room as Celeste has gone to the gym. I walk up to our room when I find a package. It's a small box. I bend down and pick it up and see a note. I read the note and I cover my mouth.

_Serena/Sarah_

_I love you so much, I cant stop thinking about you, you make me go crazy when I can't find you, but don't worry I will always find you._

_Love you, Annoynmous._

I open the box and inside is a lock of brown hair. I instantly drop it. I look around and see nothing in place. I walk inside my room and put the box on the counter and the note. I don't even want to look at it. As I am staring at it Celeste comes in.

"Hey." She says but stops when she notices me. "Serena." She says.

I look at her "he found me again, this time it's getting scary, read the note and look in the box." I tell her softly.

She reads the note and covers her mouth then slowly opens the box and drops it. "Omg, are you okay?" she asks me.

"No, I'm not, everywhere we go, he always finds me, I don't get it why is he doing this, I want this to stop." I say sitting on my bed.

"And it will, we have some DNA now, or something, I don't know, but no one is going to let anything happen to you, do you hear me." Celeste says bending and looking at me.

I slowly nod "I'll call Jane." Celeste adds and I nod as agreement.

After Celeste gets off the phone she looks at me "shes on her way with Stephanie and Paul."

I nod. Twenty minutes later we hear a knock at our apartment door and Celeste answers it. I walk out into the room and see Jane, Stephanie and Paul in the living room telling them what happened. "Hey Serena." Stephanie says. "You alright?" she asks.

I shake my head "no." I say.

I show them the note and even Paul gets a little shocked by this. "This is good, we can send this somewhere to search for something." He tells me. I nod.

"Is this all there was?" he asks.

I nod "yeah, I found it after my walk with Celeste, we were only gone an hour." I add.

"We have staff looking at camera's to see if we can find anything." Paul tells me.

"Thanks." I respond.

After a while of getting calmed down they all leave leaving Celeste and I. I get a call from Randy asking if I need him, I tell him I'm fine. I go to sleep that night thinking of what would happened if, the what ifs, for the first time in my whole life I felt scared and I didn't know how to fight out of it.


	21. Chapter 21

It's time for Raw. I arrive with Celeste at the arena. We have a tag match versing April and Alicia. We walk into our change room and sort out our gear. I head to the practice ring and we work on moves and we eventually head to hair and make-up. My hair is in a ponytail and I am wearing pink pants and my black top with black wrestling boots. After I am ready to go, I am waiting around with Celeste when Mark comes up to me. "Hey, girls." He says.

"Hey Mark." I respond.

"Hey." Celeste adds.

"Serena, do you want to valet randy tonight he's versing Wade Barrett?" Mark asks.

I smile "I would love to when is his match?" I ask.

"Match before Mainevent." He answers. "We will call for you when it's time to go." He adds and walks off.

I look at Celeste smiling. "More time to spend with Randy hmm." Celeste teases.

"Tease all you want I don't care, I am a professional." I tell her and she laughs.

"How you doing?" she asks me.

I look at her "better, I didn't leave the hotel yesterday so we will see how I go, I'll just have to take my frustration out on AJ and Alicia." I respond.

"Come on we are being called." She says and we walk to the gorilla.

Arriving at the gorilla we meet Alicia and April there. "hey." I greet them.

They respond with hello's and get into character. "Okay, Kaitlyn, Sarah you are up first." A worker says and we nod. We wish everyone good luck and Kaitlyn goes out first.

After I hear the crowd cheer and Justin announces the match my music plays and the crowd erupts. I get into character and run out.

_I run out of the curtain and scream with excitement at the top of the ramp. "And her tag team partner from Seattle, Washington State, Sarah." Justin announces._

_I make my way down the ring and I look at Kaitlyn and smile at her then step up on the apron and climb the ropes turn to the crowd and blow a kiss._

_"__And another great match up on Smackdown, the team of Kaitlyn and Sarah versus AJ and Alicia, Sarah and Kaitlyn have versed one another twice they have had great matches, how are they going to go as a team?" Cole asks._

_"__I don't know Michael but its one hell of a team, and Sarah only lost because of a distraction from the shield." King reminds everyone._

_I stand next to Kaitlyn and we shake hands. I whisper in her ear and she nods. AJ makes her way down the ramp followed by Alicia._

_"__Now this Sunday, Kaitlyn and AJ go one on one for the divas championship we might get a little preview tonight." Cole says._

_I get out of the ring as Kaitlyn wants to start. "Let's go Kaitlyn." I shout as the crowd cheers._

_"__It's Kaitlyn and Alicia starting off." JBL announces._

_Alicia charges at Kaitlyn but Kaitlyn beats her to it and knocks her down. "Nice." I yell._

_Kaitlyn then bends down and puts Alicia into a head lock. "And a headlock by Kaitlyn." Cole announces._

_Alicia starts to fight out and starts elbowing Kaitlyn in the ribs. "Come on Kaitlyn." I cheer._

_Alicia gets out of the hold and runs the ropes and close lines Kaitlyn. Alicia covers her. "1, 2." But she kicks out. "And a kick out by Kaitlyn." King exclaims._

_Kaitlyn gets to her feet but Alicia grabs her and flings her into the corner. Alicia runs at Kaitlyn and collides with her, she runs up again but Kaitlyn moves out of the way making for the distraction and Kaitlyn delivers a neck breaker and both the girls are down._

_"__Come on Kaitlyn." I shout reaching my hand as she starts to get up._

_"__And they are both down who's going to make the tag first?" Cole asks._

_Kaitlyn crawls to the corner as does Alicia. Kaitlyn makes it to me first followed closely by Alicia and AJ and I run into the ring. She goes to take me down but I duck quickly turn and spine buster her on the mat._

_"__And what a spine buster by Sarah." King exclaims._

_I cover AJ "1, 2 and" but she kicks out. I get up in frustration and pull AJ up by the hair. I suplex her over me. _

_"__And a suplex by Sarah." JBL announces. I do another trying to weaken her. "And another." Cole adds._

_I cover her "1, 2." But AJ kicks out again. "And another kick out by AJ." King says._

_I then sit up in anger and look at AJ. I go to the ropes but Alicia tries to stop me, but Kaitlyn sees this and takes Alicia down. After regaining my footing waiting for the perfect opportunity AJ is at her feet. And I dive on her._

_"__And a huge dive from the top rope." Cole shouts._

_I cover AJ "1, 2 and" but she kicks out again._

_"__Agh." I scream with aggravation._

_I have had enough and put her into the position for the kiss of death. I place her head under my arm lift her up over my shoulders and fling her face down onto the mat hard._

_"__And that was one hell of a kiss of death." JBL says._

_I cover AJ "1, 2 and 3." And I jump up with joy._

_Kaitlyn joins me in the ring and hugs me. We shake hands and she leaves. I stand up on the middle rope and raise my hands in victory. Walking up the ramp I clap fans and I do I finally turn at the top and scream with joy and walk through the curtain._

* * *

Walking back stage after my match I get a tone of congratulations and head into the locker room to cool down before I go out again with Randy. I am about to go into the room when I see Randy walking towards me.

"Hey." I say to him.

"Hi." He says stopping in front of me. "Good match." He says.

I smile "thanks, I'm valeting you tonight, so you better win." I joke.

He laughs "more pressure to look good for you then, I better do some extra sit ups then." He jokes and walks off.

"Yeah, keep trying." I shout back and head inside.

After half an hour I am called to go to the gorilla. I have retouched my hair and make-up and meet Randy at the gorilla.

"Ready?" he asks me.

"Aren't I always?" I respond and he laughs. We hear his music and we head to the curtain.

_Randy Orton and I walk out of the curtain and the crowd erupts. I glance at him and smile as we head down the ramp. "What is Sarah doing out here?" Cole asks curious._

_"__This contest is scheduled for one fall, being accompanied by Sarah, from St Louis Missuri, Randy Orton." Justin announces as the crowd cheers._

_We walk down the ramp close enough together and we make it to the steel steps. I go to the outside of the ring and Randy holds the ropes for me and I get in the ring. I smile at him as he makes his way inside and heads for the corner and does his usual arm raise. I clap for him as he does it._

_"__Looks like Randy has his own personal cheer squad." King says._

_"__We've seen these two become quite close and ever since the shield they've become closer, I wonder what is going on?" JBL asks._

_Randy's music stops and we stand in the ring and he whispers to me and I smile and touch his shoulder. _

_Wade Barrett's music comes on and the crowd boos. Which I laugh at. "And his opponent from Preston, England Wade Barrett." Lillian announces and gets out of the ring. I get out myself as the referee rings the bell._

_I clap for Randy as the match get's underway. "And this match is away, Randy Orton versus Wade Barrett, who's going to win?" Cole asks._

_"__Well with a Diva like Sarah in Randy's corner who isn't afraid to confront the guys I would have to say Randy." JBL answers._

_Randy and Wade circle one another. Randy makes the first move and gets behind him grabs his right arm. He twists it and twists it and pulls it behind wade's back. I smile in response as it looks hot._

_The match goes back and forth take down after take down.__Wade suddenly get's the upper hand and Randy get's thrown to the floor. Wade goes to get him but this is when I make my move._

_"__Wait, stop don't do it." I say turning him around to look at me._

_"__What is Sarah doing? Get out of there." King shouts._

_Wade grins and stalks me. I start to walk back but that's when Randy see's this and gains his strength, he attacks Wade from behind and hits him in the head. Making Wade stumble. This allows Randy to roll him in the ring and he smirks at me and I smirk back. He gets Wade back in the ring pulls him up and pulls him through the ropes setting him up for his signature DDT. The crowd cheers. "You got this." I cheer clapping. He looks at me and the smiles and DDT's Wade onto the mat. He then flips down and gets ready to strike for the RKO. Wade gets to his feet and stumbles and walks right into an RKO. Randy covers Wade "1, 2 and 3." And the referee rings the bell. I crawl into the ring and raise Randy's hand. He releases me and stands on the middle rope and does his arm taunt.__He comes back down to me and I raise his hand again. He helps me out of the ring and we head up the ramp with his arm around my waist._

* * *

When we get back through the curtain he picks me up and hugs me. I hug him back. "Well that was fun." I inform him.

"It was different that's for sure, but thank you for helping me." He says and puts me down. We walk back to our locker rooms but before I can go off he pulls me back.

"Have dinner with me tonight." He says.

"Is there a please in that sentence or is that an order?" I ask him with a smirk.

"Both." He grins.

"Fine if I have too, I don't have any other plans." I inform him.

"Good, I will get you back to the hotel at a reasonable hour as we have to drive in the morning to Texas." Randy adds.

"Okay, I will go. What time should I be ready?" I ask him.

"7, and wear something comfortable." He adds and leaves.

"Thanks for the tip." I yell and go into the locker room.

"Omg, girl you were great." Ariane says as I enter.

"Thanks babe." I respond.

"So how is it out there in the guys matches?" Trinity asks.

"It's a whole lot different, the crowd is louder and it's a lot longer but it was fun, I'm becoming quite the distraction." I joke.

"Yes you are." Brie chimes in.

"So we all heading out tonight?" Nicole asks us.

"I actually have a date." I inform the girls.

"With Randy?" Celeste asks.

I nod "yes."

"What are you doing?" Nikki asks eagerly.

"He said to dress comfortably and having dinner, so I don't know." I respond.

"Well I am sure you will have a wonderful time." Brie says.

"I hope so, it will be good to get my mind off things." I tell them.

"Yeah and who better to comfort you then Randy?" April jokes.

"Oh shush, come on Celeste I have a date to get ready for." I say eagerly.

Everyone laughs and we leave.

* * *

I am ready for my date. I am wearing denim jeans with knee high boots, a white blouse. My hair is in loose curls and my make up is clean. I walk down to the lobby and see Randy waiting in a nice shirt and pants. Not as dressy as the last time but still nice.

"Hey." I say to him.

"Hey, you look beautiful." He tells me.

I smile "well I try." I joke and he hugs me. "so what are we doing?" I ask him eagerly.

"That is a surprise." He says.

"I hate suprises." I pout.

"You will like this one." He responds and we walk out hand in hand.

We make it to his car and he opens the door for me. "What a gentleman." I joke as he closes the door.

He climbs into the drivers seat and we drive off. We drive for twenty minutes and end up a nice restauraunt. "I was thinking dinner first." He says and helps me out of the car.

I grab my things a we walk inside. Inside it's well decorated and bright.

We get seated in the back of the restauraunt and order a bottle of wine. After ordering and having small chit chat he asks me. "Have you talked to your mom?" he asks me.

I look at him "yeah, I try and speak to her once a week." I answer.

"That's good." He responds.

"How about you how's Alana?" I ask.

"She's good, want to see her?" he asks.

I nod smiling. He gets out his phone and shows me a photo of him and her. "That's adorable." I say smiling.

"She has your eyes." I mention.

"Yeah, she does." He responds blinking and I laugh.

After dinner we get back in the car and we drive more. "You going to give me a hint?" I ask him.

"Nope. Now put this on." He orders.

"Kinky." I joke and he laughs. "Fine." I say tying it around my head making sure I can't see.

The car stops and he gets out of the car and opens my door. "Watch your stop." He says.

"I would if I could." I joke and he laughs.

"Smart ass." He comments.

"Get used to it." I add.

After straightening out my outfit he helps me walk down a path, it's rocky. "Should of warn flat boots." I comment.

"We are almost there, hold on." He says as he helps me along.

"You know it would be quicker if I could just get on your back." I suggest.

"Where's the fun in seeing you try and walk blind folded?" he jokes.

"There is none, you are lucky these shoes are old." I respond.

Finally he stops and he begins to untie the blind fold. "Ready?" he asks.

I nod and he takes it off. When he takes it off I step back. I see a carnival. "Wow, it's bright." I say.

"Yeah, I know, you'll get used to it." He says.

"So what is this?" I ask intrigued.

"This is all for us." He says.

I turn around and look at him "Your joking." I respond.

He shakes his head "nope I hired out this themepark for us." He says.

"Omg, this is so cool." I comment "Thank you." I say turning around and looking at all the things we could do.

"Anything to make you happy." He says.

I turn to face him again and put my arms around his neck "this is so sweet of you, but you didn't have to do this, but I love it." I say kissing him softly.

We walk down a path to the first section. "What do you want to try first?" he asks me.

"Anything and everything." I respond and he laughs and he leads the way.

* * *

After a couple hours of rides and games it's time to head home. "Thank you for tonight, I had fun, got me to have fun and not think about to many things." I say thanking him.

"Anything to keep your mind of it, I will help you with. How are you doing?" he asks me.

"Honestly, I don't know, I say I'm fine, and everything is fine then I get sent something else and it starts all over again, I'm trying to hold it together but it's just so weird, I've been on my own since I was 18 so I'm used to having to watch what I do, and now that I'm doing the thing that I love to do, for the first time I feel scared and alone." I tell him as he holds me close to him as we walk back to the car.

"It's normal to feel like that, you are in the public eye now and there are going to be some creeps out there, but you have people around you that are going to support you." He tells me.

"And that I am happy about, if I didn't have you guys around I would be a mess." I inform him.

"Well you are doing really well, and I won't let anything happen to you." He says.

I smile at him. "Thanks. And I know no one will let that happen but it's just scary how he knows everywhere I am." I add.

"Well don't think about it now, think of something else." He suggests.

"Like what?" I ask looking at him.

"I don't know something like." He says leaning in and kissing me. The kiss deepens and gets more passionate "that." He finishes.

I pant "well it got me to stop thinking for a few seconds." I joke and kiss him again.

"Come on let's get you back." he says and I nod.

* * *

We get back at the hotel and he walks me to my room again, this time no goodbyes are said and we kiss for a couple minutes. I wave and watch him walk down the hall and walk inside the room.

Celeste is watching TV on her bed. "hey." I say smiling.

"How was your date?" she asks switching the TV off.

"It was amazing." I say grinning.

"So…" she says.

"We went to dinner and then he hired out the local thempark." I tell her.

"Your joking?" she asks gasping.

I shake my head "that's what I asked him but no it happened." I inform her.

"Anything else happen?" she asks.

"More talking, kissed a lot, but it was a nice night got my mind of things." I add.

"Well it must have been, come on get to bed we have to leave early for Texas to get to Smackdown." She orders.

I nod and quickly get ready for bed and go to sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

**thank you everyone for the continued support. I am so happy you all love this story. I'm enjoying writing it. The reviews are really great as I get to know what you all think. **

**Here is another chapter I hope you like this one too.**

**don't forget to review and pass the story along to other readers.**

**thanks Anna**

**xx**

* * *

The next morning Celeste and I left the hotel by 7 and we are off to Texas for Smackdown. I'm so happy. My date with Randy last night was amazing. He was so loving and such a gentleman. And he made me forget about everything that is going on in my life. This week is a big week, we have extreme rules on Sunday in Salt Lake City. We fly there after the Smackdown taping.

"Tired?" Celeste asks me.

"Not really slept well." I inform her.

"I wonder why." Celeste teases.

"So you excited about Sunday?" I ask her.

She nods "so excited, it is going to be a fun event, and you will be valeting you excited?" She asks.

"It's my first paper view so yeah, and who knows at payback might even be a triple threat." I respond.

She nods "it would be a good battle to come." She adds.

"It would." I reply.

We stop halfway to Texas for a break getting food and what not. I switch to driving now. "Can I ask you a question?" Celeste asks me.

"Sure." I respond.

"You don't have to answer, you keep telling everyone you have a past and your not proud what was some of the stuff that you done?" She asks me.

I turn my head for her "well at 16 after I moved out of home away of my mother I moved in with my friend who had this older brother. He was your typical teenage boy, the girls loved him, football captain, anyway one night we had this party and one thing led to another I slept with him. I lost my virginity that night and I could never get it back. He told everyone. Even though I wasn't at school everyone thought of me as this slut. It was hurtful, my friend didn't want me under her roof so she kicked me out. I was living on the streets, earning money until I met Lana, she found me in a ditch and brought me to her home, she gave me new clothes, and I stayed with her, I got a job. But my last still haunted me. That was when I turned to drugs and alcohol. I was turning into everything my mother was and I stopped I was at a whole low. My friend Lana, got me on track, I started working out, training and that's when I started taking out my aggression in the gym." I tell her.

"Wow, I'm sorry." She says.

"Don't be, it only last a few months but I felt dirty and living on the streets I basically did anything to get money for food, I don't really like talking about it but I've learnt to deal with it, and my past is always going to be there." I add.

"What happened to the guy?" She asks.

"I don't know, I lost contact with everyone, I only ever started seeing them when they went to the gym but I didn't associate myself with anyone I just worked." I inform her.

"Well look at you, what you have accomplished. Your 26, a pro wrestler, have the job of a life time, making some amazing memories." Celeste says.

I smile yeah I am.

* * *

We arrive in Texas and we get to the hotel where all the superstars and divas are staying. The rooms are a lot bigger so we are rooming with four people. I'm rooming with Celeste, April, Natalya and me. Celeste and I arrive first and get the best beds. We unpack and we head out to check the local area. We find cute stores where we by cow girl hats and boots. We are going out tonight to celebrate and it just happens there is a country bar down the street.

Slowly all the divas have arrived and we are getting ready for tonight. I am wearing, my new boots I just bought, a country bogan flannel black and red shirts that is tied at my stomach into a not. I am wearing short shorts and a belt. My hair is in pigtails and my hat is perfect. We are all going similar looks.

We meet all the divas going in the lobby. It's Ariane, Trinity, Celeste, April, Brie, Natalya, Nicole, Eva and Alicia. We walk to the bar and it's going to be a good night.

* * *

When we enter the bar it's packed there are many people in similar outfits when we look around looking for a table. We find a large section and get settled there. Nikki, April, Ariane and I head to the bar to get drinks for everyone.

"So how was your date?" Nikki asks me.

I smile "I'll tell you when we sit down, but it was good, more fun then last one, and no not in that way." I tell her and she nods with a smile.

Making our way back to the table with jugs of beer we take a seat. "So tell us about it?" Brie asks eagerly.

"He hired out the local theme park for us." I tell the ladies.

There's a bunch of no ways and that's so cool heard around the table "so are you official?" Ariane asks.

I shake my head "I don't know what we are but I am deffiantely not puting a label on it until he wants to I don't want to rush it." I tell the girls. "Now enough about last night lets have a great night." I say raising my cup.

"To a great night." The girls say aloud.

After several chugs of beer Nikki, Brie and I are on the dance floor and we notice a bull rider.

"Omg I have never been on one of these before we have to go on it." I exclaim excitedly.

Brie heads up to the bull mechanic and points over to me. He nods for me to get on and I do so very eager to have a go.

The bull starts off slow and starts to turn. I hold on tightly as it gets faster and twists more. The clock is going up and up and it's going faster and faster. "Woo." Brie and Nicole cheer me on. The whole bar then turns their attention to me and everyone cheers me on. I suddenly lose my grip and I fall off. Everyone cheers as I bow and make my way to the girls. "That was so much fun." I tell them.

"Glad you like it." Nikki responds.

We head back to the table to find more drinks. Some of the guys have turned up and it's a bigger group. I look down the table and see Randy amongst them. I see him staring at me and eyeing me carefully as I am doing the same. He signals for the dance floor and I nod. We get up and head together. A couple of the guys and girls wolf whistle but they are all ignored.

"Saw you on the bull stayed on for a while." He says as we dance.

I laugh "I have a lot of secret talents you don't know about." I respond smiling.

We dance close to one another and the atmosphere is electric it's hot and we are sweating. I can feel it dripping on my neck.

"Having a good time?" He asks me.

"A better one now." I say looking at him.

He grins "and why is that?" He asks curiously.

"Oh I don't know might be the hot country guys or the company or." I answer but am cut off with him kissing me. I kiss him back at the same intensity. We eventually stop to breath "or it could be that." I say staring at him.

"What is it about you?" He asks me "you are so full of light and beautiful I don't know how I got so lucky." He says.

"I'm not that special trust me but I just say the truth, I say what I feel and I don't care what the consequences are as long as I am truthful to myself and the others behind I have nothing to be worried about." I tell him.

"Want to get out of here?" He asks me.

I nod and we leave. We walk back walking extremely close to one another. "You know that outfit is doing wonders for you.

I stop and turn to look at him "Randy Orton are you checking me out?" I ask puting my hands on my hips popping my hip.

"If I was what are you going to do about?" He asks flirting with me.

"I don't know, what should I do to you?" I ask him leaning up to him but pulling away. "A a a patients," I say teasing him.

We quickly make it back to his hotel room and when I get inside I am go smacked it's huge. It's three times the size of mine. "You lucky bastard." I say as I step inside and he comes up behind me a puts arms around me waist and I can feel his breath touch my ear and I shiver. I feel him kiss my neck and trace kisses all the way down.

I turn around a attack him which he happily accepts. He is back against the door as he rubs his hands all over my body. I moan in his kiss. He flips me round and switch positions. He kisses my neck. "Are you sure?" He asks me.

I nod and kiss him as an answer "good because you have no idea how long I have been waiting to do this." He says and I grin.

"What are you wairing for?" I ask him as I unbutton my shirt and before I can get the last one he rips it off me and attacks my neck. We walk further into the hotel room still attached to the lips. We make it into the bed room and he lays me down onto the bed. I help with his shirt and I can't help but stare at his chest. He kisses me again and I feel him kiss and make his way down my neck to my chest to my cleavage to each breast, I moan. He kisses down my stomach all the way to my shorts. I feel myself wanting him and that's exactly what happens.

Tonight we made love over and over again. As we lay next to each other tangled in his sheets I am lying on his left side cuddling into him "wow." I say and he laughs.

"Yeah, wow." He responds and looks down at me "you don't regret it?" He asks me.

I shake my head "I wouldn't want to take back this moment ever, it was perfect." I say sitting up and taking the sheet with me.

He stares at me smirking as I adjust my position. "What are you thinking?" I ask him.

"How lucky I am right now." He responds. I blush. "Don't hide tell me what your thinking he asks me."

"I feel so happy right now. I don't think I've felt this happy, sometimes I think this isn't real you know, and being here with you, is even better, I didn't even think ever in my life time I would be dating you it's just surreal and I am so blessed." I tell him.

"Well as I said I will always want to be there to make you happy." He says.

I smile and kiss him again "my dad would of like you." I tell him.

He looks at me "tell me about him." He says.

And so I did. I talked so much for the rest of the night we eventually fell asleep.

* * *

Waking up the next morning I look at where I am and feel a hard body next to me. I look to the side and see a naked Randy next to me. "Your staring." He says with closed eyes.

I laugh "it's observing." I argue and he laughs. "I have to go, get ready for today." I tell him.

"Already skipping out on me." He jokes.

"Haha your so funny." I say getting up and finding my clothes. I get changed into my outfit from last night.

"Thank you again for last night." I say leaning over him.

He smiles "thank you." He responds.

I kiss him and stand up to leave. "See you later?" I ask him.

He nods and I leave his room.

I creep back to my room god this is embarrassing the walk of shame. I get to my hotel room and see that the girls are up.

"Ah the walk of shame." Says April.

I give her a mean look "shut up," I retort and go into the bathroom.

"Did someone get lucky last night?" April asks.

I don't answer and decide to ignore it "I am not going to tell you, so just leave it." I say from behind the closed door.

* * *

We leave for the arena after we are all ready. We get our match schedules and I am scheduled for being at the announce table during a match between with April and Alicia versus Celeste and Layla.

We go and get ready. Tonight I am wearing a red dress with black shoes. The dress has sleeves and has a low back. The divas match is half way through the show so we have time. At hair and make up I run into the girls getting their hair done. "You girls look pretty." I say complimenting their looks.

"Why thank you." Celeste responds.

After hair and make up we go to a viewing room and watch some of the show. We get the call to head to the gorilla. On walking to it I pass Randy and I smirk at him as we pass one another.

"You totally did it." April comments.

"Even if we did it is none of your business, now pay attention your on after me." I say.

She pokes her tongue out and I laugh as I hear my music.

_I walk down the ramp to the cheers of the crowd. "And look who's coming to join us at commentary." Cole announces._

_"My day just got a while lot brighter." JBL adds._

_I get to the commentary table and greet cole and JBL. "Hi." I say nicely._

_"And everyone welcome Sarah." Cole announces._

_"Hi WWE universe." I respond._

_"So what brings you out here?" Cole asks._

_"I wanted to have first class seats to the match and I wanted to talk to my favourite announcers." I answer with a smile._

_"You are welcome here any time." JBL says._

_"That's good to know." I respond spinning in my chair as I watch AJ skip down the ramp. I stare at her as she gets in the ring._

_"Your eyeing AJ eerily, something going on between you two?" Cole asks me._

_"Oh no, not yet at least but you just got to watch everyone you don't know when someone is going to attack you." I answer._

_"So what happened a week ago on raw, the shield took you tell us what happened." Cole asks me._

_"I was so scared I had just won another match and all of a sudden I was grabbed from behind. I didn't even have a chance to run. The Shield are pigs and this Sunday at extreme rules there is going to be no more shield." I answer._

_"So what's with you and Randy Orton?" Cole asks._

_"You ask a lot of questions don't you Cole?" I ask him "not that it's any of your business but we are very good friends, he helped me when the shield tried to ambush me and now I am helping him in return." I answer._

_"Changing topic, when do you see a title shot happening?" JBL asks me._

_"Good question, I hope soon, I think I have proven to everyone here that I am no rookie I can play with the big guys, I've beaten all the divas in the locker room, and some I have idolised for years and I hate to be vain but I think I would make a great divas champion, a sexy one at that." I answer._

_"No doubt there." JBL says._

_"Oh stop JBL you will make me blush." I say smiling._

_We continue to watch the match when AJ and Celeste get tagged in "and a preview of Sunday right now." Cole says about the match._

_"So extreme rules you will be supporting Randy and his team correct." Cole asks,_

_I nod "I will be, you got to go for the best right." I answer,_

_"But the sheild are unstoppable." Cole says._

_"Maybe so, but with me at ringside causeing a little chaos you never no what might happen." I say with a grin._

* * *

After the match I sneak into Randy's dressing room and he says "come in." I open the door and walk in.

"Hey." I say sitting next to him.

"Good work talking about me out there." He says.

"Gotta do what's best for business, besides I got to think about you a little bit." I tease. "You on tonight?" I ask him.

He nods "mainevent I'm versing dean." He says.

"Need any back up?" I ask grinning.

"an it's all part of the story line." He says.

I laugh "I know, I better go, us ladies are finished we are leaving straight after the show for our flight." I inform him standing up. He pulls me back and I land on his lap.

"Where do you think your going?" He asks me grinning,

I smile and kiss him "good luck, and kick Jon's butt." I joke which he laughs at.

I leave his change room with a smile and head back to the divas locker room.

* * *

Getting back to the hotel we quickly grab all our stuff and head to the private car taking us to the airport. Us divas are all going to extreme rules tonight as we have som press dates to do. I message Randy as I am bording the flight telling him I'll talk to him soon and that I will give him a massage soon. He replied along the lines of I'm holding you to that.

When we arrive in Salt Lake City for Extreme a Rules we get to the hotel and get our rooms I'm back with Eva and JoJo and Celeste and April wanted their own rooms.

"Hey." I say to the two girls who I haven't talked to in a while.

"How's the lifestyle working out?" JoJo asks me.

"I'm so happy right now." I tell her.

"We heard you got another parcel but this one was sick." Eva says.

I nod "yeah I did but I'm better, being with Randy has helped." I say smiling.

"You've gotten a lot closer." Eva says.

"Yeah we have and I really like him." I add.

"I'm happy for you." She says.

I smile "thanks Eva. And I hear you guys are going to be in June as total divas comes out then." I add.

They smile "yeah. I wish it was sooner but I'll get there." She says.

"You will babe you both will." I respond and unpack.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi everyone, here is another chapter I hope you are liking my story. please keep up the reviews I love hearing your input.**

**Thanks Anna xx**

* * *

In Salt Lake us Total Divas are going to lunch and doing more filming. "Hey Nikki how's your leg?" I ask her.

"It's saw, I still haven't gone to Doc yet," she responds.

"I've been trying to tell her but she's being stubborn and could do more damage." Brie says.

"Nicole, I know you just got back but you need to care about your health first." I tell her.

"That's the same thing John said to me." She responds.

"Then listen and go see doc, if you don't you could be out longer." I add.

"So how is Randy?" Ariane asks me.

I look around at the table and smile. "He's good." I answer.

"Are you official yet?" Nikki asks.

I shake my head "I don't know." I respond.

"Have you had sex?" Nicole asks.

"Nicole." Brie scolds.

I laugh and just nod. "Omg you have, when?" she asks.

I look at her "wait that night in Texas you left the bar early and you didn't get back to your room until the morning, were you with him then?" Trinity asks with a grin.

I nod "yes, he kind of liked my outfit." I joke and the girls laugh.

* * *

After brunch we head out to a press signing where we meet some fans. It's my first fan signing and I am so excited. We are escorted on stage and I am sitting next to Celeste and April in between them.

So many people have come and my hands start to cramp. "Does your hand ever get used to this?" I ask massaging it.

They laugh "yeah you'll adapt. Just wait for Axxess and Wrestlemania it's chaotic and many more fans." April answers.

"Noted." I say and continue meeting fans.

We have a break after a couple hours and we head backstage. "So you liking it so far?" Nattie asks me.

I nod "it's so much fun and meeting many people that love you, it's really fantastic." I answer.

"This is the most fun part of this job, meeting all the fans, we are role models to them so they look up to you." Nattie adds. I nod in agreement as we head back out. For the rest of the day we meet more fans and sign autographs and belts and take many photos. After a crazy and wild day I head back to the hotel and get a text. It's from Randy. _I just arrive here, I'll see you later. _It says. I quickly respond _looking forward to it._

After going in my room where Eva and JoJo are we head down to the lobby and look at things that we could do. We walk outside and decide to go for a walk. After about an hour of shopping and walking we head back.

"How was the meet and greet?" jojo asks me.

"So much fun." I answer as head back.

"Does your hand hurt?" JoJo asks.

I nod "yes, I am going to need a hand massage." I joke.

"Maybe Randy can do that for you." Eva jokes as we get into our hotel room. I roll my eyes at her as we settle in for the night.

* * *

The next day is Saturday and it's the day before Extreme rules, Celeste, April, The bella's and I head to the gym to work out. We all work out a serious sweat and are enjoying ourselves. "You two excited for your match?" Brie asks Celeste and April.

They glance at one another "I get to wrestle my best friend so yeah, its going to be a blast." April says.

"And the feud between you two is so entertaining." Nikki adds.

"What about you miss valet you excited for your first paper view?" Brie asks me.

"Little nervous but its good nerves." I respond.

"Use those nerves as a boost, even though you aren't competing you will still be out there in front of everyone you will love it out there." April says.

I nod and we head out to get something to eat. "You seeing Randy tonight?" Nikki asks me with a sly smirk.

I shake my head "he's hanging with the guys tonight, so do we want a girls night in tonight?" I suggest "at my room?" I ask them.

"Sounds like fun, I will be the wine." Nikki agrees.

"Good, bring facials, nail polish we will be a bunch of teenagers." I say grinning and they laugh.

Heading back to the hotel room Eva and JoJo are not there. So I decide to have a quick shower before everyone gets hear later on. After my shower I come out of the bathroom and see Eva and JoJo come in and Eva is holding another package. I look at them and my heart sinks. "We found this outside the door." JoJo says.

"It wasn't there when I got here." I tell them.

"Is it the same packaging?" JoJo asks.

I nod "yeah." I pick up the package and see there is a card. I put it on the bed and read it.

_Sarah/Serena, what don't you get, I love you and that I know where you are all the time. I can't stop thinking about you, I hope you can't stop thinking about me. I can't stand not seeing you everyday, I need you in my life, I love you so much._

I put the card down "this guys is sick." I exclaim. I show the girls the card that they read and they both cover their mouths.

I quickly open the package and inside is a picture of an elbow. "omg. He sent a picture of his elbow, what is with this sick twisted person." I shout.

"Hey, Serena calm down, calm down." Eva says closing the lid. "I'll call Stephanie." Eva says and I nod.

"Why is this happening to me, I didn't do anything wrong." I ask them.

"You did nothing wrong, someone is just sick and wrong and they want to scare you." JoJo responds.

"Well it's working." I say.

Eva gets off the phone with Stephanie saying that when she is finished at a meeting she will come over.

I shake it off and take a breath "I don't have time for this stalker in my life, I've been having such a good week, and he has to ruin it." I say pissed.

"That's good your angry, use that emotion and don't let him get to you emotionally, you need to be strong here." Eva says.

I nod and take another breath.

"The girls are coming over later tonight for a girls night, I was going to tell you but this happned." I inform them.

"Then they still can come, you need to be around people that you trust and that care for you." Eva says.

I nod and I sit on the bed.

* * *

About an hour later I hear a knock at the door and I answer it. It's Stephanie. "Hey." I say to her.

"You alright?" she asks.

"Yes and no, I'm more angry now then anything." I respond.

"Good use that to not make him get to you." Stephanie says. "Can I come in?" she asks me.

I nod and open the door wider. "What did he send?" she asks coming inside.

"A picture of his elbow." I answer.

She looks at it and is a little shocked as well. "This guy is sick." She states.

"That's what I said. I just don't need this, it's like he is following my every move and he doesn't care." I add.

Stephanie sits me on the bed "that's what stalkers do, they want to make you scared and alone but you will never be alone, how long were you alone for today?" she asks me.

"Maybe 20 minutes, I came back from lunch with some of the other divas came back here straight away, and when these two came they showed me the package." I tell her.

She comforts me for a while and then has to go. She has to inform the hotel security to see if they have any cameras and luckily they do.

She asks me to come with her to the security office. We are escorted into a private room where there are officers sitting down.

"Hi, I'm Stephanie McMahon and this is Serena Smith, I called earlier about the camera footage on floor 15." Stephanie says to the security.

He nods "yes, we have went through the footage of today and found something." The guy says.

He plays the video. It shows me leaving in the morning and come back at 2:30. Then only five minutes after I enter the room a figure who is tall, looks built and wearing jeans and a black hoodie. He places the package at my door and then walks away with his head down.

"Did you see his face?" I ask the guy.

"No he purposely looked away from the camera but lucky we have a second hidden camera on the other wall." He says and I start to feel relieved.

The guy places the other camera and that's when I see a blurred face. "Have you seen this man before?" Stephanie asks me as I stare at the screen.

I shake my head "no, I don't think so, if I ever did it would have been ages ago there is something about him that's so familiar but I just can't picture it." I answer.

"This is good, we have an ID or a picture we can alert everyone with." Stephanie says rubbing my shoulders.

I look at her and feel more relieved. "Thank you." I say then turn to the worker. "Thank you too." I repeat.

"Don't worry we hope we have helped you in anyway." The security guard responds.

I smile and Stephanie and I leave.

* * *

She walks me back to my room and I sigh "This is good, we know what he looks like now." I say to her.

"Yes, this is good, we have a picture that we can have at all the hotels we go to, the arena's we attend. We have finally have progress. I will send this to the police and see if we can get a identification on this guy." Stephanie says.

I smile "thank you again." I tell her again.

"Don't worry, will you be alright now?" she asks.

I nod "Yeah, now that we know what he looks like I can watch myself around for people." I answer.

"Good, I will see you at Extreme Rules and don't worry you will do great." She says and leaves.

I get in my room and Eva and JoJo are sitting patiently. "Any news?" they ask me.

"Well they got a look at the guys face, I feel like I've met him before but I haven't I just cant remember." I tell them.

"Don't fret about it now, the girls are coming over shortly and we have set this place up." JoJo says.

I look around and see candles lit and nail polish and foot baths around. "This is so cool." I say. "Thanks."

* * *

At 7 the girls slowly make it to my room. "We heard what happened you ok?" Brie asks me.

I nod "I am, Stephanie and I went to look at security tapes we got a look at the guy so now it's just finding out who he is and where I would have met him." I answer.

"That's good, now less worrying let's relax and have a nice night." Nattie says behind Nikki.

"yes, lets, come in." and they all do.

We are all getting facials and our nails done it's so relaxing. "So what did he send you?" Ariane asks me.

"A picture of his elbow." I respond.

"Sick." Trinity responds.

I nod "yes he is."

Later on in the night we all have had some alcohol and I am feeling really relaxed. I feel good. We have a lead on my stalker and tomorrow is my first paperview that I will be attending ring side.


	24. Chapter 24

**Here's is another chapter hope you like it.**

**warning there is a hot sex scene at the end so if you don't like it skip it.**

**thanks Anna**

**ps read and review I love the feedback.**

* * *

Today is extreme rules. Even though there is only two divas wrestling tonight we are all going to see the show. And as for me I'm going to be at ring side. I couldn't sleep as I was excited as well as the whole stalker incident yet again. But I am not thinking about that I am going to have a blast tonight.

Arriving at the arena everything already is chaotic, trucks are arriving workers are setting up like crazy. We pile into the locker room and put our stuff down. All the divas are dressed in nice dresses and are just sitting around. Celeste, April and I head to hair an make up.

"You guys nervous?" I ask them.

"Not really I'm excited just going to use that." April responds. "How about you?" She asks.

I nod "a little it's not like I'm wrestling tonight." I answer.

After hair and make up I try and find Randy. I find his dressing room, and knock on his door "come in." He says.

I open the door and step inside "hi." I say as he turns around. He's in just his pants with his shirt off. I am kind of gazing.

"Like something you see?" He says and I look up and grin.

"Maybe." I respond.

"You okay after yesterday Paul told me." Randy says.

I nod "yeah we got a look at the guy so that's a step further." I respond.

"You should of called me." Randy then says.

"You were having a night out I didn't want to ruin it." I explain.

"Well you don't need to keep this from me." He says walking towards me.

"I know I just don't want you to worry when you have a match tonight." I explain further.

"I would do anything for you." He says as he pulls me close.

"Okay enough about me, I was coming to see you, you ready for tonight?" I ask.

He nods "been at many of these so yeah." He responds.

I laugh "of course you have, my bad." I say kissing him.

"You nervous?" He then asks looking at me.

I nod and he kisses me "don't worry I'll be out there with you." Randy adds.

I smile "as will I." I respond. I then pull my self out of his arms "as much as I would love to stay here with you and see you shirtless I have to go get changed, but I'll see you out there?" I ask him turning around.

He laughs "well you'll see me shirtless out there." He jokes.

"Yeah I know but thousands of girls will be staring at you and I don't know how I'm supposed to cope with that." I joke right back.

"No one has any chance besides you, believe that." He says and I grin.

"I'll see you at the gorilla. And ps, you'll love my outfit." I say closing the door and grinning.

Walking back into the chaos backstage I find Sandra who has made my dress. I gaps when I see it.

"Omg, Sandra it's amazing." I say holding it against me. It's a black sparkling short dress with thick straps and a low back.

"Go try it on so I can tape you in." She says and I nod.

I walk back out moments later and Sandra and her workers gasp. "You look stunning. Your legs." One says.

I look in the mirror. "It's perfect, it's not too revealing but shows off my legs." I say flattening it down.

After fixing up the dress on me I walk back to the dressing room when I walk in the girls stop and look at me.

"Omg you sexy woman." Nikki speaks first.

I turn around "so what do you think?" I ask them.

"It's hot." Ariane shouts.

I wink "that's what I was going for." I joke.

"Randy is not going to be able to concentrate." Nikki jokes.

I laugh "no he's focused I saw him before I put this on somehow I couldn't stop staring at his chest." I admit and the girls laugh.

"Well he won't be able to stop staring at yours." Brie adds and we laugh.

* * *

Extreme rules in underway and I go touch up my hair and make up. I get the half hour call to head toward the gorilla. As I am leaving the divas locker room I walk into Stephanie McMahon.

"Sorry Steph." I say quickly.

"Don't worry, wow that dress it's perfect." She comments.

"You think it's not too much?" I ask.

"No it's perfect, but just be careful if you get involved in the match." She warns.

I nod "I will be careful." I respond.

"Now go on, get out there and have fun, you'll have so much fun." She says and I smile and thank her and walk off.

I walk towards the gorilla but someone pulls me into a room. "What?" I ask confused.

I then feel familiar hands on me. "What are you doing Randy?" I ask him.

"Can't get a bit of good luck before we go." He says and I turn to face him. He is look at my chest. "Eyes up here buddy." I say moving his chin. "And not now, we would get caught, and you can't exhaust yourself you have a match in half an hour." I express.

He sighs "you are the death of me." He says and I laugh.

"Likewise hot stuff." I joke and we sneak out of the room and head for the gorilla. We meet Daniel and Kane who are already there. Randy has kept close to me and it feels like he's hovering. Which I don't mind at all.

After waiting the match is up next. The Colby, Jon and Joe come by and I greet them. I aware I saw Jon's eyes pop out of his head when he saw me. They went outside to go out through the audience.

The match before us has just ended and we are set. We hear the Shields music start and the crowd boos them as they make their way down. Kane and Daniel are up next and my nerves start to kick in. Before we go out I queerest Randy's hand he turns to look at me. "Just breath you will be great." He says and pecks me. I nod and his music blares.

_Randy and I walk out as his music starts and we get a huge reception. "And there team partner being accompanied by Sarah from St Louis Missouri, The Viper Randy Orton." Lillian exclaims as we make our way down the ramp. My nerves have hit the fan as we get to the end of the ramp. We make our way into the ring as the Shield stands outside. Kane and Daniel are in the ring. Randy goes to the corner and stands up and does his arm taunt._

_He climbs down and goes to stand in the corner where Kane and Daniel are._

_"We have been waiting for this fight for a while now, and ever since the shield got Sarah involved it's become a lot more personal." Cole says._

_"Yes these two teams are dangerous I just hope Sarah stays out of harms way." King adds._

_"I'd be worried about the Shield. Sarah is a distraction and that dress is just one distraction in its self." JBL says. "I agree with you there, she is a beauty." King adds._

_I get out of the ring as the shield get in. The referee rings the bell as the two teams stare down one another. Daniel and Dean start off. "Looks like it's Daniel and Dean to start off this match." Cole announces._

_I clap slowly to get the crowd started and the crowd follows. I grin at Randy who smirks at me and turn back to Daniel. Daniel and Dean lock up and Dean over powering him forces him into the corner and starts punching him. Dean walks back and charges at Daniel but Daniels speed helps and he movedo it oft he way causing dean to run into the corner. The crowd cheers in excitement. Daniel runs and hits him from behind and causes dean to fall down. Daniel starts kicking him and the crowd starts to count and on the last one kicks dean over the head making him fall face first. Daniel covers "and a cover by Daniel." Cole says. But dean kick so up. Daniel picks up dean and brings him to the our corner and he tags in Kane. "And the big red monster is tagged in." King says._

_I clap with reinforcement as Kane starts to battle dean. As Dean is down Kane waits for him to get up and gets ready for a chokslam. "Looks like Kane is setting up the chokslam." JBL announces._

_As dean turns around Kane catches is throat but dean gaining strength fights out and kicks him in the legs making Kane fall to the ground. He uses this and runs the ropes and knees Kane in the head._

_Kane is down and this gives dean an opportunity to tag in Seth. "And Seth Rollins is tagged in." Cole says._

_Seth charges in and kicks Kane and attacks him. This isn't good. I think to myself. Daniel and Randy are fresh as long as one of them is tagged in we should be fine. Seth goes to the top ropes and as he does Kane sits up and the crowd cheers. Dean and Roman attack Kane. This makes Randy and Daniel run in to save their team mate. Roman and Daniel go one on one and roll out of the ring, Randy and Dean are going at it and get thrown out of the ring. I then see Seth go to the top rope. I then climb up on the apron as the referee is trying to stop the carnage as his back is turned._

_"What is Sarah doing?" King asks._

_I pull on Seth's leg which makes him stumble and I push him off and he lands on the mat. I smile at the crowd and get down. I then see Dean throwing Randy into the barricade. I then feel anger run through my body. Kane and Seth start to get back up as they are the two legal man. I then come up behind Dean and push him getting his attention._

_Dean flips around and he faces me. He grins but I stand my ground and slap him across the face._

_"Ooh,'" the crowd shouts._

_This makes Dean get angry then I start to feel scared. I glance around and see Roman on the ground that's good, Kane and Seth are fighting in the ring. I walk backwards "this isn't good for Sarah." King exclaims._

_"Shouldn't of hit Dean." JBL comments,_

_"She was helping her friend." King argues._

_Randy starts to get up and he sees Dean stalking me I go to run and then Dean grabs me by the hair pulling it which makes me squeal. I fight out of his hold. Randy then gets angry and turns Dean around and gives him a vicious RKO on the ground floor. "And a RKO outside the ring." Cole exclaims._

_Randy then walks towards me and places his hands on my face "you okay?" He asks me. I nod. Roman is now in the ring gaining up Kane. Randy crawls in the ring and helps him out. He punchs Roman and tosses him out of the ring. He lands right in front of me. I suddenly smile and start kicking him with my heels._

_"And Sarah is attacking Roman outside the ring, and those heels area weapon." King announces._

_Finally the two legal man are in the ring and Randy and Daniel go to their corner. Leaving Seth alone ash his team mates are lying outside on the ground. I see roman start to fidget so I attack him again and he collapses again. The crowd cheers me. I then see dean starting to stand up and make his way for his corner. He's holding his face and I grin._

_Kane makes his way for his corner and tags in Randy and the crowd erupts. "This match is insane, it hasn't been in the ring much, Romans down, Dean is still recovering from the RKO, Randy and team hell no may have this." Cole explains._

_I cheer on Randy as he gets in the ring and attacks Seth who hasn't been tagged out yet. Randy takes him down really fast and I am turned on. Randy then picks up Seth and pulls him over and through the ropes and gets ready for his DDT. The crowd cheers as Randy delivers a nasty one._

_"And a DDT by Orton." Cole announces._

_Randy then flips down and prepares to strike in his viper stance I cheer him on as the crowd cheers. Seth gets up and walks right into his RKO. Randy covers him "1, 2, and 3." The referee rings the bell as the crowd erupts. Daniel and Kane get in the rings as do I and the referee raises their hands. I clap in admiration to them. I smile as they taunt the crowd and Kane and Daniel leave. Randy and I are in the ring and I raise his hand one more time._

_"And there you have it Randy and team Hell No have beaten The Shield and having sSarah at ringside has helped. Is it me or are Sarah and Randy more friendlier then normal." King notices as Randy and I are embracing in the ring in character of course._

* * *

After the match we walk back through the curtain and he pulls me into a hug. "You did great." I tell him.

"You too. How do you feel?" He asks me.

"Pumped, and I can't wait for my first match at a paper view." I exclaim.

"Well maybe at payback." Randy says.

"Maybe." I say getting let go and we go our separate ways.

"Oh and don't you dare take that dress of without me?" Randy says with a smirk.

"Meet you at your room later?" I ask with my own smirk.

He nods "ill message you when I am in the hotel room." He says and turns away as I walk back into the viewing room where the girls are watching the show. As I enter they all cheer. "And hear is the hot shot with those shoes." Nattie says.

"I'm taking that as you liked it." I asked them all.

They all nod "when's Celeste and April up?" I ask.

"They are up after this match." Nikki responds.

I nod and take a seat. After ten minutes them match we are watching is finished and we hear Aprils music start and we are glued to the screen.

We then watched Celeste walk down and the match is underway. It's a back and forth match and with AJ's mind games it seems that Kaitlyn is not in it properly. The match is very entertaining and it could be anyone's match. All of a sudden Kaitlyn runs the ropes as does AJ and AJ winds up and puts her into the black widow.

"Omg." The girls say in unison.

Kaitlyn tries to fight out but she seems so be fading, we then see her hand tap.

AJ won. April won. She's the new divas champion we were shocked.

* * *

After Celeste and Aprils match we greet both girls with hugs, they both are crying as they had a great match and were proud of their efforts. "Ladies that match was insane, you two rocked the house." I tell them giving them a hug.

"Thank you." They both respond.

Once extreme rules is finished we head out and decide to hit a club as wee are all in a celebratory mood. I quickly text Randy saying that we are hitting the club and that I will be staying in his room tonight.

We pile into the nightclub and get a VIP booth. The drinks are flowing and we are all slowly getting waisted.

After a wild night of partying we get back to the hotel and head to our rooms. I walk to Randy's room and I knock on his door.

_Warning hot love making scene_

I hear him coming towards the door and he opens it and he pulls me in before I can think he has me trapped against the door and is kissing me.

"Well hello to you too." I say in the kiss.

"Stop talking I've been waiting for you to come back." He says picking me up and I wrap my legs around his waist.

I stop talking and let him take advantage he walks me to his bed and lays me down underneath him. He starts to kiss my neck as my strap falls of my shoulder. He nibbles at my neck and I moan. I pull him closer to me and I flip us over. I am on top of him with my legs around his waist. I lean down and kiss him as his hands roam my thighs and butt. I moan in the kiss as our tongues explore one another's mouths. I feel his hands going up further to my back fidgeting with the dress. I lean closer as he finds the zipper and starts to undo it. As he starts to take it off his kisses his way down my neck and then to my breasts. I moan again and he takes off my dress. He flips me over and kisses me roughly. He makes his way down my neck to my chest to each breast sucking as he goes. I moan with enjoyment as he works his way down my stomach as his hands grope my breasts. He must be horny because he's really working me. I feel myself wanting him more.

"Randy." I whisper.

He looks up at me with a grin and kisses my thighs and stops at my underwear. He takes them off with ease and bends down and starts working my sex. "Ahh." I moan with enjoyment. He inserts one finger and I moan again.

"Randy." I say again with lust in my voice.

"What do you want babe?" He asks continuing working me.

"You, all of you." I moan and he takes his finger out and rips off his pants and underwear. I stare at his large erection and he inserts inside of me.

"Ahh." I moan and he leans over me kissing me. He thrusts harder and harder and I feel myself reach my apex

"Ahh shit." I say aloud and he gropes my breasts.

I orgasim as does he inside me and he pulls out. He collapses beside me and I am panting. I feel the effects of the alcohol and the amazing sex all come at once and my adrenaline is running high.

"Wow." I say to him.

"You know how to please a man." He grins with his hands behind his head.

I roll my eyes and snuggle into him. We go to sleep that night holding onto one another. I feel my eyes start to close when I hear him whisper "I love you."

My heart skips miles an hour. I look at him and I smile "I love you too." I say as we kiss again and the kiss deepens and I am wide awake. He hovers over me and we go a second round.

* * *

I wake up to the sunlight glaring into me the next morning. I groan as I feel a hangover coming on and I'm sore. But the good sore.

I roll over and see Randy asleep next to me. I smile remember last night. He told me he loved me and the words out off his mouth were amazing. I feel so safe with him and it feels so right, he truly is an amazing man.

"Your staring." I hear him say.

I giggle "can't help myself I get distracted." I joke and he laughs.

"I'm sorry you can't resist me." He jokes.

I laugh "I can't help not like what I see, it's not my fault your sexy and hot and incredibly handsome." I say.

"Well I think you go alright too, your smart, sexy, hot, pretty, cute, wonderful in bed." He grins turning to face me.

I hit him playfully and he laughs "but those are the many things why I love you." He says.

I smile "do you mean it?" I ask him seriously.

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't." He responds.

"Good because I meant it too." I respond kissing him. I break away then look at the time "I better go I'm meeting the girls for breakfast before raw." I inform him.

"Leaving me in bed again." He jokes.

"Trust me I would rather stay here but girls are girl and they can become quite bitch if you keep them waiting." I say and he laughs.

"I'll see you at raw then?" I tell him. He nods and I kiss him leaving him in bed as I put on my dress from yesterday.

* * *

I make it back to the room with Eva and JoJo and when I get there they give me the eye. "Walk of shame." Eva speaks up.

"Shut up, I have ten minutes before we meet the girls for breakfast." I say ducking I not the bathroom.

"Someone girl lucky last night then I take it." JoJo adds.

"I'm not answering that." I yell from inside the bathroom.

Ten minutes later we are ready to go. I am wearing a black skirt with a purple top and black heels. "Ready?" They both ask me.

I nod "yes." And we leave.


	25. Chapter 25

Arriving at breakfast in the morning. I still feel hungover but I am not going to show it. The Bella's and Nattie are already at the table when Eva, JoJo and I arrive. "Morning." I say with a smile.

"Morning." They all greet.

"So how was your first paper view?" Nattie asks me.

"Amazing, it was electrifying, intense, scary, nerve racking but I would do it all again in a heart beat." I explain smiling.

"Okay why are you so perky and happy in the morning?" Nikki asks me staring intently.

I shrug "I just had a good day yesterday." I respond.

"You had sex." Nikki blurts out. I nearly choke on my water.

"Um," I say nervously.

"You so did and from your tone more than once." Nikki adds.

"Okay I am not discussing this right now with you guys I am about to eat and I feel like my head has been hit by a hammer." I tell them.

Nikki smiles at me and I ignore it. "So enough about me how's everyone doing?" I ask them.

"Good, wedding is a couple weeks away." Nattie says.

"I know and we are looking forward to it." Brie comments.

"It's going to be an amazing time for you Nattie." I add.

After breakfast we get our luggage and head to the arena because straight after we hit the road for Denver.

* * *

We all arrive at the arena car by car and make our way to talent relations office. All the divas are there as Mark finally speaks. "So last night was a big success. All you girls looked great." He says.

"Now AJ is the new champ and we have a storyline coming up that is going to involve a triple threat match at payback as well as another rivalry coming up." Mark tells us.

We all sit eagerly. "So Nattie Brie yours is the first storyline you two are going to be having a lot of segments and matches. Now the title match is going to be at payback Kaitlyn, AJ and Sarah." Mark announces and everyone looks at us three. I can't believe it. I'm going to get a title shot. After the meeting is finished Mark asks Celeste, April and I to stay back for a minute. "Firstly April contratluations is was a great match last night you were fornominal and Celeste as always a killer. Now Sarah you being in this storyline now is going to add more spice. We've got the two veterans or oldies and the newbie. They are going to think that you have no chance but you will just play right into the game. Starting next week it will start Kaitlyn this week will confront AJ about her mind games and make the match set then next week when April and Celeste are having a match Serena you are going to attack the winner, meaning it's your time." Mark says.

I am grinning even more now "sounds evil" I say excited.

"Well that's all for now, next week we will give you more information." He says dismissing us.

We walk out of the room arm in arm. "So this should be fun." April says first.

I nod in agreement "I agree with you there babe, it will be a great storyline and let the best woman come out on top." I say and we all hug. "I better get ready I have a match against Alicia tonight." I say.

They bid me farewell and I head to the locker room. As I enter I am engulfed with congrats which I am thankful. "You guys aren't mad at me?" I ask them.

"We are all a little bummed but we all get our chance sooner or later, but you deserve it girl, we can't wait to see the fallout." Brie says.

"And you and Nattie having some rivalry coming up that should be good." I mention,

"Yeah and Brie and my matches are always so bitchy we love it." Brie adds.

"Good to know, I better head to hair and make up." I say and leave the girls alone.

I arrive at hair and make up and as I am getting my make up done Randy notices me. I smile at him as he makes his way over.

"Hey." I say greeting him and he kisses my cheek.

"Hey, you look great." He says as he admires my curler look.

"I try to look my best." I joke. "Do you have a match tonight?" I ask him.

"Yeah against Alberto." Randy says.

I nod "well good luck." I say and he kisses me and heads off.

Amy glances at me and grins "shush." I tell her and she zips her mouth. Alicia comes over and gets her make up done. "Congratulation Hun" she says.

I smile "thanks foxy, excited for our match?" I ask her.

She nods "I always am at my best versing you so yes very." She says.

"I'll see you at the gorilla." I tell her leaving her to get to Sandra.

I arrive and see Sandra sewing something. "Hey Sandra." I say behind her.

"Hey doll, one minute almost done." She says and takes it off the sewing machine. "Here."

She hands me a black and yellow short outfit. The shorts are black and yellow and the top is yellow with a s on the front. I am wearing black wrestling boots.

"What do you think Hun?" She asks me.

"I love it, and it doesn't wash me out." I respond.

"With that tan nothing will" and I laugh at her reply.

"Good luck tonight kick butt." She says and I walk off.

I am called to the gorilla and meet up with Alicia. "Hey girl good luck." I say to her.

"You too." And she goes through the curtain.

I hear my music and it's game on.

_I run out with energy and the crowd erupts again. I stand at the top and raise my hands and then walk down slowly. "And her opponent from Seattle Washington state, Sarah." Justin finishes announcing me._

_I climb the apron and turn around and face the audience. I blow a kiss and get through the ropes. I then go to a corner and wave to the crowd._

_I get back down and am ready. The referee rings the bell and Alicia suddenly charges at me but I hit her down._

_"And a hit down by Sarah." Cole says._

_"Is it me or does she look prettier tonight." King exclaims._

_"Shut up king and stop fantasising." JBL asks._

_I then crouch down and work on Alicia's back. I put my knee on her back and have her in a neck hold._

_Alicia using her long arms fights out and elbows me making me hunch over allowing Alicia to run the ropes and do a swinging back breaker. Alicia covers me "1, 2." But I kick out._

_I sit up and she works on my neck putting pressure. I feel myself fading but the crowd cheers my name "Sarah, Sarah." And it gives me a boost._

_I make it to my knees and elbow her in the stomach. I then drop kick her making her fall. I cover but she kicks out at one. I pull her up a do a neck breaker. I cover again but she kicks out "and another cover by Sarah but Alicia kicks out." Cole mentions._

_I pull her up and lift her up and do a hanging head stand using my strengths. "And look at the strength of Sarah, not many divas can do that and she lifted Alicia." Cole exclaims._

_I then fall back and Alicia lands on her back. I cover Alicia "1, 2 and" but she kicks out. I then get up and elbow her in the stomach, I get up again and again repeating that motion. I then decide to use my submission. I pick her up and suplex her in the middle of the ring. She has no where to go. I sit on Alicia's back and out my knee into her spine. I grab her arms and bring them towards me and arch her back. "And it's the torture rack." JBL announces._

_I put more pressure and then I feel Alicia's hand start to tap and she nods her head. I release her and the referee stands me up and raises my hand in victory. I go to the corner and raise my hands again blowing a kiss and waving and flipping my hair. I hop down and go the other side._

_I then climb out of the ring and make my way back up the ramp turning around at the top and screaming and raising my hands and the crowd cheers. I walk back through the curtain._

* * *

After my match I quickly shower and am there in time for Randy's match. He is going amazing that is when the shield come out to Randy and they start to corner him, until shemus comes out to his rescue. It's two on three and the shield have the upper hand when John Cena comes out and it's 3 on 3. John goes after roman, Randy and Dean fight and then Shemus and Seth fight. Eventually John, Shemus and Randy are left standing as the shield retreat and make their way back to the crowd as John Cena's music comes on.

I meet Randy in his dressing room and he's shocked to see me. I smile at him "did I forget to tell you what a turn on it is when you have your shirt off." I say flirting with him.

"You may have mentioned it." He says sitting beside me he puts an arm around me. "But remind me again," he asks.

"If I must." I joke and look him in the eye "Randy you are drop dead gorgeous without your shirt on and I can't help but stare." I tell him.

"Good to know you like what you see." He says and leans in and kisses me. He deepens the kiss and I straddle him.

I moan in the kiss but have to break it. "I hate to do this but April and Celeste are waiting I have a long drive ahead." I inform him.

He groans "you torture me." He says.

"Yeah well you torture me and put a shirt on otherwise I won't be able to resist." I tell him.

"And what would happen if you can't stop resisting." He says pulling me back down.

"Maybe I'll have to show you." I say kissing hard and passionate.

I hear my phone go off. "Dammit." I say in the kiss.

"Yes dammit." He agrees and kisses me one more time.

"I'll talk to you soon" I tell him.

He nods and I give him a peck and leave.

I meet the girls at my car and we are ready to hit the road. "You've got messy hair." Celeste says.

I shake a hand through it. "Must be still like that from the match." I lie.

"If you say so." April mentions and we climb in my car and leave.

* * *

We arrive in Denver hours later and are exhausted. I have a match tomorrow at mainevent which is excited but it sucks. We arrive at the hotel and get our rooms. We go straight to bed because in a few hours I have to be up.

After several hours of sleep I am woken by my alarm for me to get up and ready. "I'm off to the gym with Brie." I tell them and meet Brie in the lobby.

"Morning." I greet her with a hug.

"Morning, I'm so tired." I tell her.

"Yeah the drive was long." Brie replies.

"Ready to hit the gym?" I ask her.

She nods and we drive to the gym in my car.

After an hour and a half of working some sweat we shower and head to Mainevent where we are in a tag team with Aksana and Rosa.

"How's Nikki doing?" I ask her.

"She's upset that she can't be at work and that her shin is stuffed." Brie responds.

"How long is she out for now?" I ask.

"Like four months which is going to suck for me because we are a pair and the show must go on, but maybe this will give me an opportunity at singles matches." Brie explains.

"You never know." I respond.

We arrive at Mainevent taping and head for the locker room. We get our stuff and head to hair and makeup. "Want to colour match today?" She asks me.

"What are you wearing today?" I ask her.

"My red outfit." She responds.

"I'll wear my red and black outfit then, shorts or pants?" I ask her.

"Go shorts, you have great legs." Brie compliments.

I laugh "as you wish." And we get our hair and make up done. After our hair and makeup is done, we get changed and get Sandra to tape us all in. We are ready to go. We see Rosa and Aksana at the gorilla. They head out first and then Brie goes then my music starts and the crowd cheers.

_I run out and stand at the top of the ramp and put my hands in the air. "And her tag team partner from Seattle, Washington State, Sarah." Lillian finishes announcing._

_I walk down the ring clapping hands of fans as I head down. I get up on the apron turn to the crowd and flip my hair. I meet up with Brie and hug her. "You go first." She tells me and I nod._

_It is Aksana and I starting off. The referee rings the bell and it's game time. I use my speed and charge at her and take her down. She gets right back up but I take her down again. Brie claps with agreement as I pull her up and put her in a head lock. Using my strength I make my way for my corner and tag on Brie. I hold Aksana in my spot as Brie kicks her in the kidney. I get out of the ring and cheer Brie on. Brie works on Aksana's arm now twisting it and twisting it. She pulls it behind her back and then kicks Aksana in the backing making her hunch over. Brie releases runs the rope and takes her down. Brie covers "1, 2" but Aksana kicks out._

_"Come on Brie." I cheer and clap as Brie pulls Aksana up and does a neck breaker. She covers again "1,2" but Aksana kicks out. Brie pulls Aksana up by the hair and runs the rope but Aksana moves out of the way and runs the cross ropes and does a swinging neck breaker. They both are down trying to recover that's when they start to crawl to their respective corners. I have my hand out far and Brie tags me in and I step in as Rosa comes running in charging at my. She goes to close line me but I duck scoop her up and land her on her butt. I then wait for her to get up jump on her back bring her down fast and she lands on my knee and I hit my back stabber._

_I cover Rosa "1, 2 and 3." The referee rings the bell and Brie comes in and hugs me. We raise our hands and stand on a corner each and wave to the crowd._

_We walk up the ramp looking at Rosa in the ring and I look at her and we put an L on our forehead and the crowd loves it. We walk arm in arm back through the curtain._

* * *

"That was so fun." I exclaim as we walk through the curtain.

"Yeah we are good together." Brie says.

"Don't tell Nikki that." I joke and we walk back to the change room.

After getting into normal clothes we all head back to the hotel and get ready for bed, we have Smackdown tomorrow and it should be interesting. I'm not in a match but you never know what they want you to do.


	26. Chapter 26

I arrive at Smackdown with my travel buddies Celeste and April. I'm so excited about Monday when I come out and talk to them. I've been given the script I just can't wait to begin this. From one great storyline to another I think it's pretty cool that they are allowing me to have a shot at the title with two of the best divas here. I am called to janes office when I arrive at the sports centre.

"Hi Jane." I say greeting her.

"Hi, you got the message we want you to do another interview with Renee today about what you've done so far, with situation with the shield and then what's next for you, here is the script that you can follow but mostly improvise." Jane says.

"Will do. When am I doing this?" I ask her.

"During the show it will be played before the divas match." Jane informs me. "Now get to hair and make up and wardrobe and we will send someone to come get you." Jane adds.

I nod and run off. Ask I walk into the room I see Brie, Nattie, the Funkadactles getting ready as well as other divas.

"Where have you been?" Ariane asks me.

"Jane wants me to do an interview with Renee." I answer.

"Oh cool." Ariane responds.

I quickly get out a nice outfit, I'm wearing a white blouse and dark denim jeans. I have on knee high heeled black boots and my hair is curls.

After I am ready I wait not even half an hour when a worker comes for me. He walks me to the segment and I meet with Renee.

"Hey girl." I say greeting her.

"You ready?" She asks me.

I nod as a yes and we are given the countdown.

_"Ladies and gentleman I'm here with the fabulous Sarah, how you doing?" Renee asks me._

_"I'm great Renee, it's been a bit hectic but I am loving every minute of it." I respond._

_"Good to here, the fans want to know what is going on with you and Randy Orton." Renee asks._

_I laugh "Randy and I are very good friends he helped me with the shield and I am helping him with the favour." I answer._

_"How is it being out there and involved with the guys matches?" She asks another question._

_"It's rather scary they are big and strong guys so I don't want to be hit by any of them but when I have an opportunity to strike I will to help my friend it's only fair as they do the same." I respond smiling._

_"Now what is next for you Sarah we have seen you in the ring out of the ring? What can the fans except next from you?" Renee asks me,_

_"Well Renee, they will just have to wait a little bit longer but my next goal is to be the next divas champion and I know I can, I've beaten AJ before and I can beat her again." I say puting the emphasis on I can beat her._

_"If you had a message for AJ and Kailtyn what would you say to them?" Renee asks me._

_I smile "that's easy, watch your back." I say and walk off leaving Renee._

"And cut, great job ladies, that's a wrap." The director yells.

"How'd I do?" I ask her.

"Great you get better and better on the microphone you are doing so well." Renee responds.

"I'm glad we'll see you around." I say leaving.

The girls match is on now so I go and sit with the other divas and watch it. Once it's over I head to find Randy I haven't seen him all day.

I find his dressing room and knock on the door. "Hey." I say entering. He's shitless yet again "ahh perfect timing." I joke.

"Hey saw your segment looked hot, and can I say those jeans make your ass look great." He responds right back.

I turn these ones I say bending over slightly. "Well I am glad you like it." I respond.

"What's your match tonight?" I ask.

"It's John, Shemus and I versus the shield." Randy says.

I smile "well good luck." I tell him.

"Is that all you wanted to say to me?" He asks fake hurt.

I smile and walk up to him "well I could be persuaded to stay a little longer." I whisper in his ear.

He smirks and kisses me then kisses starts kissing my neck. We then hear a knock at the door.

"Agh." He groans and I laugh and sit on his couch.

He opens the door and finds a worker outside. "Half an hour until your needed at the gorilla." The guy says.

"Thank you." Randy says and shutting the door.

I walts back over to me and leans down over the top of me. "Now where were we?" He asks seductively.

"I don't know you might have to start again." I say grinning and he smiles.

"Wish granted." He says and kisses me and lies me down underneath him. I put my hands around his neck pulling him closer. I groan in the kiss as we maneuver a ourselves further into the couch. After some fondling and touching he has to get ready "as much as I want to take you here and now I have to get ready for my match." Randy says in between kisses.

I pout "oh well I guess we will have to pick this up later on." I say and push him off me playfully. I then get up but purposely stable him as I do that and stand up.

"Good luck." I say standing up and heading for the door.

"Love you." He says.

I turn back I blow him a kiss and leave.

* * *

After Smackdown is aired us divas go out that night for a good night at the local pub. We are all seated at a large table chatting away and drinking the night away. When I get back to the hotel I get a message from Randy asking if I could come to his room. I greedily accept and my my way for his room. I knock on his door leaning against the wall trying to stay up right as I am very drunk. I hear a lock unlock and the door opens slowly. I see him in his sweats and shirtless just the way I like it.

"Hi." I say grinning.

"Someone's a little drunk" he notices as I lean against the door way.

I smile "maybe a little." I say gesturing with my fingers.

I walk inside and I feel him embrace me from behind. "Hey." He says in my ear. I shiver at his touch. I smile and turn around and kiss him softly at first.

"Want to make up for earlier?" I ask him as he kisses down my neck.

He doesn't hesitate and picks me up and drops me on the bed. "Someone is an eager beaver." I joke as I am on my elbow looking up at him.

He smirks and leans down and kisses me. He kisses my neck and his hands move up my side to my front. He gropes me and I moan. He starts unbuttoning my blouse and he kisses in between my breasts and over to my right one. I moan and arch with joy. My shirt is open now and I'm exposed in my bra and jeans. He kisses down my thin toned stomach and back up as I play with his hair. I then decide to take control and I flip myself over and I'm straddled on top of him. I feel his hard erection in between my thighs and grind on him playfully. He's had enough and flips me back over quickly unbuttoning my jeans and strips off my underwear and inserts inside of me. I gasp with pleasure as he manoeuvres in and out. He leans over the top of me and kisses me while one of his hands plays with my breasts and nipple. I feel myself empowered and in lust. He starts off slow and steady but picks up pace and I am enjoying every minute of it. I feel myself reaching my apex as he goes harder.

We reach our apexes at the same time and he collapse on top of me, we are panty and sweaty which is hot.

He wraps an arm around me and pulls me close and kisses my forehead and we lie together talking.

Eventually I talk myself to sleep and I wake up the next morning I wake to sheets around me and an empty bed. I sit up and I look around. I hear the door open and I move to sit on the end of the bed. I see Randy coming in with a cart.

"Morning, I didn't mean to wake you." He says and stops at the bed and kisses me.

"You'd didn't I just woke up." I respond.

"Sleep okay?" He asks.

I nod "slept really good and the company was alright." I joke. "What's this?" I ask him.

"Breakfast in bed." He says and opens the lid and it's waffles with strawberries and banana with maple syrup.

I lick my lips with enthusiasm. "This looks so good." I say.

He laughs "I'm glad you like them now get back in bed." He orders.

I salute him "yes sir." Which he laughs.

We lay in bed eating breakfast. "I want you to travel with me this week." He all of a sudden says.

I look up at him "you really want me too, I can be a bit of annoying on the road." I joke.

He laughs "if you are all just toss you out of the car."

I laugh at his reply. "I would love to, I'll just tell April and Celeste so they can go." I respond.

"And don't worry I think your going to love it." He says.

"I don't care how we travel as long as I'm around you I'm fine with anything." I respond.

He smirks and continues eating. "Okay I'll travel with you this week only if you be my date to Nattie's wedding." I recommend.

He smiles "done" and kisses me.

"Good because you'd look hot in a tuxedo." I say grinning.

"I'll try not to rub it in." He jokes.

* * *

I quickly go and get my stuff from April and Celeste's room. "Hey." I say to them.

"We are just about to leave." Celeste says.

"Yeah I was going to tell you um Randy asked me to travel with him for the next week is that okay?" I ask them.

They both look at one another and then back at me and smile "of course it is." They say.

I smile "good." I respond.

"So it's going well?" April asks.

I nod "he told me he loved me the other day." I tell them.

Celeste gasps "he what? When?"

"Night of extreme rules." I answer.

"That's why you were so cheerful." Celeste comments,

I nod "I will see you girls at raw, ready for our storyline." I say with a grin.

They hug me goodbye and I leave them to finish packing.

I meet Randy in the lobby. "Ready?" He asks me.

I nod with a smile "yes."

"Well let's go." He says and we go out a different entrance to the back where I see a huge tour bus.

"No way." I exclaim.

"Yes." He says.

"This is yours?" I ask him,

He nods "yeah."

"I walk on the bus with a grin "it's amazing," I say looking around. "This is just what I need." I add.

He laughs "thought you'd like it." Randy says.

"Like it I love it, I don't think I ever want to travel in a car again." I joke.

He laughs "get settled where leaving." He informs me.

We sit down in one of the many lounges and I snuggle up against him "thank you." I tell him.

"What for?" He asks,

"For coming into my life." I answer,

"Your welcome, and thank you Serena, for coming into mine." He responds as we pull out of the car park,


	27. Chapter 27

**This is the next chapter I hope you all like it.**

**Thank you again to my readers it means so much. please read and review.**

**Anna**

* * *

Randy and I arrived in Wyoming Cheyanne the next day well rested. We didn't have to stop as much so we got their quicker as well as the access of a bed and proper food it was amazing. As we arrive at the hotel we get our luggage of the tour bus. I am rooming with Celeste and April again.

"See you later?" I ask him.

"Yeah, I'm heading out with the boys tonight but I'll see you at raw tomorrow." Randy informs me.

"Okay." I respond giving him a goodbye kiss.

I get my room key and walk to my room. When I walk inside Celeste and April are already there. "Hi." I say to them.

"Hey, how was the bus?" April asks.

"Very relaxing." I respond smiling.

"I'm sure that wasn't the only think that was done on the bus." Celeste adds.

I gasp "Omg, just stop." I respond blushing.

"We have to go to raw early tomorrow for a meeting about our storyline." April says.

"Well I will be there. Is there any advice that you can give me?" I ask them.

"You won't know until you try but be yourself and just have fun. The fans are going to see a different side of you so it will get them to see how much you actually want it. And we both are excited to be doing this with you." Celeste answers.

"Me too, and it's going to be great because Payback is in my hometown and I haven't been there since I moved to LA." I inform them.

"Do you still have family over there?" April asks.

I nod "yeah, I have cousins and my aunty lives there; I talk to her every now and then. I haven't seen her in ages though." I tell them.

"It might be good if you go back have a look at what you've achieved you know, get some closure." April says.

"You're probably right and visit my dad too." I say quietly.

"Well we are more than happy to come with you if you need it." Celeste adds.

I smile and unpack my things.

* * *

Later that day Celeste, April and I head to the mall to spend a little. I bought two new pairs of shoes, jeans, some shirts and a couple dresses. "Have you found a dress for Nattie's?" Celeste asks.

I nod "Yeah, I ordered it online. It's being delivered to Nattie's next week when we have the week off after Raw." I respond.

"You bringing Randy?" April asks.

I nod "Yes."

After our little shop we head back to the hotel and get ready for dinner with all the divas. I'm wearing one of the new dresses I bought, a black lace dress with sleeves and peach coloured peep toe pumps. My hair is in a bun and I am wearing a peach necklace.

"What do you think?" I ask the curls as I touch up my make up.

"That dress is amazing." Celeste says.

"I usually don't like lace but this was just too good to not try." I respond.

They nod in agreement and we head out of the room.

Almost all the divas are in the lobby we are waiting on Ariane and Brie. They finally come and we get a private bus that is taking us to dinner.

I am sitting with April and around us are Ariane and Trinity, Brie minus Nikki as she's injured, Celeste and Nattie. Everyone else is in their own conversation.

"So Nattie how's the wedding planning going?" I ask her.

She smiles "I'm getting a little nervous it's next week but I have trust in my wedding planner, and TJ called me your package arrived." Nattie adds.

"Oh, good it's early." I respond.

"What is it?" Nattie asks me.

"It's my dress for your wedding." I answer.

"Ooh what's it look like?" Brie asks.

I get my phone out and scroll through the photos. "Here." I say showing her the screen. Her mouth drops. That's beautiful, simple but elegant. I show Nattie. "That's beautiful, Randy will love you in it." Nattie jokes.

"Yeah then he just wants to get me out of it" I joke right back.

"So you and Randy are official?" Ariane asks.

I nod "Yes, and he told me he loved me." I add.

They all smile "When?" Brie asks smiling.

"That night I was really drunk and he wanted me to join him in his room, and then yeah, events happened then after he told me he loved me and then I asked if he meant it the next morning and he said he wouldn't of said it if it wasn't true." I inform them.

"Did you say it back?" Trinity asks.

"Yes I did." I respond.

We finally get to the restaurant and get seated. There are bottles of wine on the table and champaign. It's going to be a good night.

After ordering we talk some more and our meals come. We down it very quickly and we are ready for the next step of the night. Dancing. We get back on the bus and we drive to a local nightclub and are let in and escorted to a VIP section. There is more champaign waiting for us.

The drinks are flowing my feet hurt and it's an amazing night. "I haven't had this much fun in ages" I exclaim to Brie who is next to me.

"Not since Vegas." Brie adds.

I nod "Nope and we have to work tomorrow too" I respond.

"You actually have to go out." Brie reminds me.

"I'm very excited about my little storyline with April and Celeste, the fans will get to see a more determined Sarah." I tell her.

"I think everyone is looking forward for you to see it." Brie says.

I smile "Thank you."

"For what?" Brie asks confused.

"For being a great friend for letting me follow you around a little teaching me things, I don't feel like a newbie anymore." I tell her.

"In all our eyes you aren't." Layla says from behind me.

I turn to look at her "Thanks"

After more drinks we head back to the hotel. April, Celeste and I walk back to our room, well more like stumble and we crash for the night.

The next morning I can feel the hangover already. "Agh" I groan holding my head.

"We feel the same way" April says as she sits up.

"I really need to work this off, anyone up for a workout?" I ask them.

They both nod and we slowly get out of bed. We head to the gym, sunglasses on, sports caps and our make up from last night. "I feel like shit" I exclaim.

"I think we all are going to feel it today and lucky us three we actually have to wrestle." Celeste adds.

We nod and step out of the car and go inside.

After our workout and a coffee later we start to feel better as we head back to our hotel for a shower and to get ready for the show.

At 10:30am we leave and head for Raw.

Celeste, April and I arrive earlier then everyone else as we have to meet with Mark, Stephanie and Jane.

"Morning ladies." Mark greets us.

"Hi Mark." We respond.

"Go put your stuff down and meet us in the meeting room." Mark tells us and we follow his orders and arrive at the meeting room.

Celeste knocks on the door and it opens revealing Stephanie, Vince, Paul and Mark.

"Morning ladies." They all say.

"Hi." I respond to all of them shaking their hands.

"We brought you three here regarding your match at Payback, it's going to be a triple threat match for the divas championship." Paul (Hunter) says.

We nod and look at each other smiling. "Now April and Celeste you two start in the ring, April you first mention that you are the best divas champion and that no one will ever beat you, and so on. Celeste you will come out and say how you destroyed her mentally and that at payback I you are using your rights for a rematch. And you two will talk down in the ring. That's when Serena you come out a little later, interrupt them and it wll go on from there. Now we have four weeks until Payback so each week one of you are going to have a match, you will win that match but one way or another will get distracted by one or both of the opponents at ring side. The third week we will have a contract signing and there will be a brawl we will inform you ladies closer to how that will actually go." Paul adds.

"So here are your scripts that you can follow if needing them and have fun. There will be promos along the way so be prepared to come in for any just in case. Serena we know next week your away for Mainevent and Smackdown because of Nattie's wedding as will we, your match will be first next week." Stephanie says.

"That's all for now girls now go have fun and make it look good." Vince says and we shake their hands and leave.

I am about to leave when Mark calls me back "Serena can you come back for a minute." He asks.

I nod "I'll meet you girls in the locker room." I tell them and they smile and walk away. I walk back in the room and Vince, Stephanie and Paul are there. "You wanted to speak to me?" I ask them.

"Yes." Stephanie says and asks me to sit down.

"We did some investigation on the stalker and ran it through the police and FBI datbases we have an ID." Vince tells me.

I look at them "Wow, I didn't think you would actually catch him" I say relieved.

"Do you know anyone named Adam Bright?" Paul asks me.

I hear the name and my face falls "Serena, are you okay?" Stephanie asks me.

"I know him." I say softly.

"How?" Vince asks.

"I went to high school with him, he was older, I left school at 16 as you know and I haven't heard of his name since then." I tell them.

"Were you lovers?" Stephanie asks me.

I look at them "We weren't lovers but we were friends or I thought we were." I tell them.

"Dad, Paul mind if I talk with Serena alone?" Stephanie asks them. They nod and leave the room.

"Tell me everything." Stephanie says.

I nod "As you know my father died at 14 so I was very young, after that, my mother turned to alcohol and was never the same, at 16 I had enough I moved out of home and lived with one of my best friends. Her brother was Adam. One night, they had a party and well there was drinking and one thing lead to another and we had sex. He was my first. It was a mistake and I regret it. The next few days were fine until school came back the next week. Everyone was whispering and apparently Adam told everyone and the whole school what happened and everyone was calling me a slut and horrible things. I had no where to go, my best friend kicked me out so I left lived on the streets and then I picked up my life when I met my friend who let me live with her and I didn't look back. I wanted to forget everything about my teenage years so I just eliminated them from my life, now it's the first time I've heard of his name. I tell her.

"Is there a reason why he would be wanting to scare you now?" Stephanie asks.

I shake my head "I have no idea Steph, I got over it and moved on, I worked hard and then all of a sudden I become known in the WWE and it's like he wants me back but we were never together so no I don't." I tell her.

She nods "Well now that we know it's him we can further investigate, if you see him around be around someone all the time, did you go out last night?" she asks.

"All us divas did so I wasn't alone." I inform her.

She nods and stands up "That's all I ever ask you, now that you know and who he is you can look out for him and we will tell the staff and security as well." She adds.

"Thank you Stephanie for everything." I tell her.

"No need to thank me, we are here to help and yo are apart of this company now. We help people when they are down." Stephanie says.

I nod and leave. I take a deep breath and walk to the locker room.

* * *

When I arrive in the locker room most of the divas have arrived. Celeste and April are getting dressed. "What did they want?" April asks.

"They found out who my stalker is." I inform them.

"Omg, who is it?" Celeste asks.

I take a breath "Someone from my old life, that I thought was out of it but isn't."

"It isn't the guy that you know lost your V with?" April asks.

I nod "Omg, Rena, are you okay?" Celeste asks.

"I have no idea, I'm glad that I know and on some other level I didn't want to know." I tell them.

"Well we all are here for you." Brie says from behind me.

"You heard that?" I ask her.

"Yeah, and don't worry we won't let anything happen to you." Brie adds.

I head to hair and make up after I get my things settled. My hair is in curls and my make up is more dark today. I'm wearing my blue gear today as well. Sandra does an amazing job at taping me in then I head to the gorilla where Celeste and April are.

"Hey." I say softly.

"You ready?" April asks me.

I nod "Yeah, time to shine." I say and they both smile. "AJ your up." A worker says and Celeste and I stay back and watch as we get into character.

_AJ walks down the ramp skipping as the crowd boos her and her title around her waist. "And here's the new divas champion" JBL says._

_AJ gets in the ring and gets a microphone as her music shuts off. The crowd boos her and she just smiles. "I hate to say I told you so, but I told you I won at Extreme Rules as I promised you all." AJ exclaims to the WWE Universe._

_""__How about I remind you how?" AJ says smiling and everyone pays attention to the screen. _

_"__I'm the divas champion and I am the best champion in history." AJ exclaims. "I beat Kailtyn and no one can beat me, I've earned this title and now that it is around the right waist it's never going to leave." AJ says but is cut off by Kaitlyn's music and AJ glares at Kaitlyn as she walks out._

_"__Just shut up AJ" Kaitlyn yells into the mike as the crowd cheers. "You won congratulations but you did it the dirty way" Kaitlyn adds as she walks down the ramp._

_"__But you need to know you did it the wrong way, the way you manipulated me, made fun of me, used my personal life to your advantage it sucked but you see that's not going to happen at Payback, because at Payback I'm going to do the thing I needed to do in the first place." Kaitlyn says to AJ._

_"__And what is that Kaitlyn." AJ asks her._

_"__That's kicking your ass." Kaitlyn says as the crowd cheers._

_"__You tried, but you can't beat me, when are you going to get it into your head, you can't and you never will, and there is no other diva in that locker room that can."_

_That's when my music starts up. "Wait a minute." Cole says. "What's Sarah doing out here?" he asks._

_I stand at the top of the ramp as the crowd erupts and my music dies down. And begin to laugh. "Did I just hear that correcty, let me get this straight for what I over heard you are the best divas champion in history, you will never lose it and that no one can beat you." I say to the crowd._

_"__Firstly AJ, congratulations you won against Kaitlyn but I have to agree with her there you are crazy." I say and the crowd laughs._

_"__AJ, those three things that you just said have got me a little confused, you see, you've only been divas champion for 1 day so how does that make you the best in history?" I ask her and she looks at me angrily._

_"__Keep your panties on AJ, calmed down, the other thing oh right, you will never lose it, I hate to be the barer of bad news but that's a bit unfortunate because I have some news for the two of you." I tell them pointing as I stand at the top._

_"__You see it's not just you two that are going to be competing for the title at Payback theres going to be a triple threat match." I say and the crowd erupts into cheers._

_"__That's right, it's going to be Kaitlyn, AJ and me, for the divas Championship" I shout as the crowd erupts further._

_The tow divas in the ring are fuming. "hold on hold on, why do you get a title shot, you don't deserve it, you can't beat me." AJ asks coldly._

_"__Ah actually AJ, I can and I have beaten you I have won every match I have been in besides the one with Kaitlyn when I got distracted." I inform them._

_"__I don't care if it is a triple threat or fatal four way, I am getting my title back." Kaitlyn shouts to the both of us._

_"__We will just see about that Kaitlyn because at Payback we will see who the better diva is because AJ, you may play mind games and Kaitlyn you may hit some almighty spear but news flash ladies I can easily beat both of you. At Payback there will be a new queen and you can play all the mind games you want but at the end of the day it's going to be me with that title above my head. So good luck because your going to need it." I finish and drop the microphone and raise my arms in the air as my music starts up and the crowd cheers. I give a devious grin to the two girls in the ring and twirl and leave the ramp._

* * *

As I walk back behind the curtain I am greeted with well dones and that was greats from various workers. I head to the locker room when I see Randy walking my direction. "Hi" he says.

I pull him into a hug "Hi." I respond.

"You okay?" he asks me.

I nod "I will be."

"I got to head to the gorilla but dinner tonight?" he asks.

"Why not just tell me what time." I say kissing him softly and walking back to the locker room.

When I get in the locker room I am greeted by Nattie and Brie. "That was awesome." They both say.

"You think I didn't over do it?" I ask them.

"No it was perfect." I hear a voice. It's Celeste and April. "You know how to work the mike." April adds.

I laugh "Thanks but I still think it was to much." I tell them.

"It was perfect and the crowd loved it, don't fret it, are you coming out with us tonight?" Celeste asks.

"I'm going to dinner with Randy." I tell them.

They nod. "Alright well have fun."

* * *

I leave the arena a little uneasy, but I have to get my life back on track, I'm not going to let Adam win. I am going to live my life the way I should be living it. I have an amazing boyfriend who I love, a great job, my family is coming back together and I have amazing friends around me, I am not going to let him take me down anymore. I am not the little girl I was when I was 16, I am a strong confident woman that can kick his ass easily.


	28. Chapter 28

I get back to my hotel room after raw finishes. I start to get ready. I have a longer shower then normal as I am trying to rub off the thoughts of what is going on in my mind. Now that I know who my stalker is it's harder to handle. I never thought that Adam would do this. Why is he doing this? Ever since he spread those roomers when I was 16 I detested him and now I detest him even further. How does he know where I am? It's not like I put myself out there. I'm a diva we all are the same.

I get out of the shower and put our towel around myself and blow dry my hair. I leave my hair down in natural waves. I put on some make up and head for my suitcase. I pick out black shorts with my knew black ankle boots and a white blouse which is tucked in. I have silver studs in and my Johnny Walker watch on. I look at my phone and see it's 7:30 I grab my purse and keys and head out. I meet Randy in the lobby and hug him tightly.

"Hi." I say quietly.

"You okay?" He asks me.

"Just a lot going on, I'm trying to let it not hit me but it's hard." I tell him truthfully.

"We don't have to go out." Randy says.

I shake my head "no, no let's go out, I need the distraction." I respond. He nods and we head out to a rental car.

We arrive at a restaurant near the hotel and get escorted to our seats. We order a bottle of wine and chat amongst ourselves.

"So your going to have a chance at the title?" Randy asks.

I smile "yeah, at payback which I am really excited about." I respond.

"Do you think you can win?" He asks.

I nod "I know I can win." I joke.

He laughs "that's my girl." He replies.

My girl. I say in my head that sounds nice coming from his mouth.

"Do you know when you'll get another title shot because at the moment your a face do you like it?" I ask him.

He laughs "I miss being bad, I love playing bad." He replies.

"I can't wait to be a bitch." I add.

He laughs "well it is fun playing the heel as you get to delve into a darker part of you." He adds.

I nod "yeah April was telling me, she loves it, and she's very good at it." I tell him.

He nods in agreement. "Are you excited to be in your home town for Payback?" He asks.

I nod "yeah I haven't been there since I moved out to LA so it will be different but it's my hometown I have my cousins and my aunt over there who I talk to occasionally so it will be good to see them." I inform him.

"So you talk to your relatives? How many do you have?" He asks.

"I have two aunties on my dad's side and they both have kids and yeah. I was also going to visit my dad." I inform him.

"When was the last time you visited him?" He asks.

"Before I moved away so a while." I tell him.

"Do you miss him?" He asks.

"Everyday, if he was here right now he would personally be my body guard he wouldn't let me out of his sight I was his baby girl he didn't ever want me to turn 3." I say laughing.

He laughs as do I. "So you were close?" He asks.

I nod "very, we had this special bond you know he would take me to the movies and every school holidays when the weather wasn't raining which is like always he would take me fishing. Before he died he took me out to dinner for my birthday to the Seattle sky deck it was my last birthday that he was alive and I'll remember it forever because that was the last time we were officially a family." I tell him.

"Well he would be proud of you." Randy says.

I smile "you think?" I ask.

"Definitely." Randy responds.

After dinner we head back to the hotel. I say goodnight to him with a passionate kiss and he heads back to his room. I unlock the door and see April and Celeste watching the TV.

"How was dinner?" They ask.

"Well needed it was nice, peaceful, he makes me stop thinking about everything is going on." I inform my two friends.

"Great show today girl." Celeste says.

I smile "thanks it was my first time on the microphone so I was a little nervous but I just hope I pulled it off well enough." I respond.

"You did trust us." Celeste adds.

After getting ready for bed I message Randy saying thank you again and go to sleep.

* * *

The next morning is another travel day we are heading to the next city for Mainevent and Smackdown. I have a tag match with Brie versing the Funkadactles on mainevent and then a singles match against Aksana on Smackdown.

We arrive in the next state North Dakota, Bismark at the hotel. Late that night. We quickly get our rooms and head to bed as we have to workout in the morning then head to Mainevent.

Waking up the next morning we find the local crossfit and work out waking ourselves up. We arrive at the arena and get ready. I am wearing today my purple wrestling gear.

Brie arrives at hair and make up when I am almost finished. "You ready for our tag match?" She asks.

I nod "yeah, I'm ready." I respond. And leave her to get hers done.

We are called to the gorilla position where Ariane and Trinity are stretching. The Funkadactles go first followed by Brie. I am then called to go out.

_I run out through the curtain and the crowd cheers. "And her partner from Seattle Washington state, Sarah." Lillian announces._

_I run down the ramp and clap fans hands and meet Brie in the ring. "You start this time." I tell her and she nods._

_It's Cameron and Brie to start the match. "Let's go Brie." I cheer._

_The referee rings the bell and the two divas circle one another. They lock up and Brie pushes Cameron into a corner. Brie gets counted for four but releases as she turns her back Cameron does a sneak attack and hits her in the head._

_"Ooh." The crowd says._

_Brie falls the to her knees where Cameron delivers kicks to her chest. Cameron is about to kick Brie for the fourth time when Brie catches her foot and she trips and lands on her back. Brie twists her legs and puts her into a figure leg lock. But Cameron makes it to the rope. Brie releases and gets up and starts kicking Cameron while she's on the ropes. Brie gets on the top rope and waits for Cameron to get to her feet but Cameron moves out of the way and Brie hits the mat. This gives Cameron an opportunity to get tag in Naomi._

_Naomi puts Brie into a head lock and she starts to fade but I start to clap "come on. Brie." I shout. And the crowd claps with me giving her some momentum._

_Brie elbows Naomi in the kidney once and follows it by doing it again. This makes Naomi release Brie and Brie gives her a drop kick and both divas are lying on the mat. "Come on Brie." I say again stretching as far as I can._

_Brie crawls to my corner and tags me in. I jump onto the top rope waiting for Naomi to stand I then jump and dive on her. I cover her "1,2." But she kicks out. I pull her up by the hair and do a German suplex and an elbow to the stomach._

_I cover her again "1,2" but she kicks out. I then pull my hair in frustration "come on." I shout at the referee who signals me that it was two._

_I stand up and pull Naomi ready for the kiss of death. I then see cameron enter the ring but Brie stops her and throws her out of the ring. With the distraction gone I put Naomi in my finisher I fling her up over my shoulders and fling her back down face first. I cover Naomi and pull her leg up further._

_"1, 2 and 3." The referee rings the bell as Brie runs in and we raise our hands and stand on the corner ropes. "And here are your winners Brie Bella and Sarah." Lillian announces._

_We walk arm in arm back up the ramp and stand at the top and cheer at the top of it. We walk back through the curtain with smiles on our faces._

* * *

"That was a great match." Brie says hugging me.

I hug her tighter "we make a great pair, not that I am replacing you with Nikki but when she gets back we better have that tag team." I tell her and she laughs.

"We must we work well together." She responds.

We walk back into the locker room and grab our stuff and head back to the hotel. That night after Mainevent I decide to spend the night with Randy. I message him and ask him if he's in his room and I tell him I'm coming to see him.

I knock on his door and wait for him to enter. I am wearing a track suit and converses. He opens the door and it look so like he's just had a work out. "Hey." He says smiling.

I kiss him as I enter "you seem better." He notices.

"Yeah I am feel good." I tell him.

"Well that's good to here, saw your match very good." He adds.

I smile "I know." I joke and he laughs.

"I was going to order room service want some?" He asks me.

"I could go some champaign." I grin.

He laughs and dials the number for room service.

After settling into his room we are on his bed cuddling "I get to see Alana on Friday." He tells me.

I look at him "you talk to her much this week?" I ask him.

He nods "I call her every night."

"Good." I respond hugging him tighter.

We lie around in each other's embrace when I feel his eyes on mine as I watch TV.

"Your staring." I say.

"I'm observing." He responds.

"Isn't that the same thing." I argue and look at him. "So why are you observing?" I say with bunny quotes.

He rolls his eyes "just happy that I have the most beautiful woman in the world." He says.

I laugh "as if, I'm not that pretty." I argue.

"I beg to differ." He argues.

"Okay so what's so beautiful about me?" I ask him curiosity as I look at him.

"Your eyes for starters they are crytsal blue I get lost in them, and you have an amazing heart, your strong, wild, don't let anyone get you down, you say what you feel, your beautiful to look at did I mention hot." He adds.

"Maybe once or twice." I joke and kiss him deeply. The kiss deepens and gets heated. I straddle him and hover over him.

"I'm lucky to have you." I whisper in his ear.

"Why is that?" He asks between kisses.

"Well." I begin to say "you are kind, gentle, loving, handsome, you say the truth and did I mention have the body of a god that I can't get enough of." I tell him kissing down his neck. He groans and tosses me under him and kisses me roughly.

"No more talking." He orders and I obey as I let him take charge.

After our scandalous love making I put on Randy's shirt that might I say looks great on me.

"I'm not going to lie,I suit this look." I say staring at myself in the mirror of his bathroom.

He laughs "you do look hot in my shirts should have you in them more often." He says smirking.

"I have no problem with that." I reply getting out of the bathroom and sitting on his bed and kiss him. We hear a knock at he door.

"That must be roomservice." He says as he goes to get up.

"Don't move, I'll get it." I order and he grins.

"I like it when you boss me around." He jokes as I walk down the hallway.

"Get used to it." I yell back.

I open the door and a waiter is outside with a bottle of champaign. "Hi." I say opening the door.

"Room service is here." He says.

"Thank you. I will take that from you." I say to him as I grab the champaign and the plate in his hands.

I give him his tip and shut the door. "Ahh my favourite." I say aloud looking at the bottle.

I walk back into the main bedroom and Randy is still in his spot he was before. I show him the bottle as he pops the cork and pours two glasses.

"To us." He says.

I clink his glass and kiss him "to us." I respond.

We drink the whole bottle and now I am feeling a little buzzed. I am huddled close to Randy when his hands start rubbing my back.

I sigh at his touch "want a massage?" He asks.

I lookup at him "one massage for another?" I say.

He nods and signals for me to lie down which I obey. He raises his shirt slowly and grabs some lotion and starts massaging my back. I moan with enjoyment as he gets my sore spots.

"Little tense ha?" He asks.

"You have no idea." I respond.

After a long massage we trade positions and I straddle him to get better access. I dig deep into his back muscles and he moans.

"That too much?" I ask him,

"Perfect." He responds as I continue.

After our massage I am tired we have had a nice night in just the two of us, no distractions just us and alone time just perfect what we needed. I go to sleep that night in Randy's shirt huddled close to him never wanting to let him go.


	29. Chapter 29

I wake up the next day to strong arms wrapped around me. I open my eyes and glance at Randy sleeping peacefully. I smile and close my eyes. But he holds me tighter. I feel him place a kiss on my head and I look up at him. "Hi." I say quietly.

"Sleep alright?" He asks.

"Really good." I respond sitting up.

"Good. We got to get up, head to the gym." He informs me.

I nod yawning "ok."

I slowly get to my feet and out on my workout clothes. We leave hand in hand and get in his car. We arrive at the gym and not many people are there.

Together we work out as he spots me and vice versa. He has helped me gain progress in my weight load which is good and I can see the difference.

After our good work out. We head back to the hotel and we say our goodbyes. We won't be seeing one another until raw next week then I have the week off but Randy doesn't but he is meeting me at Nattie and TJs wedding.

I pile into the car with Brie who has kindly said she can take me. We make it to Smackdown and warm up. I'm versing Aksana tonight and am going over my new moves that I will be using payback.

After warm up in head to hair and make up where I run into Victoria (Alicia) who is in Aksanas corner and Brie is in mine. I am wearing a ponytail today and black wrestling shorts and yellow and black crop top shirt with S on the front.

I get taped in real well and head for the gorilla. I wait there and stretch when I see Randy come up to me "hey great match babe." I acknowledge him and he kisses me.

"Thanks good luck I'll speak to you later." He says and walks off.

"Now that was cute." Brie says.

I look at her and smile.

Aksana and Alicia walk through the curtain and I take a breath and am called to go through. Here I come.

_I walk out with Brie at my side and we walk arm in arm down the ramp clapping hands of the fans. "And her opponent being accompanied by Brie Bella, from Seattle, Washington State, Sarah." Lillian announces to the crowd._

_I enter the ring as Brie waits on the outside. The referee asks if Aksana and I are ready and we both nod._

_The referee rings the bell and we circle one another. "And this match up is under way Sarah versus Aksana who on Monday JBL announced that she will be in a triple threat match for the divas championship what do you think?" He asks JBL._

_"I think she has a very good chance at being the divas champion she made some good comments, she has only lost one match since arriving in wwe and that was when she was distracted but it will be a great match to see." JBL answers._

_I lock up with Aksana and use my speed to wrap my arm tighter around her neck. I move and start a chocker hold._

_"And a chocker hold by Sarah." Cole announces._

_Aksana quickly bounces back and elbows me in the gut making me hunch over allowing her to run the rope and do a running scissor kick on my back making me land on my face. Aksana covers me but I kick out at 1. "And a kick out by Sarah." JBL says._

_I hop back up and duck her close line. I reverse it into a spine buster._

_"And a spine buster by Sarah." Cole announces._

_I cover Aksana "1, 2." But she kicks out. She's still on her stomach so I decide to work her back more. I start giving her drop elbows to her upper back._

_"And some hard elbow drops to Aksanas back, that's a good strategy keep her weak." JBL says._

_"Sarah just keeps getting better and better." Cole adds._

_"I would have to agree with you Cole." JBL responds._

_I then grab Aksana by the hair as Brie cheers me on and give her a neck breaker. I cover again "1,2." But she kicks out._

_I sit up quickly and decide to do out her into my submission move the the torture rack. I grab her arms and bring them behind her. I kneel on her spine and arch her back. She starts to scream in pain as I put more pressure and pull harder. She begins to tap._

_"And this match is over." JBL says._

_"That was a quick match Cole, Sarah is a dark horse coming into payback and in her hometown she will be the favourite." JBL adds._

_Brie gets in the ring and hugs me and raises my hand "and here is your winner by submission Sarah." _

_I then go over to the corner and ask for a microphone. "How's everyone doing tonight?" I ask the WWE Universe._

_They all cheer excitedly, "I just want AJ to know that her reign as divas champion is coming to an end. She better hold onto the championship as tight as she can because at payback I'm going to be taking it from her and hold it above my head. I will be walking out of payback the divas champion and that is a promise and I never break my promises." I say loud and drop the microphone as my music starts up and Brie and I hug._

_We stand in the corners and wave to the fans. We walk back up the ramp clapping hands and do a final look at the wwe fans and walk to the curtain._

* * *

"Nice work out there girl." Brie says as we walk back through the curtain.

"Thanks." I respond.

"Were you supposed to talk out there?" She asks.

I nod "I got a message before I went out that I had to make a statement for AJ and Kailtyn too, it was the best I could come up with on short notice." I inform Brie.

"Well you did well and when you win that title I'm coming after you." Brie jokes.

"That's if I win, it's going to be a tough match but I've been working on some new stuff with Bill so I'm excited." I say grinning.

"Now come on we got to get to the airport one more city then time off for Nattie's." Brie exclaims.

"I know I am looking forward to it." I respond.

We gather our bags from the locker room and head back to the hotel. I check out and Brie and I head to the airport.

Our next city is San Fransisco which I am so excited for, seeing Golden Gate Bridge should be cool.

We arrive at the airport we being the total divas girls as the other divas have a later flight. We wait at the gate when fans come up to us and ask for autographs and photos. We pile on the plane and we take off.

* * *

Arriving in San Francisco we headed for the hotel on the bus that collected us and we go straight to bed, I am roomed with JoJo and Eva again. We unpack some of our luggage and I take a shower. We all want to go to dinner so I get ready putting on black leggings, black ankle boots and a blue flowy shirt that has a bit of cleavage.

JoJo Eva and I head to the restaurant. Us three arrive first and get our long table waiting for the other ladies. The next to arrive are Trinity and Ariane who are looking flawless. "Hello beautiful girls." Trinity says to us.

"Hi, you two look flawless." I tell them.

"Why thank you girl." Ariane responds.

The next to arrive is Brie "hey Brie." I say hugging her as she sits next to me.

"How was everyone's flights us.

"Surprisingly nice, no crying babies or kicking kids it was very nice." I answer first.

"Yes I love kids but on a plane jeeze." Brie replies.

We all order dinner and a bottle of wine and enjoy our night. We head back to My hotel room as we want to have a girls night in for the rest of the night.

* * *

The next morning I wake up with a little bit of a headache but Eva, JoJo and I are heading to the gym. While we are working out we talk as us girls do. "How's your training going?" I ask the two newbies.

"We are getting better, we had a meeting with Mark the other day and we will find out soon when we get to valet someone." Eva says.

"Omg so your debut that's exciting. And hopefully by summer slam we all will be debuted." JoJo adds.

"Summer slam second biggest paper view that would be pretty cool." I tell them.

They nod in agreement as I finish my front squats.

We hit the treadmills now for some cardio I need to pick up my agility as April is quick and I will need to be just as fast. And Celeste's spears hurt so I need to be able to get away quickly. After my run we cool down and head back to the hotel. For the rest of the day we spend it relaxing. I even went to the indoor pool that the hotel had with JoJo. The rest of the week will be great.

* * *

The weekend came around and we didn't do much just explored San Fran or did meet and greets. Monday has come around and it's back to work. I arrive at the arena and we head for our weekly meeting with Mark and Jane. All the divas are there. "So today ladies we have a singles match and regards the three divas competing at payback. So Serena your match will be against Tamina." He tells me. "Before the match starts AJ will come out and be at the announce table. Kaitlyn you won't come out tonight but you will be watching from backstage and every now and then you will be seen on the screens watching the match. Once the match is finished April you are going to attack Serena but Brie you will come save her as you will be in her corner at payback." Mark says.

I squeeze bries hand.

"Sounds great." I say and wink at April who grins.

"Also on Smackdown all come we will have another meeting to tell you hoe that will go down." Mark finishes.

We nod and leave the room. We all head to the locker room to put our stuff down. We then head to rehearsal where we practice for tonight.

After rehearsal I head to hair and make up where I have tight curls and my make up is more bronzed. I head to Sandra to get some new gear that she wants me to try out. I am wearing red shorts with red high socks and red wrestling shoes. My cropped top shirt is the design of a baseball (like Nikki Bella's new red outfit). I then get taped in very well as I have a lot of cleavage as this outfit is more revealing. I look at the final look at like it. My legs look great the shorts make my butt look amazing and my top half looks fornominal. Walking to the gorilla with Brie I hear my name getting called out. I look back and see Randy walking towards me. He sees my new gear and his eyes pop out of his head and he grins.

"Hey." I say hugging him and giving him a small kiss.

"Hey, good luck today." He says.

I smile "thanks babe. You wrestling tonight?" I ask him.

He nods "yeah."

"Good luck to you too." I respond. "I better go my match is next." I tell him.

He nods and kisses me longer and walks away. "You two are so hot together." Brie comments.

I laugh "I know."

Which she laughs and we arrive at the gorilla. April is there ready to go out as well as Tamina. "Good luck." April says.

"Thanks. Have fun and don't hold back." I tell her.

"Oh I won't." She jokes and her music starts.

Tamina follows soon after and then my music starts. Brie gives me a thumbs up and I run out.

_I run out with excitement and stand at the top of the ramp with my arms in the air and cheer. "And her opponent from Seattle Washington, state Sarah." Justin exclaims as I make my way down the ramp clapping fans hands. I head for the corner climb over it and face the crowd and give a shout out. I then walk over to the opposite corner and stand on the ropes and look at AJ and guesture to her waist._

_"Looks like AJ Sarah is after your title. What do you think about that?" Cole asks._

_"I'm not worried." AJ relies looking at me closely._

_I blow her a kiss and smirk and hop down. "Looks like Sarah is blowing you a kiss." King notices._

_I then turn my attention to Tamina one of the toughest divas in the wwe._

_The referee rings the bell and we circle one another. Tamina towers over me with her height but I am not going to let that stop me. I quickly get out of the way and dodge her run at me I stand behind me and attack her from behind. I punch her kidneys making her topple over her. I start kicking as she is on the ground._

_"Those are some tough kicks to the back of Tamina, what a way to bring her down." JBL says. _

_I continue kicking then put her into a head lock, using my power and strength to weaken her more._

_But Tamina elbows me in the face and I release her. Tamina angry now close lines me as I am still holding my face._

_"And a huge close line from Tamina." Cole says._

_AJ has a smirk on her face. Tamina covers me "1, 2." But I kick out._

_"And a kick out by Sarah." King says._

_I roll into the corner and use the ropes to pull my self up. I see Tamina charging at me but I use my speed and dodge her I then roll her up from behind._

_"And a roll up by Sarah." King announces._

_"1," but she kicks out._

_I then get ready for her to come at me and duck the fist coming to my fast. I then kick her in the leg making her drop to the floor. I then attack the same leg stomping on it over and over again._

_"And Sarah is targeting the leg, good idea." Cole announces._

_"Yes make her weaker." JBL agrees._

_"What's on your mind AJ?" King asks her,_

_"I'm studying." AJ snaps back._

_I then get to the corner and climb the ropes I wait for her to get up and I dive on her making her hit the floor. I cover Tamina. "1, 2." But she kicks out again._

_I scream with frustration "come on." I shout. I pull her up and give her a neck breaker. I cover again and harder. "1, 2." But she kicks out._

_"Agh." I scream angry now._

_"Looks like Sarah has had enough she's ready to finish this." Cole says._

_I then pull Tamina up and put her in the position of the kiss of death but she counters flipping me over and making me land on my back._

_"And Tamina counters. Did you see how far Sarah went up?" Cole says shocked._

_Tamina then waist for me to get back up as I stumble to my feet. She is aiming up for her big boot of a kick. I turn around and walk right into her boot to my jaw._

_"And what a kick by Tamina." JBL says shocked, "this is over, Sarah is out cold." JBL adds._

_AJ has a huge grin on her face and begins to get up. "And boys I think I am done here." AJ says standing,_

_Tamina covers me "1, 2 and" just before the referee hits the three I just kick out._

_"Omg." The three anouncers shout "how did she kick out." King says shocked._

_Tamina in shock as well pulls her hair and looks at the referee "2." The ref says._

_AJ is stunned and is frozen. I start to get my sense back holding my jaw. Tamina then looks to the corner and goes for the super fly finisher as she gets to the top rope I wait for the moment. I am not done yet. She leaps off but just before she hits me I roll out oft he way and Tamina lands stomach first onto the mat._

_"And Sarah rolls out of the way." Cole announces._

_I then hear the crowd start cheering and shouting "this is awesome, this is awesome." I look up at the crowd and smile and get to my feet._

_"I don't see how Sarah is standing right now, she should be out called from that kick by Tamina." Cole exclaims._

_"She's tough and she is proving it." JBL answers._

_I am on my feet now and pull Tamina up. I put her into the position of the kiss of death I fling her up over my shoulders and fling her down face first onto the mat. I then cover her "1, 2, and 3." Ding ding, the bell rings and I scream with joy. "Yes." I shout and the referee helps me up. AJ seething with anger rips her head set off as I am facing the fans. "What is AJ doing?" Cole asks as she runs I to the ring. I then feel a fist hit me from behind and I fall forward face first and AJ begins to attack me harshly._

_"And an attack from AJ as Sarah has her back turned." King says unamused._

_The crowd boos as AJ attacks me. All of a sudden Brie's music comes on. "And here comes her friend Brie to her rescue." Cole announces._

_Brie runs down the ramp and AJ escapes the ring and walks up the ramp clutching her title. "No one will ever take this from me." She yells angrily. Brie is helping me up as I hold my head. I make it to my feet and stare down AJ pissed off from the sneak attack from behind._

_"Looks like Sarah is not happy, I wonder what she will do." JBL asks._

_"I don't know but this has gotten a lot more rough." Cole answers._

_Brie helping me out of the ring I thank her as I use her for support as we walk back through the curtain._

* * *

After we are out of sight April comes up and hugs me. "That match was amazing, and seeing it was so cool." April tells me.

"Thank you, that kick to the jaw by Tamina hurt." I respond and they laugh "it looked painful." Brie adds.

I am walking back to the locker room when Jane comes up to me.

"Ah Serena, do you mind doing a interview with Renee about the match?" She asks me.

I nod "of course show me where." I respond and I follow her.

We arrive at the interview location and Renee is getting her hair and make up touched up. I have a water in my hand trying to catch my breath. I make my way on set and greet Renee.

"Hey girl." I greet her.

"Hey, great match." She exclaims.

I smile "thank you, I am buggered." I respond and she laughs.

"This won't take long then you can go relax." Renee says and I nod.

"Okay people live in 3, 2, and 1" a worker counts down.

_"Ladies and gentleman with me at this time is Sarah." Renee opens and the crowd cheers._

_"So Sarah you just won your match how do you feel?." She asks._

_"I feel tired but good, Tamina was a great opponent and very physical I got a little best up but I was victorious as always" I respond grinning._

_"Now after your match AJ just attacked you from behind, what are you feeling?" Renee asks me._

_"I'm angry, she was so scared that she attacked me from behind, you know what that means that means she's a coward, she didn't have the guts to come to my face waiting for the opportunity when my back was turned and just after my match. What a weak link. But this isn't over, if she wants to attack me so be it, but it will be her loss in the end. As I said last week, she can do all the mind games and sneak attacks she can but it isn't going to fault me, it's going to make me even stronger, she better watch her back because she has someone after her now, so AJ here's a message for you at payback I will be taking that title from her then it's going to be me walking away the winner so enjoy it while it lasts AJ you just pissed off the wrong blonde." I say loudly and storm off._

* * *

"And cut." The director yells and I walk back. "Great work ladies your done here." He adds and I leave.

In the locker room many of the divas are lying around. "Hey girl great match." Trinity says.

"Thanks girl. I feel good." I respond.

"And that promo was so good I was enticed and felt your anger, good work." Ariane says.

I smile "well thank you, I'm really happy at how this storyline is going and it's only started." I respond.

They all nod and we change into normal clothes and watch the rest of the show. At catering after the show I am talking to JoJo. I then feel someone's arms wrap themselves around me. I then see the skulls on the arms and sink back JoJo smiles and walks off. I wave at her then turn around and hug him "hi." I say to him. "Great match out there." I tell him.

"Thank you, I should say the same, how you feeling?" He asks.

"Little sore, but that's the job right?" I respond.

He nods "yeah but it looked good out there everyone was glued to the screens." He says.

"Really?" I ask shocked.

"Yes, and not many people really watch the diva matches but with you here you've kind of brought the diva division back." He says.

"Wow I had no idea, but I am glad that us divas get more of a lot more show time." I say.

"Well me too because I get to see you in your skimpy wrestling gear." He smirks.

I laugh "I knew you were checking me out." I say smiling.

"How could I not, I was fantasising." He says.

I hit him playfully, "hey, I like my gear that was a new one I don't know if I liked it though I mean I liked it but it didn't really seem me, I like my other gear better but I am not complaining." I tell him and he laughs "neither am I." He grins.

"Someone's horny." I comment.

He grins "are you offering?" He asks playfully nipping my neck playfully,

I push him off me "keep that up probably." I joke and he kisses me. "I better go, I'm having a night in tonight, day off tomorrow then Smackdown taping which I am excited about." I inform him.

"Well anything with you in it is exciting." He says squeezing me.

I kiss him goodbye and I leave. I arrive at the hotel exhausted. I put my things away and have a quick shower and head to bed.


	30. Chapter 30

The next day arrived and I am called to go into Mainevent as I will be at ringside for Brie's match. Since Nicole is out still on crutches they want brie to have someone in her corner, and as her and I work well together creative think it will be a great storyline in the future.

"Excited for your match tonight?" I ask Brie as we enter the locker room.

"Yeah, its against Nattie and she's amazing so I will have my stuff cut out for me." Brie explains.

I nod "I know, she's a great performer you both are it will be great to match to watch." I respond.

While getting hair and make up done I get a message from Randy is back home with Alanna for the next couple days. I smile at the thought.

After hair and make up I put on a white dress with red heels. I touch up my hair and we head to the gorilla.

"You two will kill it." I tell Nattie and Brie.

"We will." They both respond and Nattie's music starts.

She leaves through the curtain as the crowd erupts when she walks out. "Ready?" I ask Brie and she smiles.

Her music starts and we walk through the curtain.

_"__And her opponent being accompanied by Sarah from Scottsdale Arizona, Brie Bella." Lillian announces. Brie does her signature booty turn and we head down the ring. I clap hands fans as we make our way down. Brie gets in the ring and I stay on the outside on the floor. "Let's go Brie." I say clapping._

_The referee rings the bell and the two divas circle one another. Brie charges at Natalya but Natalya side steps and quickly pivets and knocks Brie down. Brie jumps back up but gets knocked down again by Natalya._

_Natalya covers "1." But Brie kicks out and rolls out of the way. Using the ropes Brie gets to her feet. Natalya runs at her but Brie using the rope bends down pulling it down and throws Natalya over the ropes onto the hard floor and the crowd "oohs." _

_I clap her move. Brie gets out of the ring and rolls Natalya back in an covers her again "1, 2." But she kicks out._

_Brie works on a head lock. But soon after Natalya uses her strength and throws her off her. Brie charges at her but Natalya ducks and does a swinging close line. Natalya covers Brie "1, 2."__But she kicks out._

_"__Come on Brie." I shout in her response to her kicking out._

_Brie makes it to her feet and does a drop kick to Natalya. And follows it by a second. "go Brie." I shout._

_She goes to the corner and cheers to the crowd and does a flying dive onto Natalya. Brie covers Natalya "1, 2." But kicks out. Brie and Natalya make it to her feet. Brie suddenly kicks Natalya in the stomach and does the bella buster to Natalya. She covers her "1, 2 and 3." Brie won._

_"__And your winner Brie Bella." Lillian announces as I run into the ring and hug Brie excitedly._

* * *

After her match we quickly gather our things and head back to the hotel. Tonight I am going to dinner with the total divas girls to catch up. I quickly get into a black flowy skirt with black stockings, black ankle boots with a white shirt and brown blazer. My hair is in a messy bun but pinned back. I quickly touch up my make-up and grab my hand bag. We meet all the girls in the lobby and we get a private car to the restauraunt. I am sitting next to Eva and JoJo. "You excited about Nattie's wedding?" I ask my two old friends.

They both nod "yeah." JoJo responds.

We slowly get to dinner and are escorted to our table. We pop the champaign and fill our glasses while we wait for our orders.

"So Nattie, you nervous about Saturday?" Trinity asks Nattie.

"Yes and no, I just want everything to go perfect." Nattie responds.

"And it will Nattie, you are going to have the best day of your life marrying the man you love the most." I tell her.

She smiles at me I raise my glass "to Nattie." I exclaim and they all respond.

"To Nattie." And we clink our glasses.

After dinner we decide to hit a nightclub minus Eva and JoJo. We get a private booth and more alcohol. I am heading to the dance floor when I trip over someone's feet. I look up and when I turn around to apologise they are gone.

"Hey, you okay?" Brie asks me.

"Yeah I just tripped over someone's feet." I answer.

"Yeah we saw, it was a man but he left before you turned around." Brie tells me.

"Yeah I was going to say sorry but I guess it doesn't matter now." I say shrugging and we dance on the dance floor.

After a little bit of dancing and my feet starting to hurt we head back to our section were all the divas are at. We talk the night away and we all have a good night.

Arriving back at the hotel I go into my room Eva and JoJo are sound asleep. Poor babies. I say with a laugh.

I wonder over to the bed and dig out my phone from my purse. I see several messages. All from Randy. I smile. They are asking me if I am having a good night. He's so caring.

I respond _I had a really nice night with the girls maybe a little too much Champaign, but nothing that will stop me tomorrow. Cant wait to see you for Nattie's wedding in LA, love you xx_

After I hit send I get off the bed and change into sweats and climb into bed again. I fall asleep that night without any dramas.

* * *

The next morning I wake at 8 and head to the gym. I meet with Celeste and April who are already there.

"Morning." I say quietly.

"Someone had a good night." Celeste comments.

"Yeah went out with some of the girls last night." I tell them.

"Yeah, you look great." April jokes.

"I feel it." I laugh. "Anyway what are you working?" I ask the two divas and they inform me and I jump right in.

After a good workout we shower and head to the arena for Smackdown. Celeste, April and I head to Mark to know what will be happening today.

"Hi ladies." He says as we walk in the room.

"Hi Mark." We all say one at a time.

"So today there is going to be a match it's AJ versus Alicia. Kaitlyn you will be at ringside the whole match." Mark says and then turns to me. "Now Serena, half way through the match more to the end you are going to walk out, without any music just casually make your way down. Get AJ to notice you, you will then just hang back at the bottom of the ramp and when AJ gets the ring Celeste you will stand up getting AJ's attention which will distract her from you Serena, when her back is turned you will give her a backstabber from behind and then stare down at her. You will then look at Kaitlyn and have a stare off. The rest is up to you guys but make it look great." He says.

We all nod "no problem. We will see what we can come up with in rehearsal." I tell Mark.

"Good. You may go now." He finishes and we leave.

We change into workout clothes and hit the ring.

I practice my backstabber on AJ making sure she knows how to land it properly as she hasn't been hit with it before.

After rehearsal all the divas on the show head to hair and make up. I'm not wearing any wrestling gear today. I am wearing dark jeans black knee high, high heeled boots with a white singlet tshirt. My hair is in loose curls and my make up is a lot prettier and my tan is readjusted. After hair and make up is done. I see Sandra to make sure everything is in place so the singlet doesn't slide down and reveal anything too much.

After being ready Celeste, Victoria and April get the call to head to the gorilla. I have a few more minutes to make final touches to my appearance.

I hear Victoria's music play and she heads out, followed by April then by Celeste. I watch the screen and wait for my cue.

I am watching the screen as I wait to walk out. I see Kaitlyn sit down at the announce table with Jerry, Michael and JBL. _"__And joining us at ringside is one of the opponents in the triple threat match at Payback Kaitlyn, how are you doing?" Cole asks her._

_"__I'm great Cole. A bit mad that Sarah will be in the match but it won't stop me of getting my championship back." Kaitlyn says._

Good answer. I say to myself. _"__Looks like AJ is really taking out her frustration on Alicia she must not be happy. You heard the words from Sarah on Monday night what do you think?" Jerry asks Kaitlyn._

_"__I would be mad too if I got attacked from behind. That means you are weak and cant stand and hit someone face on, I think Sarah will be a tough opponent for both of us but as I said before no one is standing in my way." Kaitlyn answers and continues to watch the match. I see AJ give Alicia a neck break and covers her "1, 2." But Alicia kicks out._

_AJ screams and gets even more angry. "Come on." She screems in Alicia's ear. I see that AJ is getting angry this is my time to come out. _I am signalled by a worker to start walking out slowly.

_I walk out from behind the curtain and stand at the top of the ramp. The crowd cheers as I do this. AJ looks at the ramp and I just smirk with my arms crossed over my chest._

_"__What is Sarah doing out here?" JBL asks confused._

_"__Looks like a little distraction tactic." Cole answers._

_"__She's smart." Kaitlyn adds._

_"__And that's what you have to look out for, there is always one more person in the match." JBL adds nodding._

_I make my way down the ramp as AJ stares at me angry. "What are you doing out here?" AJ screams._

_I just shrug and stand at the bottom of the ramp with my hands on my hips looking hot as always. "Looks like AJ doesn't like Sarah out here." King says._

_"__Well now she has to worry about two of her opponents, Kaitlyn to my right and and Sarah right in front of her." JBL explains._

_"__That she does." Kaitlyn agrees._

_AJ stares between both Kaitlyn and I and forgets that's she's in a match. Alicia using this as an advantage rolls AJ from behind "1, 2." But she kicks out._

_AJ then gets her head back into the match. I watch her carefully analysing her moves. Alicia and AJ run the ropes and they duck one another AJ does it again and latches onto Alicia putting her into the Black Widow. Alicia struggles to get out of it as she is far from the ropes. She begins to sink and her left right arm begins to tap._

_AJ laughs with amusement that she just won with two distractions. She stands up smiling and laughing and gets given her title "And here is your winner AJ Lee." Lillian announces. Kaitlyn then begins to rise from the announce table making the crowd erupt. AJ forgets that I am at ringside and turns her attention to Kaitlyn. "You will never have this." She screams at Kaitlyn as she just stands there._

_AJ now has her back turned and I smile I run into the ring as the crowd cheers. "What's Sarah doing AJ look out." Cole exclaims._

_I quickly run up and jump on AJ's back giving her a backstabber hard onto the mat. I look down at her and she clutches her back. I look over at Kaitlyn and smile and turn back to the WWE fans and ask for a microphone._

_"__You see AJ I told you to watch your back you should of listened. Two weeks AJ, just two weeks and that title you have around your waist won't be yours anymore." I say and the crowd cheers._

_I then hear Kaitlyn grab a mike and see her step into the ring "I think your right there Sarah, accept it won't be you that will be champion it will be me." Kaitlyn shouts and the crowd cheers._

_I begin to laugh "is that what you really think?" I ask her._

_She nods "It's what I know." She answers._

_"__Well we will see, but just take a look at this picture it only takes 3 seconds for someone to fall onto their back. At Payback it won't be me it will be AJ and you." I shout "I will put my entire body on the line for that championship because I know that I will walk out of Payback in my hometown the new divas champion and that's the truth." I add dropping the mike and walking backwards. I blow both divas a kiss and walk up the ramp as the crowd cheers._

_"__That's right you heard it Payback will be in Seattle and in Sarah's hometown she deffinately has the advantage." Cole says._

_"__That's right she does but the two divas in the ring will fight even harder it's going to be a great match up." JBL adds._

_I walk back up the ramp and raise my hands in the air and cheer. I walk back through the curtain with a grin on my face._

* * *

After the segment I wait at the gorilla for April and Celeste. Celeste is first and she hugs me. "You were great out there with the improve very good." She says.

I smile "Thanks, and it was good of you to actually be apart of it." I add.

She nods and April comes back "You okay, did I hurt you?" I ask her.

"No it was perfect. I had to make it look real." She said.

I nod "good. I feel like this match is going to be a great for our careers and it doesn't matter who wins it will be one that will be talked about for years." I tell my two friends.

"you are right there." Celeste agrees.

"Now come on miss you have a flight home tonight." April says and I smile.

I get back to the locker room. I see Brie, Nattie, Trinity, Ariane, Eva, JoJo, Layla and Victoria.

"Hey." I say to them all.

"We have to be quick Serena our flights in four hours." Nattie says.

I nod "I will be ready I will meet you in the hotel." I tell Nattie as I am still staying with her.

We leave the arena and rush back to the hotel to get our luggage. We are back in the car two hours later and get to the airport with plenty of time to spare.

"Is it still fine to stay with you?" I ask Nattie.

"Of course." She responds.

"If it's not I can stay at a friends if you want alone time with TJ." I tell her.

"It's fine Serena." She says.

"I just don't want to intrude Nattie." I say.

"Your fine, anyway how are the apartments coming along?" she asks me as we sit at the gate waiting for our flight to board.

"Good. Stephanie has been helping me. I actually have a open house for an apartment on Friday." I tell her.

"That's good. Where?" she asks eagrly.

"It's near my old apartment but has more security, taller building so I'm excited. If you ever watched the Hills it's there." I tell her.

"Oh I love that show." She says.

I laugh "yeah so it will have more security which is good. You can't get into without a pass or getting buzzed through. And the mail box is out the front in a separate section where there is a guard." I inform her.

"Sounds like just what you need." Nattie says.

"Yeah I'm excited. And I haven't received anything from Adam so I hope he's gone for good." I tell her.

"Well I'm glad too. If you want I can come with you." She suggests.

"You have your wedding the next day I can't do that." I tell her.

"Trust me I could use the distraction from wedding talk." She says.

I smile "fine but I will by you lunch after." I tell her and she laughs.

"Well I'm sealed." She jokes and I laugh.

We arrive in LA late that night. But in LA it's never late as everyone is still out. We get back to Nattie's and we go our separate ways. I hear my phone buzzing when I am unpacking a few things. I see the name and my face lights up.

"Hi." I say.

"Hey." Randy responds.

"How's Alana?" I ask him.

"Beautiful." He responds.

"Good." I respond.

"I'll be staying here a little longer but I will be arriving in LA on Friday night." He tells me.

"That's great." I say excited. "I actually have an apartment to look at that day." I inform him.

"Good, let me know how it goes." He says.

"I will. Well I better go I'm a little tired." I inform him.

He laughs "have a good nights sleep and I saw the segment today you looked hot. Where those jeans and boots more often." He adds.

"You naughty man." I joke "I will if your good." I joke and he laughs.

"Good night, I'll speak to you soon. Love you." He says.

I smile "Love you too, good night." I say hanging up. I get into bed after a short shower and go straight to sleep.


	31. Chapter 31

The next morning it's Friday. Today Nattie and I are heading to a apartment to look at that Stephanie had found. Our meeting is at 12 so we have the morning before hand. So we decided to head for breakfast on Hollywood boulevard. We arrive at a cafe on one of the streets and take our seats.

"You know living here for long I haven't really explored the city much." I tell her.

"You serious?" She asks shocked.

"Yeah dead serious I never had time I was working too much." I tell her.

"Well we are deffiantely going to fix that the next time we have some time off or a show is here we are going to be tourists." Nattie informs me.

I laugh "I'll by myself a I heart la shirt and fanny pack and I'm set." I joke and she laughs.

After breakfast we head to some stores that are close by. I by some dresses, shoes and shorts and some accessories.

"We need to head to the showing now." I tell Nattie as we leaves he final store.

"Alright let's go." She responds.

"You excited to see this?" She asks me.

I nod "really excited, more secure, little bigger and more expensive but now that I have enough income coming in I can afford it." I tell her.

"That's great and from what I've heard they are great apartments and have a huge pool area." Nattie says.

"Yes I will be having BBQs all the time." I respond.

We arrive at the apartments and I ring the realtor. He meets us outside the gate. "Hi Serena Smith?" He asks approaching Nattie and me.

I nod and extend my hand "yes I'm Serena this is my friend Nattie." I introduce him.

"Nice to meet you both, you ready to see the apartment?" He asks.

I nod nervously "yes."

"Now Stephanie McMahon and I have been looking for appropriate and affordable apartments with the right security for you the one we have here is perfect in size for you. It's a two bedroom one bath apartment." He informs me.

I nod "that's great." I respond as we make our way up the elevator and to the floor of the apartment.

He puts a key inside the door and opens it and let's Nattie and I in first. "Please come in." He says.

We walk in ahead of him and my mouth drops. The first thing I see is the beach and the view. "Wow." Nattie exclaims.

"This is beautiful." I eventually say.

"Now as you can see a small and appropriate kitchen, a lounge living area connected." He says showing us the room.

He then continues "down here are the two bedrooms the guest is on the left and the master is down the end of the hall. The bathroom is on the right." He says.

We see each room and they are small and cosy. "This is perfect." I say.

"And the price is very well for what comes with the apartment. It's furnished so you don't have to worry about that." The agent adds.

"How much?" I ask.

"$350 a week." He says.

I nod with approval. "You aren't going to find anything like this and with the security this has that's the cheapest we can do." The agent adds.

"No I understand it's a really nice place, not just the apartment the pool area the security it's what I need." I respond.

"And to get in as you saw there is the gate where you have to have your own key or be buzzed in. There is also a security guard on duty 24/7." He informs me.

"I love it." I say to Nattie and the realtor.

"Now your other apartment we've spoken with the landlord and your lease was finishing soon. We've told them your situation so you won't have to worry about your other apartment once you get the things you need out of there it will be up for lease again." He says.

"Good because I was worried about that." I respond.

"How quick can I move in?" I ask.

"There is a waiting period but not long." He responds. "2 weeks at the most."

I nod "well I'll take it." I say excitedly.

"Because if you didn't I would." Nattie jokes looking outside.

"I will be having a housewarming party that's for sure." I tell her.

"It's so you and being on the road a lot you won't have to maintain it too much." Nattie says.

"Your right." I respond.

"I will go and get the paperwork please just relax I won't be long." The agent says and leaves us inside the apartment.

"I'll call Stephanie to thank her." I tell Nattie and she nods.

I ring Steph. "Hi Steph it's Serena how are you?" I ask her.

"Great Serena how are you?" She responds.

"Fabulous. I am in the apartment that you found for me and I just wanted to say thank you so much for finding this for me it's perfect." I tell her.

"That's great Serena I'm glad you are well and love the place, I knew you would." She adds.

"A women's eye." I joke and she laughs.

"Anyway I have a meeting but thanks for informing me I will see you at Raw next week and give Nattie my best." Stephanie says and hangs up.

"Steph say good luck for tomorrow." I tell Nattie.

She smiles. The agent comes back and he talks me through the paperwork. I sign on the dotted line and it's a done deal. Everything is set.

"So in two weeks I can start to move my stuff in not that I have much?" I ask.

He nods "yes, I will be here when you get back and give you the keys to the garage car spot as well as the gate and your apartment and go over final things but other than that it's all yours." He responds.

"Very good. Thank you so much I can't wait to move in." I exclaim excitedly and he walks us out.

We get into Nattie's car and head back to hers.

"So you have a new place." Nattie says.

I nod "we do and I am so excited two weeks you won't have to worry about me." I joke.

"I'll miss having another girl around." She laughs.

"Yeah but you can come over anytime and ill have many dinner nights with the girls when ever we are in town." I add.

"Good because it will be a great place to crash at." She jokes and I laugh.

* * *

For the remainder of the day we spend the day driving around LA. I receive a message from Randy saying his flight lands at 7. "What's that smile about?" Nattie asks me.

I look at her "just Randy." I respond.

"You excited to see him?" She asks.

I nod "so excited." I respond.

"You excited about tomorrow, we are heading to the hotel tonight." I ask her.

"Little nervous I'll officially be married tomorrow." She says.

"That's normal but it's good, it's the best day of your life, you are going to have a fantastic time." I tell her.

"I just hope the day goes off without any drama." Nattie adds.

"All you have to worry about yourself let your planner handle that's stuff if it happens which it won't. And if anyone causes drama I'll kick their ass." I joke and she laughs.

"I don't doubt you can't." Nattie responds.

7:30 has come and Randy has arrived. I'm picking him up from the airport as I can't wait to see him and we are going straight to the hotel. I wait in the arrivals terminal at LAX and have butterfly's. Why am I so nervous to see him? I ask myself. This is stupid Serena get over yourself.

Finally I see his head walk through the crowded airport. As he's a little taller I have a huge smile on my face. He sees me and smiles. I walk to meet him and greet him with a hug. "Hi." I say holding him tightly.

"Hi." He responds looking down at me and kisses me softly.

"How was your flight?" I ask him.

"Good but I'm glad I'm here now." He says smiling.

"I'm glad your here too. Ready to go?" I ask him.

He nods "definitely." He responds and he puts an arm around my waist and we walk away together.

* * *

_Warning sex scene_

We arrive at the hotel into his suite and it's amazing. "Wow." I say breathless.

I am glancing around the apartment when I feel strong arms wrap themselves around me he squeezes me tightly and sniffs my neck. And starts sucking it. I put one hand behind his head and the other on his hand holding me tightly. I let out a little moan "god your sexy." He whispers. I feel a shiver run down my spine. His kissing becomes more and I've had enough I quickly spin myself to face him and plant my lips onto his. The kiss is hot and sexual and rough. It's what we are feeling love and lust and passion. Being away from one another for almost a week we have to be close. Our tongues fight for dominance as we manoeuvre ourselves further into the apartment and we find the couch he lies me down on my back and kisses me roughly. I moan in his mouth as our tongues are entangled.

We stop kissing to catch our breath he kisses down my neck to my chest. Using his hands as a guide he gropes my body as he uses his left hand to rip open my shirt. He stops and looks down at me staring at me in my situation.

"Your so sexy I need you." He says and attaches his lips to mine.

"You've got me, I'm yours do what you want." I say I between kisses. He kisses down my neck again and over my breasts using one hand he flips my right breast out of my bra and begins to grope and squeeze and play with it. He uses two fingers fiddling with my nipple. I tense and let out a huge moan feeling myself becoming wet.

He continues to kiss my chest and moves his mouth to my nipple. Sucking at it. "Ahh." I say lustfully.

Done with the first breast and teasing me he goes to the second. "Oh god." I say loudly.

He looks up at me and smirks. "Not just yet babe." He says grinning mercifully.

"I need you." I say.

"All in due time." He says and kisses down my stomach and I wiggle underneath him. He makes his way to my belly button playing with my piercing and further down. He makes it to my waist and he starts to unbutton my jeans. He slowly unzips the sipper and takes my pants off. He kisses up my inner thigh and I moan with joy. "Ahh" I say again.

He begins to work his way to my centre and starts to kiss over my underwear. I am really wet and he moves my underwear to the side and starts to lick my sex. "Agh"' I shout.

"Your so wet." He says and begins to lick and work my sex more.

He inserts one finger and I gasp with enjoyment. He inserts another and plays with my sex. After I nearly reach my apex he stops.

"Not just yet." He says rising from me.

"I think it's your turn." I say with lust full eyes. As I pull myself up. Not losing the eye contact. I lead him to the bed and push him on the bed.

"A little rough are we?" He jokes playfully.

"Now it's my turn to pleasure you, you up for it." I say straddling him and leaning over him. I feel his hard erection in between me.

He nods and I slowly rub myself on him. He let's out a moan "shit."

I smirk "no where near ready." I tease him and kiss him roughly. Me on top he uses his hands and rubs over my body and unclasps my bra and I throw it on the floor. I stare down at him and kiss him again.

"Your so sexy, and hot and muscular." I say kissing him down his neck. I find his sweet spot and kiss it.

I slowly take off his shirt and throw it on the floor. I look down at him and lick my lips with lust he smirks as I attach my lips to his again. His strong arms hold me in place as I work my way down his chest. Kissing and licking his huge chest and abs. I then make it to his waist and slide down further I unzip his pants and dig my hand in and pull out his large penis. I bend my head down and lick the top. He hisses with joy as I slowly manoeuvre my mouth inside in and out. "Shit." He says aloud. I massage him as I suck. I only make it a couple minutes in when he rips me off him and says "that's it." And he rips off my panties flipping me underneath him and begins to grope his penis and massages my sex. He quickly inserts inside me and I let out a huge moan. He bends over and goes in and out starting off slow then begins to pick up the pace and thrust harder. He quickly ejects and I flip us over. I stand up and slide onto of him and I bounce up and down. "Fuck." I say aloud. As I lean over him and he thrusts in me harder.

I kiss him harshly as I feel myself nearly reach my apex. "Shit Randy." I say again. He starts sucking my breast and uses a finger and inserts it. I feel myself reaching my climax. And eventually we both reach our climax at the same time and I collapse next to him and kiss him longingly.

"Shit." I say out of breath.

"Shit." He agrees.

"Someone was horny." I comment and he laughs.

"I could say the same thing about you." He responds.

"Hey nearly four days without sex sucked, if we waited another day we would of broken the bed." I joke and he laughs.

He kisses me again and looks me in the eyes "I'm so grateful to have you in my life." He says.

I roll on my side pulling the sheet up and smilie at him "I could say the same, I don't think I've ever felt this happy with a man in a long time, I love you so much." I tell him.

He kisses me for the third time "I love you too." He responds.

We hold each other close and snuggle one another. "Did you find an apartment?" He asks me.

I laugh at the change of topic "I did, and it's perfect." I say to him.

"I'm glad and it's safe and what you wanted?" He asks.

I nod "very well secure and the perfect size and price so I'm happy." I tell him.

"When can you move in?" He asks.

"Two weeks." I answer.

"That quick wow." He responds.

"I know but it does help that Stephanie helped find it and all." I add.

He nods "get to sleep we have a big day tomorrow." He says.

I yawn "I'm tired." I say.

"As am I and after that I'm exhausted." He adds.

I laugh "we are pro wrestlers and we get tired after sex, weird," I comment which he laughs at and I feel my eyes closing.

He kisses the top of my head and holds me tighter "I missed you while you were gone." I whisper.

"As did I." He responds and I fall asleep.

* * *

The next day I am woken to a strong figure lying next to me with his arms wrapped around me. We are tied together it's perfect. I slowly wriggle out and look at the time. Today is Nattie's wedding. Today should be a fun and exciting day especially for Nattie. I get out of bed and out some clothes on that had been ripped of the night before, I blush at the memory. Last night was amazing, and it was a perfect reunion.

A little while later Randy gets up and we decide to head to the gym and then a nice small breakfast then I have to get ready, well start. We arrive at then my and meet yo with Brie and Brian. "Morning." Randy and I say greeting them.

"Hey." They respond.

The guys go and do their own thing while Brie and I head for the treadmills, "so how did the apartment showing go?" She asks.

"I have a new apartment." I tell her.

"That's great is it what you wanted or what you need specifically?" She asks,

"It is and is even more better than I hope I can't wait to move in and just move on." I answer.

"It's good and you have a glow about you, what did you do last night?" She asks.

I smile as an answer. She laughs "you to totally did it didnt you." She says.

I don't respond "god your as bad as Nikki and John." She says.

"Hey I don't talk about my sex life." I whisper softly.

She just laughs and we continue to walk. After our great workout Brie and I find our other halls and we leave. "See you later today." She says and Randy and I head off.

"How was your workout?" I ask him.

"Still a little tired from last nights one." He says and gives me a huge grin.

I laugh "okay sparky whatever." I joke.

We have a light breakfast at a cute cafe. I have eggs Benedict with a water and Randy has scrambelled eggs with bacon and toast.

After our breakfast we head back to the hotel. I only have a little while until I have to leave for my hair appointment.

"I'll be back at 2:15 to get dressed be close to ready." I say to Randy.

"Yes mam." He salutes and I love.

"Your mean." I say giving him a quick peck and head out.

I arrive at the hair and beauty salon. "Amy." I say excitedly.

"Serena it's been a while look at you, you look amazing and we've seen what you e been doing you are looking great." She says and walks me deeper into the salon and passes me a small glass of water.

"Thank you Amy it's been really busy but I am having the time of my life." I tell her.

"It's great to hear and see you doing so well. So what are we doing today?" She asks me as she puts an apron on me.

"I have a wedding today I just need a really hot and pretty look, my make up to look well as always flawless and just a touch up on the re growth as well." I inform her.

She nods "no problem we will get right on it." She says as she takes my hair out. "Just sit back and relax." She says.

I do as she says as she does her work. About 2 hours later I am finished I look at my final look. My highlights have been re done, I have a curly side up do happening and my make up is amazing. My tan looks incredible and I am ready to go.

Amy walks me to the desk "have fun tonight." She says as I pay for my things.

"I will and I will see you the next time I need touch ups" I tell her and she nods and I leave.

I get back to the hotel at 2 and Randy is in suit and tie. I smile at him "you look hot." I exclaim as I see a better angle of him.

"As do you." He responds.

"Well I try, very hard." I joke and he laughs. "I just have to get dressed and we will be ready to go, do you have their gift?" I ask him.

He nods "yes."

I quickly get out my dress from the box and slip it on. I grab my peach coloured high heels and a gold necklace. I look at myself in the mirror and I look amazing. I am wearing a black dress. The dress has spaghetti straps that twist and down the back and end up open. The front of the dress is plane and has a bit of cleavage and side boob. Three quarters of the dress is long and then there is a short bit where my left leg is.

I walk back out into where Randy is and he is putting on his fancy shoes. He looks up at me and his mouth drops. "Wow." He says stunned.

I blush "what do you think?" I ask walking up to him.

I walks over to me "you look beautiful Serena." He says and takes my hand.

"You look very handsome.." I tell him as he grabs his blazer.

"Ready?" He asks me.

"Yeah." I respond and grab my matching peach clutch and we leave.

We get to the lobby and find the car driver that is picking us up out the front. He helps us in the car and we drive off.


	32. Chapter 32

We get to the location for Nattie's wedding which is at a beautiful beach mansion. The weather is looking a little gloomy but hopefully it holds off. When Randy and I walk inside many people are already there. We look around and see familiar faces. "It looks beautiful." I comment as I view the wedding decorations.

We make our way deeper into the mist of people. I see the girls are seated at an elegant table. We walk into that room and greet everyone. Randy shakes all the guys hands. "Hi." I say to Brie. "Where's Nikki?" I ask her.

"She's meeting Johns whole family." Brie answers.

"Wow, how did Nattie take that she's like her best friend." I ask her.

"Not well, she's freaking out about little things." Brie answers.

I nod. Trinity comes up to us "hey beautiful girls you look lovely." She says to us.

"Thank you Trin, you do as always." I respond.

We all take spots at the long table next to our other halves and have our own conversations. I am next to Randy and Brie who has Brian on the other side. A lady walks into the room and asks for me "is Serena and Brie here?" She asks.

I pop my head up "that's me." I respond.

"Nattie would like to see you two." The lady says.

"Oh, okay, lead the way." I say rising from my seat and following the lady as Brie does the same.

We walk up a marble staircase and into a room. Inside is Nattie who is getting her hair done.

"Hi Nattie you look beautiful." I say to her.

She looks at me and is teary. "What's wrong?" Brie asks her.

"Everything is going bad." She says.

"How so?" I ask her caressing her arm.

"It was supposed to be outside and now Garet is here." She says.

"Okay, listen Nattie it's normal to think everything is going bad, but you need to take a deep breath and look around. This is your wedding day. You are marrying the man you love. Don't let anyone take that from you. You are going to have the best day of your life today. Don't worry about the weather, the planner fixed everything and it's looking amazing out there. There are so many people out there wanting to see you marry TJ. You will be fine." I tell her and she starts to cry.

"Your so deep." She says laughing.

Brie and I laugh too "I have my moments." I joke.

"Now stop crying and just let the day flow." Brie adds.

She hugs us and smiles "now smile and we will see you soon." I tell her and Brie and I leave.

As we walk back downstairs into the room where all of us were we see Jaret and TJ talking.

"Oh shit." I say to Brie.

"This isn't good." Brie confirms as we walk inside.

Randy sees me and makes his way for me as does Brian. "What's Garet doing here?" Brie asks Randy and Brian.

"He came over and started telling TJ that he's been talking to Nattie and that she deserves to be respected and admired." Randy tells us.

"That dickhead." I exclaim. Brian and Brie laugh. "This is not good, she's losing it up there we can't let him ruin the wedding." I tell them.

TJ gets up and walks out of the room clearly mad. After he leaves we all have unsettled glances to one another.

We make our way into the church and sit down. It's Ariane, Trinity and Jon, then Brian and Brie then me and Randy in while aisle. In front of us are JoJo and Eva. I give them a wave and they smile back.

Eventually TJ comes back and that means it's a good sign. He seems relaxed and smiles at everyone. We all rise as we see Nattie and her dad with gizmo in hand walking down the aisle. I look at her and can't help but smile. She looks beautiful. We see Nattie walk past us as she holds tightly on her fathers arm. She makes it to TJ who hasn't been able to take his eyes of Nattie.

They say their vowels and they are now husband and wife.

We all stand and clap as the newly married couple. Each row one by one follows the couple and we head to the reception. All of the total divas cast are sitting on one table with our plus ones. The champaign is flowing and after about twenty minutes Nattie and TJ are announced. We cheer as we watch them walk to the dance floor for their first dance. Randy has his arm around my waist as I stand in front of him while we watch them dance together.

After the first dance our meals are served and we all sit down and have small talk around the table. After a while Brie suddenly gets a phone call. "It's Nicole." Brie addresses.

Brie stands up and takes the call outside moments later Brie comes back in and makes her way from Nattie. I watch them leave and minutes later they come back and Nattie seems happy.

Brie wonders back to her seat "what did she want?" Brian asks Brie.

"Just wanted to apologise again." Brie answers.

"That's good, is Nattie okay?" I ask her.

"Yeah she understands that things like this happen." Brie responds.

After our meals it's time for cake and speeches. TJ stands up after the speeches and grabs the microphone "so it's really hard to surprise Nattie when she is in charge of everything, so I made this video as a reminder of where it all started." He says.

We watch the video and it's photos and videos of Nattie and TJ wrestling. It's dancing time now. Randy then turns to me "would you like to dance?" He says offering his arm.

"Why I would love to." I respond and we walk to the dance floor and all the couples follow. We glance at Nattie and TJ who are so in love. "It's been a great day." I tell Randy as I look up at him while we dance.

"It has, how's your feet?" He asks.

"Numb can't feel them I will be expecting a massage when we get back to the hotel." I tell him.

"Wishful thinking." He jokes and I playfully roll my eyes.

"So you having a good day well night?" I ask him.

"Yes, it's great to spend time out of work with our work colleagues and see them in different lights and I got to spend a whole day with you." He adds.

"Good answer, but your lucky. I am a very busy lady" I joke.

"That is true." He responds smiling.

We kiss for a moment and then return to our seat. The wedding has come to an end and Randy and I say our goodbyes. We walk up to TJ and Nattie who are smiling ear to ear.

"Where leaving." I say as Nattie sees me.

"Thank you guys for coming, and for everything." Nattie says.

"Don't mention it. We had a great time." I respond.

"You look beautiful Nattie, enjoy the rest of your night." Randy say so hugging her and then shaking TJs hand.

I then hug TJ. "Look after her now and if you hurt her ill kick your ass." I joke and they laugh.

"I wouldn't want that would I." TJ jokes.

We leave the couple and head back to the hotel

The next day I am woken to a headache. "Agh, wine kills me." I say softly looking at Randy.

"Yeah it does some damage." He responds laughing.

"Well looks like it's back to reality now, work, and more work." I say to him.

"Yes. Back to work." I say lying back down.

"At least we have a couple days to travel there." He says.

I nod "yeah, I'm riding with Eva and JoJo again." I inform him.

"You like to hop around don't you." He jokes.

I huff "yeah I do. What can I say people love me." I respond back.

"Not as much as I love you though." Randy says.

"I don't know might be a close race with Nattie." I joke which he laughs at.

"Come on get up we have to check out." He says.

I groan "I know."

After getting up getting clean close and showering we check out of the hotel and we say goodbye as he is traveling on his bus. "See you soon." I tell him as he kisses me goodbye.

I go and find Eva and JoJo at their apartment. "I'm out front." I say into the buzzer.

"Alright coming." I hear Eva say.

Moments later they come down stairs with their luggage and pile it in my car. "Ready?" I ask them as they get in the car.

"Let's go to Phoenix Arizona then." Eva says and we hit the road.

A day into driving we are half way there. The road trip is full of conversation. "So Eva when does your maxim magazine come out?" I ask her.

"Summer slam." She says.

"So does that mean you might make your debut or both of you?" I ask them.

"Maybe, we still don't know we still have a lot to learn but I'm hoping so." JoJo answers.

"So did you girls have fun at the wedding?" I ask them.

"Yeah it was heaps of fun." JoJo answers.

"It was, saw you and Randy acting very cute, so how you two going." Eva asks me.

"We are good, really good. But we are just taking it as it comes no rushing or anything. I mean I see it going the long hall but he's just got divorced I don't want to rush him." I tell the girls.

"Sounds reasonable." JoJo responds.

"How are you and Jonathon?" I ask Eva.

"Really good." She responds.

"Have you told your parents about him yet?" I ask her.

"No." She responds.

I let the conversation go as I can tell by her answer she doesn't want to talk about it. "Okay, well I'm hungry want to stop for food?" I ask the two passengers.

They both nod and we pull into the next town for food and drinks. After getting refreshed we are back on the road and drive through the night.

Day two into driving and we are almost there. We are several hours away. We slept at a motel last night so we can get their by afternoon today.

After three hours we arrive in Pheonix and we are so tired. Well me personally as I was the one driving, but it's what happens.

We make it to the hotel that the superstars and divas are staying at. We get our room and I crash onto a bed.

The rest of the weekend goes and it's time for Monday night a Raw. I head to the gym in the morning to get a workout in.

After my sweat all us divas from the hotel drive to the arena on the bus. When we get to the arena we head to talent relations to mark and Jane to get our weekly schedule.

As we pile in the room we see Jane and Mark and in the room. "Morning ladies." Mark says.

"Hi." We all say in unison as we take our seats.

"This week marks two weeks before payback. As you all know the divas match will be Kaitlyn, AJ and Sarah." Jane begins.

"Tonight there is going to be a singles match. We are still working with the storyline with the triple threat so it will be AJ versus Kaitlyn. This match will have a special guest referee. And that will be Sarah." Jane announces.

I give a smile to April and Celeste and they smile back. Jane then continues "then tomorrow on Smackdown it will be Kaitlyn and Sarah with AJ as special guest referee." She adds.

We all nod in agreement. "Now tomorrow on mainevent there will be a six diva tag team match that will include the Funkadactles and Brie Bella versus Alicia, Layla and Aksana." Mark finishes.

We all leave and get our last minute information and head to the locker room. I go to Sandra and get my sexy referrer outfit which is the black and white striped shirt which is cut up into a crop top and black shorts and my black wrestling boots. I smile at it. It's so me.

I head to hair and makeup next and get seated as Amy does my hair and make up. She ends up doing light curls and a light make up and touches up my tan.

After my hair and make up is complete I head to catering and wait to get changed as I have a while. I take a seat at catering and start nibbling at my food. Brie then comes over and takes a seat next to me.

"You excited to be ref?" Brie asks me.

"Yeah, I am I don't have to break a sweat." I joke which she laughs at.

"Well I just wanted to say good luck." She says.

After eating I head to get changed. I make my way to Sandra again and she fits me in the sexy referee outfit. The tapes me in so I don't bust out of my shirt and I am ready to go. I quickly take a twitter and Instagram photo before I am called to the gorilla position to head out. I have about ten minutes before I have to go on. I stretch and then when I stand up I feel strong arms around me. I see the familiar skull tattoos as I look down. I quickly turn to face him. "Hi." I say smiling up at him.

"Special guest referee that's different." He says.

He releases me as I show him the outfit. "Yeah they want to see how April Celeste and I work in the ring even if I'm not in action but I'll still be out there." I say smiling.

"Well good luck." He says.

I kiss him "thank you." I respond.

"And you look great." He says kissing me one last time before walking away. "Thanks." I yell to him and walk to the curtain.

I see April and Celeste are there already. "You girls ready?" I ask them as I approach them.

"Born ready." Celeste responds.

"This will be interesting you nervous." April asks me.

"A little but I'm going to use that as a boost." I tell the two divas.

They both nod and I am called to go out. "Good luck." I say and blow them a kiss as my music starts.

The crowd erupts as I walk out in my referee gear. I hear some whistles and grin ear to ear. "Making her way to the ring, she is the special guest referee Sarah." Justin announces to the universe.

I make my way down the ramp clapping fans hands and get to the apron. I climb up onto a corner jump over and turn to face the crowd. I raise my arms and hands in the air and wave to the crowd. "You heard that right, Sarah is the special guest referee, this should be interesting." Cole says.

"I wonder how the two in the match are going to cope with her there." Jerry adds.

Kaitlin's music starts and I stand in a corner. "Introducing first from Houston Texas, Kaitlyn." Justin announces as she walks down the ramp. She eyes me as she gets in the ring. I hold my hands up in surrender and point to my shirt and yell "I'm the referee nothing more tonight." I say to her. She rolls her eyes at me.

"And already some tension folks." Cole says.

AJ's music then starts and she skips down the lane with her title around her waist "and her opponent from Union City, New Jersey, she is the divas champion AJ Lee." Justin announces and quickly escapes the ring.

AJ skips around the ring once then gets in the ring. She eyes me and I yell the same thing I said to Kaitlyn "I'm the referee AJ you will do as I say." I tell her.

She hands her belt to a ring person and get away from my corner. Kaitlyn and AJ circle me. I eye both of them eerily. I turn to Kaitlyn "you ready?" I ask her. She nods then turns her attention to AJ. I then face AJ. "You ready?" I ask her,

She smiles and nods. I take a step back "ring the bell." I say signalling to the bell ringer.

"And this match is underway." JBL says as Kailtyn and AJ circle one another. AJ and Kaitlyn lock up but Kaitlyn being the bigger and stronger diva she pushes AJ into a corner. She starts holding her there and I start counting "1 2 3 4" and Kaitlyn releases as she holds her arm up AJ does a cheap shot and kicks her in the stomach making Kaitlyn hunch over. This allows AJ to kick her again and the close line her. AJ covers and I count "1." But Kaitlyn kick so it.

AJ glares at me "what it was 1." I say signaling the number 1. AJ then gives Kaitlyn a neck breaker. AJ covers her again "1, 2." But she kicks out.

I show her two fingers and she screams annoyedly.

"And a kick out by Kaitlyn and Sarah's counting is perfect I don't know why AJ is angry." JBL says.

AJ then puts Kailtyn into a sleeper hold. Kailtyn starts to haze off. I then get near them and try and see if she is going to stop. I then see Kailtyn start to fight out and her arm starts to crunch. She begins to stand and AJ starts to scream but Kaitlyn over powers her and starts elbowing AJ many times making her release. This gives Kaitlyn the momentum to start punching AJ. And as AJ stumbles Kailtyn hits her with a running close line.

"And a close line by Kaitlyn." Cole announces.

Kailtyn covers AJ. "1 2." But she kicks out.

"Two." I say to Kaitlyn.

Kaitlyn then starts kicking AJ while she's on the floor in her stomach and stomping. Kaitlyn picks up AJ and does a suplex.

"And a suplex by Kaitlyn. There is the power of the form champion." Jerry says.

Kaitlyn covers AJ "1, 2" but she kicks out.

She looks up at me in anger "2" I say to her. She then gets up and starts coming towards me.

"What's Kaitlyn doing, Sarah is the ref she could get disqualified." Cole yells.

"Kaitlyn I'm the ref if you touch me I will disqualify you." I threaten her backing away.

As this is happening AJ makes it to her feet and Kaitlyn forgets that AJ is behind her. Kaitlyn then turns around but is hit by a shinning wizard by AJ.

"And AJ hits a shinning wizard to Kaitlyn." Cole announces.

AJ covers Kaitlyn. "1, 2 and 3. Ring the bell." I signal to the ringer.

I then stare at AJ and as the referee raise her hand. She then rips her hand away from mine and we have a stare down.

"And looks like AJ isn't done." Jerry says.

"Just like I beat Kaitlyn tonight, I'm going to do the same to you." AJ says to me.

I smirk "is that so."

I then hear the crowd begin to stir and I quickly turn around and see Kaitlyn charging at me. I side step and she hits AJ.

"Ooh." The crowd says.

Kailtyn then has her back to me and I hit her with a running back stabber.

"And a back stabber to Kaitlyn by Sarah is this how it's going to look in two weeks?" Cole asks.

I then look at the two bodies on the floor. Kaitlyn rolls out of the ring holding her back and then I see AJ's title on the corner. I go over to it and grab a mike. "Give me a mike." I yell to someone.

"See this picture." I say to the wwe universe. "Take a good look at this and remember what you all see, AJ down on the mat. Kailtyn on the floor and me the last one standing. I told you two that you can try all the cheap shots you like you aren't going to get me. And in two weeks at payback this will be what you will see. Me putting this title around me and raising it above my head in victory." I say and throw the microphone away and I raise the title and the crowd erupts as my music hits.

"You just saw what happened, is this what it's going to look like in two weeks in Seattle at payback?" Cole asks.

"I don't know but each week she keeps it to her word she hasn't been brought down yet, hut what will we see Friday when she versus Kaitlyn on Smackdown will AJ not let her win?" JBL adds.

I then lie AJ's title on her stomach and walk out of the ring and up the ramp. I clap fans hands and walk back through the curtain.

After the match we head back to the locker room. We are all given well dones as we walk back. In. The locker room we see the other divas who are chatting away. "Great match out there ladies." Victoria says.

"Thanks girl." April responds.

We hear a knock at the door and see Jane poke her head in. "Can I please have Serena, April and Celeste?" She asks.

We come to the door and walk outside. "Hi Jane." I say to her as does April and Celeste.

"We were talking and on Smackdown this week we want you to Sarah to get disqualified." Jane informs us.

"Really how so?" I ask.

"Well AJ is going to try her very best to make you lose, she will do slow counts and get in your face. It will get you very angry and frustrated until it's too late. Sarah will attack AJ and that will make you get disqualified but it won't end there you will then beat up on her and throw her out of the ring and turn your attention to Kailtyn doing the same thing and deliver her a kiss of death and aim it at AJ. The wwe universe will get to see you act in a way they haven't seen you before. Your not turning heel but you mean business." Jane informs me.

"Wow." I say excited.

"Yeah sounds fun, this storyline is getting better and better." Celeste adds.

"It is very intersting. And next week will be the contract signing and so on. Also Serena want to valet Randy tonight?" She asks me.

I smile "you sure?" I ask.

"Yeah. We still want you two to have your own storyline down the line so yes we would like you to do that." Jane adds.

"Okay I will go get something better on." I tell her.

"Sandra has your gear go see her now." She says and leaves us.

"Well I got to go, see you after the show." I tell April and Celeste and they blow me a kiss good luck.

I make it to hair and make up for touch ups and then head to Sandra where she has my link and black wrestling gear. She tapes me in and I'm ready to go.

I then go to the gorilla and see Randy stretching. Hot. I say to myself.

I walk up next to him and poke him. "Hi again." I say.

"Ready to go out there?" He asks.

"Yes." I say and we look at one another.

"Great job out there tonight by the way." He tells me.

I smile "I always do a good job." I say grinning which he laughs at.

"You ready?" I nod and he takes my hand as we see big show walk out.

Randy's music starts up and we walk out together.

Randy and I walk out and the crowd erupts. Randy and I glance at one another and smirk and we head down "and introducing his opponent being accompanied by Sarah from St Louis Missouri, The Viper Randy Orton." Justin exclaims and we make our way further down the ramp. I glance at Randy as he makes his way in the ring and I clap as he goes to the corner and does his signature taunt. I walk around the outside of the ring stay on the outside.

The referee then rings the bell and the match is underway.

The match goes back and forth and I am on the edge of my toes wanting to help Randy. Show has him in the corner and is giving him some chops to the chest. I hiss at the sound as he gets hit. Show then does a side walk slam and covers Randy. "1 2." But Randy kicks out.

"Come on Randy." I shout and start to clap. Randy gets to his feet and starts to get the upper hand. He gives show a huge upper cut. "Nice." I shout to him.

Randy begins to attack show and he's preparing for the RKO. Show after getting to his feet after a kick to the face from Randy walks into a RKO.

"And an RKO out of no where." Cole exclaims.

I jump up and down and clap for him as he covers big show. Randy won.

I get into the ring and he scoops me up into an embrace. "Well done." I say to him.

He kisses my check and the crowd squeals. "And a cute moment by Randy and Sarah, what do you say guys new couple?" Jerry asks.

"I don't know but they are very close and very friendly together." Cole responds.

Randy stands up in the corner and does his signature taunt and we end up walking back up the ramp. We turn around and I raise Randy's hand in the air and he smirks at me. We walk back through the curtain to the crowd going crazy.

After the match Randy and I walk to our locker rooms. I kiss him goodbye and tell him I'll see him soon. I head to the divas room and see Eva and JoJo are still there. I quickly get changed into fresh clothes and we leave. We get back to the hotel and by this time it's late. I have a shower and go to bed.


	33. Chapter 33

**Hi everyone sorry the update is so late I have been so busy with uni assessments and study my life sucks. Once uni finishes for the semester I'll have much more time.**

**hope you like this chapter **

**please read and review.**

**xx**

* * *

Today is Smackdown. Yesterday I spent the day cooling off as I have a match tonight. I'm versing Celeste and I am very excited. I meet up with Celeste and April at the local gym near by. "Morning." I say to them as I approach them.

"Hey girl." They respond.

"Ready for our match tonight?" Celeste asks me.

I grin "I'm excited to go crazy on you two tonight." I laugh out.

"That's the best thing acting crazy it's so much fun to do." April says.

"You would know." I joke and she nudges me.

After our workout we head to the arena to get ready for Smackdown. We arrive and make our way to our locker rooms. We drop off our stuff and head for rehearsal.

About half an hour later we have rehearsed what would be happening in the show and it's time to start getting ready. I arrive at hair and make up to start getting ready.

After Amy has completed my hair which is dead straight and my make up is strong I head to Sandra to get my gear. She helps me into my purple and black gear tapes me in and I am ready to go.

I go to catering where I meet up with Brie and Nattie. "How'd your match go yesterday?" I ask Brie.

"Good we won." Brie responds. "You ready for your match?" She asks.

"Yes, you will be surprised at the ending result." I tell them.

"Ooh we will have to tune into this then won't we." Nattie says.

"You better." I joke and sit down and eat my fruit.

I am called to the gorilla position and see April and Celeste already there. "How come every time you beat me here?" I ask the two girls.

They laugh "we don't get side tracked or talk to others on the way." Celeste answers.

I poke my tongue out at them and April is given the call to go out. She blows me and Celeste kisses and skips out.

I then watch Celeste go through the curtain then my music starts up and a roar comes from the crowd.

_I walk through the curtain slowly and take in the atmosphere around me. I stare down at the two divas in the ring and slowly make my way down the ramp "and her opponent from Seattle Washington state, Sarah." Lillian announces._

_I make it to the end of the ramp and stand still eyeing them still closely._

_"Looks like Sarah is watching AJ very closely." Cole says._

_"She's smart she's gotta watch AJ. Now AJ won against Kaitlyn on Monday at raw and it was Sarah who was the last one standing, let's take you back." JBL says._

_AJ, Kaitlyn and I watch as the match from Monday is played on the scream. When it stops and have a huge grin on my face and put my hands on my hips. AJ then gets into ref mode. I eye her wearily._

_"You two ready?" She asks us both._

_I nod at her as does Kaitlyn and AJ rings the bell._

_I circle Kaitlyn slowly and watch what she is doing. I watch her foot work and notice she is stepping closer but her feet are wide apart this is my chance. I wait for her to come at me and I duck her close line. I turn around and kick her in the back of the legs. This makes her fall to the ground. I then do a cholk hold to weaken her. She quickly fights back and elbows me hard into the ribs. I stumble back and she close lines me. "And a close line by Kaitlyn." Cole announces._

_Kaitlyn covers me "1," AJ counts but I kick out._

_She holds up one finger and Kaitlyn starts kicking my kidney. I hunch over in pain as she continues to work on my lower back and kidney area. "Kaitlyn is very aggressive tonight." Cole says._

_Kaitlyn picks me up and flips me back down on my back. Kaitlyn covers me again AJ counts faster then normal "12." AJ counts._

_"That count was fast." Cole announces._

_"Yes it was." JBL agrees._

_I slowly fight back with the help from the crowd. I make it to my feet and deliver a drop kick to Kaitlyn and follow it by a second. This makes Kaitlyn fall down. I then pull her up and deli er her a neck breaker I then cover her "1 and 2." AJ counts slowly._

_I look at her in disbelief "what the hell was that?" I scream at her making it to my feet._

_"2." She says grinning._

_I want to attack her but I remember I'm still in a match. I then take my anger out on Kailtyn I start stomping on Kaitlyn, her feet, hands, legs fingers. I look up at AJ and smile and deliver an elbow to the gut to Kaitlyn. "And Sarah is angry." JBL says._

_"I would be to, that was a slow count." Cole adds._

_I then pull Kaitlyn up and deliver her a standing close line, and bring her up again and give her another._

_"Some powerful close lines by Sarah." Cole comments._

_I cover Kaitlyn and watch AJ as she does it. AJ bends down and counts slowly again "1 and 2 and" but she doesn't deliver the three._

_I sit up in anger "you bitch, count faster that was like five seconds." I scream at her._

_She raises her hands in defense "I'm just doing my job." She argues._

_"Yeah not a good one you suck at reffing." I yell at her._

_"Looks like Sarah and AJ are saying some words to one another." JBL announces._

_I then walk up to her and look down at her "you can't touch me I'm the referee." She says._

_I then turn to the crowd who are screaming at me to do something to her and turn back to AJ with a smirk and walk away. But I quickly turn back and fly at AJ and attack her making her fall to her backside. I start unloading on AJ getting my frustration out. "I don't care, you make me really mad." I yell as I bang her head on the ring floor._

_AJ escapes from me and rings the bell "and your winner by disqualification Kaitlyn." Lillian announces._

_AJ then runs to the ramp and watches me grinning holding her head "you will never beat me." She screams at me._

_I then notice Kaitlyn is getting up and take out my anger on Kaitlyn._

_"Now Sarah is taking out Kaitlyn." Cole says._

_I start unloading on Kaitlyn. I then pull her into my kiss of death stance and point to AJ "this will be you at payback." I yell and deliver Kaitlyn a powerful kiss of death._

_I then go to the corner and grab a mike and yell at AJ. "You really are a whimp and a coward. You always run away like a little chicken. Brak brak brak, brak." I say and the crowd starts to repeat me._

_I smile "at payback you won't be able to run anywhere." I say louder "take this as a warning I'm not afraid to let myself be crazy because I know that at the end of the day I will come out on top and no one is going to stop me, not you, not Kaitlyn not anyone, so enjoy your last weeks as champion chicken, I mean AJ." I say and the crowd laughs._

_AJ is fuming with embarrassment. "Because it will be your last." I say and throw the mike away. I stand on the top rope and raise my hand in the air and gesture to my waist to AJ "that titles mine." I yell at her as she runs up the ramp._

* * *

After I get through the curtain I am greeted by a hug from April "omg your crazy." She says.

I laugh "well I am the devil in disguise." I joke.

"You keep getting better and better on the mike, you had me wanting to brak out there." April adds.

I laugh "it just came to me." I say laughing.

We wait for Celeste to join us and head to the locker room. "Great promo out there girls." Everyone says.

"Since when are you a crazy chick?" Ariane asks me.

I laugh "who said I haven't always been." I retort.

She shrugs "great stuff out there girl it was the bomb." She says.

I bow "why thank you."

That night us divas head to a local pub to have a few beverages. We stay out late that night and I end up being a little drunk. I didn't know at the time but I was texting Randy throughout the night and he came to pick me up.

I see him come through the entry and rush over to him. "Randy." I exclaim.

He chuckles "wow, okay, your drunk let's take you home." He says and I begins to walk but I stumble.

He scoops me up bridal style "don't injure yourself." He warns.

I sigh "then take me away sir." I joke drunkenly and wave goodbye to my friends who are swooning over this moment.

He drives us back to the hotel and helps me into his hotel room. He lays me onto his bed and lays a blanket over me "thank you for taking me home." I whisper.

He bends down and kisses my temple "I wouldn't of wanted anyone else taking you home, I don't want anything to ever happen to you." He whispers to me.

I stir and look at him and smile "your too sweet to me." I say yawning.

"No your too sweat now go to sleep your going to need it." He orders.

I salute him which he chuckles at and I fall asleep straight away.

* * *

The next morning I wake to a huge headache. I stir and see a water and aspirin on my night stand. I look over my shoulder and see Randy sleeping shirtless next to me. I take the aspirin and a sip of water and lie back down. I go back to sleep and pass out again.

A while later I feel someone nudging me. "Wake up." I hear a male voice whisper.

I open my eyes and see Randy leaning over the top of me. "We have got to get to the next city." He tells me.

"Wait what time is it?" I ask.

"Its 11." He answers.

I bolt up and hold my head "shit I slept in." I exclaim.

"You deserve it, don't worry, Eva and JoJo brought your stuff down you can travel with me on the bus." He says.

"What about my car?" I ask.

"Eva and JoJo are using it." Randy says.

I sigh "ok, okay, give me a minute." I say sitting up.

Half an hour later I am up in some yoga pants and I singlet and am ready to go. My sunglasses Re on and I just want to get on the road and at least there is a bed on the tour bus.

"Did I ever tell you, you are the best boyfriend ever for letting me on your tour bus, I get to actually sleep off this hangover." I tell him.

He laughs "yes you have many times." He answers.

I smile "well it's true so thank you." I tell him.

We get onto the bus and drive off.

On the road we lay in each other's arms and enjoy our time together. We are off to Austin Texas next week and it's a bit of a trek so I'm glad I get to spend it with my love and on a comfortable bus. Poor Eva and JoJo.

* * *

Two days later after a relaxing drive we arrive in Austin Texas and get to the hotel. I say goodbye to Randy and fine my hotel room which is with Celeste and April.

I knock on the door and April opens it. "Hi." I say excitedly.

"Hey you made it how was the bus?" April asks as I step in the room.

"It was relaxing, very much needed." I respond.

"We are about to head to get massages want to come?" April asks.

I smile "saying no to a massage is like a crime, I'm there, i will just unpack a few things get changed and I'll be ready." I tell her.

After quickly getting settled and into a track suit Celeste April and I head out. We go in Aprils car.

We arrive at the mall and go into the salon. Several texans notice us and start pointing and taking photos as we walk through the mall.

The massage that I had was amazing. The masseuse hit the right pressure points and it felt great. After my relaxing afternoon with April and Celeste I head back to the hotel as I am getting ready for dinner with the total divas girls.

I arrive back at the hotel and start to get ready. I put on black leggings a white blouse with knee high boots.

I arrive at the restaurant first. "Hi I have a table booked for 7, wwe." I tell the girl at the stand.

She looks through the bookings and crosses us off. "Your the first one here follow me." She says and I do just that. I sit down "can I get a bottle of champaign for the table." I ask her.

She nods and walks off.

Shortly after Ariane and Trinity arrive looking fabulous. "Hey baby girl." Trinity says approaching the table.

"Hey lovelies how was your trip here?" I ask.

"It was good, not as relaxing as your bus." Ariane says.

I laugh and the waiter comes over with a bottle of champaign.

"Perfect timing." Ariane comments.

I laugh "I ordered a bottle for the table when I arrived." I tell them.

"Smart thinking." Trinity says.

After everyone arrives we eat dinner and have a good night. Drink a little alcohol and have a nice night out. We head back to the hotel and I'm a little tipsy. I make it in my room and Celeste and April are watching tv.

"Hello." I announce.

They crack up "someone drunk?" Celeste asks.

"Pfft, no." I say shrugging them off, "I'm going to shower." I announce and walk into the bathroom.

After my hot shower I message Randy goodnight and crash on my bed.

"Excited for the contract signing tomorrow?" April asks,

I smile at them "yeah should be fun to hear what creative wanted to do, I love this storyline it's given us all great tv time." I reply.

"It has and even more after." Celeste agrees.

I go to sleep shortly after that fairly quickly and let the darkness take me.


	34. Chapter 34

Today is another new week. Monday night raw is tonight and tonight is my big moment of my first contract signing. I wake up in them in the morning at 6:30 ready to hit the gym for my morning workout. I quickly put my messy hair into a bun and leave my room. I arrive at the local gym down the road. I decide to do a glass today to get my cardio up. Walking into the class I wait patiently for the instructor to arrive. She soon arrives and the class begins.

After my good sweat, I head back to the hotel for a quick shower and get ready to go to the stadium. Celeste and April are ready to go once I am finished. "Ready?" April asks me.

"Let's go." I respond and we leave together.

We arrive at the stadium later that morning and head to the divas locker room. I am greeted by Brie and Nikki who is back but still injured, and Trinity and Ariane. "Hey girls." I announce putting my stuff down.

"You excited for your promo today?" Nikki asks.

I smile "sure am." I respond and we all head to a meeting with Mark and Jane.

"Morning ladies." He says. "So this Sunday is payback in Seattle, this week is all about preparation. Tonight is the contract signing for the match on Sunday." Mark addresses. "So it's going to be, April, Celeste and Serena in the ring with Jerry who will be MC." Mark continues. "You three are going to have a final say each once the contract is sighted April is going to attack you Serena and then Celeste will team up, but you will overpower them and kick them out of the ring leaving them with a final message." Mark explains. I smile at Celeste and April who have eager grins. "Also tonight it will be Trinity versus Brie." He adds.

We leave the room and head to get ready for tonight.

* * *

At hair and make up Amy is doing her thing and making me beautiful. My hair is in loose curls my make up is flawless. I hug her goodbye and head to get changed. I'm wearing my black and gold wrestling gear. I quickly take a photo to put on twitter and Instagram and put on a jumper as I have a long time before I go on. I head to catering with Brie and we sit down and watch the show. While I am watching the show I am sitting down someone comes up behind me and puts their hands over my eyes. I gasp a little shocked and then turn to face the person. I smile. It's Randy.

"Hi." I say excitedly.

"Did I scare you?" He jokes.

"Ah no," I lie.

"You so did." Brie says and I send her a look. I stand up and Randy and I walk away from her with his arm around my waist.

"You on tonight?" I ask him as we go to a secluded hall.

He nods "yeah mainevent." He answers.

"Well good luck." I say to him looking into his hot eyes.

"You too, I hear you have your contract signing." He continues.

"Yeah just you wait." I respond smirking.

He kisses me and I respond to the kiss wrapping my hands around his neck. "I better go before I get to distracted." I say into the kiss.

"I could think of other things to do." He says kissing me still.

I push him back "as much as I would love to continue I have to go finish getting ready but how about I stay at your room tonight." I suggest.

He grins "deal, but before you go." He says. He leans down and kisses me again and I kiss him back for a long time.

"See you later hot stuff." I say walking away touching my now swollen lips.

I walk back to the table that Brie is sitting at and she starts laughing. "Don't say a word." I threaten.

She puts her hands up in surrender "wasn't going too," she responds.

I just laugh "I better go touch up." I say and she cracks up.

"Oh shush." I say walking away and head to Amy for her to touch up my hair and make up.

I am called to the gorilla and meet April there. "Hey." I greet her.

"You ready?" She asks.

"Born ready." I respond and she laughs.

Celeste appears behind me "let's rock this segment." Celeste says and I nod in agreement.

"Let's do this girls." I say agreeing and hug them both.

Celeste is called to go out first and we hear her music start. There is a mixed reaction to the crowd. "Sarah, your next." A worker tells me.

I nod and head for the curtain my music starts and the crowd erupts. I glance a grin to April and walk out.

_I walk out and stand at the top of the ramp with my hands in the air. "Woo." I exclaim. The crowd cheers as I make my way down the ramp and clap fans hands. "And the other challenger Sarah is making her way to the ring." Cold announces._

_"She's been very dominant since she arrived in wwe I am interest to see her at Payback in her hometown." JBL says._

_"I'm with you there JBL she's very good in the ring and lovely to look at." King agrees grinning._

_I stop at the bottom of the ramp and stare at Kailtyn and hop up on the corner and do my usual taunt. I raise my arms above my head and point to the crowd. I then hop down and make my way to the other corner far away from Kaitlyn and grab a mike and sit on the corner turnbuckle as AJ's music starts up. _

_"And here comes the champ." Cole announces._

_Kailtyn and I watch AJ eerily as she skips down the ramp and around the ring and enters. King then gets into the ring and begins to speak,_

_"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome to the contract signing of the divas championship match at payback." King exclaims. The crowd cheers._

_"Please welcome the challengers the lovely Kailtyn." King says gesturing to Kailtyn. The crowd claps for her. "And the other challenger the lovely Sarah." King continues. I stand up from my spot and wave to the crowd smirking and sit back down. "And please welcome the divas champion AJ Lee." King finishes. She gets a mixed reaction,_

_"So before you three sign do you ladies have any final words to say to one another?" King asks us._

_Kailtyn picks up a microphone first as AJ sits on the seat and I watch her closely. "This Sunday that's the last time AJ you will have that title around your waist. When you beat me at extreme rules you manipulated me, made fun of me and made my life hell." Kailtyn says to AJ. "Realise this, this Sunday at payback I will get my title back and not you or Sarah will walk away the winner." Kaitlyn says putting the mike down and sitting down. I then stand up and put the mike to my mouth I'm about to speak when the crowd routs. I grin and speak "that was very cute Kaitlyn." I begin. "You have a great heart and that's very good coming Sunday but it's all about action. This Sunday at payback I will be letting my body do the talking because your right Kaitlyn AJ won't be walking out champion I will. And I promise that." I finish and drop the mike and stand back. AJ begins to smirk "believe all you want girls but this Sunday I will fight my hardest to walk out of Seattle as champion no one is taking this title from me. I am the best diva in this business and I'll prove that on Sunday, so enjoy the ride because look at this title because your not going to be touching it." AJ exclaims and drops the mike._

_"Okay ladies let's get this over with." King says and picks up the contract. "AJ because your champion you go first." King says._

_AJ takes it and looks to both me and Kaitlyn and signs it. AJ puts it on the table and king hands it to Kaitlyn. Kailtyn signs it and puts it back on the table. I walk over to king and take it from him, I quickly sign the contract and throw it on the table. I walk back to where I was when I get jumped from behind by AJ. I crash to the floor as the crowd boos. Kaitlyn using this as an opportunity to make me weaker. They double team me. King is outside of the ring now. "And looks like AJ and Kaitlyn are double teaming." Cole announces._

_The two divas pound on me as I lay on the floor. I crawl to the corner and slide down to the floor. AJ who is about to pound on me again I quickly elbow her in the face making her tumble backwards. Kaitlyn charges at me and I bend down and flip her over the top rope and she lands outside on the floor._

_"Did you just see that Sarah just tossed Kailtyn outside the ring." Cole exclaims. This gives me the opportunity to gain back my strength and attack AJ._

_"And now it's Sarah attacking AJ." Cole adds._

_I punch and punch at AJ and she crawls out of the ring. I scream with anger. I grab a mike and shout "you can't beat me." I shout. "Try all you can but you can't wait till Sunday, I will take that title from you and you'll never get it back." I exclaim louder and drop the microphone and raise my hands as my music plays._

* * *

After the segment in the ring April, Celeste and I head back to the locker room. We are greeted by well dones. After grabbing my stuff I find Randy's locker room. I knock on his door. He opens it and I smile at him. "Hi, again." I say to him.

He opens the door wider and I step inside "I thought I'd wait here so when you finish we can go and finish where we started." Say taking a seat and smiling up at him.

He smirks "I like your thinking." He says bending down to kiss me.

He stands back up and I stare at his body. "Like what you see?" He teases.

"It's alright." I joke.

He sends me a look and kisses me again "wait here and I'll be back soon." He says and I nod.

"Good luck." I tell him and he leaves me be.

I flick on the TV and wait to watch his match. After he wins moments later he comes back to his dressing room. He walks in with a water and towel. "Well done, you were great." I compliment him.

"I'm glad I did you proud." He jokes.

"I'm going to shower then we can go." He says.

"Or?" I suggest and pull him down to me and kiss him "I could join you." I whisper.

I see his face light up. He picks me up and I squeal and he takes me into the bathroom. He sits me on the vanity and looks into my eyes and moves my hair out of my face "I love you." He says to me.

I smile "I love you." I reply and he kisses me passionately. The kiss deepens and he starts to take my clothes off. He picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist and he walks us into the shower which has hot water on. He leans me against the wall as we kiss more.

After our sexy shower I change into normal clothes jeans and a white tank with boots and we leave for Randy's car. I text Celeste and April telling them I'm spending the night with Randy and I'll see them soon. We get back to his hotel room and I walk inside. I put my stuff down and I collapse on the bed. He lays down next to me and holds me close "you looked good today, and your mike skills are getting better." He says.

I look at him "you mean it?" I ask him.

"Yes." He responds.

"Well thank you, I'm loving my storyline." I tell him.

"It's looking good, the feud between you, Kaitlyn and AJ is interesting to watch, all the guys are talking about it." He mentions.

"Really?" I ask interested.

"Yeah and Stephanie and Paul are loving it too." He adds.

"Well I'm glad we still get to have our little story line too." I tell him.

"Me too." He responds and rolls on top of me squishing me. "Now stop talking and a little more." He says leaning down and kissing my neck.

I moan "don't have to tell me twice." I say shutting up and letting him take advantage.

* * *

The next morning Randy and I have breakfast at a cute cafe down the road. We walked there so we got some fresh air. We walk hand in hand down the path loved up. It feels so perfect. Once breakfast is finished we head back to the hotel and we head to the arena for mainevent. I don't have a match but I have an interview with Renee. Then once I am done there I head home to la, move in my new apartment and get settled before I go to Seattle for Payback, lots to do, and Randy offered to come with me, so as soon as I'm done we are driving back.

We arrive at the arena and I am wearing a blue sleeved dress with white wedges. I head to hair and make up where Amy fixes me up. I get my script and go over my lines and walk to where the promo is being shot. I see Renee getting her hair touched up "hey gorgeous." I say approaching.

"Hey love, you ready?" She asks.

I nod and touch up my lip gloss. The director signals us for positions and counts down.

"Ladies and gentleman I'm here with Sarah." Renee says introducing me as the camera shows me and the crowd cheers.

"Hi Renee." I respond.

"So last night on raw after your contract signing Kaitlyn and AJ attacked you from behind, are you worried about that happening again on Sunday at payback?" Renee asks.

I clear my throat "I'd be dumb if I didn't think that would happened. They see me as a threat so they want to make me weak but that's not going to happen. You saw what happened I easily overpowered the two of them and was the last one standing. They can do all the double teaming they want but at the end of the day I'll win it all." I tell her.

"Now you will be in your hometown for payback do you think that gives you an edge?" Renee asks another question.

"Deffiantely I mean I'll have hometown advantage and the engery will be electric so I will definitely use that, the other girls in the match may try to take me out early on but I'll come fight back." I respond.

"Now last thing what's going on with you and Randy Orton we've seen you two rather close lately?" Renee asks.

I look at her "I don't really talk about my private life but Randy and I are very close, he's been very nice to me since I arrived and helped me when the shield tried to attack me, I've just been returning the favour." I respond and I leave her with that.

* * *

"And cut." The director yells.

After I am given the signal to go I find Randy talking to other superstars. "Hey." I say.

"Good interview." He compliments.

"Thanks, you ready we have a bit of a drive." I ask him.

He nods "let's go." He responds and we leave the arena and put my stuff in my car and hit the road for LA.


	35. Chapter 35

**This is the next chapter of this story hope you like it, next chapter will be Payback and something massive will happen.**

* * *

Two days later we arrive back in LA and its time for me to move into my new apartment. I collect all my belongings from my old one with the assistance of Randy who has been really helpful. After collecting the rest of my stuff, I get the keys to my new apartment and unpack my stuff.

"This place is actually pretty nice." Randy says putting down some boxes.

"Yeah it's kind of perfect." I respond.

"You excited about Sunday?" Randy asks.

I nod "I called all my relatives and im seeing them Saturday before." I inform him.

"You worried?" he asks.

"No I actually have had communicated with them over the years." I tell him.

"How's your mom?" he asks.

"She's good, planning her wedding." I answer.

"Talked to her much?" he asks.

"Yeah, I do, I'm glad I have her in my life again." I say standing up from my spot on the ground.

"Well I'm glad you're happy." He says as I wrap my arms around his waist.

"Thank you for helping me with my stuff." I say kissing him.

"Wouldn't want you doing this all by yourself." He responds.

I laugh "well thanks." I say again and kiss him for a second time.

After several hours of unpacking I have moved in. "There." I say putting the last bit of clothes in my wardrobe.

"Want to get some dinner?" he asks.

"Sure, in or out?" I ask.

"We could go out." he answers.

"Then out it is. I'll just take a quick shower." I tell him.

"okay." He responds.

"Unless, you would like to join me?" I ask slyly.

He has a grin on his face "well I like the sound of that." He says picking me up and I squeal and he drags me into the bathroom.

We quickly undress and climb in having a bit of fun while we are at it.

After the wonderful shower I put on some unemployment pants and a white tank. I towel dry my hair and let hang out loose. My make up is light.

"Ready?" I ask him.

He nods and we leave my apartment. We walk a couple blocks and find a set of restaurants lined up next to one another. We look at the menus on each and find one that we both thing is to our liking. We sit inside towards the back.

"So Sunday your first paperview, you scared?" he asks me.

"Terrified." I answer.

He laughs "I'm sure you will do amazing and you will win." He responds.

"I hope so, I'm in my home town, it would be a little bad if I didn't." I inform him.

"You excited for your match?" I ask him.

"Yeah, should be interesting." he responds.

"Well I will be rooting for you." I say sipping my champaign.

"As will I for you." He responds.

After we have eaten we decide to take a walk along the beach near the water. "Thank you for helping me again today, I would have been shaked up in that apartment all night and tired for my flight tomorrow if you haven't of come with me." I tell him.

"We wouldn't want that would we." He teases and pushes me playfully.

I stop and gasp "you are so dead." I threaten him scooping up some sand and throw it at him.

I laugh when it hits his face "now your dead." He warns and I run away from him laughing as I do.

As he is faster than me he catches me quite quicly. He tackles me playfully on the ground and holds my arms above my head.

"Mercy?" he asks me.

I shake my head "never." I say playfully, trying to get out of his grasp.

He starts tickling me and I start laughing hysterically. "No, no, stop." I shout laughing inbetween breaths. "Fine, okay, you win." I say folding, I wasn't ever going to win.

He stops and looks down at me and leans in to kiss me and kisses me softly. "I love you." He says.

"Love you too babe." I respond and he helps me up after a long passionate kiss and we walk back to our apartment.

* * *

The next morning we have to head to LAX as we have a plane to catch. It's Friday and Payback is in two days and I am started to get nervous and I haven't even arrived in Seattle yet. I haven't been back since I moved out here so I hope everything goes alright.

We get on the plane and soon enough we are in the air and I look out the window as we fly away from Las Angelas.

A couple hours later we ascend into Seattle and I start to feel butterflies. I scoot in my seat and turn my head to see Randy looking at me intently. "Nervous?" he whispers.

I nod "a little, I haven't been back here since well I moved out so im a little curious." I tell him.  
"You'll be fine and you are going to have so much fun don't fret." He tells me.

I smile and I feel the wheels hit the tarmac. We come to a stop and we climb off the plane. We walk towards the higher cars and get one and head to the hotel where all the superstars and divas will be staying. I'm rooming with Celeste and April again as always as they want us divas to stick together.

We get to the hotel and say goodbye "I'll see you soon." I tell him giving him a kiss.

"If you need anything call me." He says as I get in the lift.

I'm the first one to my hotel room as Celeste and April haven't arrived yet. I put my bags down explore the hotel room and lay on my bed. I hear the click of a key and sit up. I see April and Celeste walking in.

"Hello." I say standing up to greet them.

"Hey, we were wondering when you were going to get here." April says.

"Well don't wonder anymore I am here." I say excitedly. "How was your flight?" I ask them.

"Crazy, a baby wouldn't stop crying." April mentions.

I laugh "it wasn't that bad." Celeste comments.

I nod "so want to go out and show us your city?" April asks me.

I grin "why not, haven't been here in years so let's go." I say picking up my wallet and phone and keys.

* * *

I lead them out and we head into the city, and catch the fairy over to the other side. "so that's seattle sky deck, it's a rotating restauraunt." I inform them. We get off the fairy and venture into the shopping mall. Several people recognise us and stop for autographs "Sarah, Sarah, welcome home." Some shout. I smile at them.

"Sarah, we love you." Some others shout.

"We are definitely in your home town." April comments.

I laugh "it's a lot different, I lived not in a very good part of this city." I tell them.

"So must have been tought growing up?" Celeste asks.

"Very tough." I respond.

"You going to see any family while you're here?" April asks me.

"Yes tomorrow night all my cousins and aunties and uncles are going to dinner, a little reunion." I respond.

"You excited to see them?" Celeste asks.

"Very much so." I respond.

After our day out we head back to the hotel where other superstars and divas are arriving. Brie and Brian have arrived. "Hey miss Seattle." Brie jokes.

"haha," I reply.

"How is it being back in your hometown?" Brian asks me.

"It's good to be back, already people have recognised me." I tell them.

"You are Seattles very own President." Brie jokes. Which I laugh at.

Trinity and Ariane arrive shortly after and collect their room keys. "Hey girls." I say hugging both of them.

"Does it always rain here?" Ariane asks.

I laugh "yes, it does a lot, that's why I love LA." I respond.

"Enjoying being back?" Trinity asks.

"Yes, I'm seeing my family tomorrow night." I inform them.

"Really? Nervous?" Brie asks.

I nod and shake "yes and no, but it will be good to see everyone again, haven't seen them since I moved." I inform the group.

"Is randy here?" Trin asks.

"Yeah he's got his own room." I answer.

"How was your little break?" Ariane asks.

"Well deserved and good, mostly moved into my apartment so not much alone time but we went to dinner, it was nice." I tell the girls.

"Well we better go to our room see you round ladies." Trinity announces and we all go to our separate rooms.


	36. Chapter 36

It's Saturday and tonight is my little family reunion at my Aunts. I am so nervous. I spent the all day worryng about anything. I called Randy frantically and he calmed me down which was good. It was time to leave. I am wearing black jeans, a white tank and a leather jacket with ankle boots. I knock on my aunts door and take a breath before it opens. My aunt answers.

"Hi Auntie Mary." I say quietly.

"Oh baby girl your here, we've missed you." She exclaims pulling me into a tight hug. I feel myself well up.

"I've missed you too." I respond.

"Come on in, everyone is here." She informs me.

I walk into the lounge and see a house full of people. I wave and smile oddly. I see my Uncle Alan approach me first "hey kiddo." He says.

"Hey uncle all." I say hugging him.

"Look at you, you look beautiful." He says.

I smile and turn to the next relative. My other aunt comes over "Hi Auntie Lynn." I greet her in a tight hug.

"How you been?" She asks me looking me up and down.

"I've been good, really good." I tell her.

"Well we are all so proud of you, look at what you've become, your dad would be so proud of you." She says and I cry a little.

"Thanks." I whisper.

I greet my two cousins next "hey Anna, Dani." I greet them. They both are close to my age.

"You look great girl" dani compliments.

"Thank you, as do you two." I respond.

"How's life been?" Anna asks.

"Better than ever." I answer.

"So finally living your dream!" Anna mentions.

"That I am and I am forever greatful." I tell them.

"Well we are so proud of you and are coming to the show tomorrow." Dani mentions.

"Omg really?" I say excited.

"Yeah all of us are." She adds.

"I'll have family in the crowd." I say hugging them.

"Have you spoken to your mom?" Anna asks me.

I nod "actually I have, she's really changed, she lives in Miami now, engaged to be married, sober." I tell them.

"That's good to here Hun." Dani responds.

We sit down to eat dinner at the large table. My uncle All, my dad's brother stands up "I would like to make a toast, to our wonderful superstar Serena, you are living your dream and your father will be looking down on you and have a huge smile on your face and be so proud of what a beautiful and intelligent woman you've become." He begins to say. I smile at the table and he continues "we are glad to finally see you after so long and are glad you've finally come home, and good luck tomorrow and win that championship." Allan concludes.

I laugh "cheers." I exclaim picking up my glass and we clink glasses.

After our meal we sit on the couch talking more and watch the night fly. It's starting to get late and I have to be up early tomorrow.

"I better head out, got a big day tomorrow," I mention to my family,

"I'll walk you out." Uncle All says.

I nod and we walk out of the room "well see you tomorrow kiddo." He says.

I smile "I'll be looking for you, I'm so glad everything is finally perfect in my life." I tell him.

"Well we are all proud of you, we will see you tomorrow and when we are in LA we will definitely come down and visit you." He mentions.

"Sounds perfect." I say hugging him and leaving his place. I get back to her hotel to April and Celeste already asleep. I quickly change into pjs and fall asleep thinking about the day ahead tomorrow.

* * *

Today is Payback. It's my first ever paperview that I will be wrestling in and for the divas championship. I am so excited for this day and whatever the outcome is I'm going to be blessed to be apart of it. Celeste April and I all talked and said we wouldn't want any other people apart of this match. Us three friends are going to have a lot of fun tonight.

I wake up to the sound of my alarm and stretch. I put on some gym pants and a crop top and head to the gym for a final workout.

When I get to the gym there are only two other people using it. This gym was where I used to work at so it brought back memories, when I walked inside I new straight away who was working and ring the bell. A girl with long black hair looks up and I grin "hey." I say.

She screams "omg, Serena, your back, we've missed you, and look at you, you look fabulous." She compliments me and hugs me.

"Thanks girl, how are you Liz." I respond hugging her tightly.

"I've been great, how about you we've been watching you on the tv you are doing awesome out there." She tells me.

"Thanks." I respond.

She signs me in and I head for the weights. After my workout and a good sweat I head back to the reception desk "so how's it been here?" I ask her.

"Lots has changed." She answers.

"Yeah, got some more equipment, little bigger, did some renovations too." I say looking around.

After chatting for a while it's time for me to go. "Good luck tonight." Lizmile "thanks babe, I'll talk to you soon." I respond and leave.

I get back to the hotel to find it empty a note has been left Rena, Celeste and I have gone to gym we will be back by 10:30 to go to the arena.

I look at the time it's 9:00 now, wow I was gone a long time.

At 10 April and Celeste are back at the apartment and I am ready to go. I am wearing a short black and gold spaghetti strap dress that goes to mid thigh. I am wearing black high heels and my hair is in a bun.

We leave the hotel and leave for the arena and my nerves are starting to get worse.

* * *

Walking into the stadium already thousands of people have started lining up. I see posters and billboard around the outside and I see one with my face on it. I'm home. I say inside my head. I see many people with signs with my name on it, I see people wearing my merchandise it's starting to feel real.

In the locker room I am sitting down nervous. "You look a little nervous." Nattie mentions taking a seat next to me.

"I am beyond that I think." I tell her.

"You will do great tonight." She says.

I nod "I hope so I don't want to let my city down." I say honestly.

"These people here love you whether you win of lose just go out there and have fun." She says giving me advice.

"Thanks Nattie for everything." I tell her.

"Don't mention it, now go to hair and make up." She orders and I laugh.

I venture to hair and make up and find Amy waiting for me "hey girl." She greets me.

"Hey Amy." I respond taking a seat.

We small talk as she starts with my hair, putting it into curlers and while they set does my make up. After she is done I wait a while before it's time to take out the curlers "nervouse?" Amy asks.

"Scared even." I tell her.

"Don't over think it, just go out there like you do every week and just have fun." She tells me.

I nod "I will, as soon as I get out there I'll have all this adrenaline it will be amazing." I tell her.

After hair and make up is done I head to Sandra where she is finishing my new gear for tonight.

"Sandra." I say greeting her.

"Almost done sweetie." She informs me.

After five minutes she finishes the last stitch and shows me my gear. I gasp "wow." I respond.

It's like my normal gear but has three colours "blue, black and silver, the silver is diamanté material. "It's beautiful." I respond.

"Here try it on." She says and I do.

It fits like a glove and she does final sews and tales me in real good. I put on my boots and head to catering. I have about an hour before my match.

"Just relax." Brie tells me.

I nod as I take a seat. "Your gear is amazing." She compliments.

I smile "Sandra really knows her stuff." I tell her.

The hour flies by and my match is two matches away and now I am really nervous. I am by the gorilla with April and Celeste. My heart is about to jump out of my chest I am that nervous.

I am stretching on the floor. "How you feeling?" April asks me.

"Feel like I am going to be sick." I say standing up.

"Breath, you are going to kill and we are going to rock it." April comforts me.

I nod "I just need to clear my head." I tell them.

"Here." Celeste says handing me a water. "Drink this, take a little walk and come back." He tells me.

I obey and take a sip and a breath and leave them. I walk straight to Randy's locker room. I knock on his door. He opens it. "Hi." I say quietly.

"What you doing, shouldn't you be at the gorilla?" He asks.

"Yeah I just needed to see you." I tell him.

He pulls me inside "what's wrong?" He asks.

"I'm so scared." I tell him.

He scoops me up and holds me tight on his couch "look at me." He whispers. "You are going to go out there, in your hometown, you are going to walk down that ramp into that ring and do great, you are amazing and you will win tonight." He says. "You are going to have so much fun, you are going to do your family proud your dad proud and most importantly yourself." He finishes.

I nod and hold him tight "I really needed to hear that." I tell him.

"Well I am always here for you." He responds.

"I better go." I say standing up.

"You will do great out there." He says walking me to his door.

I quickly give him a kiss "thanks, I'll see you soon." I say leaving and head back to the gorilla.

I walk back to Celeste and April. "Better?" They ask.

"Much, I'm ready." I tell them.

"Good cause we are next." April says.

The other divas come up behind me "good luck out there girls." Brie says from behind me. The other total divas follow behind her "kick some but ladies do us proud." Nicole adds.

The match before ours has just finished and now it's for my match.

The superstars wonder through the curtain and Celeste is signalled to go first followed by me then April last.

We all hug each other a last time and get into character "good luck girls." Celeste says and we all separate.

We hear Lillian begin to announce the match and Celeste music starts. She goes through the curtain with a mixed reaction from the crowd and I am called to go next. I take a breath and my music starts up and the crowd already erupts.

_I run out from the curtain to a huge roar from the crowd. "And the next challenger Seattles very own Sarah." Lillian announces._

_The crowd is chaotic I wave and stand at the top and walk down slowly. "And this place has just erupted." Cole exclaims._

_"Well it's Sarah's hometown, they are certainly rooting for her." JBL responds._

_"And doesn't she look great." King adds._

_I make my way down the ramp smiling and clapping fans hands, I look out into the crowd and see signs saying welcome home and go Sarah and marry Me's, this is truly amazing. I make it to the apron and do my usual taunt and blow a kiss to the crowd. I stand down and watch Kaitlyn closely. I sit on the corner of the turnbuckle and wait for AJ._

_AJ's music starts and the crowd give a mixed reaction. She skips down the ramp and around the ring and climbs in and kisses the title and hands it to the referee. I watch the title go above the referees head and smile. I could be holding that. The referee asks us if we are all ready and we all nod and he rings the bell. And the crowd goes nuts as I get down from my seat. AJ, Kaitlyn and I circle each other and wait for the first person to make the first move. I decide to just go for it and charge at AJ. I start unloading on her and before she can even move I throw her outside of the ropes and I stand up smirking as the crowd screams._

_"Did you see Sarah just chuck AJ out, that's smart get the champ out so it's two on two." JBL announces._

_It's now Kaitlyn and I in the ring and we lock up. She pushes me into the corner and over powers me kicking me to the floor. She gets pulled away and I crawl away._

_"Kaitlyn really wants to win, she's really trying to take Sarah out." Cole explains._

_"Sarah is tough it's only the beginning of the match." JBL comments._

_I use the ropes to stand up and she runs at me but I bend over and use my strength and flip her over the apron and she lands on the ground floor. I scream to the crowd and walk in a circle "come on." I yell as the crowd cheers._

_I see AJ getting up and get out of the ring and attack her from behind. I pull her up and use the barrier as a weapon and ram her back kidney first into it._

_"Ooh." The Seattle crowds yells._

_"And kidney first to the barrier." King exclaims._

_I then wind her up and send her into the ring post. "Sarah really wants to take AJ out of this." Cole says._

_"It's a good strategy keep the opponents weak." JBL responds._

_I see Kaitlyn making her way for me and I dodge her close line and give her a kick to the gut making her hunch over and roll her back in the ring. I make my way inside and before I can get her out of no where she delivers a massive close line to me._

_"Ooh." The crowd yells and boos as I roll out of the ring._

_"A massive close line by Kaitlyn that almost got her head chopped off." Cole shouts._

_I crawl into a ball on the floor and try and gain some energy back. I see Kaitlyn get out of the ring and pull me up and she throws me into the steel steps._

_"Ooh." The crowd says again._

_"There's been a whole lot of action outside of the ring and not in it." Cold announces._

_I lay on the ground motionless and gain my strength back as I see Kaitlyn and AJ enter the ring._

_"That's a good tactic, take out the favourite our of the equation." JBL says._

_AJ and Kaitlyn begin to brawl in the ring. Kailtyn delivers several hard punches and AJ and Kaitlyn both run the ropes and Kailtyn delivers a close line to AJ. "Kaitlyn really is dominating this match." Cole says._

_I start to gain motion and sit up and look in the ring. It looks like Kaitlyn is measuring up AJ for the spear. AJ stands up and Kaitlyn delivers AJ a huge spear that almost chops her in half._

_Kailtyn covers AJ. _

_I run into the ring "1, 2" but I break it up by diving on Kaitlyn's back. I pull Kaitlyn up to me and give her a suplex and follow it by a second. I roll her out of the ring and she lands on her stomach._

_I then work on AJ. I put her into a sleeper hold._

_"And a sleeper hold to the champion by Sarah." King announces._

_"This is a great match." Cole responds._

_"Indeed that is true, these three divas are all fighting for the same thing." JBL agrees._

_AJ starts to gain momentum and elbows me in the stomach and I hunch over. This allows AJ to run the ropes and lock me into the black widow._

_"Oh no. AJ's got the black widow locked in. This is not good." Cole announces._

_I move to the side and she begins to pull tighter "come on tap." She yells at me._

_The crowd is cheering me on and it start to fight "no." I scream and use my strength to pick her up over my shoulders and deliver a Samoan drop._

_"And a Samoan drop out of no where did you see the strength of Sarah." Cole exclaims._

_"She got out of the submission, she's the only one that has been able too." JBL adds._

_I cover AJ "1, 2." But Kaitlyn makes the save. I roll out of the way and to the corner._

_"Now it's AJ and Kaitlyn again. They both turn to me and looks like they are about to double team me but AJ jumps onto Kaitlyns back and puts her in a sleeper hold, as I lay down face first recovering. I start to regroup and see Kaitlyn fading. I then stand up using the ropes and deliver a drop kick to Kaitlyn and Kailtyn brings AJ down with her. I grab Kaitlyn and deliver a DDT and she rolls out of the ring, it's back to me and AJ. She charges at me but I duck and give her a round house kick to the skull near the ropes._

_"Jeezus. That was a huge kick to the skull." Cole announces._

_"This may be over we may have a huge champion." King adds._

_I cover AJ "1, 2 and." But she lifts her foot onto the ropes at the last minute and the referee sees it._

_"Come on." I shout as the ref points to the rope._

_I pull my hair in aggression. The crowd are cheering me on and chanting "this is awesome." I smile inside. This has been a great match._

_I pick up AJ and put her into the kiss of death position. I fling her up over my shoulder and fling her face first to the ground. That's not all. I have to do something else. But as I am about to get to the ropes Kaitlyn pulls me out of the ring and as I regroup she hits me with a spear on the outside of the ring._

_"Ouch." I mumble._

_The crowd boos. Kaitlyn climes back into the ring and AJ and Kaitlyn work with one another back and forth. _

_I start to gain my strength and make my way for the corner. Kaitlyn tosses AJ out of the ring. I stand up to the top rope and dive at Kaitlyn and hit a flying bulldog as she faces my direction._

_"Ooh." The crowd erupts._

_I cover Kailtyn "1, 2." But she kicks out,_

_I scream with frustration "come on." I say hitting the mat._

_I start stomping on Kailtyn angrily working around her body. This is is, I have to do my new move. I have to get rid of AJ first. I crawl out of the ring and use my speed as AJ gets to her feet and deliver a huge close line and AJ flops to the floor._

_I stand up smirking at the crowd "and there's that devious smirk from Sarah." King announces._

_I roll back in the ring and stand up and am hit by another spear "and another spear to Sarah and it looks like that one hurt." Cole exclaims,_

_"She's really taken a beating." Cole adds._

_I hold my gut tightly that felt bad. I lie on my stomach, I moved wrong and I think a felt a rib break._

_I yell in agony but bury my head so no one can see me. Kaitlyn hovers over me and breaks character "you okay?" She whispers._

_"My ribs." I respond "keep going I'm not giving up." I tell her._

_Kaitlyn covers me "1, 2." But I kick out._

_"How did she kick out of that?" King yells shocked._

_The crowd erupts with anticipation. I roll out of the ring and hold my stomach. I have to pull through. They could be bruised._

_AJ and Kaitlyn are back in the ring just the two of them. I start to move again as the crowd starts chanting for me "Sarah, Sarah, Sarah." They shout. I use that as motivation and slowly crawl to the steps in pain but I pull through it._

_"Looks like Sarah is hurt." Cole announces._

_"Yeah that last spear looked off." King adds._

_"But she's still fighting." JBL adds and they all nod. "And this crowd is sure on her side." Cole finishes._

_I start to make it to my feet and see AJ run the ropes and put on the black widow. It takes a lot of guts to make it through this pain and Kailtyn starts to fade. I make it to my feet and run into the ring before Kaitlyn can tap and make the save as the crowd cheers. I start unloading on both of them and throw Kaitlyn out of the ring with a new boost of adrenaline. "Where did this boost of engery come from?" Cold asks shocked,_

_"It's the crowd Michael." JBL responds._

_I then start on AJ it's back and forth punches and I run the ropes and deliver a flying cross body to AJ. I then cover her "1, 2." But she kicked out._

_I put her into the kiss of death and fling her over my shoulder and fling her face first harder this time. This isn't going to be it. I then drag her body to the corner "what is Sarah doing?" Cole asks._

_"Looks like she isn't finished." JBL answers._

_I start to climb the ropes and push through the pain shooting through my stomach and puff as I am struggling to breath I make it to the top rope and face the crowd but Kailtyn jumps up and throws a punch. I throw one back and it's back and forth until I head but her and I use my remaining strength to lift her up over my shoulders backwards and she lands hard on her back._

_"Did you just see that?" Cold shouts, "Sarah just made Kaitlyn fly." Cole adds._

_Kaitlyn rolls out of the ring as AJ still lies flat on the ground. I kick her stomach once more and make it for the ropes again "and she's climbing the ropes again." King announces._

_I climb facing the crowd and make it to the top rope. I look behind me and see AJ still lying on the mat. I look out to the crowd I see my family members watching me closely with wide eyes. I smile at them then look up and point "this is for you." I whisper._

_"What did she say?" King asks curious._

_"I'm not sure?" Cole answers._

_I then prepare for my new finisher. I jump high and do a double back salt star splash to AJ._

_"Omg." The announcers say in awe._

_"That was a double back star splash." Cole exclaims "not many people can hit that."_

_I then pull AJ into the middle of the ring I quickly cover her "1, 2 and 3." The bell rings and I scream with excitement,_

_The crowd erupts and applauds me "here is your winner and the new Divas champion Sarah." Lillian exclaims loudly to the wwe universe and I sit holding the title that has just been handed to me. I sit there for a moment and I feel like breaking down with happiness. I make it to my feet and the referee raises my hand as the crowd erupts more._

_"The roof on this place just exploded." Cole announces._

_"There you have it folks your new divas champion ,she told everyone she would win and she did just that." JBL says._

_I make my way holding my stomach to the ropes and stand in the middle and climb it and point and kiss to the crowd. And point to the sky._

_I climb out of the ring and walk over to my family and hug them crying "you did it." My uncle All says._

_I then walk around the ring and clap fans hands as they cheer me on. I hold my ribs as the pain has eased but still there, must be the adrenaline._

_I walk back up the ramp and turn around walking backwards and when I get to her top I raise my title above my head and let the crowd cheer me. I bow and walk back through the curtain._

* * *

As soon as I am through the curtain I am bombarded by divas and I break down "you did it, your champion." Brie yells.

"Congratulations Serena." Nattie adds,

"That match was amazing." Trinity also says.

"You killed it." JoJo adds.

"Thanks." I say sniffling.

I walk back through the backstage and am applauded by the wwe superstars and workers and smile at them thankfully.

I then walk past Paul and Stephanie and they walk over to me.

"That was an amazing match Serena." Paul begins.

"You were great out there you should be so proud it look fantastic and all the hard work has paid off." Stephanie adds.

"Thank you." I say and Stephanie hugs me.

"Now go get checked out, that second spear looked bad." Paul finishes and I nod.

"I will." I respond and they walk off.

Celeste and April walk up to me and they hug me "well done Rena, you were great and I'm so sorry." Celeste says.

"Don't be, it was my fault I moved to soon." I respond.

"Just go get checked out after your done with your interview with Renee." Celeste tells me.

"I will" I respond.

I feel strong arms suddenly around my waist. I see the familiar skulls tattoos and immediately smile and turn to face him. Celeste and April walk away "we are celebrating tonight." They shout.

I nod laughing as Randy hugs me tightly.

"You were fornominal." He says first.

I smile "thanks little beat up." I say honestly.

"That second spear looked like it hurt." He says.

"Yeah I moved to early and she hit the wrong spot, I'll get it checked out after my interviews." I tell him.

He kisses me strongly "I am so proud of you." He says.

"Thank you, I just went out there and gave it my all." I tell him.

"Your finisher tonight was so hot." He whispers.

I laugh "Randy Orton are you flirting with me?" I ask him playfully,

"If I was what would you do?" He asks eyeing me.

"Well." I say whispering something in his ear. I see his eyes widen "really?" He says with a grin.

"If your good." I tell him.

He kisses me and looks down at me as I hold my title. "That looks hot on you.! He says mentioning my title.

I adjust it and look down at it "it's not a bad accessory and it's not going anywhere." I tell him.

"Good, because it's hot on you." He repeats.

"You already told me that." I tease him.

He kisses me roughly "don't you have a match." I say in the kiss.

He huffs "yes."

I laugh "go kick some Sheild butt and soon enough you will be champion again and we will rule this place." I say confidently.

He grins "I like the way you sound." He says and kisses me for the last time.

"Now stop flirting and feeling me up I have an interview with Renee and a doctor to seem I will see you out tonight and maybe just maybe I'll let do what I said to you." I say grinning as I walk away backwards facing him.

I make it to my post match interview as hair and make up quickly touch me up and I greet Renee. "Great stuff out there Hun." She says.

"Thank you." I respond.

The director tells us to get into position and we hear action.

_"Ladies and gentleman with me at this time is the new wwe divas champion Sarah"_

_I hear the crowd roar as I come on screen. "Congratulations Sarah." Renee says._

_I smile "thank you Renee." I respond._

_"What's going through your mind right now?" Renee asks me._

_"To be honest I feel like I'm still out there, it hasn't set in yet, I am so incredibly happy, I did what I came here to do and I am so over the moon with the support that I've gotten." I respond"._

_"So how did it feel when that title was placed in your hands?" Renee asks another questions._

_"Oh I thought I was dreaming it was a dream come true and when I saw it in my hands I just lost it." I answer._

_"When you were staring and pointing to the sky who were you pointing to?" Renee asks._

_I smile "my dad, he was watching me tonight and I said this is for you." I respond._

_"Any last messages?" Renee asks._

_"I just want everyone to know that now that I have this title it isn't leaving me and that's a promise, and tonight in my home town will be a first of many memorable moments to come." I say finishing and walking off._

* * *

After my interview I head to the locker room where all the divas are and am swooned with hugs "well done." April says.

"Thank you." I say crying.

"How's your ribs?" Brie asks me.

"I need to go get checked out but I feel fine." I tell them.

"It was a great match, all us girls were on the edge of our seats." Nicole says.

"Thanks." I respond.

I put my stuff down and head to doc to get checked out. As I walk in the tv is on and Randy is out in the ring.

"Hey doc." I say walking inside his room.

"I saw what happened let's check your ribs." He says.

I nod and he goes through tests and I have a little bit of pain. After a couple minutes "your just bruised just take it easy, no matches but you can be in the ring." He tells me.

I nod and get dismissed.

I make it back to the locker room and the girls are still there "all good, just bruised no matches until next week." I inform the girls.

The night comes to an end and we leave the arena head back to the hotel and get ready for the night of celebrations.


	37. Chapter 37

April, Celeste, Nikki, Brie and I all arrive at the nightclub together. We are the last ones to arrive as we cracked open a bottle of champaign before we came. When we get there all the girls and their significant others are at a VIP section in the back of the club. We meet up with the others and Jon (trinity's fiancé) congratulates me with a hug. "Well done squirt." He says.

I smile "thank you, it was an amazing match I was glad I was apart of it." I tell him.

Celeste and I decide to hit the dance floor and let the music carry us and just have fun. After several shots a am rather drunk and am just enjoying myself. I am the divas champion a dream that I have only ever wanted and now I have the respect from everyone in the locker room. I have an amazing boyfriend, I'm reconnecting with my family and my life is just really great right now, I only wish my father was here to share it with me, but he's looking down on me always is and celebrating with me.

"So how did it feel wrestling in your home town?" Brian (Daniel) asks me.

"Electrifying, I had all this adrenaline and everyone just made me want to keep going." I answer.

"It exploded out there tonight and it's a moment you will cherish forever." He continues.

"I'm just glad I got to share it with Celeste and April and everyone else wanting to have a shot." I tell him.

After dancing for a little bit I head to the bar and I turn around and bump into a hard chest I look up and it's Randy.

"Hey!" I exclaim pouncing on him and giving him a hug.

"Wow." He says catching me.

"You made it!" I continue.

"I couldn't not celebrate this with you." He responds.

We walk back to our section and I sit on his lap and whisper in his ear "you did well tonight." I tell him.

"I did ok." He responds.

"Just ok, you were amazing, always are." I tell him.

"Your to kind." He jokes.

I poke my tongue out "you on the other hand did amazing, everyone is talking about it." He tells me.

I grin "well it was a match to talk about, three great divas trying to get the one thing, but it's just many more of great moments." I respond.

"How's your ribs?" He asks.

"Little sore, resting for a week, no action until next week." I tell him.

"That must suck coming of such a great high." He says.

"Yeah I think the adrenaline is still pumping." I say jumpy.

"Or it's just the alcohol." He jokes.

"Yeah maybe that too." I laugh "come dance?" I ask him.

He shakes his head "no, no, no I don't dance." He tells me.

I pout "come on, please I'll do anything." I plead with him.

"Anything?" He asks with a smirk.

I nod "anything." I repeat.

"Fine one dance." He finally agrees.

"That's all I ask, and besides you get to dance really close to me. " I tease standing up and pulling him to the dance floor as I grind in front of him and hear him groan.

His hands sit at my waist moving with me as I go with e music and let the alcohol hit me. I spin around facing him with my arms around his neck "it's not that bad right?" I ask him looking into his eyes.

He leans down and whispers "no, but I'm sure there are better things we could be doing." He says kissing me eagerly.

After a dance we sit back down with the others and me in his lap and he is groping my thigh, we make out for quite some time "I think we should head back?" I suggest biting my lip.

"I was just thinking the same thing." He grins eagerly and we stand up.

"Where leaving." I announce to the group. I say my goodbyes and Randy and I get a taxi back to the hotel.

Feeling the affects of the alcohol it's finally hit my head "wow." I say getting out of the car.

"Easy." Randy warns.

"I'm okay, just got up too fast." I respond.

We make it to his hotel room and we walk inside. "I just need to use the restroom, I won't be long." I tell him kissing him as he leads me inside.

"Don't be too long." He orders and I nod.

In the bathroom I fuzz my hair, take of my black dress revealing my black Victoria secret lingerie. I smirk knowing full well that he's not going to know what hit him.

I slowly walk out and see him on the bed. I lean against the doorway and clear my throat. He turns his head towards my direction and sees me standing there. His eyes jump out of his head.

"I of you danced with me I would do anything." I say stepping towards him. "Now you can do what you like." I explain to him as I step towards him and lean down and kiss him. "I'm all yours." I whisper and he flips me over.

"Well then I guess this is your lucky night, because your not going to be able to walk tomorrow." He smirks and attacks my lips.

* * *

I wake up the next morning sore. Wow, Randy really did a number on me. I remember what happened last night as I recall the many times we went at it and the number of times I yelled out his name last night. I roll over and see an empty bed next to me. I sit up and hiss "ouch." I say aloud.

I hear a laugh coming from the hall "little sore?" He smirks.

I roll my eyes playfully "I'm perfect." I lie.

"I ordered room service here." He says delivering a plate of pancakes.

I lick my lips "I'm starving." I exclaim excitedly.

"You gonna need it, you worked off a lot yesterday and last night." He says and I blush.

He lays down next to me in his sweats and no shirt I stare a little to long "sorry got distracted." I grin and take a mouthful of pancakes.

"Want some?" I ask with a mouthful and he laughs.

"I'm alright." He responds and kisses my forehead.

"Eat that and well head to this gym before raw." He tells me.

I nod "yes sir." I salute as he gets up and laughs.

* * *

After breakfast and a well needed shower and coffee, Randy and I head to the gym in Seattle. I walk in and see Jane a fellow worker there. "Jane." I exclaim giving her a hug.

"Serena, how are you, saw the match congratulations." She says.

I smile "thanks." I then see her eyes direct behind me and I turn to see Randy standing there awkwardly.

"Oh Jane, this is my boyfriend Randy, Randy this is my old friend Jane." I introduce the two.

"Nice to meet you Jane." Randy says nicely.

"Such a huge fan and you've got yourself a great girl." Jane adds.

Randy smiles "that you right." He says placing a arm around my waist.

We head to the weights and workout together, he spots my heavy waits on the bench press. After our workout together we leave and head back to the hotel to check out and head to the arena. As I will be traveling with Brie and Nikki this week.

We arrive at the arena and we kiss goodbye and I head for the locker room with my belt around my shoulder.

When I walk in I hear a pop and confetti blasts me. I jump back in surprise. All the divas have surprised me with this.

Brie and Nattie walk up to me "suprsie." They say.

I laugh trying to get my voice back "wow I was not expecting this." I respond.

"You deserve it and so here we are, your first title win and you deserve it." Nattie tells me.

I hug all the divas and make my way to Jane and Mark for out weekly meeting.

When we walk through the door, I am stopped by Mark.

"Congratulations for your match on Sunday it was amazing." He tells me.

"Thank you." I say smiling.

"Now you can't wrestle this week due to your ribs but we will get you in the ring for a segment." He tells me.

He sits us all down "so first of all, congratulations to Serena on winning the title." Jane begins.

They all clap "and to Celeste and April, it was a amazing match and you all should be proud, you gave it your all." Mark adds.

"Now, next paper view is Money in the bank Serena you will have your first title defence then and it will be against April as she will have her rematch clause." Jane informs everyone.

"But we are getting prepared for summer slam where there will be a feud and the winner of that match will verse the winner of the match at money in the bank." Mark informs everyone.

"You will be told of that sooner, but now let's focus on Money in the bank. Tonight Serena you will address the wwe universe on your win last night and April you will interrupt her, now no physical contact, you two don't like one another so just keep the words coming, next week you two will be in a tag match with a partner of your own choosing, Brie you will come out after April confronts Serena and will attack her from behind, and this will start a great team with Serena and Brie. There will be a divas match tonight as well, it will be Brie versus AJ , and Sarah at commentary." Jane informs everyone.

We all nod in approval. "Tomorrow on main event shooting there will be a tag match it will be the Funkadactles versus Alicia and Layla." Jane informs them.

They all clap hands excitedly. "On Smackdown it will be Natalya and Kaitlyn." Mark adds.

* * *

After our meeting we head back to the divas change room and get out our stuff for the show. I head to hair and make up where Amy my stylist is waiting patiently for me.

"Here comes the champ." She shouts.

I protests and hit her playfully "shut it you." I joke.

"What's the deal for tonight?" She asks me.

"Have two segments in the ring tonight so I need to look flawless." I tell her.

She nods and starts to put curlers into my hair. After my hair she does my make up a little stronger then normal. Once the look is together I look at my long curly hair layed out flowing down my back. "I love it." I tell her hugging her.

I head to the change room and get into a white bandage dress that shows off my curves perfectly. I am wearing black ankle boots. I add my accessory my title around my shoulder. And look at myself in the mirror. "You look hot." I hear a voice.

I turn to see Nikki behind me. "Thanks." I say double checking.

"That title looks good on you." She compliments.

"Thanks." I repeat. "How's your shin?" I ask her.

"Better, still out for a while but I am lucky I am here, and it's a great opportunity for Brie too." Nikki responds.

"You'll be back sooner than you think." I tell her.

"And when I do, if you have that title watch out bitch." She jokes.

"If I have this title, I will have this title." I joke.

"That's the attitude a champ should have." She says and we walk out.

The show has gone of for half an hour and I am called to go to the gorilla. I meet April there who is in her usual gear "hey." I say approaching her.

"Ready?" She asks me.

"Born ready." I smirk and I hear my music "see you out there." I say blowing her a kiss as the crowd erupts as it's still my hometown just at a different arena.

_I walk out in my white bandaged dress with my title and I stand at the top of the ramp. I take it off my shoulder and raise it above my head pointing out to the crowd._

_"And here comes the new divas champion." King announces._

_"And doesn't it look great on her arm." Cole adds._

_I walk down the ramp to the crowd cheering my name and I clap hands fans. I get into the ring slowly and make my way over to get a microphone. I wait for the crowd to quiet down once my music stops but it just gets louder._

_"Sarah, Sarah, Sarah." The crowd chants and I grin._

_"Hello Seattle." I shout into the mike._

_"The roof has exploded." Cole exclaims. "When was the last time a diva got this type of reception?" Cole asks._

_"Not since Lita and Trish." Jerry responds._

_"Everybody having a good night?" I ask gleefully. They all cheer loudly._

_"Last night I became the new divas champion in one hell of a match, trust me I am still feeling the affects of it." I tell the wwe universe. "I just want to thank you all for supporting me and I love each and everyone of you." I add._

_"These past few months have been a real roller coaster and now I am at the top and I won't be coming down. I made a promise to you all that I will become the new divas champion and what did I do, I withheld that promise and I succeeded." I say loudly into the mike. The crowd cheers as I raise my title above my head._

_I am about to speak when AJ's music comes on and she walks out, not happy, she has a glare on my face._

_"And look who's decided to interrupt the champion." Cole announces._

_"Can I help you?" I say to her rudely as she has just interrupted me._

_She brings the mike up to her mouth "enjoy this moment Sarah because that title does not belong to you, you stole it from me and I am going to get it back." She tells me walking down the ramp. She continues "you got lucky but at Money in the bank that title will be back where it belongs." She adds getting into the ring._

_"Are we going to see a fight right now?" Cole asks._

_"Are you done?" I ask her loudly. "Just stop alright, you lost last night and I won, I told you that for weeks now, so here the realty I'll spell it right out for you, you can try your very best but this title is never leaving my side. You can challenge me, any other diva in that locker room can challenge me but just remember that it will be me who wins every single time." I tell her. "You did well last night, I had to fight with every being in me, but I over powered both you and Kaitlyn last night and I'd be dammed to let you take that from me, you can wine all you like saying I stole this from you but I won it fair and square and there is nothing you can do about." I say getting into her face and stare down at her and raise my title._

_AJ then begins to laugh and starts having a fit "I will get my title back." She screams._

_"AJ has lost it." JBL announces._

_"I'll see you at Money in the bank AJ I'm up for any fight and I will win and that is a promise." I say and she slaps me._

_The crowd oohs as I hold my cheek and turn away from AJ then grin "is Sarah grinning?" Jerry asks._

_"Your going to regret that." I threaten._

_"What are you going to do about it?" She screams._

_I walk around her and go to leave but then go back in "this." I say. And the crowd cheers as Brie comes out from the crowd and attacks AJ from behind._

_I hug Brie as AJ gets up glaring "and did I mention you have a match tonight, a little gift from me to you, your match is right now, get a ref out here?" I order loudly to the ring._

_"Looks like AJ and Brie will have a match tonight." Cole says responding to my announcement._

_The referee comes out as I whisper in Bries ear and make my way for the announce table. "Looks like Sarah will be joining us." JBL says and stands up as I approach them._

_"Hi." I say grabbing a head set and shaking the three commentators hands._

_"First of all congratulations for your win last night." Cole begins._

_"Thank you Michael." I respond smiling and taking a seat and place the title on my lap so my legs crossed._

_The referee rings the bell. "And we have diva action starting off with AJ and Brie with our divas champion Sarah joining us." Jerry announces._

_"So how are you feeling right now?" Cole asks._

_"I am over them moon, got a little mad being so rudely interrupted but come money in the bank she will never think to lay a hand on me again." I say._

_"And a drop kick by Brie." Cole announces gaining my attention to the match._

_Brie puts AJ into a sleeper hold on the floor. "Come on Brie." I shout from my seat._

_"So you and Brie are close, how did you get her to attack AJ?" Cole asks me._

_"If I told you I'd have to kill you." I answer playfully "no, I would have loved to lay a good one back ta AJ but because of the brutal match last night I was told not to have any physical contact so, Brie gladly stepped up for me and if I needed her she would be in eye sight of me in the crowd and I would just give her a little nod and well you saw what happened." I answer spinning in my chair._

_AJ start to fight back and drop kicks Brie and gives her a neck breaker and covers Brie "1, 2" but Brie kicks out._

_"And a kick out by Brie." Jerry says._

_"So what's It like being back in your hometown?" Cole asks me asks me as I continue to watch the match._

_"It's so good to be home, I haven't been home in years and coming back here and winning the divas championship in front of my family and friends and hometown it doesn't get much. Enter than that." I answer._

_"Your right there." JBL agrees._

_I look back into the ring and both Brie and AJ run the ropes, AJ springs forward and gets Brie into the black widow. "And bries been caught." Jerry announces._

_I stand up but Brie taps out and AJ smiles and rolls out of the ring "that title is mine." She yells walking up the ramp._

_I get into the ring and check on Brie "keep dreaming." I shout back._

* * *

After the segment and match Brie April and I head back to the locker room, the segment went okay but I wish it could have gone better. We are praised for our segment and the show is near to the end. The past two days have been crazy and it's only going to get more crazy, now that I have the title I'll be shown more, I'll be the face of the divas division and making a name for myself, I can't wait for what's to come.

When the show finally finishes I find Nicole and Brie who are waiting for me. "Hey." I say approaching their car.

"You ready?" Brie asks me.

"Let's go." I respond putting my bags in the back.

We sit in the car and I start to smell something off. "Hey do you smell that?" I ask Brie and Nicole.

They sniff and I immediately know what it is "get out of the car now that's gas." I shout.

We immediately get out of the car and run I look back behind me and all of a sudden the car explodes. We are far enough from the blast but we are winnded from running.

"Omg." I exclaim trying to catch my breath.

People come running over and I can't breath "I can't breath." I say trying to catch my breath.

"Serena, hey you okay?" Nicole asks me frantically.

"Can't breath." I say again and start to feel light headed then I collapse as Nicole catch me.

* * *

**_Brie's POV_**

As soon as we hear Serena say it's gas Nicole and I are frantically getting out of the car. Serena is a little behind us when we hear a big boom, and we look around and see the car we were just in exploded and on fire.

I look to Nicole who is in tears. "You okay?" I ask Nicole.

She nods and we turn to Serena who looks like she's having trouble breathing. "I can't breath." Serena tries to say.

"Serena, hey are you okay?" Nicole asks her walking up to her.

She looks at us "can't breath." She responds and then she collapses and Nicole and I catch her.

People run over to us "what happened?" I hear Nattie asks.

"We don't know it happened so fast, we got in the car and then Serena said can you smell that and it was gas we got out and then it exploded." I retell what happened.

Serena is in Nicole's lap "is Serena okay?" Nattie asks hovering.

"I think it was all just too much and she collapsed we have to get an ambulance." I say.

I then turn my head and hear sirens and people running in particular Brian, John, Randy, Vince and Paul.

As soon as I see Brian I yell out "over hear!" I exclaim getting their attention. They all run to our direction.

Randy immediately sees Serena on the ground and sprints over "what happened?" He shouts.

"She's fine she just fainted, we were in the car." Nicole starts to say "and Serena smelt something she told us it was gas we got out then it exploded, she was hyperventilating couldn't breath because it happened so fast then she just collapsed. She's breathing." Nicole adds.

The docs check Serena and her vitals as the ambulance arrives. I hug Brian as John hugs Nicole.

"Are you two okay?" Vince asks us.

"Yeah, if it wasn't for Serena we wouldn't have noticed." I tell him.

"Do you think it was a hit on us?" Nicole asks him.

"We don't know but we will look into this." Vince says sternly.

The ambulance arrived and takes Serena who has been given a drip and loaded into the ambulance. Randy gets in with her.

"We will meet you at the hospital once we finish here." Paul tells Randy.

He nods and the ambulance leaves.

I hug Brian tighter "are you sure your okay?" He asks me.

I nod "just a little shocked, it happened so fast." I say fighting ack tears.

"Come on let's get you two out of here then we will go to the hospital." John says and they walk away leaving a bad scene behind them.


	38. Chapter 38

I wake up to bright lights above me. I turn my head and see wires and then turn to my hand and see a drip. I feel drowsy. I turn my head to the left and see Randy asleep in the corner. I then remember what happened. After raw last night Brie, Nikki and I were in their car and then boom it exploded, we all got out. I then start to sit up. Randy stirs hearing the monitors. His eyes open and looks at mine. He sits up and walks over to me "your awake." He says relived.

"Yeah, where's Brie and Nicole?" I ask looking around.

"Calm down, they went home a few hours ago." He answers.

I relax a little and sit up. "I'm thirsty." I say croakily.

He gets a cup of water from the nightstand and gives it to me "have you been here all night?" I ask him.

He nods "you didn't have to." I tell him.

"I wasn't going to leave you." He responds.

I smile "what's going to happen now?" I ask.

"Well Vince is letting you and Brie to take the week off to recover." He tells me.

I nod "have they figured out what went wrong?" I ask.

"It's only been a few hours but it most likely was on purpose." Randy says sternly.

"You don't think?" I ask him.

"We don't know, but whoever did it was either after you or the Bella's." Randy informs me.

"What happens now?" I ask him.

"Vince's guys are working on it but the show must go on." He tells me.

I nod and lie back down "can I get out of here soon?" I ask him.

"I'll go get the doc." He says and he leaves.

* * *

For that week I spent most of my time with Randy on his tour bus. Randy has been by my side the whole time and I am very privileged to have him in my life right now. We arrive in Portland Oregan and he walks me to the locker room and we part ways. When I walk in I see Brie, Nicole and Nattie. "Rena." They exclaim and lunge at me with hugs.

"Hi" I say holding them tightly.

"How are you?" They ask me.

"I'm fine, how are you guys?" I ask them.

"Better, John hasn't left my side." Nicole comments.

"Neither has Randy, I guess we scared them all huh?" I say.

"Anyway let's move forward, our match tonight, let's focus on that." Brie suggest.

"Sounds like a plan." I agree and put my stuff down.

We head to the meeting with all the divas.

"Morning ladies." Mark starts.

"Morning." We all say in unison.

"Now tonight, is the tag match we have talked about it will be Brie and Sarah versus AJ and Tamina." Mark announces.

"Nice." We all say.

"Tomorrow on mainevent will be Layla versus Alicia." Jane adds.

"And finally on Smackdown it will be a eight diva tag match the teams of Sarah, Brie and the Funkadactles versus AJ, Tamina, Aksana and Rosa" Mark finishes.

We are all dismissed and given the scripts for tonight, before our match Brie and I have a pep talk. We make our way for hair and make up. I decide to go with a pony tail tonight, bit different but I'm ready. Our gear tonight is matching colours, bries is her black gear and I have a whole black outfit with silver diamonds on the top.

We head to the set where the camera crew is set up. It's not live so we have time to rehearse.

We are given the blocking and we start rolling as the director yells "action."

The camera slides over and we come on screen. Brie and I laugh "that was pretty funny." I begin.

"When I attacked AJ from behind it was classic." Brie responds.

"We used her favourite move against her, but this week we will come out on top. She really needs to get over the fact that she lost and I won." I brag.

"Your right there girl, and with us together we will be unstoppable." Brie responds.

"I like that way you think, and just wait until Nikki comes back we will rule this locker room." I continue.

"And who knows maybe one day I will get another chance at the title." Brie adds.

"And if would be a great no epic match but let's just focus on tonight, we have a tag match up and we need to stay focused, I have no idea who she has chosen but there is no one in the locker room that can scare me." I say smiling and holding my title as the camera slides away.

* * *

After our little promo we head to freshen up our hair and make up and tape everything in. We have about an hour before our match so April, Brie, Tamina and I head to catering and sit down.

"How you two feeling after last week?" April asks.

"I'm okay, I think it was more of the shock then anything else, have you heard anything?" I ask Brie.

She shakes her head "Brian has been on the phone with Paul and Vince but haven't found anything, they think it was on purpose though." Brie says.

"Who would want to hurt you though?" Tamina asks.

"That's the million dollar question, it could of been a random thing but Randy things it was Adam." I announce.

"But he would of had to know where you were." Brie says.

"He always knows where I am, I've been having this feeling like something was going to happen because we haven't heard anything from him and then as soon as I leave Randy's side and boom, that's all I can think of, I mean we are in his hometown, but have you and Nicole had any haters?" I ask Brie.

"I mean the usual on the internet but no threats." Brie announces.

"You three are very brave, I don't know what would of happened if something happened to you guys." Tamina adds.

We smile at her "come on, let's not bring the mood down, let's focus on the match." I suggest and they all nod.

After about an hour we are called to the gorilla position. On the way I pump into Randy.

"Hey." I say hugging him.

"Good luck." He says.

"Thanks you took your qualifying match is mainevent tonight right?" I ask him.

He nods as he kisses me "well good luck." I tell him.

We separate and head the directions we were going.

"You too are so cute, I've never seen him that affectionate before." April says.

I laugh "that's because he was married for so long and didn't date in the business, he's still opening up but I won't disagree we do make a very good looking couple." I respond smiling.

They all laugh. "Sarah your up!" A worker yells.

"Good luck ladies." I shout behind me.

_I walk out from behind the curtain and stand at the top of the ramp as a huge roar from the crowd is blasted. I raise my title above my head and walk down the ramp. I make my way into the ring go to a corner turnbuckle climb up and do my signature point to the crowd. "This tag team contest is schedules for one fall introducing first from Seattle, The divas champion Sarah." Justine announces as I climb down and walk over to the other corner as my music dies down and Brie comes out and she does her usual Bella twirl and walks down the ramp. "And her partner from Scotsdale Arizona, Brie Bella." Justin finishes as Brie does her signature flip over the ropes into the ring and points to the crowd. She hugs me as her music dies down and we wait for AJ._

_AJ's music come so on and she skips out all happily as I glare at her._

_"And the champ is eyeing AJ eerily." Cole announces._

_"And their opponents from Union City, New Jersey, AJ Lee." Justin announces._

_She gets in the ring and waits for her partner. That's when Tamina's music starts and she walk out. "And her partner Tamina." Justin finishes and exits the ring._

_Brie and I have a little chat in our respective corners. Brie starts off against Tamina. "Yours your speed." I whisper._

_"Looks like it's Brie Bella and Tamina starting off this match up." Jerry acknowledges._

_I get out of the ring and cheer on Brie. "Let's go Brie." I shout and clap._

_The referee rings the bell and Brie and Tamina circle one another. They lock up and Tamina pushes Brie into the corner causing the referee to start counting. Tamina releases at four but Brie does a cheap shot and kicks her stomach. She then delivers a running bulldog to get her off her feet. "Nice." I shout._

_Brie begins to stomp on Tamina on the floor. Brie gets up on the corner rope as Tamina gets to her feet. Brie dives at her but Tamina catches her and Brie tires to fight back out but does a slam on the mat._

_"And a body slam on the mat to Brie." Cole announces._

_Tamina then shakes it off and goes to tag in AJ who is asking to be tagged. Tamina tags in AJ and she skips In the ring and covers Brie. "1, 2." But she kicks out._

_"Come on. Brie." I shout._

_AJ puts Brie into a choker hold on the floor and puts pressure on her back. I start to clap. "Come on Brie." I say clapping and the crowd starts to clap with me and she fights back. Brie makes it to her feet slowly and starts to elbow AJ and does a drop kick out of know where then collapses, Brie crawls to me and I stretch as wide as possible. "Tag." Te ref yells as Brie tags my hand and I bolt into the ring,_

_"And here comes the champ." JBL comments._

_AJ gets to her feet but I give her a close line and quickly give her another one. I cover her "1, 2." But she kicks out. I then start to work on her arm and start working on the joint twisting it and twisting it, she tries to fight back but I flip and keep it locked. "And some impressive work by Sarah." Cole says._

_I then run the ropes she ducks my close line and I run the other ropes. We end back in the centre of the ring and AJ runs into me and I get caught in the black widow._

_"And AJ has the black widow locked in, can Sarah fight out." Jerry asks intrigued._

_I use all my might and I feel myself start to fade. But Brie starts to clap and the crowd helps me get some momentum and I use my strength and pry her arm off me and do a spinning twist face buster (Paige's paigebuster, that's what I was going for)._

_"And what a move by Sarah." Cole exclaims._

_I cover AJ "1, 2." But Tamina breaks it up by kicking my back making me roll over._

_Brie charges in the ring and drop kicks Tamina out of the ring making the save for me. I turn my attention back to AJ who is getting to her feet. I give her a give drop kick and she jumps right back up. I grab her head and throwing it hard onto my knee._

_"Ooh." The crowd yells._

_I then pick up AJ and put her into the kiss of death flinging her over my shoulders and then face first into the mat._

_"And Sarah hits the kiss of death." Cole exclaims._

_I cover AJ "1, 2 and 3." The referee rings the bell as Brie runs in and hugs me as my music starts._

_"And here are your winners the team of Brie and the divas champion Sarah." Justin says to the crowd as I celebrate with Brie. We stand on the corner and point to the crowd. I then see AJ still on the floor and look back at her as I grab my title and raise it above my head and walk backwards exiting the ring. At the top of the ramp Brie and I for the last time yell out to the crowd and go back behind the curtain._

* * *

After our match Brie and I hug "that was a great match." Brie says.

"Yeah, went well, even though it was shorter than normal." I respond.

We head to catering and get water and are congratulated by fellow superstars about our match. After refreshing our sleeves we head back to the locker room and get into fresh closes just in time for the mainevent. And I see Randy coming out.

Brie and I walk into the viewing room where Nattie, Nicole, JoJo, Eva, Trinity, Ariane and Celeste are and I take a seat.

"Hey." Brie says to the group.

"Greta match tonight." JoJo says.

"Thank you." We both respond.

"Ooh, Randy's out." I say excitedly and the girls laugh. "He looks hot." I add.

"Someone's horny." Nicole jokes.

"Have you met you Nicole?" I respond back.

"Touché." She relies laughing.

Randy gets to the ring and climbs inside and does his taunt to the crowd. His music dies and then his opponent comes out Cesaro.

"This will be good." Nattie says.

I nod in agreement and watch as the match starts.

The match is back and forth and I can see Randy starting to get tired but knowing him he will never be tired. After Cesaro hits him with a Swiss upper cut us divas all ooh. "That's gotta hurt." I comment.

As Cesaro goes to out him into the neutraliser Randy out of no where delivers an RKO. "And that ladies is my man." I say with a grin.

He covers for the win and the crowd roars. "Someone's getting some lovin tonight." Trinity jokes.

"Maybe." I say with a grin as we leave the room.

After are that night us ladies decided to have dinner out in town then head back to the hotel. We arrived and order rather quickly. I messaged Randy telling him I'll see him tonight.

"You excited about the match on Smackdown?" Trinity asks.

"Yeah we are going to kill it." I respond gleefully.

After dinner we arrive back at he hotel and head to our separate rooms, I told Brie and Nikki that I will be with Randy tonight and will see them tomorrow morning early for travelling the next day to engine in Oregon.

I arrive at Randy's hotel room and knock on his door. A less than a minute later he opens the door in a towel. My heart beat just sky rocketed.

"Hey." I say eagerly.

"Hi," he responds grinning and pulls me inside.

"Great match tonight, I was a proud girlfriend tonight." I tell him beneath his kiss.

"I'm glad I made you proud, and you had a good match too." He adds.

"It was okay." I finish.

I walk into his hotel room further with him behind me and put my stuff down. "I'm going to have a shower." I tell him.

"Well what do you know I was just about to have one." He responds.

"Well I have excellent timing because maybe just maybe if you ask so nicely I may join you." I say with a grin plastered on my face.

He walks over to me towering over me and cups my chin and pulls my head up to reach his "Serena, will you please join me in the shower." He asks coyly.

"If you insist." I say walking away and into the bathroom. I start to take off my clothes "you coming?" I ask him as I unclip my bra and walk inside the bathroom throwing it out. He immediately joins me and we stay are in there for a while.


	39. Chapter 39

The drive to the next city took two days and we had to be there for Smackdown, I have another match this week and I feel myself getting better and better in the ring each time. When we arrive at the hotel I am roomed with Eva and JoJo as Brie and Nicole are with their men and I know Randy likes his alone time. We arrive that morning just in time to head to the arena for Smackdown. Piling into the locker room we get given the schedule and head to catering to get food then training. The eight divas that are in the match tonight work on moves that we will be doing for the show. Everything is going to plan and smoothly. After rehearsal I head to hair and make up. Amy does as always an amazing job by straightening my hair and parting it in the middle of my head. My make up is flawless as I like. My tan is refreshed and I am set to get into my gear. I am wearing my pink gear tonight. After I am ready we have a while until our match so us divas watch the show waiting patiently.

* * *

After an hour the divas that are involved with the match are all called to the gorilla to head out. Rose, Aksana and Tamina go out first with AJ once they get into the ring my music starts up and the crowd erupts. Brie, the Funkadactles and myself head out.

_When my team Brie, the Funkadactles and myself get out from the curtain the crowd erupts. We all stand at the top as we are announced. "And their opponents the team of Brie Bella, the Funkadactles and the divas champion Sarah." Lillian announces to the crowd as we head down the ramp. Clapping hands fans. The Funkadactles get in the ring first do their usual booting rise, Brie goes next and does her Bella flip over the rope and me last climbing into the ring staring down AJ and get onto the corner rope and point to the crowd. I get back down and walk to my team mates. We huddle and Cameron wants to go first followed by Aksana getting in the ring._

_"And ladies and gentleman we have an eight diva tag match, starting this match up is Cameron and Aksana." Cole announces to the viewers._

_"Let's go Cameron." I shout and start to clap ask he crowd starts and gets Cameron motivated and Aksana and she circle one another._

_They look up and Cameron using her speed pushes Aksana into our corner. Us three on the outside put our hands away as Cameron starts kicking Aksana hard in the stomach. The referee has to force Cameron back and Brie being the perfect villain she is while the refs back is turn starts choking Aksana. The crowd love it. AJ, rosa and Tamina don't like it and start pointing, but Brie let's go and stops as the ref turns around. We all look innocent._

_"And playing dirty by Brie Bella to Aksana while the referee is turned around." Cole says._

_"Brie saw an opportunity and took it." JBL defends._

_Aksana then gets back up and Cameron charges at Aksana but gets given a elbow to the face making Cameron stumble back allowing Aksana to gain strength and deliver a close line. "And a close line by Aksana." Cole announces. "Did you see that impact?" Cole asks._

_Aksana then tags in Tamina and immediately Tamina pulls Cameron and delivers and diving elbow. She gets back up and starts stomping on Cameron. Cameron rolls over and reaches her hand out but Tamina pulls her back to her corner and AJ asks to be tagged in. Tamina hesitantly tags in and AJ delivers a back breaker and covers Cameron. "1, 2." But she kicks out and rolls out of the ring. Aj follows her out and pushes her against the barricade hard. Trinity and I to get out from out corner and go to where Cameron is just incase they play dirty. "As the referee turns around rosa and Aksana get down and start stomping on Cameron as AJ is distracting the ref. Trinity and I make the save with two close lines._

_"And Sarah and Trinity save their team mate on the outside of the ring." Cole announces._

_AJ sees this and starts getting out of the ring and wants to face me. "What are you going to do?" I scream at her as she gets in my face. I decide to be a bitch and push her and the crowd oohs. "What are you going to do AJ?" I taunt her again and step back as I clap a fans hand and walk back to our corner as AJ angrily rolls Cameron into the ring. In this meantime Cameron has gotten her strength back and as AJ gets in the ring and delivers a drop kick to AJ and follows it by a kick to the head. This allows Cameron to fall and crawl to our corner where we are stretching. "Come on." My team shouts. AJ does the same thing and tags in Tamina. Cameron makes it to us and tags me in._

_"And here comes the champ." JBL exclaims._

_I easily duck the close line and deliver a kick to the back of Tamina's leg. And follow it by three more making her get to her knees. "And a smart move by Sarah take the bigger woman down." JBL adds._

_I then deliver a final kick to the back of the skull of Tamina, and she falls over. "And what a kick by Sarah." Cole says._

_I cover Tamina. "1, 2." But she kicks out. I then look to the corner that we are in and look to the crowd and see Tamina still on the ground. I start climbing the ropes and the crowd cheers but AJ being the sneaky person she is tries to push me off but Trinity make the save by pull her down on the apron banging her head._

_"And Trinity with the save." Cole commentates._

_Rose then comes up and gives Trinity a close line but Cameron saves Trinity by delivering a close line of her own. Tamina is still down and I make it to the top rope I then deliver the double back star splash on Tamina and cover her "1, 2 and 3." And I just won the match._

_The referee signals the bell as my teammates come back in the ring and celebrate as my music comes on "and here are your winners the team of Brie Bella! The Funkadactles and the divas champion Sarah." Jillian announces as the wwe universe cheers. We all go to corner and stand up and cheer. I grab my title and signal for a mike. My music dies down. "Hey AJ?" I call out to her as she gets up._

_"Two weeks AJ, two weeks, just you and me at money in the bank, I just want to send you a message, try your hardest to take this off me, delivering cheap shots, sneak attacks but at the end of the day I will come out the winner like always." I finish and drop the mike as I raise my title and my team hug me and AJ sends me a death glare. I just send her a kiss taunting her._

* * *

After the match on Smackdown us divas head back to the locker room get changed into normal clothes. We leave the arena after the show ends and I head to the car with Brie and Nikki. We arrive at the hotel where we are staying and quickly go to sleep as we have to be on the road in the morning early to travel to Idaho Boise for our next show.

* * *

The next morning early Brie, Nicole, and I sign out from the hotel and head for the car with security. I decide to drive the first leg and we will al rotate.

When we get on the road and into a rhythm after waking up the conversation starts. "So how was your mom?" Nicole asks me.

"She's good, she's busy planning her wedding." I answer, "did you catch up with your dad?" I ask her.

She nods "I'm glad I did it." She responds.

I smile "you didn't lose anything doing it but you've gained something from it, you have a relationship with your farther just like with my mother." I tell her.

She smiles and nods. "If your farther was alive do you think you would still be in Seattle?" Brie asks me.

"I don't know, I think a lot things would of been different, one, he would have never let Adam hurt me, he would have been by my side, my personal security guard, he was a tough guy, I never talked about my crushes." I respond. "I think for one, I wouldn't of had to grow up so fast, I would of had a father figure in my life to tell me, to stay away from someone, but I also know that he would of supported me anyway." I add.

"Do you see Randy in him?" Nicole asks.

I nod "you know the saying, you marry your father, well he has the same outlook on life, family first then career, I mean a little different now that he has been divorced but he is still in Alana's life." I explain.

"We've seen a real change in him." Brie mentions.

"I hope for the better." I joke.

"Yeah, he was very closed off, but now he's just more open to conversation, and more friendly." Brie answers.

"He had a tough start he's told me but you don't go through life perfect you have to life through the mistakes and make up for it, that's what I did and look at me now." I mention.

"Good point." Nicole responds.

"Anyway enough about the dreary conversation, you excited about summer slam?" I ask Brie.

"Yeah, I haven't been in a paper view since we've been back, and it want it to be good because our wrestlamanie moment didn't happen so we need to get our face out there, and with Nicole injured it's me for a while." Brie expresses.

"Your still puting your name out there, the matches we've had lately have been great publicity." I tell her.

"How do you always know what to say?" Nicole asks with a smile.

"I don't know I guess that was one of the trates I got from my dad." I answer.

"What was he like?" Brie asks.

I pull out a photo from my wallet that I always carry with me, it was one of my last photos ever with him, on my 14th birthday.

"Here." I say giving them the photo.

"He's handsome and big." Nicole comments.

"He's scary to look at but a big marshmallow but if anyone did anything to hurt me, wow, didn't want to be caught in the crossfire or if I got I trouble dam." I respond laughing.

"When was this?" Brie asks.

"My 14th birthday." I answer smiling.

"You are already so pretty here. Guys must have been falling at your feet." Nicole jokes,

"Quite the opposite, my dad was a known guy, the boys were scared." I say laughing with a bit of a tear.

Brie sees this and caresses my arm "I'm okay, sorry." I say.

"Don't be it's okay to be emotional." Brie confesses.

"I know but if I do I don't know if I could stop, I never really got to grieve him I was looking after my mom." I confess.

"Well you can cry if you need to." Nicole adds.

I smile "I'll keep that in mind." I laugh.

Three hours into the drive we stop for food and a toilet break and swap positions, I'm in the back and Brie and Nicole in the front seats.

"How's John?" I ask Nicole.

"Good, he's helping me with my injury." Nicole answers.

"Still sore?" I ask.

"Little." She responds.

"How's Brian?" I ask Brie.

"Good, he's getting a title shot at summerslam that's what's been going round." Brie confesses.

"Wow, so if John wins it would be bella boyfriend versus bells boyfriend." I respond. They both nod "that would be a good one to watch." I add.

"Are you going to introduce Randy to your family?" Nicole asks.

"I don't know, maybe, if he wants to meet him, it's not to soon?" I ask.

"I don't think so." Nicole responds.

"I just don't want to rush into anything, I love him yes but he's got a kid what is there to show him but a mom that I just got back in my life and family that I haven't seen in years." I ask them.

They both shrug and I look out the window.

We stop that night at a motel as we are buggered, it's an okay motel but we are only staying until we have to hit the road.

* * *

Day two into the drive is going smoothly, small talk, and rest between driving turns and chatting to our better halls to see where they are at, to be on Randy's bus right now will be awesome but I love my girl time.

"I've got a question, what did you think of me when I first arrived here?" I ask the twins.

They both look at me "at first we thought you were a model turned wrestler and newbie, but then we hear about you and that you aren't and you showed us respect the day we met so, we liked you." Nicole answers.

"What do you think of JoJo and Eva?" I ask.

"JoJo is sweet but still young, but she has character and will be great when she gets into the main roster and Eva no offense is trouble, she's been wanting to be bries tag partner." Nicole admits.

"What?" I ask in shock. "I had no idea." I add.

"Yeah she's been going to Brie saying that because Nicole's injured maybe they could be a good tag team." Nicole continues.

"I knew that Eva was going to fight but doing that behind your back and knowing perfectly well that you two are the bella twins is not right." I respond. "When was this?" I ask.

"Right after Nikki got injured." Brie answers.

"And what did you say?" I ask curious.

"I said no." Brie answers.

"Good, I mean in training I had this vibe that all she wanted to do was get to the top, trust me I want that to and now I have it but I did it the right way and with respect to everyone here, what's she has been doing is bad, I mean first the hair, then the fandango thing then this." I start to vent.

"I thought you were close?" Brie asks.

"We are but then I hear this and it's like was she just using me as well, because there is no way that she is ready." I tell them.

"That's what we've been saying." Brie responds.

"Anyway change topic, I need to take out my frustrations, well when we arrive we can hit the gym maybe a boxing class or bag?" Brie suggests.

"Sounds perfect, or I can just see Randy!" I say grinning.

"You dirty lady." Nicole shouts,

"Shush you." I respond and she shuts her mouth.

* * *

We arrive in Boise Idaho late afternoon that night, and it looks like we are the first superstars and divas to arrive. We check in and find our room, a little smaller than our normal sized rooms but comfortable. "Wanna head to the gym?" Brie asks.

I nod "please." I respond.

"I'm staying in." Nicole says.

"Okay, want anything while we are out?" Brie asks Nicole.

"Maybe a ice tea on the way home?" Nicole suggests.

"Done." I respond and we head out.

Arriving at the local gym a couple suburbs away there is amazingly a boxing class on. Brie and I get in easily and put on our boxing under gloves and warm up. "I'm glad I've got to work with you." I say to Brie.

"Me too." Brie smiles "you are truly a very amazing person Serena and your dad will be so proud of you." She responds.

I smile "thanks, for everything and I can't wait to have a match with you, and I'm hoping that it's you at summerslam." I admit.

"Ditto." She responds and we laugh.

The class starts shortly after and we are working a real sweat. After cool down we leave and find a cafe to get Nicole's iced tea. "I think you should introduce Randy to your mom?" Brie says out of the blue.

"You think so?" I ask her.

"Yes, I think deep inside you should because love her or hate her, or if she isn't in your life she's your mom." Brie confesses.

"Your right." I admit.

"I usually always am." She jokes.

We head back to the hotel to find Nicole watching the tv "here." I say passing her the drink.

"Lifesaver thank you." She says accepting the drink.

"I am aren't i." I joke and have a shower.

* * *

Over the next day and half all the superstars and divas had arrived in Boise and several locals have noticed us. I'm becoming more popular in the wwe and it's been cool. I've now got shirts and merchandise with my face on it, I have my face on the side of wwe trucks now, and I am becoming more noticeable in public and I have had to up the security I have around me. Since the explosion I've had people escort me either to my car, or the car I am riding with or am with Randy. I had never would of though that this would have happened but it wasn't just me in danger the Bella's are now and I have no idea why. The only explanation I can give is he's trying to scare me and make notice that he can hurt anybody even if I am guarded. I haven't told anyone but I haven't been able to sleep well because oft he schedule I'm up most the time but I haven't been by myself since and everytime I close my eyes I see that car exploding and think about the what ifs. I know have to keep going but I am so scared now I don't know what to do and Vince doesn't have any leads. I know it's Adam. And it just sucks that he's out to get me and I have done nothing to him.

Anyway I have to focus on raw now, having these distractions has helped massively I haven't really had a chance to die down yet. Brie, Nicole and I arrive at the arena for raw that morning in Boise. Production and crew trucks are parked out front and workers are unloading. We walk into the locker room and go to our usual weekly meeting.

After all the divas have arrived we are seated and Mark begins to speak. "So two weeks is Money in the bank. It will be Sarah and AJ for the title. This week Serena you will be in a match against Victoria. Half way through the match AJ is going to come out dressed like you try and play mind games and distract you, this will allow Alica to roll you up for the win, so your booked to lose tonight. Because of the distraction by AJ you will be angry and would want your revenge. On Smackdown it will be the opposite expect Sarah will be distracting AJ against Kaitlyn." Mark explains.

I start to grin "sounds like fun." April announces.

"Your going to be looking like her so borrow some gear and we have a wig for you." Jane adds.

Us divas all laugh. "On mainevent this week it will be Brie versus Trinity." Mark continues. They all nod "and superstars it will be Kaitlyn versus Aksana." Jane adds informing everyone.

We are dismissed and I lead April to the locker room and give her some of my other gear. "It might be a little big but get Sandra to tighten it for you." I inform April. "Thanks." She responds.

"I'm going to have so much fun playing you." April says with an evil smile.

"Just do me justice." I respond and she nods.

"Oh you are going to die." April adds.

After getting the schedule for the night I head to hair and make up, my hair is in basic loose curls and make up is as I usually have it. I head to get changed. I'm wearing my blue gear, and April has my other blue gear just a reversal colour.

After I am ready I grab a jacket as I have a while until my match. I head to catering with Brie and Nattie in tow.

"So has April given you any clues on what she's going to do?" Nattie asks.

I shake my head "no idea but she said I was going to love it." I answer.

"Well I'm sure we all will be entertained." Brie comments.

* * *

After an hour I am called to the gorilla position. I meet up with Victoria who is stretching. "Ready?" I ask her. She nods and I start stretching. I stand up and arch to the right when strong arms wrap around me. I see the skulls immediately. "Hi." Randy whispers.

Victoria smiles and walks off and continues stretching and I turn to face Randy. "Hi." I respond.

"Good luck." He says.

"Thanks but it's not really a match tonight, but you'll see." I inform him.

"Doesn't matter but have fun." He says and I nod and he kisses me softly.

I release him and he walks off "hey love struck." I hear a voice behind me.

I turn and see April coming over and I gasp, she has a blonde wig on, my blue wrestling gar and I laugh "wow." I finally say.

"Do I live up to your expactations?" She asks.

I laugh "yeah it's like looking in a mirror." I joke. "How about we take a photo and show the fans?" I ask her.

"I'll upload it after our segment." April responds and we ask a camera man to take a photo with my phone.

I stand on the right and April is on the left. We have the same pose and smile at the phone. I then quickly caption the photo always wanted a twin! #separatedatbirth

I hear Alicia being called and I am ready to go, I grab my title and kiss April on the cheek, "see you out there twinny." I joke and she just laughs.

My music begins and the crowd erupts I smile and run out.

_I run out to the intense atmosphere oft he wwe fans. "And her opponent from Seattle Washington state, The divas champion Sarah." Justin finishes announces as I make my way down the ramp._

_"And here comes the divas champion look as beautiful as always." Jerry says._

_I climb on the apron and climb the ropes. I blow a kiss to the crowd and climb down as my music dies down. _

_The referee asks both Alicia and myself if we are ready and we both nod. He signals for the bell to ring and Alicia and I circle one another and lock up and she pushes me into the corner. She starts choking me with her foot against the corner. Te ref starts to count as she releases at four I gain momentum and pounce on Alicia, with several punches._

_"And here comes the champ." JBL announces._

_I push her against the ropes and deliver a close line and cover her "1,2" but she kicks out. When I go to get up my music starts playing and I sit up confused._

_"What's going on?" Cole asks._

_I look to the ramp and see someone walk out with blonde hair and my gear. I stand up. "It's AJ, she's dressed like Sarah." Cole exclaims._

_I stand up and walk to the ropes and scream at her "what are you doing?" I scream._

_"Looks like AJ's mind games have started to affect Sarah." JBL says._

_AJ begins to walk down the ramp. As I walk backwards. I have forgotten Alicia is behind me, she rolls me up and pins me "1, 2, 3." And Alicia rolls out of the ring with a grin._

_The crowd boos as I sit up in anger. As AJ skips around the ring twirling her blonde wig. I give her the biggest dirty and stand up watching her closely. She grabs a mike and walks back up the ramp._

_"Better watch yourself Sarah that might happen at money in the bank, never turn your back on anyone." AJ teases as she drops the mike and begins to laugh as she leaves the arena._

* * *

After the match I walk backstage I find April. "You killed it." I comment.

She laughs "I'm glad, I can't wait for Smackdown then." She grins.

"Just you wait!" I respond with a smirk.

After the show I find Randy in his dressing room. "Hi." I say walking inside.

"Hey," he responds.

"Ready?" I ask him.

He nods and I sit next to him. "You did well tonight." I tell him cuddling next to him.

He smiles "thanks." He responds.

"You okay?" I ask him.

He nods "yeah I'm fine." He responds.

I nod and stand up "let's do something tonight." I suggest.

"What would you like to do?" He asks.

"Something, anything, as long as I'm with you." I answer.

"Let me take you out to dinner tonight." He then says.

"Done." I respond and we leave.


End file.
